


少爷，恋爱不是这样谈的

by LoryRRY



Category: KrisChan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 175,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoryRRY/pseuds/LoryRRY
Summary: 注意不是牛灿，是烈娜
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris





	1. Chapter 1

“诶？恋爱家教？”  
“是的，千万拜托您了。”  
“可是，我的工作与家教什么的……”  
“吴先生，实际上，我们物色过很多人，但是没有一个中意的人选，您是我们大小姐唯一首肯的人。”  
“诶？”  
“吴先生，我知道这听起来很离谱，但是……”  
美国的天空没有中国那么多雾霾，所以阳光也很强烈，照的人眼睛都睁不开来。  
许多人为了这座繁华的国度抛弃一切来拼搏打斗，有些人撞得头破血流才算爬到所谓上层，享受酒池肉林的奢靡生活，身体和心灵被万恶的资本主义腐蚀得只剩下皮囊，有些人却被生活所困，死死压在最卑微的底层苦苦挣扎，祈求获得一丝空气以生存下去。  
吴亦凡运气显然不怎么好，从四年前为了供家里弟弟念书和全家人吃穿用度，离开亲爱的祖国投奔到大美利坚众合国的拥抱后就再没过过一天安稳日子，现在他最大的梦想就是赶紧赚够机票钱和通过签证，回到祖国妈妈的怀抱。  
吴亦凡的机票本来打算买在六个月后的行程，因为签证要到那个时候才能下来，偏偏这时他辛辛苦苦攒下来的七千美元又因为意外不翼而飞，加上家里又急需一大笔开支，他不得不暂时打消回国的念头，重新奔波度日。  
而他运气不知道是难得好转还是延续了一贯的糟糕，他接到了一份匪夷所思的工作——恋爱家教。  
吴亦凡只有初中文凭，很难做正当的工作，只能做一些临时的或者奇怪的工作，其中一项就是恋爱咨询。  
他从小就早早进入社会跟人打交道，加上脑子不错，因此对人际关系研究颇深，又因为优秀的皮囊很讨女孩子欢心，自然而然地就发展了这项业务，虽然工作不稳定，但是来钱很快，毕竟肯花闲钱去咨询这种无聊问题的年轻人，一般都是傻头傻脑非常好宰的富家公子哥或者大小姐们。  
不过这次家教对象不太一样，是真傻。吴亦凡听过那家的名字，因为祖上的混血血统所以在东西方都处于举足轻重的地位。如今当家人是个厉害的女孩子，名字取得也好——朴宥拉。吴亦凡的辅导对象就是那家傻掉的二儿子——朴灿烈。  
据说朴灿烈从前也是个高智商的天才，可惜17岁时遭到事故脑袋撞坏了，行为举止跟个几岁孩子一样，朴家一大家的重担都落在了姐姐朴宥拉身上，所有人都以为朴家要败了，谁料朴宥拉是个厉害人物，在朴家父母帮持下，不仅没有败掉家产，还咬咬牙把朴家家业做大了足足一倍有余，使人不得不甘拜下风。  
如此看来朴灿烈就算是个傻子也没事，朴家还是有闲钱养一个闲人的，可是朴家毕竟要有个继承人，朴宥拉是女人没法子，朴灿烈又是个不通人事的病人，朴家几个长辈一合计，才决定给朴灿烈找个家教好好教教他关于这方面的知识。  
只是可惜说的容易，做起来全不是这回事。朴灿烈一傻，好不容易学的几门外语都丢的一干二净，只能找会说中国话的老师。既要会说中国话，又要有对待幼儿园小孩子的耐心，还要对男女之事了如指掌并且能言传身教，更重要的是绝不能居心叵测，这样的人找起来不亚于大海捞针。不过有钱人不怕麻烦，朴宥拉百忙之余严格把关，一直费心寻觅理想家教。  
也幸好傻人有傻福，朴家机缘巧得在参加一场婚礼时，听起新娘笑意盈盈说起自己专门请教了老师才追到新郎，朴宥拉当即便留了心，辗转打听到了那位“老师”——吴亦凡，新娘也乐于卖朴家一个人情，尽心尽力把吴亦凡的资料都给了朴宥拉。  
朴宥拉一看，满意的很——打小成绩优异，但家境贫寒，有双亲和一个先天性心脏病的弟弟，为了支付弟弟的治疗费于高二退学打工，19岁时机缘巧合来到美国，便在美国待了足足三年。  
此人没什么背景，急需用钱，简直就是个封口下刀的好家伙，双商都高，懂得人情世故和利害关系，更加是不二人选。朴宥拉下定决心，便派了人风风火火来找吴亦凡谈判。  
而吴亦凡虽然觉得这项任务很奇怪，但是朴家开出的条件的确诱人——一个月一万美元——这是吴亦凡从前想都不敢想的价格。  
朴宥拉也是个精明的人，先派了下属来探听吴亦凡的意思足足三次后才亲自和本人见了面。吴亦凡被请进一间装饰严谨考究的办公室，才和朴宥拉见了面。  
不过他也没有丢掉吴家男儿的骨气，就算身上穿的是超市都不要的二手货，面对朴宥拉略带蔑视的态度，他也只是微微一笑，用流利的英语询问：“那么，朴宥拉小姐，您是希望我能教会你弟弟什么呢？”  
“你这是什么意思？”  
“我所知道的适合你弟弟的恋爱方式，就只有两种——一种，是为了朴家的钱财委曲求全，和一个一辈子疯疯癫癫的傻子在一起；一种，是真心地呵护你弟弟，爱护你弟弟，就算你弟弟一辈子都恢复不了，就算朴家有朝一日没落，也愿意一辈子和他在一起。”  
“然后呢？”  
“前者我教不了，也没那个必要教，只要朴家的财产还在，那个女孩子一定会对朴公子死心塌地一辈子，小姐你需要做的，只是想办法维持朴家的显赫而已；而后者，就算我对这方面很拿手，也不能保证二少爷必定能遇见那个人啊。”  
朴宥拉脸色有些发青：“你话是不是说的太多了？”  
吴亦凡浅笑，眼底浮起点点笑意：“怎么会呢？这可是关系到朴少爷终身的幸福啊，我当然要问清楚，是要教他一辈子都不要相信自己的枕边人呢，还是把全部身心都交给他的伴侣呢？”  
朴宥拉一时无言。她大大低估了对手的实力。  
最后，三天后的晚上，崭新的合同被送到吴亦凡破旧的小公寓里，里面已经签上了朴宥拉的名字，还夹了一张字条——  
如果可以，我希望先生可以帮我们灿烈找到那个人。  
吴亦凡看着再次翻倍的筹码，捏了捏家里寄来催要一万元款项的信，淡然签下名字。  
合同被锁进抽屉，报酬是一月两万美元，而期限，截至朴灿烈的婚期。  
吴亦凡签完合同，长长地叹口气，掏出手机给遥远的大陆拨通了电话。  
铃声响了好久才被接通：“喂？哪位？”  
“妈，是我。”  
“哎呀，亦凡啊！你怎么突然给家里打电话了啊？上次家里给你写的信收到了吗？那一万元你要什么时候才能汇过来啊！”背景声音鸡飞狗跳的，好像谁又打破了碗碟，还有喝醉了之后的斥骂声。  
“爸又在喝酒了？”  
“别管他！整天喝喝喝，迟早喝死他！亦凡啊，你怎么不跟妈说钱的事情？妈告诉你啊，你这个月必须要汇钱了，你弟弟的药钱都花完了，这个月再不交费他下个月可就没有药了。还有还有，家里面……”  
“我会寄的，再给我一点时间，你们该花钱就花钱，该买药就买药，还有，世勋的身体一定要小心一点。”  
“这我当然知道，那就快点啊！妈等你汇钱！”  
来不及说一句别的话，电话就被挂断。  
“让世勋来接下电话好吗”这句话生生卡在吴亦凡的喉咙里，被无奈地截断。  
算了……  
吴亦凡苦笑着放回手机。  
世勋大概也不会要接吧？


	2. Chapter 2

吴亦凡于夏天最炎热的一天来到了朴家大宅门口报道，已经在朴家服侍了足足二十年的管家一点也没有架子，毕恭毕敬地领着他往朴少爷的房间里带——  
“我的名字很普通，叫我约翰就好。吴先生您能来照顾我们少爷真是太好了，我们少爷虽然可能和别的孩子不太一样，可是他绝对是一个听话善良的孩子……”老管家是外国人，一口中文说的带着浓浓的口音。他似乎也意识到这一点，不好意思地笑：“抱歉了先生，我四十岁才因为照顾少爷临时学的中文，发音不是很好。”  
四十岁才开始学……那么现在是四十四了吗……这老家伙看起来对那位少爷还很上心么……  
吴亦凡心里默默记下所有细小的信息，漫不经心地用英文问了一句：“It doesn't matter, Mr. John, you can say in English, I can understand you. However,please allow me to inquire about something, How about the character of your young master?（没关系，约翰先生，你可以用英文说，我可以听懂。不过，容许我打听一下，你们少爷脾气如何呢？）”  
约翰管家脸色微敛：“the little master is really a very good child, old John watch the young master growing up, I can secured my?personal...... Unfortunately, four years ago, I followed Yoora to work in Europe, did not take care of the young master to let the young master out of trouble......（少爷真的是一个很好的孩子，老约翰从小就看着少爷长大，老约翰可以以人格担保……可惜四年前，老约翰跟着小姐去欧洲做事，没照顾好少爷让少爷出了事……）”  
“At that time, Europe is turbulent, miss Yoora and I could not be back in time,so we?entrusted?the little master to the relatives care...... Who would have thought......（那时候欧洲的事情很乱，老约翰和小姐没能赶得及回来，把少爷托付给了本家照顾……谁想到……）”  
管家没再说下去，吴亦凡却懂了。  
因为家族事务缠身牵绊住了自己，朴小姐才不得已将痴呆的弟弟托付给了别人，可是，豪门自古人心薄凉，那些满面虚伪的大人们又能对这个累赘真心到哪里去？  
朴小姐曾说自己是几个月前才彻底掌控了朴家大权，把亲爱的弟弟接回身边照顾，那么，这位可怜的小少爷，怕是过得不怎么好呢……  
说话之间，两个人就到了房间——是一间装饰得很温暖的小阁楼。  
约翰管家点点头，示意吴亦凡自己进去。吴亦凡细心地脱了鞋子，轻轻握住把手转动，小心地进了门——房内果真设计得和孩童心性无异，只是衣柜里挂着超大号尺码的成人男子衣物未免格格不入。  
房内有一张书桌，一个男生拘谨地趴在书桌前，笨拙地写着什么，丝毫没有注意到身后有人进来。  
看来这就是那个朴家小少爷了。吴亦凡摆出自己认为最平易近人的笑容：“二少爷，你好。”  
朴灿烈吓了一跳，笔都没握住，转过来紧盯着吴亦凡的大眼睛充满了惊恐。那支蓝色的钢笔在地上摔了一下，咕噜噜地滚到了吴亦凡脚边，破掉的笔身不断汩汩溢出蓝色的墨水，不一会儿就把吴亦凡白色的棉袜染成了墨蓝色。  
“老，老师！灿灿不是故意的！”小少爷看见那只笔汹涌涌出的蓝墨水，眼睛蒙上一层委屈的湿气，“那只笔，那只笔……”  
显然是被吓坏了……  
看来之前照顾这位小少爷的人脾气都不太好呢。吴亦凡知道身后房门还开着，老约翰还在看着一切，自己的表现关系到这份工作能否维持下去。他思忖着什么时候反映给朴宥拉一下这个情况，慢慢伏身捡起钢笔，蓝墨水毫不客气地把他的大手也染成靛青色：“别怕，我没生气。灿灿不是故意的，我知道。”  
咳，也不知道朴宥拉要是得知这么一个身份卑微的外人竟敢无视身份尊卑直呼小少爷的小名，会不会要杀了自己以儆效尤？  
朴灿烈显然还是心有余悸，缩在椅子上不知道怎么办才好。吴亦凡毫不介意地坐在地板上，脱下湿透的袜子，发现里面的脚掌也变成了蓝色，微笑道：“哎呀，都变成蓝色了。灿灿可不可以借我一张餐巾纸呢？”  
朴灿烈点点头，赶紧捧着一包卫生纸小跑过来，他从椅子上站起来的时候把吴亦凡吓了一跳——我天这孩子怎么那么高？  
“灿灿，灿灿不是故意的……”朴灿烈笨手笨脚地用餐巾纸给吴亦凡擦掉墨水，却不小心蹭到了吴亦凡刚买的崭新的牛仔裤，“啊，灿灿，灿灿……”吴亦凡简直要笑出来，下意识摸上那头乱发：“没关系，灿灿最听话了。”  
诶？  
朴灿烈不太记得自己经历了哪些事情，他经常忘记很多事情，而剩下的记忆，是黑漆漆的小房间，和气急败坏的斥骂声。  
“你怎么那么笨！连刀叉都不会用！”  
“不要到处乱看，眼睛要一直看着台上那位大人才对！”  
“你居然敢弄脏如此昂贵的西装，简直不可饶恕！”  
照顾自己的女仆们不管是满脸横肉腰间赘肉横生的大妈，还是表面清纯可爱说话嗲声嗲气的女孩，无一例外地都会骂自己是笨蛋，是傻瓜，是白痴。  
就算是最最最亲的姐姐也会有忍无可忍的时刻：“我的天！我的弟弟怎么会如此蠢笨不堪！”  
可是，眼前这位大哥哥，为什么不骂自己呢？  
明明就是自己做错了事情啊。  
朴灿烈一双乌黑得发亮的眼珠子滴溜滴溜地围着吴亦凡转，他痴痴傻傻地看着吴亦凡低头处理弄脏的裤脚和袜子，看见厚重的刘海下那挺拔的鼻梁和有着冷硬线条的嘴角。  
这个人，好奇怪啊……  
“哥哥，你不生气吗？灿灿明明……”朴灿烈很是困惑不解。吴亦凡抬起头，看着眼前蹲在自己面前缩成一小团却仍显得庞大的巨婴baby，忍不住笑意：“灿灿那么可爱，我怎么会生气呢？”  
“诶，灿灿可爱吗？”  
“嗯，灿灿是我见过最可爱最漂亮的人了。”  
“诶？”本就好看的眼睛更闪着惊讶的亮光，一看就是很少受到表扬的孩子。  
吴亦凡浅浅笑着，望着朴灿烈清澈无邪的眸子，认真地介绍：“灿灿，记得哦，我的中文名字是，吴亦凡。英文名字是Kris。”  
朴灿烈呆呆地重复：“吴……亦……凡……克……里……斯……”  
“对。我是你的恋爱家教老师，吴亦凡。你可以叫我亦凡哥，也可以叫我Kris。”  
“克……克里斯……哥……哥……”  
老约翰看着两个人逐渐和谐的氛围，悄悄关上了门。  
“Chanyeol like that man?（灿烈喜欢那个男人吗？）”朴宥拉听着老约翰的报告，“What do you think of it？Will it be better for him to stay here to teach Chanyeol?（那你觉得呢，让他留下来教导灿烈，会更好吗？）”  
老约翰毕恭毕敬地回答：“My dear miss Yoora, you know, the little master has been so resistant to contact with outsiders is because no one can give him enough sense of security, he can not feel the so-called "love", also not feel the warmth between people and people, now finally appear a person can let him forget the suspicion of outsiders. I think we have no reason not to let Kris stay here.（亲爱的小姐，你知道的，少爷一直以来如此抗拒与外人接触，就是因为没有人能够给他足够的安全感，他感受不到所谓的‘爱’，也感受不到人与人之间的温暖，如今好不容易有一个人能够让少爷忘记对生人的防备心理，我认为我们没有理由不让吴亦凡留下。）”  
“That sounds like this（听起来似乎确实如此。）”朴宥拉深深地皱起眉头，似乎是在思考留下吴亦凡的利弊关系。  
老约翰的眼底闪过一丝不易察觉的精光——  
“Miss Yoora, don't you always have trouble that the little master is not close to you?（小姐，你不是一直很苦恼少爷对你的不亲密吗？）”  
“If Kris really have the ability to let the young master close to others, miss Yoora you can also take advantage of this opportunity to close the relationship with the little master.（如果吴亦凡真的有能力让少爷亲近别人，小姐你你就可以借助这个机会拉近和少爷的关系了。）”  
“The rumor outside about your relationship can be proved to be ill-founded. Miss Yoora can manage the Park family（那么外界对小姐和少爷你们关系不和的传言就不攻自破，小姐也能更好地管理朴家了。）”  
这句话大约是说中了朴宥拉的心事。朴宥拉年轻漂亮的脸庞上是与年龄极不相符的果断凌厉的神色。  
“OK, just do as you say（好，那就按你说的做。）”


	3. Chapter 3

“灿灿，错了错了，这个不是这样子做的……”吴亦凡第十一次纠正朴灿烈系领带的方式。  
这份工作固然薪水高得诱人，可是接踵而来的是令吴亦凡愁白了头的奇高难度。  
朴家小少爷脑子似乎撞得有点狠，很多最基本的常识问题都懵懵懂懂地不知所谓，甚至夸张到模糊掉了男女的界限，也难怪朴大小姐非要请个家教进行指导不可，不过幸好二少爷还算乖巧，虽然笨了点，但吴亦凡有的是耐心。  
“来，手指勾住这里。”吴亦凡握着朴灿烈的手进行手把手的指导。上流社会的交际方式非常复杂，很多平民百姓不会注意的东西在这个阶层都会被放大到一种身份地位的象征，比如说，领带的系法。  
朴灿烈紧张地盯着吴亦凡握住自己的手指，他已经失败十次了，放在以前的指导老师早就要招来一顿痛骂，虽然吴亦凡脾气一直很好，没对自己发过脾气，但他还是忍不住害怕吴亦凡会不会不耐烦发起火来。  
幸好这次运气不坏，他总算记住了前后步骤，歪歪扭扭地完成了第一次系领带的成功壮举。  
“灿灿真乖。”因为朴灿烈的失智，吴亦凡每每对待他都忍不住拿出了对待幼儿园小朋友一样的宠溺态度。这次吴亦凡也不例外地摸摸朴灿烈的头算是奖励，一般快二十的男孩子都不喜欢有人摸自己的头，可朴灿烈心理年龄仅仅是个孩童，倒是很享受吴亦凡给自己的特殊宠爱，还恋恋不舍地自己再摸摸头顶被顺毛过的地方，“嘿嘿”笑着露出几颗可爱的牙齿。  
“来，灿灿，自己再做一遍，然后我们就结束了好吗？”吴亦凡轻轻解开朴灿烈的领带，小孩子都是三分钟热度，一直做同一件事总免不了不耐烦而心生厌恶的，吴亦凡盘算着再让他联系一遍就换个花样。  
朴灿烈倒是没想那么多，他只是很享受吴亦凡解领带时，略带粗糙的指骨滑过自己脖子上的皮肤的触觉，有点刺刺的，痒痒的，很舒服。朴灿烈径直握住了吴亦凡的手，小心地在吴亦凡手心里蹭了蹭脖子：“克里斯哥哥，好舒服。”  
吴亦凡哑然失笑，朴灿烈看他没生气，稍稍放肆了一下，握着吴亦凡的手腕把脸也蹭了蹭：“真的很舒服啊，克里斯哥哥。”“好啦灿灿，别弄了。”吴亦凡也只允许他放纵这么一下，这是为了让朴灿烈尽早摆脱以前受欺负的阴影，但是必要的常识还是要提点一下的，毕竟这个姿势实在是太暧昧了——看起来就像是他在占朴灿烈便宜一样。  
“这个动作呢，只能跟最亲密的人去做。”吴亦凡反客为主，握住朴灿烈的手放在自己脖子上，看着朴灿烈的眼睛一字一句地嘱咐，“跟其他人都不可以哦，否则是很不礼貌的行为，会让对方生气的。”  
他本想说这个动作只能对女孩子做，但是随即一想有很多长辈以示怜爱也会摸摸后辈的脖子，便按下不谈。  
朴灿烈刚开始其实没怎么反应过来，他单纯觉得吴亦凡的皮肤出乎意料地光滑，就贪恋那个触感摸了几下，然后才反应过来吴亦凡的话，呆呆地问：“最亲密的人？”  
“就是灿灿最喜欢的人。”吴亦凡尽量说得通俗易懂些。  
或许他该考虑一下要朴宥拉给朴灿烈聘请一个文化课的老师了。  
……嗯……灿灿最喜欢的人……  
朴灿烈很认真地在思考这个问题。  
喜欢是什么呢？  
灿灿喜欢阳光，喜欢太阳，喜欢花，喜欢草，可那些都不是人，只是东西。  
最喜欢的人……  
朴灿烈认识的人不多，能记在脑子里的人也很少，一个老管家，一个朴宥拉，一个家庭医生，还有好几个凶巴巴的坏人。  
灿灿肯定不喜欢坏蛋了，坏蛋都应该死翘翘掉。  
约翰叔叔，不，约翰爷爷，不对，是叔叔还是爷爷？哎呀记不住了，反正，反正太老了，灿灿不喜欢。  
姐姐……灿灿应该喜欢姐姐……可是姐姐好忙，都不陪灿灿玩……姐姐又好凶，总说灿灿笨……灿灿，灿灿有点怕……  
还是克里斯哥哥对我最好了。克里斯哥哥不会骂我，会带我玩，长得又帅。  
灿灿最喜欢克里斯哥哥了。  
想通了之后，朴灿烈眼底一下子溢满了光彩。  
吴亦凡检查他第十二次的成果时满意地点头，刚想表扬一句朴灿烈时，却看到了朴灿烈奇异的表情，便问：“灿灿，怎么了？想到什么高兴的事情了吗？”  
朴灿烈歪歪头，轻轻地抬起胳膊环住吴亦凡的脖子，蹭了蹭，小声地说：  
“灿灿，灿灿最喜欢克里斯哥哥了。”  
吴亦凡被朴灿烈抱着来了这么一句“表白”，起初还有些莫名其妙，随后就把它当做是小孩子的童言无忌，微笑着轻环朴灿烈的腰，摸摸头发：  
“克里斯哥哥也最喜欢灿灿了。”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然了。”  
克里斯哥哥，灿灿这回可是没有说谎哦！  
灿灿真的，真的，最喜欢克里斯哥哥了。  
学习完系领带的课程后，朴灿烈又换回来平常的休闲装扮，拉着吴亦凡的手蹦哒到了后院，换做之前几天，吴亦凡还要陪他在院子里闹腾一会，不过今天有特殊情况——吴亦凡要和朴灿烈的私人医生碰个面，所以朴灿烈难得受了“冷遇”，一个人在院子里刨沙子，倒也是自娱自乐。  
朴灿烈的私人医生其实是朴家的家庭医生，只不过朴宥拉心系弟弟，把这个重要人物完全拨给了朴灿烈而已。吴亦凡知道此事时也很是感慨了一番朴家姐弟的情谊之深。  
“你好，我是边伯贤，二少爷的私人医生。”对方来得很快，显然出入朴家多次了。“你好，鄙人吴亦凡。”吴亦凡有些惊奇，“你的中国话说得很好，是中国人吗？”“啊，很抱歉，我是韩国人。”边伯贤笑着解释，“不过在中国待过十年，因此中文说得还可以。”  
“不，你的中文非常漂亮，是我听过最纯正的北京口音呢——虽然我在广东生活，你在北京生活吗？”大概是离开中国太久了，吴亦凡对每一个中文很好的人都不可避免地有着口音情节，即使对方说的不是广东话而是北京口音。“哈哈，我是想在北京来着，不过我是在浙江生活。”边伯贤浅笑着，“我们今天的主题好像不是讨论北京口音的中文吧？”  
“啊，是我失礼了。”吴亦凡道歉道。“没关系，我能理解，乡土情节嘛，我也有的，我也很喜欢会说首尔话的人呢。”边伯贤狡黠地眨眼，“当然啦，如果是京畿道方言更好。”  
谈话开头氛围还算不错，边伯贤简单跟吴亦凡交流了一下朴灿烈的病况：“……他的病说难不难，说简单也不简单。毕竟是不到一年的事，能恢复到这样已经算他福大命大。”  
“那有可能恢复正常吗？”  
“难说，人的大脑是人类目前还难以研究彻透的一个神秘的器官，从两周前的复检来看，他的脑颅损伤恢复状况一切良好，并不会留下什么后遗症，但是你看这里——”边伯贤抽出一张CT图，“一块淤血不大不小，但是位置很暧昧，恰好是造成他反应迟钝、接受事情不敏感的主因，也间接影响了他的智力问题。”  
“这样说来，是需要再次开刀了。”吴亦凡有一点医学常识，试图跟上边伯贤的思路。  
“对，手术日期朴小姐已经在安排了，到时候大概需要你给他做做心理辅导。”边伯贤笑，“要知道，我们亲爱的二少爷对于手术的记忆并不怎么愉快。”  
“好，我知道了……”吴亦凡不由得感慨这个家教做得越来越像保姆，“另外，边先生，我想咨询你一件事情……”  
“嗯？”  
“事实上，我并不怎么会教育小孩子，尤其是关于两性方面的知识……可是二少爷似乎……对男女之事很是混淆。”吴亦凡想起朴灿烈上次把老约翰认成女人原因是老约翰的头发变长了的事情，颇有些头疼地叹了口气，“所以想要冒昧请教一下，如何才能够不失礼地告诉二少爷关于这些事情呢？”  
“我能理解你的苦恼，不过，顺其自然吧。”边伯贤安慰道，“我曾经学过一点幼儿辅导的知识，朴少爷如今处于七八岁孩童的年龄，这时候小孩子还处于性熟睡期，不会对这方面产生什么想法。如果你要教二少爷关于这方面的知识，只能让二少爷多多接触这些知识，提前让他建立起关于性的概念了，就像新闻报道上说的女童七岁发育一样，平时给二少爷适度地，多方面的暗示，二少爷自然会慢慢懂的。”  
“好吧。”吴亦凡想起自己也是模模糊糊突然就懂了男女区别，根本说不清楚是谁教了自己这些东西，看来也只能先按着边伯贤的话去做，让朴灿烈提前接触这些知识了。  
“用不着担心，二少爷虽然有点缺陷，但是这个孩子非常的聪明，只要你好好教导，她会是一个很出色的学生。”边伯贤笑得含蓄。  
“老实说我还真是不敢保证能否教好小少爷，”吴亦凡无奈地摊手，“如果不是为五斗米折腰，我是不可能接这份工作的，失败的可能性太高了。”  
“你是把豪门贵族都想成了龙潭虎穴吗？别被新闻和小说骗了，这些大家世族就是钱多了一点，生活方式奢华了一点，并没有你想的如此黑暗。”边伯贤淡淡笑着，“我见得多了，也看得多了。真正的内斗，是不会牵扯到咱们这些小人物身上的。”  
其实，若是真的不会牵扯到自己身上，又怎么能够说“见得多看得多”？但是吴亦凡不会愚蠢到去问这个白痴问题，朴家的水太深，他没能力去好奇窥伺里面的曲折事实，他只求平平安安地教导小少爷，平平安安地赚钱，平平安安地回家。  
平平安安地过一辈子。  
两个人心照不宣地给彼此都斟了一杯茶，看似漫不经心地将话题重新旋回小少爷的病情与课程进度上，谁也不知道方才两个人之间到底过了多少招数。  
心计心计，要在朴家这种环境生存，最少不了心计。  
哪怕是最亲密的姐弟，也要为了彼此的利益勾心斗角。  
小少爷眨了眨纯真无邪的眼睛，墨色的瞳孔清澈地宛如刚刚接受了清晨露水洗礼过的黑宝石，天真地咧开嘴笑着，紧紧握紧一把沙子，抬起手，看着金黄色的沙子从指缝溜走，被微风吹起一幕纱帘，朦胧，模糊。  
就像那看不真切的人心。


	4. Chapter 4

朴宥拉又有事情需要离开美国几日，吴亦凡为了照看朴灿烈不得不延长了每日的工作时间。不过朴灿烈好像对此感到非常高兴。  
“克里斯哥哥，克里斯哥哥！”吴亦凡掐着时间，在早晨八点钟准时到达朴宅，一推门，就看见可爱的小少爷已经乖乖等在院子里了。吴亦凡有些惊讶：“灿灿，今天怎么在前院里等我啊？”原先朴灿烈也会等他，不过都只是待在客厅里，朴家那么大，从前院的大门走到朴家主宅一般都是要汽车接送的。  
“姐姐不在，灿灿是主人，要接待客人啊！”朴灿烈扑闪着那双大眼睛，“克里斯哥哥教我的，叫待……待什么来着？”朴灿烈一下子想不起来，歪着脑袋咬着手指头努力回忆。  
“待客之道。”吴亦凡把朴灿烈受虐的手指头从嘴巴里解救出来，“不许咬手指——灿灿真礼貌，但是以后不要在院子里等我了，太阳那么大，会晒坏你的。”  
朴灿烈也不知道有没有听进去，伸手摸摸吴亦凡耳朵下面的皮肤——自从上次系过领带后他就很喜欢摸吴亦凡这个部位，然后扁着嘴巴低头看着自己的爪子：“克里斯哥哥，好难看。”  
“都跟你讲不要咬手指头了你还咬，怪谁啊？”吴亦凡把朴灿烈塞进车里，自己跟着坐了进去，然后从包里翻出指甲钳，对着委屈的灿烈宝宝说，“手给我，Kris哥哥给你剪一下指甲。”  
朴灿烈信赖地把手放在吴亦凡掌心里，吴亦凡握着他的手，慢慢仔细修剪着指甲。小少爷娇生惯养的，一双手养得细皮嫩肉，肤若凝脂，可是翻过来的掌心和指骨都结满了密茬茬的茧子，一看就是多年形成的。  
吴亦凡无心追究这些茧子的来源，一心专注修剪被小少爷的虎牙磨砺得千疮百孔的指甲，原先参差不齐的模样摇身一变，个个都是珠圆玉润，短短的，粉粉的，十分好看。吴亦凡轻轻摩挲着朴灿烈右手掌心一道狭长的狰狞的疤痕，淡淡道：“好了，你看，漂不漂亮？”  
“克里斯哥哥最棒了。”朴灿烈一扫先前的阴霾，满意地看着自己被剪的完美无瑕的指甲，觉得自己的克里斯哥哥真是万能的哥哥啊。可是他翻过手掌看到自己两个手心都有崎岖丑陋的疤痕后，嘴角一撇：“克，克里斯哥哥……”  
“灿灿怎么了？”  
“好难看……灿灿的手好难看……”朴灿烈举起两只爪子给吴亦凡看，“克里斯哥哥帮灿灿弄掉好不好？”  
“好好好，你别难过。”吴亦凡不能理解朴灿烈对于外貌异常执着的追求，但也不打击他，口头先哄着人，“等我有时间了，Kris哥哥陪你做手术，把这些疤痕去掉好不好？”  
“做手术！灿灿不要做手术！”朴灿烈听到“做手术”三个字十分敏感，“做手术会流血！做手术好疼的！”  
“不会的不会的，Kris哥哥会陪你的，做手术一点也不疼。要是真的疼了，Kris哥哥陪灿灿一起疼，好不好？”吴亦凡赶紧把大只的baby朴灿烈圈进怀里，轻声慢语地拍着小少爷的背安慰道，“Kris哥哥不会让灿灿疼的。”  
“可是，可是真的好疼……”朴灿烈对手术的记忆并不怎么好，“全身都疼……医院的阿姨说，做手术都很痛……”  
真的太疼了。  
全部都是红色的血。  
而且特别冷。  
到处都是水，融着红色的血。  
冰冷的刀子和针线在身体里无情地穿刺，他痛到连一句呻吟都发不出来。  
白色的衣褂，红色的血液，银色的刀锋，还有灰蒙蒙的下着雨的天空。  
是他最讨厌的颜色。  
“灿灿信医院的阿姨，还是信我呢？”吴亦凡顺了顺朴灿烈的头毛。  
“……当然，当然是克里斯哥哥啊……”朴灿烈靠着吴亦凡，手指轻轻抠着吴亦凡的纽扣。  
“那Kris哥哥说，做手术一点也不疼，灿灿信不信我？”  
“真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
“那，那我信克里斯哥哥……做手术，不疼，一点也不疼。”  
“嗯，Kris哥哥不会骗灿灿的。”  
吴亦凡又哄了会朴灿烈后，两个人才下车到了主宅，今天要给朴灿烈上的课程是让他学会独自与人做一些简单的基本交流。吴亦凡给朴灿烈上课并没有很具体的提纲，而是根据朴灿烈具体情况一点点调整。对吴亦凡来说，最难的不是教朴灿烈如何谈恋爱，而是让他明白什么是恋爱。  
朴灿烈心理年龄太小了，根本分不清楚人与人感情的区别，这些也绝对不是吴亦凡能够用语言能够描述清楚的。比如说亲情和友情，要说姐姐朴宥拉和发小边伯贤对朴灿烈来说有何区别，谁也解释不清楚，朴灿烈自己也是，对他来说，都是亲爱的人，有何区别呢？  
亲人和朋友分不清楚感情倒是小事，爱人分不清楚感情才是大事，毕竟有些事情，是只能和爱人才能做的事情。如果朴灿烈辨别不了什么是恋爱，也就辨别不了什么能做，什么不能做。  
吴亦凡感觉自己真是任重而道远。  
朴灿烈很喜欢拉着吴亦凡问很多问题，边伯贤说这是一个好兆头，至少他愿意和人交流了，虽然对象仅限于吴亦凡；至少他的思维在一点点清晰起来，虽然对象只限于吴亦凡；至少他在培养自己的逻辑能力，虽然对象只限于吴亦凡。  
边伯贤曾经担心朴灿烈过于依赖吴亦凡会带来不必要的麻烦，但是看见小少爷拉着吴亦凡问东问西，明显比以前朝气蓬勃的样子，又悄悄闭上了嘴巴。  
不管怎么说，发展的趋势总是好的，没必要……杞人忧天了吧？  
而吴亦凡也不怎么讨厌这样子被小少爷黏着，对他来说，小少爷虽然外表已经是个身材高大的已经有几分青年模样的少年，但是朴灿烈心智却依然只有八九岁的孩童一般大小，使得这样子高大的他在做起拉着人的手摇晃着撒娇时，竟然也毫无违和感。  
更何况……朴灿烈依赖在自己怀里，糯糯撒娇求抱抱的样子，让吴亦凡总是不由自主地回忆起已经许久未见的弟弟，记得离家前世勋个子还很小，十岁的他只到自己的腰间，也是像朴灿烈这样子会耍赖撒娇，抱着自己的腰，声音软软的，让人心都化了。  
素来不爱与人接触的吴亦凡也扛不住小少爷此等萌物的可爱攻势，惯于伪装的温柔也情不自禁地慢慢带上一点私心。  
这样子的小孩……  
不会伤害他的吧……  
吴亦凡犹豫着摸着小少爷的头发，眼神柔和。


	5. Chapter 5

正在两个人上课学习时，老管家约翰不合时宜地打破了这个场景，说：“今天二少爷有朋友来访，你要多提点提点二少爷，莫让他在人前失了分寸。”  
“朋友？”吴亦凡困惑道，据说自打朴灿烈出事后，朴宥拉就极少让外人再进过朴宅一步，他和朴灿烈相处的三周内，除了一个交情算好的从小照顾伺候朴灿烈长大的边伯贤，其余朋友连半点影子都没见到过。  
“是金家的三少爷。”约翰只提点了一句，吴亦凡已经了然于心。  
金家夫人肚子争气，子嗣旺盛，嫁进金家不过几年，就生了三个宝贝儿子。大儿子取名“俊勉”，取“俊秀勤勉”之意，两个小儿子均由金俊勉起名，一名“钟大”，一名“钟仁”，都是继承金家儒商世家的传统，承了孔老先生“大同之道”“仁者爱人”的愿望。  
只可惜事与愿违，二儿子金钟大一身反骨，早早脱离金家自立门户，一脚踏进娱乐圈，做了一档时评节目，除了敏感的政治话题不会触及，从娱乐圈到社会时事，都会挑出爆点来进行点评，一张毒舌毒天毒地毒阎王，大有毒穿地球冲向宇宙，人称“名嘴金啄木”。  
三儿子金钟仁更是叛逆，也不知是不是受了二哥的影响，也进了娱乐圈一行，比金钟大更过分的是，他一出道就接了一部限制级同志大片，给自己的出身打上“三级男星”如此备受争议的烙印，从此星途大风大浪，没一天顺遂，今天这个女星告他骚扰，明天那个模特告他强迫，真真假假说也说不清楚，最后得罪他的人一个个落马，他倒是走出来一片星光大道。  
今儿个来的，就是这么个大人物。  
吴亦凡原先倒是听说金家和朴家是合作伙伴的关系，只是没想到金钟仁和朴灿烈会是朋友。  
约翰领着吴亦凡进了待客室就离开了，小少爷不喜欢外人霸着吴亦凡太久，已经不止一次发过脾气了。  
“克里斯哥哥！”待客室里，朴灿烈本还跟一个人说着话，看到吴亦凡进来，立马丢下客人转身就扑进了吴亦凡怀里，“好想你。”  
“呀朴灿烈！你这家伙，就这么丢下我了啊！”那人顶着一头嚣张的白发叫骂道。吴亦凡有些不好意思地扒下朴灿烈的手：“灿灿，客人在呢，别吵。”  
然后再和来客打个招呼：“金先生，您好。”  
金钟仁放肆地上下打量几下：“灿灿？这名字不错啊！哈，你就是那个吴亦凡？”他似乎心思并没有放在这上面，反而都弄起来朴灿烈：“朴灿烈，我第一次听见有人这么叫你诶？灿灿，灿灿，嘿嘿，我以后也这样叫你好了……”  
朴灿烈反应很大，皱着包子脸道：“不许你叫！不许你叫！这是克里斯哥哥才能叫的！”  
“你不让我叫我偏叫，灿灿，灿灿！”金钟仁变本加厉地捉弄。  
“坏蛋！这是克里斯哥哥才能叫的啦！听不懂哦，猪！”  
“你骂我猪？拜托你才是脑子坏掉的那个人好吧？你才猪嘞！”  
“你才是猪你才是猪！”  
然后两个人围绕谁才是猪这个话题进行了一番深刻的讨论，最后两败俱伤，累的要命。朴灿烈气呼呼地抱着吴亦凡，趴在吴亦凡背上揪衣服线头。  
金钟仁口渴得要命，“咕咚咕咚”灌下一瓶水后才说：“妈的，这家伙脑子被车撞了还那么会吵架，小看他了。”  
吴亦凡温和笑笑：“吵吵也挺好的。”  
他是真心的，能够像金钟仁这样子不因为朴灿烈的缺陷而忍让包容，平等地和朴灿烈争执的人可以说一个也没有，包括他自己。有这样的人存在，朴灿烈才会感觉不到自己的异常，才会把自己当做正常人一样看待，这是至关重要的，也是最为可贵的。对这一点，他自己可是深有体会。  
不过……  
吴亦凡浅笑。  
自己和朴灿烈的相处模式已经定型了，要他那么剑拔弩张地跟朴灿烈吵架，且不说吵不吵得起来，就算开始吵架，朴灿烈水汪汪的眼睛来一个无限委屈湿润的小眼神，他就心软投降了，哪还能跟小少爷计较那么多？  
自己到底是心软，也没有足够的运气呢。  
“我来也没什么事，就是来看看这家伙的新老师是个什么货色。”金钟仁是个爽快人，达到目的后就打算走人，“现在看起来，这小子在你手里调教得还不错，做大哥的也就放心了。”他面不改色地占了朴灿烈年岁上的便宜，明明朴灿烈21岁，他20岁的。也真是不怕害臊。  
幸好朴灿烈没听见这话，不然又要跟金钟仁吵起架来。  
金钟仁戴了墨镜，在保镖的护送下走出朴家大宅，上车前回头看了一眼朴家，从门墙缝隙隐约可以看出朴灿烈正拉着吴亦凡不知道去哪里玩。  
他轻轻嗤笑一声：“装的还挺像。”  
“少爷，请问你接下来的行程……”旁边的手下小心翼翼地提问。  
金钟仁一歪头，想了想，似乎回忆起某个有意思的事情：“上次看见的那个替身演员，还在组里吗？”  
“您说的是上次那个吊威亚的替身？还在组里拍戏。”  
“走吧，去见他。”  
“克里斯哥哥！克里斯哥哥！今天要学什么啊？”朴灿烈不知道怎么，最近几天对吴亦凡教授的课程兴趣大涨，或许是因为从前从来没人教他这些东西的缘故。  
“上课之前，我先问问灿灿，昨天我们学了什么？”吴亦凡含笑提问。朴灿烈很郑重地回忆：“嗯……和女孩子吃饭，要给女孩子拉椅子。”  
“对，你把Kris哥哥当成女孩子，让我看看你是怎么做的。”吴亦凡从礼仪开始教起朴灿烈，希望通过对待男女不同的方式来让朴灿烈感受到男女有别的事实，不过教朴灿烈实在是很吃力，昨天花了一个下午才让他真正学会如何给女孩子拉椅子而不是犯各种各样的错误，比如椅子脚跟地板摩擦发出声音，比如椅子跟桌子之间空隙过大过小，每一样都是对女孩子不尊重的表现。  
“好的，克里斯哥哥！”朴灿烈跃跃欲试展现自己学习的成果。  
虽然说吴亦凡近一米九的个子扮起女生略有怪异，但朴灿烈却觉得挺好，男的女的对他来说并没有太大的区别，克里斯哥哥说这些学来是要用来以后照顾自己最喜欢的人的，可是自己最喜欢克里斯哥哥了，那就用来照顾他吧！  
朴灿烈回想了一下步骤，抿着唇，小心地拉着椅背，不让椅子脚和地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音，然后拉出三四十厘米的空隙，端正放好，左手还轻轻搭在椅背上，右手做了个“请”的姿势。  
吴亦凡满意地笑笑，上前跨入座位，朴灿烈精确算好节奏，在吴亦凡入座的同时把椅子推进去，刚好让吴亦凡坐到最舒适的位置。  
熟练程度绝非一朝一夕。不过吴亦凡并没多想，这些东西是朴灿烈自小学到大的，早就变成了本能，只不过因为事故一时想不起来罢了，他要做的只是唤醒朴灿烈的肢体记忆而已。  
吴亦凡赞许道：“做得很好，灿灿很聪明啊！”  
“真的吗？”朴灿烈表情明媚起来，直接从椅子后抱住吴亦凡的脖子，“那我要克里斯哥哥给我奖励！”  
“什么奖励？”  
“啵啵。”朴灿烈指着脸理直气壮道。他有一次看见朴宥拉和一个外国男人做吻面礼，觉得很稀奇，经常缠着吴亦凡也要做这个，不过吴亦凡毕竟是中国男人，还是抹不开面子坦然地像西方人一样和外人搂搂抱抱亲亲摸摸，只能把这个作为朴灿烈功课做得好的奖赏，这大概也是朴灿烈开始喜欢上课的原因之一。  
“你这家伙……”吴亦凡叹了口气，在朴灿烈脸上轻轻啄了一口。老实说，小少爷生在豪门，一身皮肤白皙光滑，亲起来软乎乎肉嘟嘟地，口感的确不错，但是考虑到两个男人这样子太奇怪，吴亦凡觉得自己要加快上课的脚步让朴灿烈赶紧找到一个愿意让他啵啵的女孩子了。  
朴灿烈得了作为奖励的啵啵后高兴起来：“克里斯哥哥，今天学什么啊？”  
“今天啊，学怎么跟女孩子一起吃饭。”  
对小少爷来说，能够跟克里斯哥哥一起学习恋爱课程，真是太棒了。


	6. Chapter 6

其实吴亦凡并不能吃准朴灿烈的取向，但是按照朴宥拉的意思，估计会给朴灿烈找一个中国女人，至少得是东方的温婉女性才能让朴宥拉放心托付。  
不过现在说这些还太远了，吴亦凡目前只要教导他一些基本礼仪就好，譬如说，这吃饭的学问可大有讲究。  
朴灿烈生来用惯了刀叉，学习这些餐桌礼仪倒也不是难事，吴亦凡要教的重点也不是这些繁文缛节，而是教他一些讨人喜欢的小技巧。  
“来，灿灿，你前面是一道西芹牛排，一道蘑菇鲜奶浓汤，你要怎么做？”吴亦凡正在训练朴灿烈吃饭的小窍门。  
朴灿烈皱着眉头不知道该怎么做，按他的性子来说，第一选择是牛排，可是好像又有哪里不对……  
“灿灿，我教你，你看好了。”吴亦凡浅笑着开始做示范，“西餐讲究饮食洁净。这种汤一般都是单人份，也就是只够一个人吃的，首先要给女孩子放到面前，不是推过去，容易翻，也不是捧起来，容易倒，像这样子……”吴亦凡两只手轻轻捧着汤碗，说是捧也不对，他只将指骨搭在碗沿上，以一种不能说很正式也不能说很怠慢的态度把碗轻轻搁在了朴灿烈面前，然后看着朴灿烈的眼睛：“这种时候不要自作多情地说「请吃」这种话，用眼神看看就好。”说着眼睛看了看朴灿烈，又瞥了下汤，颔首示意，点到即止后不紧不慢地回座。  
朴灿烈脸皱成包子：“和女孩子吃饭好麻烦啊……”真讨厌！我干嘛一定要和女孩子在一起做这么多莫名其妙的事情呢？  
吴亦凡哑然失笑：“因为女孩子很脆弱啊！灿灿不是听过亚当和夏娃的故事吗？女人是男人的肋骨。灿灿的肋骨要是疼了，灿灿自己也会疼的。不信你戳戳看？”开小少爷玩笑倒是一点也不费劲。  
朴灿烈倒是真的傻乎乎去戳了两下自己的肋骨——难为他分得清自己肋骨的位置，手劲还蛮大，随即疼得直抽气：“啊啊啊，好痛好痛，克里斯哥哥呼呼……”  
“多大的人了还要我给你呼呼？”毕竟旁边有佣人看着，吴亦凡还是要自己那点脸皮的，只是小少爷越来越没羞没躁了。  
小少爷接受了这个说法，脑子一转：“那克里斯哥哥当我的肋骨好不好？我不想要新肋骨，我怕弄疼她。”  
“那你就不会弄疼我了？”这傻小子，我随便胡诌几句就信，女孩子又不是真的肋骨。  
“不会的，灿灿会对克里斯哥哥很好很好哒！”朴灿烈信誓旦旦地保证，“而且，克里斯哥哥当灿灿的肋骨，灿灿不会疼！”  
两个人都没想到，今日说的玩笑话他日一语成谶。吴亦凡果真成了朴灿烈的肋骨，一触就疼。当然啦，得要细看这疼呢，是属于哪种疼……不过都是后话了，暂且不提。  
“好啦别说傻话了，我是男人，怎么能当你的肋骨呢？”吴亦凡不再多说，他可不会纵容小少爷心思往歪处生长，“快点照我刚才做的练习一下！”  
小少爷扁扁嘴，出奇地没有争执，安安静静地开始上课，谁想到小少爷心里却在想我自己的肋骨是我的事情，我要让克里斯哥哥做我的肋骨，干别人什么事情？  
其实吴亦凡课程说难也难，说简单也简单，他所有的课归根结底是要让对方感觉到小少爷发自内心的尊重，毕竟朴家不是一般家庭，能够跟朴家平起平坐的大家族拢共就那么几个，还要能挑出适龄千金简直少之又少。因此小少爷以后的伴侣出身多半要比小少爷矮一截去，小少爷能够做到平等待人也就成了以后两个人相处的最重要的基础，吴亦凡不希望未来朴灿烈好不容易找到了真心待自己好的人，却因为少爷脾气耗尽了那人所有的眷恋。  
毕竟破碎的真心即使被补救挽回了，也会留下怎么样都消除不掉的疤痕的。  
现在唯一的问题是，小少爷学是肯学，但要让他对着外人做那些礼仪事情他一点也做不出来，依旧我行我素不像样子，就是在吴亦凡面前才规矩一些，吴亦凡也很头疼这个问题。  
这天又是花了三个小时教会了朴灿烈如何解决和女孩子一顿二十分钟短暂的会餐，回顾朴灿烈刚开始的拙劣，现在已经算是进步神速。  
“边医生。”边伯贤为了准备小少爷的手术，这天专门过来给小少爷检查，好在吴亦凡一番开导后，唬得小少爷对手术竟也没了多大的排斥感，大大方方地让边伯贤量了数据。  
待所有检查结束后，吴亦凡叫住边伯贤，斟酌用词着说明了自己的看法：“……我觉得，他毕竟在深宫大宅里呆太久了，没见过人烟，这样子我很难教他什么是男女有别……我想着等他手术好了，是不是让他跟我去外面玩一玩，看看世面？”  
“你这话也有道理，我会跟大小姐提。”边伯贤肯定了他的做法，“不过这几天要准备手术，下周二就是日子了，为了保险起见，还是等小少爷手术完再去吧。”  
“也好，就拜托你了。”吴亦凡说话的口气俨然就是朴灿烈的家长模式。  
边伯贤一边收拾器具一边笑：“他遇上你也算是几世的福气了，我还没见过哪个家教老师待他那么好的。”吴亦凡也笑着帮忙：“我看我不是家教老师，而是保姆啊？你帮我跟大小姐提一提，涨点工资呗！”  
“得了你，我伺候了朴家那么多年工资也只有那么点，你还想贪多啊？”边伯贤捶了吴亦凡一下。吴亦凡配合着装疼揉揉“伤处”：“你在朴家待很久了？”  
边伯贤点点头：“嗯，我们家世世代代的子孙从十岁开始都要为朴家服务到四十岁，四十岁之后才许做自己的事情。”“那不是人生最好的年华都搭在了朴家身上吗？”吴亦凡很惊讶，难以想象。边伯贤浅笑：“这是最好的待遇了，更何况朴家并没有限制我们很多自由，若是放在其他世家大族里，可都是终身钉死的事情了。”  
吴亦凡啧了几声，没再说什么。他虽然穷苦，但好歹还是个自由人，比起边伯贤这些人不知道要幸福得多少。正想着，他的手机就来了短信提示音。吴亦凡接了，眉头却深深皱起。  
“怎么了？”边伯贤察觉异样，“出事了？”  
“没什么。”只那么几秒，吴亦凡脸色已经风淡云轻，“家里出了点小事。”  
当然不是美国他暂居的出租屋，而是远在中国大陆的那个家。  
刚才的短信是母亲发过来的，说家里钱又不够了，需要十万元给世勋付医药费，父亲犯了老毛病，需要五万元治病，其余林林总总加起来，需要吴亦凡打过去的钱总费用有二十万人民币，换算成美元也要三万两千六百六十美元，而他不久前才刚汇款过去，现在身上撑死了也就几千美元积蓄，还是这个月给朴灿烈上课的新工资。  
老毛病，还能是什么老毛病呢？不外乎吃喝嫖赌抽。  
吴亦凡深知父母的话掺了不少水分，谁家的开销会那么大？隔三差五就要花掉几十万元钱？也难怪他兼职那么多工作，仍然穷得一清二白，挣来的血汗钱全被家里两个老吸血鬼榨得一干二净，来美国这三年下来，吴亦凡差不多挣了近三十万美元下来，全部入了别人的口袋里。  
每每想到这里吴亦凡都很憋屈，可是有什么办法呢？家里有个让他牵肠挂肚的弟弟在，父母再怎么狼心狗肺，对待世勋的心却真的不得了，十万块用来治病就是治病，绝不会贪污一分钱，也就是世勋才能让全家这么宝贝着他。  
吴亦凡叹了口气，为了他那个弟弟，他也不得不豁出去几分面子，去跟朴宥拉预支一下工资了，幸好这二十万一给，估计够那边用个两三个月，吴亦凡可以再想办法攒钱。  
边伯贤装作不经意地看了看吴亦凡忧心忡忡的脸庞，暗自摇头。当初朴宥拉调查过吴亦凡的背景，他也在旁边听到过两三分实情，足以推断出全部内容，摊上这么个家庭也算吴亦凡倒霉。  
边伯贤修过心理学，明白吴亦凡现在这个别人怎么惹都不会发脾气的好性格完全是被家庭环境锻炼出来的，那样压抑的环境下，吴亦凡必然是什么需求什么渴望都不会被满足的，说不定还要招来一次一次的斥骂责打。  
刚开始或许还怀抱期待，但后面逐渐麻木，最后了无所求。其实这是非常病态的心理，因为他把自己的本性全部压抑住了，放在平常或许没什么事，但如果外界的刺激达到他无法承受的程度，很容易让他崩溃的。  
但是知道又能怎么样呢？边伯贤自认为并没有什么立场和理由去帮助吴亦凡。他是同情吴亦凡，可是他不能够为除朴家以外的对象做任何事情，这是服侍朴家首要原则。  
不过还好。  
边伯贤看见门帘后小少爷盯着吴亦凡那双明显是一头野兽伺机捕猎的眼睛，微微一笑。  
有小少爷守着，吴亦凡应当不会受太大的委屈。


	7. Chapter 7

朴灿烈的手术日期终于定下来，他本缠着吴亦凡陪他一起，但吴亦凡自己那天也有事情，说什么也不肯答应，把小少爷气得要死，关在房间里半天不肯出来发脾气。  
最后还是朴宥拉发了话，准了吴亦凡的“假期”。小少爷没了闹脾气的理由，很是恹恹了几天。  
吴亦凡是真没办法陪朴灿烈。他向朴宥拉提前支了两万美元，把吴家需要的二十万全部汇了过去，为了存钱，他重操旧业，拜托自己的朋友圈给自己找了份高薪兼职。虽说比不得朴家轻松，但工资却是难得的优渥了。毕竟朴家给的工作是可遇不可求的机遇，强求不来。  
吴亦凡这一次的新兼职依旧不怎么正经——在一家地下赌城当“托”。  
这家赌城不是普通的赌城，起初服务对象是专门针对那些不学无术的豪门子弟，但是慢慢地，这家赌城逐渐成为高官富商之间进行见不得光的交易场所，在这里面鱼龙混杂，既有手腕强硬谋略过人的青年才俊，也有浑浑噩噩醉生梦死的好赌之徒，这些人不外乎都有一些共同点:  
年轻、钱财、权势。  
吴亦凡的皮囊出色，很容易吸引人的注意力。赌城会高价聘请吴亦凡当托是为了引诱那些绣花枕头稻草包的纨绔子弟肯花大价钱投掷在赌桌上，给赌城带来暴利。  
这份工作并不好做，赌城并不会因为是个托而给你开很多后门，那样风险太大易被人发现，吴亦凡能拿到这份工作除了熟人的引荐，还是因为他凭借自身的赌技一次性赢下赌城六十七位自身赌手。  
吴亦凡与赌城签了互惠互利的保密协议，一个月三万美元。他自从到美国以来，第一次月收入达到五万美元之高，吴亦凡不得不怀疑自己是不是要改变运势了？不过他从来不信什么命运之说。  
赌城虽然乱，有很多见不得人的东西，但是吴亦凡在这里倒是挺自在。他唯一露脸的时候便是坐上赌桌的时候，他不会沉溺于赌博之中——因为他从来没有沉溺过任何东西，他可以很冷静很理智地面对任何具有诱惑力的东西。  
其余时候吴亦凡为了避免麻烦，都会带着赌城工作人员特有的面具，待在角落里静静地看着赌城奢华糜烂的夜生活，欣赏烟酒纠缠的景色。  
“Kris，你在这里躲着喝酒吗？”介绍工作的中介人是吴亦凡到美国来结识的第一个朋友——Kevin，是个个子高大的加拿大国籍的混血儿，“不去下去玩两把？”“不了，这种钱我拿着不安心。”吴亦凡戴着银色的面具，透明的高脚酒杯中晃荡着血红色的液体，像极了人的血液，“会上瘾的。”  
“能够赢下六十七个赌徒的Kris居然害怕上瘾吗？”Kevin舔舔牙齿，“不过你不去出风头也好，这几天赌场不太平呢，你有没有发现，那几个老熟人都好几天没来了。”  
吴亦凡略微回忆了一下：“似乎是——出什么事情了吗？”  
“嘘，这是上头的秘密——”Kevin故作神秘，拢着手悄声道，“听说那个阶层的几家都有动静，怕是要翻天。”“翻天？”吴亦凡眉心一跳，隐隐感到事态严肃，“你有消息？”  
“听着，老兄，最近可不太平呢。我们虽然在美利坚众合国打拼追梦，可是我的国籍是加拿大，你的国籍是中国，说到底，我们还是要回自己根的。”Kevin并没有直言背后的秘密，吴亦凡也不再追问，只是暗自开始盘算。  
最近国际政局的确是不太平，虽然好像政治离我们很遥远的样子，但事实上却与我们息息相关，而吴亦凡又生活在美国这个特殊的资本主义国家，对这方面自然更加敏感——他是个普通人，没那个能耐去插手政事，但是如果机警一点，他可以选择一个对自己来说更好的生活方式。  
Kevin喝完自己的红酒，拍拍吴亦凡的肩膀：“好了老兄，我该说的都说完了，现在专心工作吧，今天可有个大客户！”  
吴亦凡点了头算是告别，看看墙上的钟，还有五分钟左右他就可以去最后一场预订的赌局，然后下班了。至于Kevin说的大变化，他要回去要好好看看新闻了。  
只是吴亦凡没有想到Kevin说的大客户会是自己认识的熟人，当他坐在赌桌上看见对手时，不禁一阵头皮发麻。  
对面的人也吃了一惊，然后浅笑：“真是稀奇，原来他们说的新人就是你啊。你的赌技如此厉害，怎么还在朴家屈就呢？”  
吴亦凡叹口气：“金少爷，您就别说笑了。雕虫小技，不足挂齿。”  
“能够赢下六十七个职业赌手的人，你说是雕虫小技。”金钟仁危险地眯起眼睛，“我倒想领教一下你所谓的雕虫小技呢。”  
金钟仁会在这里纯属巧合，他目前正在一个剧组拍戏，今晚是剧组杀青，他和几个合作商还有剧组中有背景来头的演员们来这个美国有名的赌场里玩一玩放松一下，不想却遇见了吴亦凡坐庄。  
“我今儿个不赌，带朋友开开眼界，他手生，第一次玩，你带带。”金钟仁叼着烟，起了身，把身边一个细皮嫩肉的白净小生一把拉过来按在了椅子上，手抠着人家的琵琶骨，占有欲显露得不能再明显，“亦凡你可要帮我多多照顾啊。”  
那青年皮肤极白，眼里倒没有看出什么害怕，只是对这个陌生的环境十分新奇，身上穿的衣服不能显出多优越的家境，眼镜腿还用胶布不伦不类地包扎着，一看就是个平民百姓出身，但言行举止跟金钟仁却十分熟稔：“姓金的，你不是说要我看你赌嘛？”  
吴亦凡忍不住好奇地打量那两个人，金钟仁却对旁人惊异的目光熟视无睹，像个好哥俩一样圈着青年的肩膀：“你光看我赌有屁用啊？有胆就自己上，输了算我的。”  
“那赢了呢？”青年笑。  
“你这小混蛋，尽想着拿点钱了是吧？”金钟仁笑骂着削了一下青年的脑袋，“赢了算你的，我还另外请你一顿大龙虾成不？”  
“老子好不容易来美国一趟你就请我龙虾啊？”青年眼镜都闪着狡黠的光，“不成不成不成，你可是身价百亿的大少爷，咋这么小气呢？给我张亲笔签名让我卖几千成不？”  
“就你这德性还想着发财呢。”金钟仁笑，向吴亦凡介绍，“呶，张艺兴，没心没肺贱小子一个，看在老朋友份上多照顾一下。”  
吴亦凡还能如何？只是礼貌而客气地微笑点头：“金少爷看重的人，我自然是要奉为贵客的。”  
他不是傻子，金少爷对这个人的意图已经很明显。只是他并不明白金钟仁把人放到他面前的意思是什么，毕竟，他无权无势，对金钟仁能够提供什么帮助呢？  
张艺兴一看就是从来没有混过赌场的。吴亦凡一时也拿不准主意，微微一笑，心中做了一个模糊大概的应对：“今天既然金少爷做东，这位客人又是老乡，那我们今天不玩别的，就用中国的传统赌具来玩一玩吧。不知这位小哥可否听说过‘牌九’？”吴亦凡把一堆西洋赌牌都推到了一边，让人送上了牌九。  
张艺兴眼睛一亮，他做武替做久了，常常在黑道片里扮演打手小弟角色，对牌九有过几分了解：“我有玩过几次，不过不是很懂诶。”一旁的金钟仁微微吃惊，他倒是没想过张艺兴会玩过牌九这玩意。  
吴亦凡戴着面具，并不能看出什么表情，只是眼角带笑：“没关系，我们就玩最简单的比大小好了，每人各抽一对，一局定胜负。”  
比大小大概是所有赌徒最容易入手又最不敢尝试的赌法了吧？毕竟，在这里面，没有技法可言，你唯一能够信赖的，只有运气。  
吴亦凡本意是想让着张艺兴的，但是他却从对方眼里读到了某些意味不明的深层信息，不由得屏住了呼吸。


	8. Chapter 8

张艺兴是个高手。  
从张艺兴一摸牌的手势来看，吴亦凡就知道自己失算了。  
对牌九研究颇深的赌徒在摸牌时的手势就跟一般赌徒不同，他们不需要反复确认，只需要指腹轻轻一扫，便能摸出手中牌数。  
张艺兴笑起来的时候，两颗酒窝显得人畜无害，只有吴亦凡才能读得出酒窝里隐含的深意——那是一种自信，是在生活的艰辛中摸滚打爬不断磨练出来的一种自信与坚毅。那样的气质，与赌场的纸醉金迷是格格不入的。他不禁深深困惑于金钟仁带张艺兴来到这里的用意何在。  
“丁二皇。”张艺兴先出了前两牌——大王和方块三。  
吴亦凡迫使自己沉住气，沉着地伸出手摸了两张牌，心下一沉。  
他拿到的两张都是杂八，即对牌地杠，是第三小的对牌。  
上半局是输定了，地杠无论如何也没办法越过丁二皇的。就怕张艺兴下板局拿到了天牌，那样就是至尊宝，没有活路可走。  
吴亦凡硬着头皮出了牌：“地杠。”  
重新洗牌。  
吴亦凡双眼盯着桌面上被糅杂混乱的牌九，袖中暗暗地握紧了一张红心Q。并非他卑鄙出老千，只是他不能砸了赌场的场子。  
张艺兴似乎毫无觉察，依旧乐呵呵地摸了两张牌：“这一次，你先出吧！”  
吴亦凡隐隐不安，摸牌出牌：“地牌。”  
天牌已毁，地牌就是最大的牌数，只要不出意外，两个人就应该打成平手。  
但是张艺兴却眼睛一亮，抛出牌来：“丁二皇加天牌一对，至尊宝！我赢了！”  
不可能！  
围观一片哗然，吴亦凡大为震惊，忙去查看袖中牌数，才发现不知何时那张红心Q已经被换成红心10！  
怎么会？自己不应该失手的啊？吴亦凡有些不知所措，茫然中震惊地望向对面，张艺兴正兴高采烈地跟金钟仁炫耀自己的战果，金钟仁一脸宠溺地看着他，眼角瞥见吴亦凡的窘迫，微微轻蔑地一扬嘴角，暗示地举起两根手指向吴亦凡晃了晃，指尖是那张本该被替换掉的天牌！  
吴亦凡只觉得一股寒气从脊梁骨麻酥酥地爬上，遍体生寒。  
他记得，当初跟赌场签的合同里有一条——输一局，倒赔一百万美金。  
赌局之后，金钟仁特地点名了吴亦凡来伺候。不出所料，房里只有金钟仁一个人，连张艺兴都不知道去哪里了。  
吴亦凡疲惫地摘下面具：“金少爷，你今天玩这一出，不会就是为了让我赔这一百万吧？”  
让张艺兴做幌子跟自己赌博，把自己的视线转移过去，金钟仁自己来做偷梁换柱的事情，见张艺兴那愣头青傻乎乎的样子，怕也是被金钟仁给利用得一干二净。只是金钟仁大费周章地让自己再欠赌场一百万有什么用意呢？  
“上次去看灿烈，我没见过他那么喜欢一个人的模样。”金钟仁话中有话地暗示道，目光不怀好意，让吴亦凡如临大敌般警惕警慎：“金先生是什么意思？”  
“不要误会，我没有恶意的。只是我很明白，灿烈的性格很霸道，凡是喜欢的，一定要牢牢地禁锢在自己的圈养地内，哪都不准去。今晚是他动手术的时间，可是吴先生却在这里大赌特赌，对他丝毫没有半点关心，这不得不让我有点生气啊……”金钟仁漫不经心地摸着手上的指环，“金某只是奉劝一句，吴先生千万别小看了灿烈的独占欲，否则，倒霉的只会是你……”  
吴亦凡被金钟仁的谈话搅得心烦意乱，连觉也没睡，就急匆匆地赶去了朴家。临别时，金钟仁已经自作主张地替他辞了赌场的工作，他再次失去了外快来源，不得不攀附于小少爷生存。  
吴亦凡觉得很害怕，直觉告诉他，他已经陷入了某种阴谋里面无法抽身，他应该赶快逃离出来，但是他看不到逃出去的路，他根本对于现状毫无办法。  
当吴亦凡赶到时，朴宥拉已经守候了朴灿烈一天一夜，眼下都是熬夜的青黑色，吴亦凡来正好交接。她还有一堆事情要忙，善意交代了详细事务后就步履匆匆地离去，同时提及朴灿烈自从术后麻醉药效过去醒过来以后，就一直在发脾气，原因是吴亦凡没有陪他手术。  
吴亦凡头疼地揉揉鼻根，他是有想过或许朴灿烈会生气，但是没想到连朴宥拉也安抚不了他。  
看来又有忙的了。  
“灿灿？”谨慎地推门。  
没人回应。  
小少爷头包得跟印度阿三一样，滑稽非常，头扭过去不肯施舍给吴亦凡一个眼神，显然是气坏了。  
咳，虽说边伯贤告诉自己这个手术只是取个血块，对小少爷智力恢复没多大用处，顶多以后少了头疼脑热这些时不时犯的老毛病，但是吴亦凡还是隐隐抱着期待希望小少爷好转一点的。  
他虽然喜欢挣钱，但是他更希望看到小少爷尽快恢复健康，尽管这意味着他将会失去一份极其优渥的工作。  
不过看现在这个样子，什么都是废话。  
“灿灿，你还在生我的气吗？”吴亦凡虽然困倦，但还是强撑着安抚炸毛的小少爷。  
“哼╭(╯^╰)╮！”小少爷噘着嘴，一副我不想理你你不要来烦我的样子。  
“灿灿真的讨厌我了吗？”吴亦凡浅浅笑着，像往常一样逗弄着朴灿烈，“对不起啦灿灿，可是Kris哥哥真的有很多事情要忙呢，不能陪灿灿。Kris哥哥跟你道歉好不好？”  
“……”朴灿烈很是迟疑地眼神飘忽到吴亦凡身上，但嘴巴还是撅着，眉头委屈地皱起来，一双眼睛水汪汪地盯着吴亦凡。  
“真的真的啦，灿灿不要不相信我。”吴亦凡手作出“拜托拜托”状，学朴灿烈以前撒娇的样子向朴灿烈投降，“Kris哥哥要挣很多很多钱，所以不能陪灿灿做手术啦！”  
“你要挣那么多钱干什么？我姐姐给的钱不够多吗？”朴灿烈终于肯跟他说话了。  
吴亦凡一怔：“不是。”  
“那你要挣那么多钱干嘛啊？我还没那些钱重要吗？”小少爷憋屈了那么长时间终于发泄出来了，金豆子一个个往外蹦。  
“灿灿最重要，当然是灿灿最重要了。”吴亦凡干脆坐在床边，把朴灿烈受伤的脑袋轻轻捂在怀里面哄，“不是灿灿的姐姐钱给的不够，是Kris哥哥需要更多的钱。”  
他的表情有些淡淡的哀伤：“Kris哥哥……需要很多很多……很多很多的钱……”  
靠在他怀里的朴灿烈哼哼唧唧了几声，总算不再闹脾气了。只是吴亦凡抱着朴灿烈，看不到小少爷晦暗难明的神色。


	9. Chapter 9

吴亦凡一进去就是两小时，也没见被小少爷给赶出来，也没听见里面砸东西的声音，不禁让老约翰感慨了几句吴老师的魅力所在。  
只是这都十点多了，他得去问问吴亦凡的午饭是在医院食堂吃还是在病房里和小少爷一起用餐。  
老约翰小心地推开门打算询问吴亦凡这个问题，却看见那个家教老师趴在病床边睡得香甜，而病患小少爷紧紧盯着睡着的人，眼神隐含着强烈的占有欲。  
小少爷听到动静，抬头看见了老约翰，脸色沉了下来。  
老约翰没来由地一阵心惊，压低声音以免吵醒吴亦凡：“抱歉，少爷，我只是来问一下吴先生他的午餐在哪里用餐，没有要打扰你的意思。”  
小少爷收了眼底的肃杀之气没有挂点滴的左手漫不经心地玩弄着吴亦凡的刘海：“迟点再送进来吧。”  
言下之意就是要吴亦凡在这里待着了。  
“是，少爷。”  
老约翰恭敬地退出，关门，关门的瞬间门缝里隐约可见小少爷再一次低头看着亲爱的家教老师，眼里的深情让老约翰不由得同情起可怜的吴亦凡。  
小少爷的手术很成功，淤血去掉之后就排除了一切影响他思考的障碍，因此只要术后调养得当，小少爷完全能够恢复到从前的模样，那么这个家教老师也没有存在的必要了。  
可是小少爷手术前就下了死命令——他恢复的事情必须死守秘密，包括亲姐姐朴宥拉都不能知道。老约翰表面伺候朴宥拉，实质却是小少爷的心腹，自然听命于小少爷帮他守着秘密了。  
只是小少爷演技太好，骗得朴宥拉真的信了她唯一的弟弟再也不可能恢复的“事实”，居然张罗着给小少爷找了一个家教老师。  
最要紧的是，这个家教老师得到了小少爷前所未有的关注。  
老约翰想了想，吩咐两个得力的人看守着病房，不让闲杂人等出入。  
个人有个人的命，他能做到的，就是履行小少爷的命令。  
朴灿烈盯着吴亦凡的睡颜，轻轻蹭着面前这个人的脸庞，柔软的触感让他几乎忘记了这个人本有的倔强。  
小少爷17岁确实出了事故——仇家做的，也确实傻了一段日子。但由于伤的部位不是很关键，加上边伯贤的治疗，小少爷很早之前就有了清醒的迹象。不过碍于脑袋里这块淤血，他一天里经常是昏昏沉沉几小时，清醒着装疯卖傻又几小时，所以不能够说他骗了朴宥拉，毕竟他的确还没恢复完全。  
小少爷第一次清醒的时候恰好是在边伯贤单独治疗的时候，那一次他就给边伯贤下了封口令，要边伯贤帮助他伪装骗过外人包括朴宥拉，只为了可以亲手揪出害自己变成这样的罪魁祸首亲自报仇。  
这项任务并不简单，小少爷筹谋了两年多才算是扎稳了脚跟，只是没想到他演技太漂亮，骗得朴宥拉真以为他痴傻到不分男女，竟然请了个家教老师来教他这些经验。  
家教老师是个长得很漂亮的男人，叫吴亦凡，小少爷自然是提前调查好这个人全部的身世背景才没有作梗阻碍朴宥拉请人照顾他的多余举动。原因是他对吴亦凡很感兴趣，在那样的环境下，吴亦凡究竟是为了什么才坚持到现在的？  
小少爷轻轻摸着吴亦凡的手，这双手曾经给予过自己数不清的温柔体贴，是他在这冰冷的豪门里无法享受到的殊荣。  
原先肯放水让他来自己身边是因为好奇，说到底，他的家和自己很像不是么？周围本该是最亲的人都对自己虎视眈眈，朴家的亲戚盯着自己手上的继承权，他的亲人巴望着榨干他的血肉。但是这样冰冷的环境里，两个人却不约而同的都有想要守护的亲人，他是想要守护唯一疼爱自己的亲姐姐朴宥拉，吴亦凡想要呵护最为无辜的弟弟吴世勋。  
一定要说区别的话，大概就是朴宥拉能够同样强势地保护小少爷，吴世勋却还没有足够的能力保护自己的哥哥吧？  
不过……  
朴灿烈眯着眼睛，想起了手下交给自己关于吴世勋的资料。  
这家伙再过几年也是不可小觑的东西了。  
但是再厉害也就是那样了，出身摆在那里，起点太低，从马里亚纳海沟起飞的飞机总是比不上从珠穆朗玛峰起飞的火箭。  
小少爷自负地想着，俯下身，轻轻在什么都不知道的某人脸上碰了一下唇——这大概是他二十二年的人生当中第一次那么珍惜地去亲吻一个人。  
小少爷才不屑于睡梦偷袭这种方法，他想要的就一定会得到，既然想要得到吴亦凡，何必搞那些偷鸡摸狗上不了台的小把戏？  
迟早有一天，我让你心甘情愿地躺在床上，为我张开腿。  
吴亦凡睡眠不足，难得睡个觉却是趴在病床边沿睡觉，姿势极其不舒服，因此只睡了大概三十分钟左右就醒了。  
他醒来的时候还有些反应不过来，朴灿烈顾及他觉浅，嘱咐人拉了窗帘，病房被捂得严严实实的，只有透过窗帘缝的阳光带来一些昏暗的光线，勉强让吴亦凡看到床上还有个小少爷。  
“灿灿？”吴亦凡有些心虚地唤。他依稀记得自己本来是抱着小少爷哄人开心的，可是……大概是因为小少爷抱起来很舒服，大概是房间的温度很适宜，他竟然不知不觉就这么睡着了！  
也不知道小少爷会不会生气。  
朴灿烈看着吴亦凡显然还没睡醒但已经忐忑不安的表情，心里暗自好笑，但仍然摆出一副生气的样子：“哼！”  
吴亦凡头皮发麻，只好又坐上床：“怎么又生气了？是不是Kris哥哥睡着了不陪你聊天，你生气了？”  
“……”朴灿烈偷偷觑了他几眼，不自在地挪开眼神，“吃饭啦！睡那么少还不吃饭，比灿灿还笨！”  
能说这话就是不气了，只不过端着小孩子的架子不好意思而已。  
小少爷还是那么善良呢。


	10. Chapter 10

午饭早就被贴心的佣人放在门口，吴亦凡把饭菜端了进来，给小少爷支好桌子开始摆碗筷。小少爷刚刚动过手术，不能吃油腻的东西，只能吃医院提供的清淡口味的营养餐。朴灿烈看着吴亦凡摆好的白粥和配菜，嫌弃地用勺子搅拌搅拌，就是不肯动口。  
“拿掉拿掉！这东西不好吃！”小少爷从来不会委屈自己做不喜欢的事情，这会便理直气壮地要求撤掉吃食。  
吴亦凡叹口气，他知道小少爷素来讨厌口味偏淡的东西，偏偏这粥也真是半点味道也没有。  
但是没办法，小少爷动刀子的地方可是脑袋，调养不好可是大事。这营养餐就算难吃，也必须得吃进去。  
“来，灿灿乖，把粥喝了，才会好得快哦！”吴亦凡尽可能放缓语气，试图说服朴灿烈。他才刚刚在朴灿烈心底留下“前科”，这会可不能再得罪朴灿烈了。  
朴灿烈怒盯。  
吴亦凡静盯。  
“……”  
“……”  
来回几个回合后，小少爷硬邦邦地开口：“你喂我。”  
“嗯？”吴亦凡表示没反应过来。(⊙_⊙)  
“你喂我。”小少爷的表情严肃得好像在跟人谈判一件不得了的大案子似的，虽然说现在的确是谈判，只不过是在谈判喂不喂的“大事情”罢了，“你喂我我就吃，不喂我就不吃。”  
威胁。  
赤裸裸的威胁。  
曾经有隔壁家的阿姨告诉吴亦凡，小孩子提出这种要求时绝对不能心软答应，一定要硬下心肠拒绝，这样才能培养孩子独立。如果不慎答应了第一次，就会有第二次、第三次……父母对孩子的溺爱会越来越重，孩子也会越来越变本加厉。  
吴亦凡是很想硬下心肠……但是情况特殊。  
反正，  
反正朴家二少爷这样尊贵的身份，多他一点溺爱，没什么大不了的。  
更何况，吴亦凡离开家里三年多了，他很愿意把小少爷当成三年多未见的弟弟世勋，给予自己暂时无法给予世勋的关怀。  
所以，吴亦凡心甘情愿地暂时放弃自己的碗筷，捧起小少爷的粥碗，舀起一小勺粥，吹吹凉，才喂给小少爷吃。  
小少爷板着的脸总算解冻有了笑意，听话地“啊”张大嘴一口吞下那勺粥，然后有点赖皮地眨眼：“克里斯哥哥也吃。”  
“我先喂好灿灿。”吴亦凡并没有多想。  
“克里斯哥哥，克里斯哥哥也吃！”小少爷喜怒无常地又生气了，抓着吴亦凡的手盛了一勺粥就往吴亦凡嘴边递。  
一般人家面对孩子这种不礼貌的行为老早生气了，但吴亦凡不知为何总是没有任何脾气——事实上也没人见过他真正发起脾气的样子，面对朴灿烈这种鲁莽的举止 他只是淡淡一笑，顺从地低头，抿住那一口粥。  
当那鲜红的嘴唇含住白色瓷勺时，朴灿烈喉头下意识滚动了一下。  
吴亦凡嘴唇比一般男生要小一点，但是肉肉的，看起来很软的样子，与他冷峻的面庞格格不入，也会成为别人评论他长相的诟病，但在朴灿烈眼里，恰恰是这张嘴冲淡了吴亦凡拒人于千里之外的疏远气息，让人感觉到，这个看似冷硬的青年，其实也有柔软的地方。  
朴灿烈承认，他每次看到吴亦凡的嘴唇，总是会有想要接吻的冲动，总想看到这片嘴唇被自己舔舐撕咬百般蹂躏后的红肿渗血模样，更想看到这张嘴唇亲吻自己身体别的部位的模样，尤其是……  
当朴灿烈的思绪控制不住要往某个方向跑偏时，吴亦凡恰时地递过勺子：“灿灿？”  
朴灿烈收回思绪，乖乖低头喝粥，唇瓣触及吴亦凡嘴唇抿过的地方，舌尖轻轻舔着吴亦凡曾经唾液接触的地方，心里竟莫名地平静满足下来。  
有一个人能够让你毫不避讳地共享同一个勺子，喝同一碗粥，有一个人会让你在他面前就有想拥抱，想牵手，想亲吻，想触摸的冲动，这本身就是最大的幸福。  
一碗粥喝完，小少爷才算真正安静下来，回归乖宝宝的模样，吴亦凡才顾得上吃自己早就冷掉的饭菜。  
医生说，大少爷刚做完大手术，需要静养，所以午睡是必须的。可是小少爷缠着人不肯放，下人没办法，给小少爷的病房里搬了一张单人折叠床给吴亦凡睡午觉休息，小少爷还特地嘱咐了：“就放在我的床边！”  
吴亦凡倒是没什么关系，他的作息不管是时间还是地点从来由不得自己做主，因此养成了什么时间什么地点都能睡着的习惯——只要没有事情做，他一般都会睡觉来补充体力。  
吴亦凡自己也深知这种紊乱的作息规律对身体很不好，会不会过劳死先不说，现在他还年轻，才二十五岁，还看不出来什么大问题，可是等到他老了，身体衰弱了，什么问题也都来了。  
但他没有办法，有个嗜赌成性的父亲，有个爱钱如命的母亲，还有个需要高昂医药费的病弱弟弟，他必须得扛着，不断挣钱，才能维持这个内里已经腐朽到不可救药的家庭。对他来说唯一的安慰大概就是每年吴世勋寄给他的优异成绩单和各种获奖证书了，吴亦凡将这些象征弟弟才华的荣誉都仔细收藏了起来，当宝贝一样珍惜着。  
因此虽然跟小少爷待在同一个房间午睡是头一遭，但吴亦凡并没有什么不习惯的，相反很快入眠了。  
小少爷一开始闭着眼假装睡着了，等躲过吴亦凡的眼睛时又悄悄睁开来，他脑袋有伤，不能随意翻动身子，便用胳膊支起半边身子，欣赏一幅画一般着迷地看着吴亦凡睡觉的样子——即使他上午刚刚看了足足三十分钟。  
但小少爷真正目的并不是看看家教老师睡觉的样子就好了，他在朴家受到精心的保护的同时也有着诸多限制，不能自如地做自己的事情，所有事情只能在金钟仁来访或者边伯贤来例行检查时吩咐下去，十分不便。  
现在好不容易脱离了朴家的范围，在这间医院里有了自己一定的私人空间，朴灿烈必须抓住着难得的机会来做自己早就想做但一时难以施展的事情。  
他附身吻了吻吴亦凡的鬓角，带了点感谢的意思——有吴亦凡在，会给他提供很大的便利，毕竟吴亦凡什么都不知道，一直天真的相信自己的学生是个懵懂的小绵羊，却不知道这个小绵羊实质是舔着爪子上的血密谋如何把自己吃掉的大灰狼。借助吴亦凡的“在场证明”，朴灿烈可以做很多事情。  
小少爷从吴亦凡的大衣里轻轻抽出吴亦凡的手机——他的手机不知道被多少人装了监控，只能用吴亦凡的手机来传达信息。  
幸好小少爷准备充足，手机屏幕上手指纷飞几下，就将早就准备好的资料传给了边伯贤和另外几个心腹，再是一些琐碎事情。  
边伯贤甚至还很有闲情逸致地传回来：“晕！你居然用吴亦凡的手机！真服了你！也不怕他知道后找你算账？”  
朴灿烈没有和他废话，直接删除了所有简讯和通讯记录，他没给吴亦凡下药，怕出纰漏，所以也不知道吴亦凡会不会突然醒来，只能尽快解决。  
小少爷偷偷地又把手机放回去，期间吴亦凡感觉到异动，不舒服地挪了一下姿势，把小少爷吓得一惊一乍，但所幸只是虚惊一场。  
“你真是……”  
小少爷轻笑一声，暗自嘲笑自己的敏感，低下头亲昵地用鼻子蹭蹭吴亦凡的鼻子。  
“记得要等我啊，克里斯哥哥。”


	11. Chapter 11

小少爷在医院足足待了半个月后，边伯贤才肯点头允许朴家把人领回去好生伺候，也让吴亦凡松了口气，每天多出来一个小时左右的睡眠时间――赌城是一三五兼职，其余的时间他几乎都拿来补眠了，否则实在扛不下去这样高强度的工作。  
幸好小少爷因为术后疗养，用不着急着上课，吴亦凡只需要陪小少爷在床上躺个半天，说说话就好，变得轻松许多，只是拿着工资总有点心虚，幸好朴宥拉发话说让他暂时领着“贴身保姆”的工资，才心安了点。  
小少爷大概因为脑袋被开了刀，不喜欢吵闹，每次和吴亦凡在一起时，旁人一进来就要生气发脾气，久而久之，朴家的佣人都养成了没有紧要事情就绝不打扰两个人的习惯。原本吴亦凡还担心小少爷状态不正常，边伯贤解释说这是术后后遗症，过一段时间就好了，吴亦凡才放心下来，专心照顾小少爷。  
两个人独处一室时，小少爷喜欢躺在吴老师怀里，闭着眼睛听吴老师念书，虽然不能够确定小少爷能不能听懂这些书的内容，不过吴老师还是很有耐心地一页页给小少爷念着书上的内容：“……心平静了，当然肉体就会变得健康……”  
吴亦凡的声音有点低沉，带着磁性的沙哑，很适合轻声地在耳畔慢慢地朗读：“……爱丽有时候会想，不知道是心里没有人的时候更加孤独呢，还是心里有一个人的时候更加孤独……”  
他给小少爷念的书很杂，有儿童看的童话故事，也有一些浪漫的古典名著，不过念的最多的，是类似诗句摘记的文集。那样感伤的，安静的语句，透过他低沉的声音平静地念出，竟带了点说不清道不明的意味。  
朴灿烈也很喜欢听吴亦凡念书，尤其是念诗的时候。吴亦凡在美国待了太久，对关于中国的一切事物都带着恋土情结般的钟情，因此念的书也很多都是中国的古典诗句。  
他对这些古诗并不怎么感兴趣，在他二十二年的人生里，他接触最多的并不是无声呻吟的古典文字，而是冰冷无情的商业数据。  
但是他很喜欢吴亦凡念诗，尤其是古人表白情意的诗。  
吴亦凡不会为一个小孩子念《罗密欧与朱丽叶》那样煽情浪漫的书，但是却会为小少爷念中国古典情诗，那样含蓄的、暧昧的诗句。  
朴灿烈清楚地记得吴亦凡第一次给自己念到情诗的时候，他的声音很低哏哑，鼻息轻轻拂过耳畔，挠得耳朵痒痒，然后，他很缓慢地，很安静地，念出那句诗句――  
曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。  
根本说不清楚是什么感受，只觉得一股细小微弱的电流重重撞击着耳膜，颤动了心房，然后心脏的瓣膜一张一缩地像哮喘一样喘不过气来，某种难以言说的掺杂了激动、喜悦、甚至是羞涩的复杂情绪从左心口窜开，游至四肢百骸。  
第一次感受到什么叫做青涩，第一次感受到什么叫做懵懂，第一次感受到什么叫做心动。  
第一次真真切切地，  
有想要跟人相守一辈子的心情。  
幻想着岁月蹉跎，时光老去，你我仍然每日午后时分，躺在柔软床榻之上，轻声为对方念诵――  
曾经沧海难为水，除却巫山不是云。  
明明只是念一句诗而已。小少爷暗自嘲笑自己的多愁善感，然后闭着眼，默默抓紧了身边人的衣襟。  
吴亦凡自然是察觉不到的，又翻开新的一页念诗，那已是新的故事――沧海的泪和蓝田的烟。  
“克里斯哥哥，这句诗是什么意思啊？”小少爷好奇地打断吴老师的声音，手指指在了书上那首诗。  
吴亦凡唇角勾起柔和的角度：“以前有个诗人叫元稹，这首诗是写给他恋人的，表达相思之意。”  
“你看啊，这里――曾经沧海难为水的意思是经历过沧海之水的波澜壮阔，就不会再被别处的水所吸引，陶醉过巫山之云的梦幻，别处的风景就不称之为云雨了。”  
“取次花丛懒回顾，半缘修道半缘君――虽常在花丛里穿行，我却没有心思欣赏花朵，一半是因为自己已经修道，一半是因为心里只有你。”  
元稹是个多情之人，写的艳诗也难以辩驳是一时心血来潮的情话绵绵，还是真心诚意的山盟海誓，但吴亦凡并不打算告诉朴灿烈这些事情，对于小少爷单纯的脑袋，这些事情太复杂了。小少爷只要相信，这世界还是有美好的感情存在就好。  
“……他思念他的亡妻，才写了这首诗表达悼念……”  
朴灿烈明白吴亦凡的心思，无辜地问：“克里斯哥哥，恋人是什么？”  
“恋人，是喜欢的人啊。”  
“喜欢的人？”  
“嗯。”  
“我喜欢克里斯哥哥，也喜欢姐姐，那你们也是我的恋人吗？”  
“当然不是，朴小姐是你的姐姐和亲人，我……”他顿了顿，“是你的家教老师，还有，Kris哥哥。”  
小少爷嘟起了嘴巴，不满意地要求：“可是，我想让你做我的恋人不行吗？听起来很好诶！”  
“不行哦。”吴亦凡点点小少爷的鼻子，想不明白小少爷为什么有这么惊世骇俗的想法，“男的和男的不能在一起的，知道了吗？”  
“哦……”小少爷身子往下一滑，扣住吴亦凡的腰，不情不愿地回答，并不多做纠缠。  
吴亦凡还不知道自己已经恢复的事实，没必要打草惊蛇。  
但是那句男人和男人不能在一起的话，真的超级让人不爽的。  
哼，克里斯哥，你就看着好了，男人和男人照样可以在一起。  
小少爷看起来是困了需要睡觉，吴亦凡没有吵他，而是合上书，安静地用手轻轻拍着小少爷的背哄他睡觉，若有所思。  
男人和男人当然可以在一起，他不是老古板，在美国待了三年，他什么大风大浪没有见过？更何况只是小小的同性恋？  
只是，他对小少爷没有那方面的心思，不可能让小少爷产生的对他的依赖与信任扭曲成不应该存在的感情。更何况，朴家不会允许小少爷找一个同性恋人，万一小少爷真的找了一个男人，那个男人一定会很可怜。  
这条路太苦了，不管是平民阶层还是上流社会，他自认为没有那种勇气去承担这个身份带来的责任与压力。  
吴亦凡的思绪不禁飘远，想起还没来美国闯荡的日子，想起还不用承担家庭重压在学校里无忧无虑的日子。  
虽然清贫，虽然困苦，却很快乐的日子。  
他至今记得十七岁那一年破土而出的青涩萌芽，不能说初恋吧，但是的的确确是第一次产生了青春期特有的朦朦胧胧的好感。或许他只是喜欢这种自虐一般暗恋的感受，但这不能妨碍他看着那人打完篮球后接过自己手中的毛巾擦汗的小小的见不得人的快乐与满足。  
他不适合运动，肢体协调能力超差，下盘也不够稳固，却为了那人苦练篮球，最后还成了学校篮球队长，带着学校拿了全国冠军。  
不过那是后话了，那个人早就转了学，连面容在时光的长河里，慢慢模糊。  
只是偶尔夜晚惊醒，还会想起那个人跟自己说过的一句话，也是唯一的话。  
――你真恶心。  
吴亦凡把手掌轻轻地覆在脸上，掩去脸上的表情，然后，唇角慢慢地扬起，喉间发出几声短促的像是破掉的气球被挤压一般的笑声。  
呵呵，我好恶心。  
他没有看见小少爷阴鸷的目光。


	12. Chapter 12

不知道是不是吴亦凡的错觉，自从小少爷知道什么叫做恋人之后，小少爷对自己不安分的举动就越来越多了，平时亲亲这摸摸那的行为数都数不过来，可一要质问他，他就很委屈地说：“我只是喜欢克里斯哥哥啊……”  
吴亦凡那拿小少爷没有辙，只能每次小少爷像个八爪鱼一样缠上自己的时候尽力挣脱开，一脸严肃地告诉他，对男人不可以做这些事情。  
“那么对女人就可以做了吗？”  
“不，当然不可以。”  
“那我可以对谁做？”  
“这些事情你只能对你的爱人做，对你未来的妻子做。”  
“那不就是我喜欢的人吗？”  
“嗯，你喜欢的人。”  
“可是我喜欢克里斯哥哥啊。”  
“……我是男的，你不能对我这样子。”  
“可是你也不准我对女生这样子。”  
“……”  
挣扎无功，抵抗无用，该亲的还是要亲，该摸的还是要摸，不过还好小少爷的举止也只是到亲亲脸颊摸摸手臂的程度，否则再过分下去吴亦凡就要考虑是否需要辞职了――虽然被一个弱智儿童X骚扰这个理由听起来有点荒唐。  
不过鉴于朴灿烈的行为，吴亦凡还是找朴宥拉暗示了一下自己的意思，说是小少爷需要接触女人了。朴宥拉是个聪明人，当下心领神会，便开始留意中意的大家闺秀。  
有着朴宥拉那边的工作，吴亦凡便觉得每天小少爷的搂搂抱抱也不是那么难以忍受了。  
“克里斯哥哥，克里斯哥哥！”小少爷不满地缠住吴亦凡，“姐姐说要我去和那些女生玩，可我不喜欢她们！”  
“为什么？那些小姐长的那么漂亮，灿灿为什么不喜欢呢？”吴亦凡已经习惯朴灿烈不由分说的拥抱，并没有推开他。  
“她们说我笨。”朴灿烈知道怎样才能最准确地击中吴亦凡的内心，特地把头埋进吴亦凡的颈窝里，声音满是委屈，“她们都在别人看不见的地方说我笨。克里斯哥哥，我是不是真的很笨？”  
果不其然，吴亦凡心脏狠狠抽紧了一下。  
“哥哥，他们说你是BT。他们说bt的弟弟一定也是bt。哥哥，这不是真的对不对？”多少年前的大雨里，穿着病号服的弟弟站在雨里固执地不肯进屋，稚嫩的声音一遍又一遍质问着自己。  
那时候自己做了什么？记不太清了。好像是下跪了。  
吴亦凡收敛起眼眸深处的伤痛，轻轻环住小少爷的身体：“灿灿是世界上最聪明的孩子，灿灿一点也不笨。”  
“真的吗？”朴灿烈趁机揩油，脸蛋狠狠蹭了蹭吴亦凡的锁骨――不愧是克里斯哥哥，身上的味道都很让人喜欢。  
“嗯。灿灿不喜欢她们，就不要去见了。”吴亦凡喃喃回答着，手下的动作越发轻柔，恍惚之间却是把朴灿烈当做了那个亏欠许多的弟弟在安慰。  
“少爷，这样子真的不要紧吗？”吴亦凡：离开朴家后，边伯贤看着脱去伪装的朴灿烈，有些迟疑地开口，“你这样子，他的伤口永远都不会好的。”  
明眼人都看得出来，朴灿烈欺骗吴亦凡时，明里暗里都掐住了吴亦凡曾经的阴暗与痛楚。  
朴灿烈不再是那幅天真烂漫的愚蠢模样，只是淡淡看着金钟仁和边伯贤秘密偷渡进朴家的文件：“你心疼了？要为他求情？”  
“不，为您效忠是我的职责。”边伯贤立刻弯腰虔诚地回答，“只是，如果少爷是真心想要对待吴亦凡的话，就不应该一次次用软刀子去捅他的伤口。”  
那样只会让伤口化脓溃烂，绝对不会起到好转作用。  
“你错了。”朴灿烈残忍一笑，“伤口不能好转，是因为人们总是把它捂得严严实实不见天日，它才会溃烂发脓。只有剜去那些坏死的腐肉，伤口才能真正的愈合。”  
朴灿烈摸摸心口留下的枪伤：“你不是很清楚吗，伯贤？”  
“……是我多虑了。少爷的心思无人能及。”  
吴亦凡的人生有着太多太沉重的牵挂与包袱，每一样都用尽了吴亦凡全部的心力，叫独占欲极强的朴灿烈不爽情绪达到极点。  
总有一天，他要吴亦凡彻彻底底地抛下那对该死的父母，抛下那个病怏怏的弟弟，抛下那个可笑懦弱的初恋，抛下那个十恶不赦的学校，抛下他二十五年的人生，完完整整的属于自己。  
一边的金钟仁静静吸着烟，看见朴灿烈的眼眸染上一丝极端的冲动，若有所思，然后突兀地插话：“你别后悔就好。”  
朴灿烈轻蔑一笑，后悔？那是弱者才会说的词语。只有没有能力给自己心爱的人一切的人，才会哭着跪下来求对方原谅自己，说，我后悔了，能不能给我一次机会？  
他朴灿烈，绝对不会说后悔两个字。  
金钟仁和边伯贤对视一眼，心照不宣地在心里默默地摇头。  
习惯了高高在上主宰一切的少爷，怎能理解迁就二字？  
“伯贤，鹿家那个疯子如何了？”过了半晌，朴灿烈似是漫不经心地提起。  
边伯贤身子微不可见地颤抖：“还关在后院里。”  
“嗤――还真不把人当人看，堂堂鹿家大少爷过的狗一样的生活。”朴灿烈毫不客气地讥讽道，不意外地看见两个人脸色微变，金钟仁沉了神情，边伯贤脸色苍白。  
“请问，少爷，今天突然提起鹿家……是因为什么呢？”边伯贤强撑地回答。  
朴灿烈神色淡然：“我等不了了。鹿家掌门人的位子，该换了。也算是――”他一偏头，痞笑：“我送你的礼物。”  
边伯贤脸上表情先是震惊，随即涌出惊喜的泪水。  
“多谢少爷！”  
鹿家有个圈内人人皆知的惊天秘密，原先鹿家有个叫鹿晗的继承人，可谓是唯一能和朴灿烈匹敌的敌手，怎奈豪门帐乱，鹿老爷子五年前领回来一个私生子。领回来也就罢了，豪门里谁没些破事呢？鹿老爷子也没打算让私生子接管家业，连鹿姓都没有给这个私生子，明摆着是要把继承人的位置交代给鹿晗了。  
可惜鹿家少爷是个心眼细的人，见到私生子如临大敌，一心想着要除掉这个眼中钉，最后把鹿家折腾的败尽大半家财，元气大伤，私生子最后是被送给了其他家族教养，鹿晗本人也被领到了精神病院里，好好一个鹿家就这么垮了。  
边伯贤擦干眼泪，紧紧捂住胸口“鹿”字项链。  
那是他从未拥有过的姓氏。  
朴灿烈想要重新扶持鹿晗不是心血来潮，而是预谋已久了。  
鹿家虽倒，但百足之虫死而不僵，很多他不方便做的事情完全可以借由鹿家的手来做，这样一来，势必要在鹿家培养一个得力助手。  
朴灿烈对边伯贤和鹿晗那点事情一清二楚，毕竟边家世世代代伺候朴家，送来什么人背景资料都是要交给朴家的人仔仔细细审查过的。  
其实鹿晗究竟有没有疯已经不能证实，传闻总是不可信的，五年前没有人真正见过疯癫的鹿晗，只是说他一夜之间狂性大发，鹿家不得不派人把他强行送往了医院，一关就是两年，几个月后鹿晗就被接回鹿家，再也没有出来见过世面，朴灿烈曾经得到消息说，鹿晗被接回去后病情并不稳定，鹿家人却没有再把他送回医院，而是把他当做狗一样关在了后院的地下室里。  
朴灿烈并不关心这些，心疼的人另有他人，他关心的是最后鹿家的接手人――鹿鸣――鹿老爷子的弟弟，鹿晗的叔叔。  
鹿鸣和很多人进行合作，大部分都是对朴灿烈不利的家伙。所以朴灿烈极其需要扳倒鹿鸣，这样的话，就需要一个言正名顺的继承人――传闻中疯疯癫癫的鹿家大少爷，鹿晗。  
疯不疯不要紧，要紧的是，他是鹿晗。  
边伯贤对此心知肚明，却依旧感激朴灿烈的仁慈――他完全可以去外面再找一个鹿老爷子的私生子，鹿老爷子风流成性是人人皆知的事实，要找一个流着鹿家血的人并不是太难的事情，甚至他身边的家庭医生自己身上一半的血都是鹿家的血脉。  
但是朴灿烈没有，他选择了最为艰难当然也是最为稳妥的办法――扶持鹿晗，扶持一个疯子。虽然他的目的可能只是为了鹿晗这个名字。  
但是又有什么关系呢？只要能救鹿晗，怎样都好。更何况，那个人，对于名分这种事情，简直到了走火入魔的事情。  
他仍然记得某一天，那个人说，我绝对不会就这么算了的，我才是鹿家真正的孩子。  
另一个人说，那么，我不和你争了，好不好？我喜欢你，不想和你争。  
答案是什么，他已经不想记住。


	13. Chapter 13

朴灿烈是不会让朴宥拉和吴亦凡知道自己真正的意图的，因此即使他和金钟仁还有边伯贤已经秘密开始行动，朴家表面仍然平安无事地运转着，朴宥拉向来负责欧洲事务，将其余地方都下放权力给下面的心腹，殊不知这些人中九成已经换成了亲弟弟朴灿烈的人。  
日子就这样平安无事地度过两个月多，朴灿烈的身体完全愈合，原先的课程再次恢复上课，朴宥拉也开始源源不断地送过来各家千金的名单让吴亦凡针对这些小姐帮助朴灿烈完成相亲。  
于是吴亦凡不得不每天都带着十多页的文件到处奔波，抽空闲时刻来看这些资料。  
“克里斯哥哥！”  
朴灿烈越来越喜欢黏着吴亦凡，就连课间休息时间也要抱着吴亦凡的手不肯松开，吴亦凡不得不让出一只右手给小少爷捏捏摸摸，剩下左手来翻资料。  
“克里斯哥哥，这是什么啊？”小少爷好奇地看着吴亦凡手中的资料，他看不懂诶！吴亦凡浅笑，指着照片问：“这些是喜欢灿灿的女孩子啊！灿灿看一看，有没有喜欢的女生？”  
朴宥拉给的资料很全面，所以十多页的文件也只有三四个人的名额，而吴亦凡手里已经攒起五十多页的资料，细细数来，这已经是他审查筛选的第十四个人了。只是，他到现在还无法定夺下来，给朴宥拉一个答复。  
朴灿烈皱着眉头看上面的字――谢家的女儿十三岁取得大提琴冠军；原家的侄女二十岁成为博士；周家的千金酷爱围棋……  
“克里斯哥哥，我一个都不喜欢。”小少爷坚决地摇头。  
“为什么？她们不是都长的很好看么？”吴亦凡有些惊讶，小少爷是个颜控，喜欢一切长得很漂亮的东西，据说小少爷出事之前不管是身边的佣人还是享用的饭菜，都对外表的要求十分严格，出事之后虽然没那么夸张，但还是保留了这个癖好。  
朴宥拉考虑到弟弟的高挑眼光，选的照片都是最原始最为贴近本人的素颜照，从此可以看出这四个大小姐颜值真的亮眼，素颜照样可以秒杀一干明星脸网红脸，只是，小少爷要求高到如此程度了吗？  
吴亦凡不得不摸摸自己的脸，想着自己会不会低于小少爷的择人标准？  
“我要她们会弹钢琴，会养花，会念书干嘛啊？”小少爷不满地夺过那本资料，赌气地一丢丢进垃圾桶，转身把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进吴亦凡的怀抱里，“我喜欢像克里斯哥哥一样会照顾我的，会哄我开心的人。”  
一句话令吴亦凡茅塞顿开。  
原来他这么多天择不定人选的原因是因为这个。  
朴宥拉给的资料完全是公事公办的把一个人一生的履历都给列了出来――她的家世、她的学历、她的人脉……吴亦凡也就理所当然地顺着朴宥拉给的资料的思路，开始比较各家小姐的优秀之处，试图选择出一个最优秀的人来配朴灿烈。  
可是人与人之间怎么才能定义所谓优秀呢？有一句话说得好，人与人之间没有差别，只有差异。这家小姐或许学识不及另外一家小姐，但是待人处事却很有一套；那家小姐或许家境差了些许，但是自身能力却是极强。  
可是小少爷根本不需要这些。  
朴家家大业大，最不缺的就是钱财与权势，紧接着是伴随而来的勾心斗角、豪门纠纷。  
小少爷需要的，是一个能够给他提供朴家极其罕见的温暖的人。而这个人，无法从朴宥拉给的资料上看出来。  
“是我想错了。”吴亦凡解开心中的结，松了口气，轻轻摸摸小少爷软软的头毛，“灿灿对不起啊，下一次我一定会让灿灿看到一个更加喜欢的女生。”  
他应该尽快去跟朴宥拉提出这个问题了。  
小少爷还是有些不爽：“克里斯哥哥，为什么我一定要喜欢女生呢？我只要有你就够了啊！”  
天真的话语让吴亦凡有些受宠若惊，他知道自己能接下这份家教工作是极大的幸运，也知道小少爷肯依赖自己是因为自己能够给予他无关身份地位的宠爱。但是他没有想到，小少爷会看中他到如此地步，竟可以说出这种话来。  
虽然明知这是小少爷撒娇的手段，小孩子说话总爱夸张和口无遮拦，真实性有待考量，但是吴亦凡还是感觉心中一暖，不自觉就语气多了几分温和：“不行的哦，灿灿，人的一生总会很孤独，需要有很多感情来弥补自己的孤独感，我们把这些感情分成亲情、友情、爱情。朴小姐是给予你亲情的人，我是给予你友情的人，你需要一个可以给你爱情的人来填补人生。”  
“可是，我有伯贤和钟仁做朋友啊！”小少爷不解地反问，“我已经有友情了，克里斯哥哥为什么不能给我爱情呢？”  
“灿灿……”吴亦凡有些无奈。  
“克里斯哥哥，你不要觉得我什么都不懂……”小少爷轻轻地小心地环住吴亦凡的腰，“我知道爱人是什么的，我也知道喜欢是什么的，克里斯哥哥，我真的很喜欢很喜欢你嘛……”  
吴亦凡的身子瞬间僵直。  
小少爷说过很多甜言蜜语，他只当这是小孩子撒娇的方式。  
小少爷做过很多暧昧的亲亲碰碰的事情，他只当这是小孩子爱亲昵人的表现。  
小少爷还做过很多早就逾距的事情，他全部只是当做小少爷孩童心性的表现。  
可是为什么这一次，他却觉得小少爷说的话似乎不是那么回事呢？  
不对，应该是他想多了吧？小少爷只是还没有明白爱情的真正意思，他只是对自己依赖程度太高，还不懂何为恋人，以为对自己最好的人就是恋人罢了。  
一定是这样的。  
吴亦凡艰涩开口：“少爷……你说这话真是……”  
朴灿烈眼眸一暗。  
除了初次见面，这是吴亦凡第一次开口喊他少爷。  
果然是发觉了想要排斥我了吗？  
朴灿烈明白这时候绝对不能让吴亦凡含糊混过去，否则这家伙绝对会逃跑的！他现在还没真正掌权，万一让人逃回大陆就不好了。  
小少爷在吴亦凡面前第一次如此咄咄逼人：“克里斯哥哥，我说的是真的。我真的知道什么叫喜欢。”  
吴亦凡脸色微微发白，暗暗想要挣脱小少爷的禁锢，却惊讶于小少爷的臂力之大。小少爷的眼神让他心慌不已――和以前单纯的崇拜依赖完全不同，明明是撒娇的眼神，却含着十分明显的占有欲。  
小少爷说着可爱的话，动作却很强硬，不肯放吴亦凡出去一丝一毫：“我喜欢克里斯哥哥啊，我知道喜欢是什么，喜欢是抱抱，喜欢是亲亲，喜欢是摸摸……”  
小少爷几乎要把吴亦凡压倒在房间里的沙发上，吴亦凡很庆幸此刻房间里没有佣人，小少爷压着他的姿势实在是太过暧昧太过分了。  
小少爷浑然不觉此刻的状况，他只知道自己喜欢克里斯哥哥喜欢得不得了。朴灿烈把头慢慢地低下，嗅着吴亦凡脖子之间的气味一点点向上游移，直到鼻息浅浅拂过吴亦凡的耳畔。  
吴亦凡整个身子都抖了一下，挣扎地去推小少爷的胸膛：“少爷，请放开我，这样子太奇怪了……”  
太奇怪了，他只是来上课的，他只是希望给朴灿烈找一个门当户对的伴侣，为何会演成现在这副样子？  
“克里斯哥哥，我喜欢你，我想亲亲你……”小少爷唇齿间飘逸出模糊不清的字音，似是吟叹，似是呢喃，吴亦凡还没反应过来的时候，嘴唇已经被小少爷轻轻含住。  
“唔……”  
吴亦凡为了逢场作戏，跟不少女性接过吻，除了最后一步，他不能说是修炼成精，也几乎可以算是经验充足。  
但在这个时候，任何经验都是无稽之谈。他已经被小少爷荒唐的举止吓得脑子一片空白，两三秒才反应过来应该要挣扎脱身，却被力气奇大的小少爷死死压在沙发上不能动弹了。  
小少爷的嘴唇出乎意料地软，唇上的温度也饱含着热情与开朗。他似乎没怎么亲吻过，不明白该如何真正地接吻，因此一开始只是浅浅地抿住吴亦凡的嘴唇小心舔舐，珍重的态度像是对待稀世珍宝。  
可仅仅如此也让吴亦凡快要发疯，他那时候想到的不是自己正在被一个男人压在沙发上亲吻的诡异画面，而是想到了眼前这个人是朴家的少爷，朴家的唯一继承人！他不敢想象万一有人推门进来看到这种情况，会带来什么后果。  
按照朴宥拉雷厉风行的性格，所有可能阻碍朴灿烈的前途的人，都不会有好下场。  
他挣扎得更激烈，喉间发出恳求的声音：“唔……少爷……不行……嗯……少爷，快放开我……”  
吴亦凡一开口，就有气息灌进两个人嘴里。朴灿烈不满身下人的不配合，强硬地固定住吴亦凡的脑袋，把自己的舌头也伸进那个人的口腔里以便严严实实地堵住他的嘴，不再听见自己不喜欢听到的话――他很确定吴亦凡不会咬自己，就算自己做了那么过分的事情，吴亦凡最终也会原谅自己。  
吴亦凡的确不敢咬下去，他为人沉静，比他人更加周到地考虑事情的后果。朴家的少爷伤了舌头，是谁咬的不言而喻，他还没傻到那个程度。  
声音彻底被堵在喉咙里面，小少爷尝到了甜头，迷恋上吴亦凡口腔里的味道，舌头生涩而又强硬地一寸寸舔过口腔里的角角落落。而吴亦凡因为害怕闹出大动静吸引别人进来而已经放弃挣扎，只能僵硬地保持原状让小少爷任取任求。  
亲吻的感觉实在是太好了，小少爷恋恋不舍地厮磨了好一会才舍得松开吴亦凡的嘴唇让他缓口气歇一歇，只是手脚还紧紧束缚着人家不肯撒手。  
吴亦凡的唇瓣从未遭受到这般生疏而又强硬粗暴的对待，已经微微肿起，唾沫在唇肉上闪着水光，一双眸子惊讶而又恼怒地盯着朴灿烈，像是气恼小少爷的过分举动，又像是恨自己的无力反抗。  
小少爷虽然很满足，但是现在当务之急不是压倒吴亦凡，而是如何圆自己的捅出来的篓子。他本没打算那么快表白心意，但是看到吴亦凡认真仔细给自己筛选配偶时，他内心的恼怒是无法言说地愤怒，以至于战胜他一向引以为傲的理智，做出了心里最强烈的愿望。  
“克里斯哥哥……你看，我也是知道的哦……”软软的脸蛋轻轻贴上吴亦凡剧烈起伏的胸口，低音炮撒着娇无辜地说着甜甜的话，“克里斯哥哥，我做的好不好？”  
吴亦凡被小少爷抱着，亲着，简直是心乱如麻。  
他从未想过小少爷会对自己动心，他更不想让小少爷对自己产生这情感。  
可是最不应该发生的现在都发生了。  
他的脑子乱成一团浆糊，却有一个想法十分坚定：“绝对不能够让朴宥拉知道这件事情！”  
朴灿烈暗暗笑，假装幼稚地说：“我要去跟姐姐说，我喜欢克里斯哥哥！”说着就松开了吴亦凡，真的跳下沙发要去找朴宥拉。  
吴亦凡吓了一跳，赶紧一把把小少爷扯回来：“少爷！不可以！”  
“为什么啊？姐姐不是很想让我找到喜欢的人吗？”小少爷眨着眼睛，表示自己明明有听姐姐的话。  
“少爷……”吴亦凡一阵无力，“总之，这件事情，绝对绝对不能够让朴小姐知道――如果少爷还想看到我的话。”他看到朴灿烈不服气的眼神就明白朴灿烈还没死心，不得不用最后一句话来做威胁，希望能够镇住这个让人头大的小家伙。  
“那么，我以后也要亲亲克里斯哥哥，好不好？”小少爷无邪地开始跟吴亦凡谈判。  
“不可以！绝对不可以！”拒绝脸。  
“呜――那我要去告诉姐姐！”委屈脸。  
“……”  
“克里斯哥哥，我真的好喜欢你哦！”  
小少爷心满意足地再次凑上吴亦凡的嘴唇，不断地摩擦舔咬。  
吴亦凡忍耐着小少爷近乎狼崽似的粗暴亲吻风格，两只手紧紧攥住小少爷后背的衬衣布料，满心都是对自己的怀疑和对以后的茫然和惶恐。


	14. Chapter 14

“少爷……”  
房间里暧昧的喘息声断断续续，却从未停下。  
小少爷自从“占据”了吴亦凡后，每天上课时间都喜欢把两个人关在房间里，不允许佣人打扰，方便自己亲亲摸摸蹭蹭。  
吴亦凡早就忘记了该上什么课给小少爷，现在他正被小少爷压在床上，满脸潮红地阻碍小少爷过分的行为。  
“不行……少爷……这太超过了……”  
小少爷越来越喜欢对吴亦凡做各种过分的事情，吴亦凡简直要怀疑小少爷是不是另外找了老师专门教他这种事情，不然的话，小少爷怎么会进步如此神速，一天一天更让他难以招架？  
“克里斯哥哥，我好喜欢你哦……”这句话小少爷每天都要在吴亦凡耳边说上足足八百遍，仿佛只有这样子才能够确认自己对吴亦凡的占有权。而吴亦凡每次都想装作若无其事逃避这句话，每次都被小少爷不依不饶地轻咬着耳骨或者脖子，每次都被小少爷折磨得全身发抖，不得不屈服说一句“我也喜欢你”。  
“嗯……”吴亦凡咬着手指，试图让自己不发出难堪的声音，小少爷不知道是从哪里学来的招式，兴致勃勃地正在他身上进行试验。  
衣服领口已经被扯松，露出胸口白皙的肌肤。吴亦凡下意识用左手去拢衣服，右手手指还含在嘴里，这稍显情色的画面刺激了小少爷本就兴奋得要死的神经。小少爷猛地拿开吴亦凡含在嘴里的右手手指，低下头狠狠咬住吴亦凡的唇瓣，舌头毫无章法地在吴亦凡口腔里乱窜乱撞，稍显粗糙的手掌大力抚过吴亦凡的胸口直接伸到衣服深处里，用力地揉搓起那点朱红。  
吴亦凡被迫半撑起身子仰着头承受小少爷野蛮的索取。小少爷的亲吻和抚摸根本就是半吊子的菜鸟一个，一看就是没多少经验，但是从他身上深深散发出的强硬和占有欲还是让吴亦凡不得不打了个颤。  
如果不是边伯贤做保证，以及小少爷平日里的生活习惯与处事方式，光看这种样子，他真的要以为小少爷已经恢复正常了。  
“少爷……嗯……不要了……”淫靡的水声在耳边回响，吴亦凡的耳朵已经红的不能再红，他从未想过自己有一天也会被一个男人如此亲吻索取，即使这个男人是个智商不足的白痴少爷。  
朴灿烈好久才舍得放过吴亦凡再度红肿的嘴唇，转而亲吻吴亦凡的脸颊，从鼻子到下巴，从额头到眉毛，吴亦凡的脸上没有一处是不被小少爷细细亲问过、烙上烙印过的。  
“克里斯哥哥……”小少爷亲吻着吴亦凡的眼睛，吴亦凡不得不闭着眼，恍惚之间似乎听见小少爷呢喃着什么，却没听清，然后就感觉到眼睑上嘴唇的触感消失，房间的门传来拧动把手开锁的声音。  
“少爷！快放开我！”吴亦凡收到惊吓，一下子推开了小少爷，慌慌张张地整理仪容。朴灿烈早就知道门外有人，也知道是哪个家伙敢公然违背自己的命令闯入这里，因此提前就松了劲打算放开吴亦凡，只是被猛地这样一推，他内心还是非常地恼火。  
金钟仁推门进来时就看到小少爷一幅委屈的样子死死盯着一旁的人，而吴亦凡神色慌张，都顾不上整理乱掉的刘海，随便捋了捋就涨红着脸说：“抱歉，我有事先走了。”几乎是夺门而逃的程度，差点把后面跟上来的边伯贤挤到一边去。  
凌乱的头发，微肿的嘴唇，松垮的领口，再看看两个人刚才坐着的床上一团糟的被子，明眼人都看得出来发生了什么事。  
“天，你这么快就得手了哦？”金钟仁倒吸一口气，边伯贤眼明手快地关门，警示性地刺了金钟仁一眼。  
朴灿烈毫不掩饰自己的恶行，就那么大大方方半敞着衣襟慵懒地赖在床上，双臂往后撑着身子。  
“他知道了吗？”金钟仁好奇地问。  
“不知道。”朴灿烈洋洋得意地回答。  
金钟仁不免觉得好笑：“哈，都这程度了他还以为你是个傻子？他是不是傻啊？”  
“他当然不是傻子，他只是不愿意承认而已。”边伯贤淡淡回答，“如果被恢复正常的二少爷看上，带来的后果是他无法承担起的，所以与其都要被威胁，他更情愿是一个什么都不懂的白痴，这样子他还可以欺骗自己这只是一个分不清楚依赖和爱情的小屁孩无理的行为而已。更何况，我都拿出了那么多医疗证明，除非是造诣和我一样甚至比我高的家伙，或者少爷自己坦白，没人能够看出少爷的病是假的。”  
“但是，一个人真的可能会欺骗自己吗？他难道就不会想到你会是灿烈安排的人？”金钟仁玩味地摸着下巴问。  
“一般人是不会的，但是，吴亦凡不一样。”边伯贤顿了顿，话里话外有意无意地把对象指向了朴灿烈，“我之前就和少爷说过了，吴亦凡的家庭状况让他变得非常压抑，甚至把抑制自己的欲望变成了一种本能，这是违背自然规则的。也因为这个，他会变得非常善于欺骗别人，也欺骗自己，因为连他自己都不会意识到自己内心究竟渴望的是什么。换句话简单地说，他其实是去除了最原始的欲望，变成一个超级理智的人，一切事情都会用很理性的方法去解决。比如说少爷假装生病，他内心或许已经认识到了少爷的异常，可是他自己根本不会察觉到这种异常，因为他的理智告诉他少爷必须还是那个疯疯癫癫的少爷才能把伤害降到最低，所以，如果不是事情败露得毫无挽回的余地，他会一直一厢情愿地认为少爷根本就没有恢复。”  
朴灿烈的脸色已经沉了下来，边伯贤的意思他已经听得很明白。  
金钟仁却若有所思地追问道：“其实我听听这样的病还不错诶！那么理智的话，不是做任何事情都不会冲动吗？那不是很好吗？在我们的世界里，这是最需要的东西吧？”  
边伯贤无奈地摊手：“金少爷，我已经说过了，这样子是违背自然法则的。能够一直保持理智是很好，但是这种理智的实质是压抑自己的欲望，刚开始可能是对钱财，对权势的欲望，但慢慢到后来病情恶化，会演变成吃饭、喝水这些维持生存的欲望也被压抑，会死人的。”  
“够了。”朴灿烈忍不住发声，“吴亦凡的事情你们就不用再管了，我自己会处理。”  
边伯贤还想再劝：“少爷……”  
朴灿烈却不想再谈：“我要你打听的情报呢？”  
事已至此，言多无用。  
边伯贤泄了气，乖乖站直报告：“鹿家的眼线回报，鹿晗确实被关在后院地下室里，被锁链锁得严严实实，一日三餐都有固定佣人送餐，吃喝拉撒睡都在地下室解决，每日会有佣人固定打扫，后院有警卫队专门看管，都配了枪支。”  
“听起来过的还不错。”朴灿烈自动忽略了锁链这条信息，“精神状况呢？”  
边伯贤脸色沉重，重重地摇头：“不好，一年三百六十五天，整整五年，没有一次出去过，这样子封闭压抑的环境，他能够不自杀已经是个奇迹。”  
“现在还没自杀，就说明求生欲望很强烈，那还有救，也不负我对他的期望。你继续，暗中安插人手，必要的时候，我特许你亲自为他治疗。”朴灿烈无视边伯贤一下子大放异彩的眼睛，转向金钟仁，“你呢？”  
金钟仁也一改玩世不恭的态度：“我跟我二哥联手，加上我大哥那方面的支持，如果鹿家能够顺利倒向我们这边，应该足以和朴家一决高下。”  
“我要的是十足十的把握，而不是区区一句应该。朴家个个都不是吃素的家伙，先别说其他人，就连我姐也是舔着刀剑上的血过日子的女人，我努力了这么久，也只能换掉我姐身边的人九成，其余人仅仅五成。”朴灿烈冷冷地说，“还不够，你们继续韬光养晦，我要慢慢地耗死这帮人。”  
金钟仁和边伯贤无奈地对视，一般来说这种程度已经足以让朴灿烈一举推翻朴家成为朴家真正的掌权人，但是朴灿烈生性谨慎，早已习惯步步为营，若非一百分的把握，绝不会去冒险，可一旦动作，便是迅雷不及掩耳之势，手段凌厉狠辣，叫人心惊胆颤。  
若没有朴灿烈许诺给他们的丰厚利益以及三个人从小到大的友谊作为保障，对于朴灿烈这种天使外表恶魔内心的邪恶家伙，他们早就退避三舍了。  
从朴家出来时，金钟仁和边伯贤隐约听见管家发愁抱怨吴老师提前请假回家小少爷大发雷霆的声音，两个人心照不宣地对视一眼，坐上金钟仁自己专属的车。  
“我有点想不通灿烈的目的。”金钟仁一坐上车就发动车子，也没问边伯贤要去哪里就开了出去，边伯贤知道他大概想要找自己聊聊，也没反对，听他开门见山，“如果说，他是为了报复那些四年前害他出车祸的人，他为何不肯告诉宥拉姐他已经恢复的事实，还要对付宥拉姐呢？”  
边伯贤目光平静地凝视前方：“金少爷要从我这里打听什么呢？”  
“伯贤，我没有恶意。只是想要问问你，你对灿烈这些行为的看法。我很尊敬宥拉姐，不希望灿烈和宥拉姐因为这个翻脸。”  
边伯贤微微别开目光，似是沉思，好久才说：“翻脸是必须的。”  
“为什么这么说？”  
“我也不知道，我只是朴家的家庭医生，二少爷的心腹而已，对于朴家的机密要事，二少爷从来都不会让我知道的。”边伯贤迟疑地吐露，“但是我觉得，二少爷和大小姐之间，似乎有发生过什么事情。”  
金钟仁一个急刹车差点撞到路边的桩子：“之前怎么从来都没有听你提到过？”  
“我没有明确的证据，怎么敢随便胡说？这只是我的一种猜测了。这些年，大小姐对二少爷的好我们是心知肚明，不仅看在眼里也是记在心里的。可是我总觉得，大小姐和二少爷之间似乎……总有些隔膜，但那到底是什么，我也说不清楚。”  
边伯贤无法用贫瘠的语言描述这对姐弟相处的感觉，明明人前人后都那么亲昵非常，大小姐发起高烧，二少爷会不眠不休地守着她，二少爷闯了祸，大小姐会一力担下责任。  
明明就是感情很好的姐弟，却总是让人觉得怪怪的。  
“什么时候开始的？”金钟仁意识到事情的严重性。  
“我不太清楚他们这样子有多久了……但是我有这种感受……是四年前那场车祸开始的……”


	15. Chapter 15

鹿晗是个变态，从第一天见到他起边伯贤就很清楚地感受到了这一点――那时候他才十五岁，鹿晗已经二十。  
边伯贤记得很清楚，鹿晗第一次见到他，眼里是浓郁得怎么都掩饰不掉的戾气，那样清秀标致的脸，竟然让人不寒而栗：“你就是他们说的边伯贤。”  
他傻乎乎地说：“哥哥好。”  
“乖，弟弟。”鹿晗对他的态度很好，亲昵地摸着他的头，“到了鹿家，什么都别怕，你只要记住，不该碰的东西，不该奢想的，一个也不许动，就好了。”  
说这话时，他脸上的笑容，如沐春风。  
因为继承权的竞争，鹿家并不欢迎他，他又是见不得台面的私生子，连“鹿”姓都无法拥有，这让家里的仆人更加理直气壮地欺负苛待他，馊掉的饭菜，破洞的衣服，都是家常便饭。  
他也不敢跟鹿老爷子告状，鹿老爷子是受了母亲的威胁才勉强把自己带回鹿家的。母亲欠了高利贷，把自己交给了鹿家就跑路了，一去就是十几年，再无踪影。  
那时候只有鹿晗对他好。  
鹿晗会责骂下人对他的态度恶劣，鹿晗会时时刻刻检查他的生活起居。  
“就算是个私生子，也是鹿家的私生子。哪里轮得到你们这帮贱种来侮辱他？”鹿晗当着鹿家所有佣人说，“不过私生子的血肮脏，确实不能玷污了我鹿家的门槛。”  
然后他就被软禁在了鹿家的地下室里，每天只有上学时可以出去，其余时间都被鹿晗的人严加看管起来，孤苦一人在地下室度过那几个月的黑暗时期……  
那段日子唯一值得回忆的，大概就是生日时，鹿晗亲自到地下室给自己送来礼物，然后说着冰冷的话。  
果然私生子就应该呆在这种地方，你看你，长的多好啊。  
虽然刺骨，却是他唯一能够听到人声的存在。  
他以为他会在那里度过漫长的一生，可是三个月后，也许是四个月后，有人打开了地下室的门，他终于看见不受铁栅栏阻挡的阳光，也看见鹿晗那双充满血丝的眼睛。  
鹿晗说，他无法容忍自己的存在。所以，毫无反对意见地，他被送去了边家，成为边家从某处捡来的养子。  
再过两个月左右，消息传来，鹿晗疯了。  
边伯贤苍白着脸，紧握着方向盘的手微微颤抖――他已经很久没有走过这条路，每次看到这条路，总会想起被送到鹿家的屈辱，离开鹿家的绝望。  
鹿家衰败，人手早已不敌当年声势，即使仍然派遣了警卫看管鹿晗，却大都是三天打鱼两天晒网的乌合之众，断断比不得当初鹿晗派来监管自己的人。  
边伯贤之前已经安排一部分人手安插进去，如今稍作手脚，便换来了亲自探视鹿晗的时间。  
他的手心沁满了汗水。他本不想来的，可是若要朴灿烈救鹿晗，他必须全力配合朴灿烈给他鹿晗最精密准确的资料。  
更何况，他担心鹿晗担心了整整五年，他快要疯了。  
老旧的地下室很久没有修缮，屋子里都是常年潮湿沉闷的气味，无一不显示着鹿家的腐朽衰落。  
边伯贤站在熟悉的铁栅门前，竟无法伸手去推――那三四个月的情形让他想起来就疯狂，鹿晗究竟是以怎样的心态才能熬过这五年时光？  
门缝里传出细微的声音，勾得边伯贤内心焦躁不已。他深呼吸一口气，轻轻把门推开一条缝隙，声音便清晰起来――是笑声，是鹿晗的笑声。  
“呵呵呵――鹿家真正的孩子是我啊――我才是鹿晗――你们怎么都不信――――呵呵――”  
边伯贤终于看见鹿晗，时隔五年，鹿晗早已没了当年的意气风发，只见他衣衫褴褛，披头散发，手腕和脚腕都被链条锁住，甚至脖子上和腰上也系着沉重的铁链。  
完全当狗一样在养。  
边伯贤眼睛酸涩地看着那人蜷缩在角落里笑着，身体颤抖。  
那样的人，那样骄傲的人，如今活得连狗都不如。  
你要身份，我给你了。你要鹿家，我也给你了。可你为何还会沦落到如此地步？  
“鹿晗”这个名字，对你来说就真的比一切更重要吗？  
边伯贤不敢进去，也不敢看下去。他悄悄舔掉唇边微咸的泪珠，静静关门。  
缩在角落里的人突然停止了笑，披散的乱发下一双混浊的眼睛透着寒冷的笑意。  
那人用舌头舔舔牙尖――地下室昏暗的灯光下，连那牙齿都仿佛变得尖利起来。  
他的喉咙里发出嘶哑粗糙的声音――显然是许久不用声带所致――  
“好久不见啊，我的好弟弟。”  
吴亦凡自打来美国后就从未有过比这段日子更加头疼的经历，不管是因为缺钱缺的要死饿晕在公园里还是和美国个个长得五大三粗的街头流氓乔架，他都觉得要比被一个脑袋智障的白痴少爷性骚扰好上一千倍一万倍。  
赌城的工作终于有惊无险地辞掉，没有因为小少爷的干扰而出现工作失误的悲剧，也没有出现电影里面黑帮不肯放人敲诈勒索的情节，大家都是人，都是为了混口饭吃，哪有心思和你一个小喽啰计较？  
把向朴宥拉借的钱给还清，再还掉其他一些七七八八的债务，吴亦凡手里已经有了十万元――当然，单位是美元，这是吴亦凡有生之年手里面第一次掌握那么多的钱财，这不禁让他内心有了点底气，重新勾起他回国的念头。  
他本来早就要回国的，只是因为一连串的意外才拖到了现在。如今，钱已经赚够了，朴灿烈课程也已经学习的差不多――从他每天对自己做的事情来看，朴宥拉的相亲名单也要接近大功告成，不管怎么看，吴亦凡都应该要做出请辞的准备了。  
更何况，他实在不愿意继续和小少爷保持这种见不得人的关系了，一旦被发现了，朴宥拉会把自己当做一个蛀虫一样狠狠捏死连骨头渣都不剩一点的。  
唯一的麻烦是，小少爷向来我行我素，万一他离开后，小少爷管不住嘴巴泄露了秘密怎么办？  
吴亦凡躺在自己租的小房子里小小的床上，无处安放的大长腿不得不挂在一边的书桌上，睡衣下是隐秘的几点痕迹。  
他还不能走，他得要把事情完结得干净利落才能离开，否则如果就这样走了，将来绝对后患无穷。  
吴亦凡没有看见，床板地下有一个微弱的红点一闪一闪。  
那是窃听器。  
“今天是九点三十四分睡的，连续三天十点前睡觉。”朴灿烈戴着耳机，盯着电脑屏幕上的监视器画面，看看手表，“看来真的辞了赌场的工作。”  
他微微笑着，顺手取过一份文件，抖开来，赫然是吴亦凡跟赌场签订的合同。  
见吴亦凡睡熟了，他才切掉监控器画面，跟金钟仁视频通话：“喂，钟仁，帮我办点事。”  
金钟仁刚刚参加完一场走秀，脸上妆容还没卸掉，在舞台灯光效果下惊艳的面容此刻在屏幕里就变成了惊悚。朴灿烈皱紧了眉头：“先去把妆洗了，本来就黑，一画烟熏妆就看不出你这人了。”  
-_-#  
金钟仁额角顶着一个井字，彻彻底底地洗了一个小时多的澡才回来和朴灿烈继续视频，结果一回到电脑桌前就看见视频里朴灿烈那种看到猎物一样的眼神。  
“喂喂喂，你那眼神收敛点好吗？太色了！”金钟仁不耐道，“看什么东西看那么入迷？”  
朴灿烈传过来一张照片：“这个。”  
是一张截图，而且是监控影像的截图。截图的主人公翻身趴在床上睡的正香，蓝色睡衣撩起一半，露出细瘦白嫩的腰肢。  
“靠！你变态啊你！居然在吴亦凡家里装监控！”金钟仁忍不住大骂。照朴灿烈的性子绝对不会让外人看到吴亦凡任何一寸肌肤，如今舍得发来这么一张截图――虽然只是露出腰间一小块――但这也足以说明了这家伙手头有多少劲爆的资料！  
朴灿烈邪笑一下，并未否认，算是变相地承认自己的变态，然后刷刷刷又传来几分文件：“你看下这些文件，然后带它们去找吴亦凡，要说什么你应该懂。”  
金钟仁点开来，发现是吴亦凡签署的赌场合同和之前一些见不得人的工作的证据，他简直要头皮发麻：“大哥诶，我这里又要忙行程又要帮你扳倒朴家还要帮你管教你老婆我也很累的啊！我自己桃花还没结桃子呢！”  
这些证据任何一个拿出来对吴亦凡来说都是人生的耻辱和污点，朴灿烈发来这些东西的意图已经不用明说。  
“这家伙尝了甜头就要落跑，我现在不能亲自动手，需要一个说话有份量的人来镇镇他。”  
“你确定要这样吗？伯贤不是已经说了他的心病……”  
“这你就不用管了，你做好分内的事情就好，再多管闲事，我就不保证会不会支持你那姓张的小绵羊嫁入金家咯！”  
看着朴灿烈极端的神色，金钟仁心一惊：“你是要……”  
但他什么都没说，再说下去，会触犯朴灿烈的逆鳞。  
他和边伯贤从未想到，原来朴灿烈根本没有打算要治好吴亦凡。  
朴灿烈见金钟仁识趣，冷哼一声就切断了视频。  
金钟仁心神不宁，不知道该不该照着朴灿烈的话去做，正想着，电脑上企鹅图标突然一闪一闪――  
努力努力再努力：姓金的老子跟你没完！  
心里突然开怀很多。  
个人有个人的命运，朴灿烈和吴亦凡是这样，边伯贤和鹿晗是这样，他，也不会例外。  
那就各自走自己的路吧，即使结局是粉身碎骨的悲凉，那也是自己该受着的。


	16. Chapter 16

“吴先生，照你上次给出的意见，我这次择定的名单如何？”  
今天难得不用和小少爷呆在一起，因为朴宥拉亲自发了话，叫吴亦凡过去和她面谈，讨论朴灿烈的伴侣问题。  
吴亦凡脱身心切，一心想要把时间拖的长一点再长一点，又不愿耽搁朴宥拉的时间，一脸歉意道：“朴小姐，事关重大，我大概需要点时间。”  
朴宥拉点头：“灿烈的事情的确马虎不得，那你就在这里看资料吧。我有两个会议要开，过会再来和吴先生交流交流。”  
“是，朴小姐。”  
“吩咐下去，没有我的允许，任何人不准进这间办公室。约翰，你留在这里贴身伺候吴先生。”  
是伺候还是监视都不重要，重要的是，终于有一天，他可以不用面对小少爷的难题，可以暂时放下那些困扰不已的麻烦，这让吴亦凡心头阴霾散去不少，表情也柔和了些许。  
这些变化老约翰都看在眼里。  
吴亦凡开始认真审查起名单，朴宥拉不是个笨蛋，既然上一次他已经点出了问题的关键，朴宥拉为了心爱的弟弟自然会做到最好，其实他大可以偷懒放点水，也就不用再白费那个力气。  
但是他太想拖延时间了，结果这一次审查的标准前所未有的严格，简直有点鸡蛋里挑骨头的嫌疑。  
朴宥拉新整理的名单中再也没有那些浮华的虚名，而是记录了这些千金小姐的私生活、性格、人品等问题。本来真正的名门之后就很注重教养，这样一筛选，留下来的几乎都是像朴家这样子有了一定历史沉淀的世家名门，当然，也有几个是父辈才开始发迹的家庭。  
吴亦凡一点点审查着名字和背景资料，尽可能考虑到方方面面的事情，时不时还自己做点笔记整理什么。  
小少爷情况特殊，喜怒无常，需要一个温和性格的人来包容忍让他，若是一个爆脾气的姑娘，只怕朴家会很热闹，而朴宥拉绝对不是喜欢热闹的人。  
很快，就有三个人被划掉名字，一个练习柔道，一个个性耿直仗义，一个做事稍显毛糙。  
小少爷酷爱外表美丽的人或者事物，对于相貌十分挑剔。  
两个人名字被划去，不是说不好看，只是在这些名单里以及朴灿烈的毒辣眼光下，不能过关。  
小少爷事出有因，衣食住行都有特殊的要求，需要心思细腻的人来照顾他的生活起居。  
两个人名字被划去，这两个人都因为马虎而犯过不大不小的错误，虽不致命，却不容忽视。  
划去一个……  
划去两个……  
……  
筛选到后来，终于只剩下一个人。吴亦凡左看右看，是再也挑不出什么毛病来了――二十岁，医学世家，大家闺秀，私生活干净，为人矜持自重，性格温和，心细如发，大概是这些千金之中最为适合朴灿烈的妻子的人选了。  
吴亦凡放下笔，伸了个懒腰，抬眼望去发现已经过了三小时，不免有些饥肠辘辘，不好意思地对管家说：“管家，抱歉，我有点饿了，可以给我点点心吗？”  
“是，吴先生。”老约翰打开门，吩咐下人去领吃食，按照规定，他不能离开这间办公室留吴亦凡一个人在此。  
正好朴宥拉回来，眉间带着明显的疲色：“如何了？”然后便坐到办公桌前，揉着发疼的太阳穴。  
吴亦凡恭敬地奉上那个唯一留下来的名字：“朴小姐，这是我最后择定的最佳人选，请朴小姐过目，另外的人，我会再另作排名交给小姐审查。”  
朴宥拉接过名单翻了翻，脸色稍缓：“周家这孩子倒是不错的，虽然家境稍显小气，但胜在知书达礼，落落大方，要和我们灿烈成了，倒是有点委屈她了。”  
说到朴灿烈的病况，朴宥拉显然是被戳中了痛脚，刚刚好转的脸色瞬间又沉了下去：“这孩子……命苦。”  
吴亦凡面对一贯强势的朴宥拉突然的示弱，有些尴尬，不知该接何话，只能做出最官方的回应：“朴小姐千万不要这么想，二少爷本就一表人才，如今更是心思单纯，为人纯粹，是世间难有的至善品质，今后若是能和周小姐结成良缘，定会善待妻子，加上朴小姐对周家多多扶持，不会亏了周小姐的。”  
“说的是，灿烈虽然娇宠，但待人真诚却是没话说的。”朴宥拉点头，算是接受了吴亦凡的说辞，“多谢吴先生了，那么其他人的排名，也要多多麻烦了。”  
“朴小姐客气了，我不过是拿人钱财，为人办事罢了。”吴亦凡把自己的定位说的很清楚。  
“你很识趣。”朴宥拉赞道，“我很欣赏你，他日若是灿烈结婚，朴家一定会给吴先生一张请柬。”  
朴家何等身份？吴亦凡何等身份？能够得到一张朴家的请柬，就说明这个人是被朴家认可的人物，以后办事，多多少少总能沾到朴家的一层光。  
“那就谢过朴小姐了。”吴亦凡捏着剩下的名单，已经开始在脑海里默默排名。  
不管怎么说，上午的时间算是拖过去了，至于下午，吴亦凡撒了个小谎说身体不舒服，吴亦凡也就逃掉了下午面对小少爷的困境，他明白小少爷第二天一定会不依不饶地讨要说法，但是他真的不愿意见到小少爷一分一秒，哪怕仅仅是一个下午！  
但当他打算离开朴家时，老约翰悄悄给他递了消息：“吴先生，金三少要见你。”  
金三少？金钟仁？  
“他见我做什么？”  
“我也不知，金三少只说了，要我托你一句话，他在这里路口出去左转三百米的咖啡馆里等你，有要事相谈。”  
吴亦凡内心更是困惑。  
他记得最近一段日子网上的新闻都是说金钟仁应该是在中国工作，为何百忙之中还要来美国找他呢？想了想他和金钟仁之间的共同话题除了一个古怪的张艺兴也就是脑子不正常的小少爷，吴亦凡不由得内心发沉。  
总有种不好的感觉。  
金钟仁说的咖啡馆吴亦凡是知道的，方圆百里有名的奢侈消费场所，一杯咖啡就要一百多美元。  
吴亦凡暗暗掂量了一下自己的消费能力，决定等会只要一杯水喝就好，结果推门进去才发现金钟仁已经给他点了热乎乎的上好的咖啡，那人还微笑着说，吴先生放心喝就好，今天我买单。  
哼，有人甘愿当冤大头，他也不会客气。加上对金钟仁来意的恶意揣测，叫吴亦凡为了取得心理平衡除了咖啡又点了两块超级贵的黑森林蛋糕。  
金钟仁倒是不介意，对他来说这点钱还不是很重要。他弯腰拿起一个牛皮包装袋，放在桌上递给吴亦凡：“艺兴听说我要来找你，托我给你带的礼物。”  
张艺兴？吴亦凡没注意金钟仁的亲昵称呼，打开袋子一看，是一些稀奇古怪的玩意，有什么俄罗斯套娃，什么捕梦网，什么竹蜻蜓之类奇奇怪怪的像是特产又说不上特产的东西。  
张艺兴这家伙，送的礼物都和这个人一样不怎么靠谱啊。  
“这是他这些年跟着剧组东奔西跑买到的东西，他每去一个新地方都喜欢买当地的特产留点纪念。”金钟仁好脾气地开口解释，“攒的多了，送人也就送这些了。”  
不管怎么说，能够被这样一个萍水相逢的朋友惦记着，这感觉还是很不错的。  
吴亦凡接受了张艺兴的好意：“帮我跟他说声谢谢。――但是，你来找我，就是为了这个吗？”如此慎重地在咖啡馆隔音效果极好的包厢里谈话，应该不是转赠礼物这么简单。  
“吴先生果然爽快，那我就开门见山了。”金钟仁不愧是演技派，把反派角色的奸诈脸色演的活灵活现。几分文件被毫不客气地甩在吴亦凡面前，“希望吴先生好好看看这些东西――这是我给吴先生的礼物呢。”  
最后一句带着莫名的邪气。  
吴亦凡刚翻开第一份文件就冰住了身子――那是他和赌场签订的合同。  
他不知道这份合同为何会在金钟仁这里，只知道很多人因为他这个高手当托而输的倾家荡产，对他早已恨之入骨，这份合同一旦曝光，他的真实信息也会泄露，一生都要逃避仇家追杀。  
其余的大同小异，将他这些年的违法行径记录的清清楚楚，伪造身份，走私毒品，偷渡国境，这些文件里他干的每一件事都足以安上无期徒刑或者枪毙的重罪，还是要看按照美国还是中国的刑法判决。  
“你想做什么？”吴亦凡连声音都开始颤抖。  
金钟仁彻底放松身子，点了一支雪茄。  
“别那么紧张，我并没有曝光你的意思，只要你肯乖乖听话，我不但不会曝光你，我还可以帮你消灭证据，给你一个干净得不能再干净的人生。”  
“听话？”吴亦凡怀疑地重复，他想不出来自己对于金钟仁有何价值。  
金钟仁懒洋洋地叼着烟，随手翻着文件：“能把这些事情全部做一遍而且不被那帮自诩世界第一的美国佬抓到，你确实是个人才，不可多得的人才，但那对我没用。”  
金钟仁眼睛闪过一道精光。  
“你现在最大的作用，就是好好‘安慰安慰’我们亲爱的小少爷。”  
他知道了！！！  
金钟仁的声音如鬼魅一般紧紧缠着吴亦凡不肯放开，吴亦凡百般想要逃开却无能为力：“别生气，灿烈他没有跟我说话，是我自己看到的，上次房间里，我有看到你脖子后面的吻痕。”  
其实这话完全是杜撰，但是吴亦凡一心沉浸于秘密曝光的恐惧之中，竟没有发现这个问题。  
“灿烈很喜欢你，你这些天千方百计躲着他让他很生气，经常发脾气，苦了朴家的下人。我知道了这件事情后，本着朋友的道义与责任，来规劝一句，你目前，还是乖乖听灿烈的话好，否则，要是他一气之下，一状告到朴宥拉那里，你这些秘密，可都藏不住了。”金钟仁威胁性地挥挥文件，“别蠢到妄想销毁这些，你应该知道这不过是复印件而已，原件我是不可能拿给你的。”  
“金钟仁，你够狠。”吴亦凡几乎是咬牙切齿道，“朋友道义？你为了一个朋友道义就可以这样践踏我的尊严吗？我也是个人啊！”  
若是边伯贤在场或者知情的话，他一定会阻止金钟仁继续逼迫下去，因为一向好脾气的吴亦凡能够说出“我也是个人啊”这句话已经是到了极限的程度，再给他施加压力，吴亦凡的心病就会更加严重难以治愈。  
但是金钟仁没有学过心理学，也不是医生，加上朴灿烈先前的反应，他并不会考虑到吴亦凡的心情。  
于是，尖锐伤人的谈判继续进行：“吴先生，你应该要掂量掂量清楚自己到底有几斤几两，能够被灿烈看上，是你的福气。若我是你，就该放聪明些，趁着灿烈还对你感兴趣的时候，多捞些油水享福，免得到时候人老珠黄了，落得人财两空。”  
人老珠黄？真是讽刺。  
他吴亦凡堂堂正正，顶天立地的一个男子汉，为何要把这种耻辱当作是一种荣誉？  
叫他像个女人一样雌伏人下，婉转承欢，他做不到！  
金钟仁站起身，俯在他耳边轻声提醒：“如果你要玉石俱焚，那也太蠢了点，朴家多的是手段叫你悄无声息的在某个角落腐烂死掉，而且，你觉得，你的父母和弟弟，会安然无恙吗？”  
目眦欲裂！  
“你好好想想吧。”金钟仁安慰性地拍拍吴亦凡的肩膀，却总逃不掉嘲讽的味道，让吴亦凡觉得，他这样子做，不过是笃定了自己绝对会屈服的傲慢而已。  
但他能怎么办呢？金钟仁说的一点也没错，金钟仁的自信完全理直气壮。  
他曾经深深担心这些污点会被朴宥拉拿来威胁他离开朴灿烈，因此拼了命要脱离朴家，没想到现在反而被人拿来利用，威胁他不准离开朴灿烈。  
吴亦凡已经不敢想象朴宥拉知道事情后会变成什么样子，两边都在威胁他的话，他说不定真的会疯。  
吴亦凡浑身脱力地躺在椅子上，眼神灰暗，心仿佛陷入迷雾之中，看不到未来。  
金钟仁的威胁杀伤力过大，直接击溃了他最后坚守的底线，也间接导致了他自闭症的病发，但那已是后话了。


	17. Chapter 17

吴亦凡挑选的第一目标是周家的独女――周怡。  
周怡父亲是中国人，母亲是日本人，因此行为举止多少带了点日本女子的弱柳扶风味道。吴亦凡初初见到她本人就下意识皱紧了眉头――周怡一看就是个身子弱的，可是朴宥拉那份名单上根本没有给出这个信息。  
他偷偷觑了一眼朴宥拉，却无法从朴宥拉的表情中看出什么，也对，若是能被吴亦凡这样的人轻易看出心事，朴宥拉也就没有资格掌管如此庞大的家业了。  
那么，资料有误，是因为朴宥拉认为身体素质的强弱不能成为问题呢，还是因为各家听说朴家二少爷要择偶的消息使尽手段买通人脉篡改了资料所致呢？  
更或者，这个周怡根本就是……  
吴亦凡聪明地选择沉默不语，看着朴宥拉笑意吟吟地迎上去亲自接见周怡：“周小姐，你总算是来了。”  
周怡也是个见过大世面的姑娘，面对家境显赫的朴家丝毫没有奴颜婢膝的味道：“多谢朴小姐的盛情邀请，我父母都感到十分荣幸，所以特地托我给朴小姐赠点礼品以回朴小姐的好意。”  
“周小姐真是懂事大方，灿烈一定会喜欢你的。”朴宥拉毫不掩饰自己对周怡的喜爱，挽着周怡的手就往里走，“来来来，他就在屋里面，等了周小姐好久了。”  
“好的，朴小姐。”周怡微微低头回答。  
朴宥拉笑：“哎哟，怎么还叫我朴小姐呢？多生分啊！来来来，叫我宥拉姐就可以了。”  
侥是沉稳如吴亦凡都讶异地一时忘记礼节抬头看向朴宥拉，像是要从朴宥拉眼睛里辩驳出这句话的真心假意，更别说年仅二十尚显稚嫩的周怡了。  
朴宥拉鼓励地点点头，周怡这才期期艾艾地回答：“宥、宥拉姐。”  
“哎！”朴宥拉终于再次展开笑颜，神色自若转向吴亦凡，“吴先生，实在是不好意思，灿烈大概是不需要上课了，今天就请你先行回去吧。”  
“是，朴小姐。”吴亦凡恭顺地回答，随着管家约翰缓缓退出，表情平静，内心却是风起云涌――朴宥拉这样故意支开他，莫非是已经察觉到他和少爷之间……  
“吴先生不要多虑了。”胡思乱想时，老约翰突然开口轻声透露信息，“朴小姐是顾虑到少爷对吴先生依赖过大，怕不能专心与周小姐培养感情，才会支开吴先生，绝无他意。等到周小姐顺利取得少爷宠爱，吴先生自可解禁。”  
吴亦凡心头疑虑仍不能消除。  
老约翰这句话其实界限很暧昧，既可以理解成朴宥拉还不知道事情真相，只是单纯想要为周怡创造多一点机会，也可以理解成朴宥拉早已洞察，只是不知为何暂时不说罢了。  
昨天刚刚经历过金钟仁的威胁，使吴亦凡一下子处于高度紧张的草木皆兵的状态，一出现什么情况都会第一反应想到最糟糕的情况，于是这里也糟糕那里也糟糕，加起来简直就是世界末日。  
如果朴宥拉真的发现了，怎么办？  
吴亦凡试图让自己冷静下来思考对策，不知不觉已经出了朴家大门，看见金钟仁正坐在一辆拉风的金色跑车里，带着墨镜，痞笑着向他招手示意。  
跑也是没有用的，这种身价的高管子弟而且还有着娱乐圈的敏感身份，就算看不到，周围肯定到处都是保镖的。  
吴亦凡叹了口气，不明白为何金钟仁连续两天都要来找他，无奈地上了车。  
金钟仁见拉到了人，便发动车子：“艺兴要见你。”  
张艺兴？  
“他也来美国了？”吴亦凡的注意力暂时被吸引过去，“这么短时间连续来两次美国，他的存款还够吗？”  
如果没记错的话，张艺兴应该是穷的叮当响的那种人啊？一辈子能去一次海外已是极大的奢望，短短几个月连续来两次美国的开销，一般小康家庭都难以承担吧？  
金钟仁听了这话，面色微微发青，声音也带了寒气：“我带他来的。”  
吴亦凡虽然困惑，但是金钟仁看样子是不打算再开口了，他也只好闭嘴。  
然后就是一路无言。  
等到见了张艺兴，吴亦凡才能理解金钟仁的反应。  
豪华套房，奢侈大床，盐水点滴，熟睡不醒，青红痕迹，白色绷带。  
“你把他……”吴亦凡下意识就要叫出来然后及时刹车闭嘴，金钟仁不满地“嘘”了一声：“别把他吵醒了。”  
“那你至于这么往死里折腾人？”吴亦凡压声反问。金钟仁难得陷入窘态，和昨天的强硬做派截然不同：“不是我，你别误会。”  
看起来也不像是那种事情留下来的痕迹，至少，不可能留下那么可怖的刀口。  
张艺兴昏睡时也在做噩梦，嘴里念念不断的都是一些恐惧或者诅咒的梦话，金钟仁大概是受不了了一样，把吴亦凡留下来照顾张艺兴，然后自己匆匆离开说是去给张艺兴买粥。  
不知是不是人昏迷了也会感应到外界的刺激，金钟仁走后没多久，张艺兴就悠悠转醒，目光还混沌不堪，找不到焦距。  
“你醒了？”守在一边的吴亦凡关心道。  
张艺兴眼神游离恍惚了几秒，定焦在一边悬挂着的点滴上，整个人突然发起狂来大力扯掉手背上的针头，因为动作太过粗鲁还有拔针角度严重错误的问题，空中竟然有一道血线划过。  
“金钟仁！我恨你！我恨你！”张艺兴受了刺激，双眼赤红，嘴里发出痛苦的嚎叫声，吴亦凡必须用尽全部的力气才能勉强按住这个人八分：“张艺兴！你冷静点！他不在！我是吴亦凡！你看看我！我是吴亦凡！”  
张艺兴歇斯底里了好久才慢慢注意到吴亦凡，表情呆滞：“亦、亦凡？”  
“没事了，没事了。”吴亦凡紧紧抱着张艺兴，试图给他一点安慰。他真的没想到，不过几个月时间，张艺兴竟然会从一个脱线中二青年变成现在这个样子。  
罪魁祸首毫无疑问是金钟仁，败类一个。  
“他骗我。”张艺兴目光放空，不知道凝视的是哪里，或许他根本不想看到任何东西，喃喃念着，“他骗我。我的名字。我爸爸……我妈妈……他们不会原谅我的。”  
“别说了，别说了。”吴亦凡努力安抚着张艺兴，“睡一觉就好了，乖，睡一觉就好了。”  
等到张艺兴好不容易睡过去，吴亦凡把瘦的硌人的人轻轻放在床上，盖好被子，然后直起身子，先是看到被张艺兴砸的一片狼藉的房间，再是不知道站在门口多久神色未明的金钟仁。  
“可以解释一下吗？”吴亦凡冷冷道。  
张艺兴此刻处境与他太像，像到他几乎以为这是自己的结局。  
金钟仁演技过硬，根本看不出那是歉意还是悲哀：“不是我，真的不是我。”  
金钟仁自第一眼见到张艺兴就对他有意思了，只不过这人做事太不靠谱，气质低俗，让金钟仁很快倒了胃口，仅限于欣赏欣赏那幅皮囊就好，不再想进一步发展的前景而张艺兴是个自来熟，很容易跟别人混熟络，一来二去地，两个人倒是成了铁哥们。  
可是总有些人自己长在肮脏的下水道里便以为整个世界都是和他一样肮脏无比的。  
因为金钟仁对张艺兴的另眼看待，又因为金钟仁好男色，有几个不安分的人就开始打起了利用张艺兴讨好金钟仁的主意，比如说，张艺兴的经纪人赵越。  
赵越一向只会培养一些专门爬床的三流明星模特，如今看到有金钟仁这棵大树挖，卯足了劲要把张艺兴送到金钟仁床上，怎奈张艺兴神经大条反应迟钝以及两个人真的是纯洁的友谊关系，好几次愣是连擦枪走火也没有。  
本来也就算了，偏偏圈子里敌视金钟仁好管闲事的家伙注意到了张艺兴，一通猛料添油加醋爆出来，把张艺兴描述成只求包养不思进取的娘娘腔，希望以同性恋的恶心身份来毁掉金钟仁，结果，金钟仁因为出道以来性向一直饱受争议导致很多人对此新鲜度下降而侥幸逃脱，一点也没受影响。一直默默无闻的张艺兴却变成了人人喊打的过街老鼠。  
借由金钟仁的知名度，“包养事件”长据榜首不下，金家被惊动了，派人施压开除了张艺兴断掉张艺兴所有生活经济来源，长在小山村的小学老师张爸爸受不了村民的指指点点，气到中风，昏迷不醒。  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，那时候金钟仁和张艺兴一起拍的戏里张艺兴是金钟仁的武替。因为以前有很多次替身名字被篡改的前科，金钟仁还特意允诺张艺兴不会把武替名字去掉，张艺兴得到极大的鼓励，每一场戏都付出十二万分的努力拍摄甚至落下严重的腰伤，结果那场武打戏成为全剧甚至是近十年的经典镜头之一。  
但播出来的时候，没有张艺兴的名字。而且是金钟仁在发布会上亲自对外宣称全部自己上阵，没有使用替身。  
一夜之间张艺兴就变得一无所有极度没落，前途没了，家庭没了，比街头的乞丐还要不如。偏偏那时金钟仁开完发布会后就消失得无影无踪不知道去了哪里，根本不知道国内发生了什么事情。等到回来时，张艺兴已经从别人那里听说一切都是由金钟仁造成的杀气腾腾地找上门来算账，却被金家不认识他的保镖打到全身多处骨折重伤。  
金钟仁处于内疚，不得不把张艺兴接回来亲自照顾，为了给他最好的治疗，还把张艺兴送到了美国。  
“你真行，你真行。”吴亦凡摇着头不知道是在否定金钟仁的补偿还是虚伪，“你怎么能够这样厚着脸皮出现在他面前？你就不觉得羞耻吗？”  
“我的确很抱歉，但这些事情并不能怪我，我从未授意手下的人这样子做。”金钟仁一字一句地回答。  
“那又怎样？就像你没有得到朴少爷的授意，你照样揣测朴少爷的喜好来要挟我一样，那些人，也只不过是揣测你的喜好来伤害张艺兴。”吴亦凡尖锐地针对着金钟仁，“你居然还能大言不惭地说与你无关？是不是你们这个世界的人脸皮都特别厚？”  
金钟仁沉下脸色：“我确实不是故意的，你执意如此，我也无话可说，但你没有替他谴责我的权利吧？别忘了，我手上还有你的把柄，最好把态度给我放尊重点。”  
吴亦凡被噎到一样大口喘着气：“好，好，不是你的错，我也没资格来管。那我就问问一句，不过一个武替名字，为何不给张艺兴？你明知道这场镜头一旦播出，饰演这个角色的人就会名扬四海！”  
“所以不能是张艺兴。”金钟仁淡淡回答，“这样的绝美盛宴，不能够由一个默默无闻的小角色来演，就算只是替身也不行。只有署上我的名字，才能把这个镜头的价值发挥到最大。”  
“简直不可理喻。”吴亦凡感到深深地头痛――他最近经常有这种头痛感，全身一下子失去了力气，精神也丧失了斗志。  
他想起了那些威胁用的合同，想起了朴宥拉支开自己的眼神，想起了小少爷幼稚无理的要求，他也想到了张艺兴的遭遇，张艺兴的绝望，张艺兴的痛苦。  
“你们……我早该知道……”吴亦凡两只手无助地掩着脸，像是要把整个世界与视线都隔绝掉。  
“你们这种人……怎么可能懂得尊重？”


	18. Chapter 18

周怡对于自己居然能够与朴灿烈单独相处于一个私密空间里感到十分惊喜。虽然这个朴少爷脑袋秀逗，完全是个幼稚园小孩的智商，但是至少旁边还有一个倾向自己的朴宥拉协调，三个人的氛围倒也不算尴尬。  
小少爷被吴亦凡教得很好，自觉地先给朴宥拉拉椅子，然后是周怡，再是自己落座。朴宥拉笑着说：“我第一次看见灿烈给女生拉椅子呢！看来他很喜欢你啊！”  
“宥拉姐，你就别开玩笑了。”周怡脸上顿时浮起一阵红晕，羞涩地偷偷瞧着朴灿烈的反应，却发现朴灿烈好像根本不关注这里在聊什么，只是专心致志地切着面前的红酒牛排。  
她不免有些失望，但是转念一想一个智商只有几岁大的孩童程度的人能够细心到为自己拉椅子，说明他很体贴人，再加上来之前父母给自己灌输的一些嫁入朴家后的美好幻想，又让她拂去了心头的阴霾。  
小少爷只是跟她还不熟悉而已，只要把握好机会，利用朴宥拉对自己的偏宠，假以时日，朴家主母的位置肯定是自己的。  
小少爷把两个女人演戏一般地嘻笑来往尽收眼底，沉默地将一块牛排干净利落地一切到底，没有任何多余的刀口，然后慢慢地把那块牛排放进嘴里，细细咀嚼。  
这场饭吃得很好，没有了可以撒娇耍脾气的吴亦凡，一贯骄纵蛮横的小少爷奇迹般地安静下来，从头到尾都是茫然地睁着眼睛看着自己的姐姐和另一个陌生的女人交谈甚欢，而他自己什么都不明白。朴宥拉对于周怡的落落大方赞不绝口，这让大部分人包括周怡在内，几乎都认为周怡已经离打上朴家的标签不远了，一时之间，周家竟成了众人竞相争取交好的对象。  
当然，有些人除外。  
朴灿烈连续两天未和吴亦凡见面，虽然知道是朴宥拉的主意而并非吴亦凡的过错，但心里还是忍不住想要把一切怒气都撒在这个人身上，因此没有外人时，他的脸色就是毫不掩饰地阴郁，把刚刚进来奉命“诊查”的边伯贤吓了一跳：“少爷，谁惹您了？跟阎王一样凶神恶煞的？”  
朴灿烈瞟他一眼，懒得开口。  
“哦，我听说了，周家小姐。”边伯贤并不知道吴亦凡遭受威胁的事情，因此也不会跟朴灿烈提及这事，自然而然就想到了周怡，“少爷，这下子外头可都疯了，我听说预约跟周家见面吃饭的人可都排号排到三个月后了。您，真要跟周怡结这个婚？”  
那吴亦凡怎么办？  
边伯贤现在对于朴灿烈的心思越发迷惑，明明就对吴亦凡有意思，使出来的手段却一个比一个狠。明明做了和吴亦凡长长久久在一起的准备，这头却顺从了朴宥拉的联姻安排。  
“你真该改改这多管闲事的毛病了。”朴灿烈一如既往地拒绝回答，转而谈起正事，“看过鹿晗了？”  
边伯贤无奈放弃。  
“嗯，初步判断有严重偏执狂倾向和反社会人格障碍，还有一定自虐倾向，但是，”他迟疑了一下，“没有自杀的冲动。”  
朴灿烈瞳孔短暂凝聚了一下。  
“没有自杀的冲动？”  
“是的，关于放弃生命之类的想法，一个念头，也没有过。”  
这是个奇怪的迹象。  
一般来说，有自虐倾向的人或多或少都带着悲观的人生态度，总会有自杀的想法出现，可是鹿晗虽然自残，却没有自杀的念头，如此矛盾的结合体却在他身上实现了。  
该说鹿晗果然是真正的变态吗？  
“有把握治好吗？”  
“……老实说，我没有把握。”边伯贤斟酌着措辞，尽量排除自己主观情绪的影响，用尽可能客观的态度阐述事实，“我觉得，五年禁闭对鹿晗来说只是一个病情催化剂而已，他的心理扭曲是从很小的时候开始的，已经定型了，所以说……可能‘变态’对他来说，反而是‘正常人’的状态。不过，我会尽最大的努力进行治疗，争取让他恢复人性。”  
“不用了，这样没什么不好的。”朴灿烈淡淡阻止，“你要做的，就是让他在最短时间内能够做到控制自己的情绪不要病发。不管是偏执狂还是反社会，我需要的只是他一个‘正常人’的形象，变不变态，没有任何意义。”  
他需要尽快地扳倒朴家，因此，鹿晗的治疗不容刻缓，他没那么多时间给边伯贤唧唧歪歪磨磨蹭蹭去改造一个可能根本就无法改造的怪物，但是他可以给边伯贤时间让边伯贤驯化一只野兽，让这只野兽即使闻到鲜血的味道，也不会立刻发狂跳上去乱吼乱叫。  
以边伯贤的实力，完全有可能做到这一点。  
一旦鹿晗被“治愈”，他就可以操纵这只被驯化的老虎，排练鹿家这个马戏团精彩的戏份。  
朴灿烈深知会咬人的狗不会叫这个道理，如果他的假设成真，那么鹿晗反而会成为他最大的敌人，比之前所有的敌人更加难缠、更加阴险、更加狡猾、更加毒辣。  
但他深信他手中的筹码足以吸引鹿晗跟他合作，效仿古代君主共享天下，获得各自所需的利益。  
边伯贤虽然可以肯定朴灿烈动机不纯，但他却无法想出朴灿烈真正的目的和谋局，他只是一枚棋子，一枚只需要执行命令不能自作主张的棋子罢了。  
第三天时候，吴亦凡再也没有理由逃避小少爷的课程了，他不得不头皮发麻地于第三天上午八点准时扣开朴家的大门：“您好，我来上课了。”  
小少爷一见到老师就把老师拽进房间反锁上门，结结实实地发了一顿脾气。房间里没有尖利的东西可以砸，无辜的被子枕头遭了殃：“你为什么都不来找我！我不喜欢女孩子你为什么还要叫她！你是不是一点都不喜欢我！”  
“少爷，对不起，真的很对不起！”吴亦凡实在不敢让任何人发现他和小少爷关系的蛛丝马迹，急急忙忙地跟着小少爷收拾残局。小少爷丢了枕头，他把枕头放回原位；小少爷甩了被子，他重新把被子铺好；小少爷要摔茶杯了，他赶紧一个箭步上前夺下差点粉身碎骨的茶杯，从背后紧紧抱住小少爷不让他再残害房间里任何无辜的家具用品：“少爷！少爷！我错了！你怎么罚我都行！别砸了，求求你别砸了！”  
小少爷气得不轻，也委屈得厉害，转过身子推开吴亦凡时鼻尖已经挂了亮晶晶的泪珠：“你讨厌我了对不对！你要让我跟别人结婚，我才不要和女人结婚！你一点都不喜欢我！你巴不得从来没见过我对不对！”  
小少爷哭着控诉着吴亦凡的罪行和自己的伤心难过，句句都让人惭愧心疼：“我都说我喜欢你了，我分得清喜欢的啊！你就是不信……克里斯哥哥是个大坏蛋，灿灿讨厌克里斯哥哥……”  
可不能让小少爷哭的肿了眼睛啊。眼看着小少爷的眼泪有愈演愈烈的趋势，吴亦凡不得不强硬地把小少爷按在沙发上逼迫小少爷暂时安分下来不要砸东西，以便好好听他说话：“少爷，少爷，我错了！我真错了！是我不好，不应该连续两天不来找你。我也不应该让那个女生来和你相亲。少爷我跟你道歉，你要我做什么都行，消消气，别哭了，好不好？”  
朴灿烈抽抽嗒嗒地好一会才止了哭声，睫毛还挂着未干的泪珠，委屈而又怀疑地抬头看吴亦凡：“你错了？”  
“对，我错了，我大错特错。”吴亦凡倒是承认得爽快。  
朴灿烈抽抽鼻子：“你骗人！”  
“你都不喜欢我抱你亲你！每次我要亲你，克里斯哥哥都很不高兴！你从来都不笑的！”  
……  
吴亦凡没法很理直气壮地骗朴灿烈说他很高兴，他可以为了哄朴灿烈违心按下自己的委屈，但不能控制住被一个同性过于超越禁忌的抚摸和亲吻时身体本能地抗拒和排斥。  
小少爷虽然智商有点缺陷，但是心思却很细腻，常常在拥抱吴亦凡的时候敏感地感觉到吴亦凡身体的僵硬，然后十分愤怒地去咬吴亦凡的肩膀，留下深得紫红的牙印。  
吴亦凡叹口气，回避正面回答这个问题。他轻轻捧住小少爷肉乎乎的脸蛋，微微俯下身子，在小少爷肉肉的唇瓣上蜻蜓点水般点了一下，低声下气地道歉：“我向你道歉，少爷。”  
小少爷没有想到吴亦凡会主动来亲吻自己――虽然只是一个微不足道的浅吻，但是超出他的预料太多太多。  
他不是没有注意到吴亦凡低下头凑近他的嘴唇时眼眸里隐忍的挣扎与纠结，他也不是没有注意到吴亦凡捧着自己脸的手指正不自觉地用力颤抖。  
他只是懒得注意。  
猎人要思考的是如何让心仪的猎物一步步走进自己设置的陷阱之中，而不是考虑猎物心情是否愉快。  
朴灿烈就像一个道行高深的猎人，为了抓捕吴亦凡这只诱人的狐狸，精心设下天罗地网，等着狡黠而又弱小的狐狸一点点踏入圈套之中，被强制折断手足，被宠爱挑断筋脉，困在朴灿烈专门的牢笼之中不会再有重见天日的希望。  
“克里斯哥哥！”小少爷带着惊喜，两只手一挥就牢牢扣住吴亦凡的脖子使劲一收，吴亦凡不得不被迫单膝跪地，半弯着身子和朴灿烈接吻。  
老实说，撇去心里的抗拒，和朴灿烈接吻其实感觉不算坏。  
小少爷很聪明地举一反三，虽然才和吴亦凡“勾搭”不久，但功夫倒是熟了不少，虽然还是免不了新手的青涩，但是至少不会再发生磕到嘴巴咬到舌头的糗事。  
吴亦凡没有抱着朴灿烈，只是单方面接受着朴灿烈给予的热情。朴灿烈一个人挂在吴亦凡身上许久得不到回应，很是不满地咬了一下吴亦凡的下嘴唇，然后一个翻身把吴亦凡压在下面，两只手按在自己腰上，再抱着人继续亲。  
这样子一来，两个人就变成了吴亦凡坐在沙发前的地上，背紧紧靠着沙发腿，两只手可有可无地搭在朴灿烈腰后。朴灿烈骑在他身上，热情地抱住吴亦凡的头吻着，大有将此人拆皮剔骨吞入腹中的意思。  
头被逼着倒着躺在沙发上，口腔里满满地都是小少爷的气息，身上的衣服还要被那人不安分地撕扯着。  
“少爷……少爷……”吴亦凡无意识地呻吟着，肺部紧缺的空气迫使他试图挣开朴灿烈紧咬不放的追逐，他想要缓口气，可每次要逃跑，朴灿烈就会强硬地咬住吴亦凡的舌头把他拽回来，然后，加重亲吻的力道。  
“少爷……要喘不过气了……”吴亦凡终于争取到一秒空隙把自己快啃肿的嘴巴解救出来，然后赶紧把小少爷脑袋按在锁骨处安慰以免小少爷又发脾气，一时之间他竟忘了不愿回应朴灿烈的亲近这个事实，“少爷，您让我歇歇好么？”  
朴灿烈本来要借势发作的，但是脸紧贴着肌肤的感觉太好了，即使隔着一层衬衣，朴灿烈仍能感受到衬衣之下藏着是怎样一副肌肉紧致线条流美的躯体，一想到这里小腹就不由得蹿起一团火来，整个四肢都开始发热。  
小少爷改了侵略方向，隔着衬衣就咬住了吴亦凡胸膛的肉又吸又舔的，白色衬衫很快濡湿透出里面的肤色，更显媚态。  
衬衣终于被脱掉扔到一旁，场地也早就转移。  
吴亦凡第一次在小少爷面前裸着上身，压在床上不停亵玩。小少爷之前虽然常常把手伸进吴亦凡衣服深处偷鲜，但是从未如此直白近距离地欣赏过这副躯壳――宽肩窄腰是最佳的倒三角身材，上身和腿是最佳黄金比例，不管是因为呼吸而上下起伏的胸膛还是脖子那里紧绷着象征男性的喉结，都那么轻易地勾起人的欲望。  
吴亦凡不愿直视朴灿烈，脸别到一边，紧闭着双眼，因而也无法看的小少爷的表情。  
脸色透出羞涩难堪的红晕，两只大手紧紧抓着身下洁白的床单，指骨分明。淫靡的画面几乎要烧干朴灿烈的血液！


	19. Chapter 19

几乎是没有丝毫犹豫地低下头，把吴亦凡的脸掰过来，强制着面对自己，扣住腰，深深地吻下去，用力地吻下去。  
吴亦凡几乎要以为自己快要被这个人给活活吃掉，明明只是个什么都不懂的傻子，侵犯自己的动作却是那么野蛮粗鲁，那么专制霸道。  
自己这样子委曲求全真的对吗？  
吴亦凡对于自己的决定有些动摇。  
朴灿烈终于舍得放过吴亦凡，微微抬起身子，就看到吴亦凡微仰着脸，目光在天花板上茫然地打转，眼眸一暗。  
还不能那么早吃掉。这家伙会发现的。  
“克里斯哥哥……”小少爷乖乖地贴着吴亦凡，脸颊有意无意地蹭过左乳朱色的茱萸，“我在电视里看到两个人光着身子抱在一起，钟仁说那是做爱，那我们这样子是不是也在做爱啊？”  
吴亦凡不可避免地吓了一跳：“电视？”  
“对啊，钟仁拿来好多电视，每个电视都是两个人抱在一起诶！”小少爷眼睛亮晶晶地，显然很兴奋，“我以前从来没看过这种电视诶！”  
吴亦凡大概明白朴灿烈说的电视是什么了。  
金钟仁……估计是看朴灿烈不懂人事，怕自己耍花招不肯乖乖伺候小少爷，才会拿那种腌臜东西给朴灿烈。  
吴亦凡感到十分头痛，他原先肯如此牺牲让朴灿烈这样子占便宜，的确是笃定了朴灿烈不解人事，只要自己不退让，顶多也就是被他亲几口摸几下的事情。  
但现在，情况变得太突然。  
小少爷才不会理解他内心的天翻地覆：“克里斯哥哥，钟仁说，做爱是跟喜欢的人才能做的事情，对不对？”  
“啊？这个……”吴亦凡不知道该如何回答这个对他来说太刁钻的问题。  
很明显答案是什么，但问题是，小少爷目前坚持认为“喜欢的人”就是克里斯哥哥……在没有扭转小少爷这个错误观念之前，任何和“喜欢的人”沾边的问题都变得如此难堪。  
“是不是嘛？”小少爷目光热切地盯着吴亦凡，不依不饶。  
“好，好像是吧……”吴亦凡被磨得没有办法，含含糊糊地回答。  
可是小少爷耳力极好，当下欢呼：“真的吗？那我要和克里斯哥哥做爱！”  
“嘘！”吴亦凡立马捂住朴灿烈的嘴，脸爆红到极点――天呐！疯了吗？这种事情怎么能够这么响地说出来？  
朴灿烈握住吴亦凡的手腕，把那只手从嘴唇上拿开，然后含住手指，在吴亦凡震惊的眼神里甜甜地笑：“克里斯哥哥，我看电视有学到好多哦！我们来做爱，好不好？”  
世界上只有两种人是没有廉耻之心的――天使和恶魔，前者能以纯洁之心看待，后者和它们同样污浊。  
“不可以，少爷，这种事情……”吴亦凡结结巴巴地一时找不出理由反驳，朴灿烈已经含湿了吴亦凡的四根手指，自言自语地像是和电视做对比以检查自己是否做的正确：“嗯……好像是这样的。”  
小少爷像狗一样密密麻麻细细碎碎地从手心沿着手臂吻上来，最终留在吴亦凡的脖子间轻吮着吴亦凡的喉结，舌尖软软地撩拨着吴亦凡敏感带。  
虽然技法生疏得要命，但是小少爷拿出了十足的干劲来模仿电视里的做法，也还算有模有样，是个男人都受不了这种刺激。  
金钟仁！你教朴灿烈的都是什么东西！  
吴亦凡不可避免地浅浅呻吟了一声，无意识地抓住朴灿烈的手臂，一握上去，就惊异地感受到了手臂那处贲张的肌肉的紧绷感。  
吴亦凡还没反应过来，就看见朴灿烈正抬起头，脸上是奇异的、以前从未见过的表情，声音也不再是从前干净的软糯音色：“克里斯哥哥，我难受……”  
至于哪里难受在朴灿烈遵循本能在吴亦凡身上上下蹭动的时候不言而喻。  
还算宽松的休闲裤此刻在小少爷身上竟有些紧绷，吴亦凡目瞪口呆地盯着小少爷下半身的反应，一时忘了现在的情形。  
第一次情动的小少爷被陌生的炙热灼烧得烦躁无比，又不知道该如何解决，只能把裤子解了，毫不羞耻地当着吴亦凡的面从内裤里掏出自己的大家伙，眼里含着委屈的泪珠：“它坏掉了……灿灿的小鸡鸡坏掉了……克里斯哥哥你帮帮我……”  
如果不是知道小少爷的毛病，这种对话简直是……  
羞耻爆表。  
“少爷，少爷还是自己解决吧……”吴亦凡的手被小少爷强硬地往下按在那根过分粗长的东西上，他被手心传来的滚烫的温度惊了一下，挣扎地要收回来，那触感太恐怖了，男性特征特有的硬度与肉感，甚至淡淡的属于性器的液体干涩的粘连感。  
“少爷，少爷，拜托了，求求你，这种事情真的不行……唔……”嘴唇被小少爷不容反抗地堵上，唾液来不及咽回，顺着下巴流下，滑出一道情色的线条。  
手还是被朴灿烈按在了巨大的男根之上，朴灿烈的电视不是白看的，他很聪明地握住了吴亦凡的手防止他逃脱，然后两个人一起握着那根东西上下撸动，将原本只是半勃起的性器刺激到完全挺立起来，硬梆梆地戳刺在吴亦凡的腿间，紫红的龟头完全褪去包皮而裸露出来，端口渗出粘稠的液体，时不时会沾到吴亦凡的手上，腿间，甚至小腹。  
吴亦凡几乎要疯掉，遇见朴灿烈之前，他的私生活不算干净，但那也只限于女人，他有和女人接吻上床的经验，却从未有过帮别的男人手淫的经验！  
他清楚地明白，一旦动了情开了荤，他和小少爷之间就再也不是简单的契约关系可以解释的，因此他从未打算跟小少爷发生所谓肉体关系。  
可是，他做到了自己的本分，却拦不住小少爷的任性，即使他一退再退，小少爷仍然步步紧逼，任性地把他占为己有，任性地在他面前情动，任性地向他索取肉体的欲望。  
耳边是朴灿烈的喘息声，如果不是因为事出有因，吴亦凡会觉得那声音很性感，低沉的音色染上浓重的情欲后更加撩拨人内心的欲望，更容易放任自己沉醉在无边的欲海里醉生梦死。  
“克里斯哥哥……”小少爷喃喃地念着吴亦凡的名字，像是要索求什么却求而不得，他有些急切地咬着吴亦凡的耳廓，手上速度越来越快，越来越重，却仍然不得其法。  
小少爷额头都是豆大的汗珠，表情越来越委屈：“克里斯哥哥……不行……我出不来……我不行……”  
肉嘟嘟的脸皱成了肉包子，嘴里仿佛是讨论天气一样的语气：“克里斯哥哥你帮帮我好不好？灿灿好痛，小鸡鸡好痛。”  
不管怎么糟糕，解决眼前的问题才是最重要的。  
总不能让小少爷这样子一柱擎天地出去丢人吧？  
吴亦凡原先是被强迫性地握住朴灿烈的阴茎，因此手上没有使上任何力气，朴灿烈隔着一只手掌，能给予的刺激就少了一半，加上他手上功夫不到家，自然不能高潮。  
这下子吴亦凡主动地握住他的粗长开始上下撸动，并且有意无意地扫刮着蘑菇头的小孔，另一只手尽职尽责地揉搓着底下两个沉甸甸的肉囊，这样的舒爽简直让人要爽翻天了。朴灿烈干脆放手，两只手都撑在床单上，让吴亦凡专心地给自己服务。  
吴亦凡简直是难堪到了极点，被压在床上肆意亵玩不够，还要被逼着给凶手手淫，更要命的是，加害人还大大方方地撑在自己上方，用那样子纯洁而又情色的眼神直勾勾地盯着自己，像是看一个珍世之宝一样稀罕地不得了。  
一张老脸都要丢尽了！吴亦凡悲愤地别过头去企图忽略朴灿烈炙热的眼神，一心给朴灿烈撸管，希望小少爷快点解放出来好放自己走。  
朴灿烈发现自己很喜欢看到吴亦凡这样子羞耻而又不甘心的表情，那会更让他产生征服和占有的欲望。正好，鼻尖的汗珠承载不了重量滴落下来，不偏不倚地砸在吴亦凡的唇瓣上，溅成一朵细碎的小花  
吴亦凡下意识舔进那粒汗，后知后觉地才发现那是朴灿烈情动至深处隐忍到不行的汗珠，不免有些尴尬。在他眼里朴灿烈什么都不懂，也不能了解这代表着什么意义，但也不能因此而说服自己的廉耻心。  
舔汗什么的，明明只有恋人之间才能毫无芥蒂地做到。  
朴灿烈眼眸深处尽是疯狂叫嚣着要爆炸的欲望，像吴亦凡这样保守的人，居然会舔掉自己滴下来的汗，即使这是意外，也让他感觉快要疯掉。  
欲望因为这个小插曲而达到极峰，吴亦凡只觉得手掌间那个怪物突突跳动几下，随之而来的就是突兀而又漫长的射精。  
朴灿烈的性器足足射了十几秒后才稍微软化下来，轻轻搭在吴亦凡的小腹上，把射在小腹上的白色液体抹成一团泥泞不堪。  
吴亦凡在朴灿烈的禁锢下根本不可能避开，于是不可避让地，小腹，大腿根，裤子，甚至两只手被射得全部都是白灼的液体，腥气久久不散。  
“我的天呐……”吴亦凡第一反应是想，裤子被毁掉了，他要如何避开朴家那么多眼睛回去？  
朴灿烈不给他烦恼的机会，捏住他的下巴就开始深吻，把人再一次吻得差点断气。  
在动心的人手里释放的感觉太过美妙，而心爱的人身上全是自己的精液更是美好得不可方物。  
总有一天，他会让吴亦凡的身体从头到尾从里到外都沾满自己的精液，不管是嘴巴还是小穴，他会让吴亦凡每天含着自己的欲望入睡，不管是冬夏还是风雨。  
这样变态的想法深深刺激了朴灿烈，原本疲软的性器慢慢恢复重振雄风。  
小少爷脸上的表情理所当然地可爱：“克里斯哥哥，你好棒哦，灿灿很舒服……我们再来一次好不好？”


	20. Chapter 20

小少爷的精力不可小觑，吴亦凡即使再怎么试图控制形势也拦不住小少爷压着他逼他给自己又抒解了两次，裤子已经沾满了秽物，不管是干了一层又覆上一层的精液，还是两个人流出的汗，总之那条牛仔裤完全不能看彻底报废了。  
而最后一次，小少爷突发奇想按住他两只手，对准了手心射，浇的两手满满地都是黏糊糊的白灼，没一处干净的地方。  
等到小少爷好不容易折腾完了心满意足地亲着吴亦凡的脸魇足地放过人，吴亦凡才发现此刻已经午后两点钟了，这时候朴家佣人大概已经在清扫了，那么自己这一身脏污，要怎么出去？  
他觉得有些无奈，那种无能为力的无奈与疲惫像潮水一样一下子吞噬了他整个内心。  
屋子里到处都是那种羞耻的气味，裤子和床单都一片污渍，如果不想个妥当的办法处理掉，一定会被发现的。“克里斯哥哥，我们去洗澡吧。”小少爷没心没肺地还抱着他不肯撒手。  
吴亦凡叹口气，把手上的液体擦掉，然后看着床单和被子上的白灼发愁。  
这时，上锁的房门突然吱吱转响――有人在开门！  
吴亦凡一个激灵赶紧套上皱巴巴的衬衫，想要躲到隐蔽的角落里去，可是小少爷死死抓着他不肯放，结果错过了藏身的绝好时机。  
进来的不是别人，而是管家约翰。  
老约翰手里捧着一叠衣物，看到衣衫凌乱身上还有不明液体的两个人丝毫没有惊讶的意思，而是平静地说：“钟仁少爷派我来给吴先生送衣服。”  
金钟仁，又是金钟仁！  
第四个人知道了他和朴灿烈的关系。这让吴亦凡有些绝望，自己最不堪最不愿意提及的耻辱就这样赤裸裸地暴露在别人面前，偏偏他还没有辩驳的资格与底气！  
他好像马戏团的小丑一样，一举一动都是为了讨好别人，却没有人来问问他是否心甘情愿。  
“吴先生，你下班时间是三点，要是迟了，恐怕就要引起别人怀疑了。”老约翰温和地提示，“至于少爷的房间，我会安排的。多谢吴先生肯这样照顾少爷。”  
老约翰没有鄙夷吴亦凡的意思。  
少爷一向为达目的不择手段，在他眼里除了朴宥拉大概其他人都只不过是可以利用的棋子罢了，即使老约翰贴身照顾朴灿烈多年，有时候也忍不住会怀疑如果有需要，朴灿烈会不会翻脸不认人把自己置于死地？  
但是吴亦凡可以凭借一个毫无关系的外人身份让朴灿烈心动，让少爷第一次为感情而不是商业斗争家族纠纷而烦恼。  
老实说，他真的很感谢吴亦凡的降临。  
这是上帝大概对朴灿烈的宽容，派来一个阻碍他滑向地狱深渊的天使。这也是上帝给予他们这些心腹的恩赐。  
可是说者无意听者有心，老约翰此刻所说的每一句话在吴亦凡听起来都是在狠狠地掴他一个大耳光子，践踏他的尊严。每一个微笑都像是在嘲讽他一个男人居然就这样被另一个男人肆意压倒侵犯，跟一个不要脸的男宠一样。  
钱财，权势。  
这两样世人最为唾弃而又最为追捧的东西轻易地把吴亦凡的自尊压倒，吴亦凡的腰杆被迫低到尘埃深处。  
无力反抗。  
吴亦凡咬咬唇，屈服地站起身，接过老约翰送来的衣服，不愿意看老约翰一眼，扭头去了小少爷房里自带的浴室清洗身子。  
那衣服是和他身上一模一样的白色衬衫和蓝色牛仔裤。金钟仁倒是想得周到。  
远在大陆拍戏的金少爷打了个喷嚏，完全不知道自己又多了一个把自己恨之入骨的“仇人”。  
“少爷。”等到确定浴室门关好不会传入声音后，老约翰轻轻地说，“我马上收拾掉这些东西。”床单上，被褥上，甚至地上都有少爷留下来的痕迹，要不为人知地清理掉还真有点麻烦。  
少爷的战斗力还真强。  
“麻烦你了。”朴灿烈淡道，丝毫不介意自己的战场被外人看到，反正这也证明了自己能力不差而已嘛。  
一场纵欲让朴灿烈心情十分好，虽然他清楚地记得，刚才那场激情中，从头到尾动情的人只有他，吴亦凡自始至终都是不甘不愿地配合他，身体的反应一点也没有暧昧的迹象，但那不妨碍朴灿烈的心情。本来嘛，这家伙就是这个性格，朴灿烈并不关心那人是否心甘情愿，只消吴亦凡肯乖乖地让自己操弄就好。  
因为心情难得好转，朴灿烈眉间戾气也消去不少，破天荒体谅吴亦凡面子薄，没有再进浴室去骚扰那人。  
就让他好好冷静一下吧，然后，安静地接受事实。  
“少爷，我想提醒你一句，这种事情一次也就罢了，若是多做，难免惹人怀疑，所以，希望少爷尽量在外面解决，不要带到朴家内宅，否则，我怕大小姐会疑心。”老约翰小心地建议。  
依照朴灿烈我行我素的个性，如果他真想要，没有人能够阻止他是不是在朴宅发情，但是为了保险起见，老约翰本着仆人的身份必须告诫朴灿烈这一点，否则按照朴宥拉的手段，吴亦凡不会有好下场的。  
“知道了，那就由你安排吧。”朴灿烈出奇地好说话，竟同意了这件事。他换上新的衣服，把脏掉的衣物丢到老约翰吩咐心腹佣人打包好要销毁证据的床单上，顿了顿，说：“吴亦凡的衣服不要丢掉，洗干净后拿给我。”  
老约翰叹口气：“那少爷要小心，不要被不相干的人发现了，否则受害的，还是吴先生。”  
朴灿烈不耐烦地点头：“他们的进度如何？”  
“回少爷，鹿家的人手已经基本被我们控制了，按照朴少爷的吩咐，金家二少钟大少爷已经着手开始对付鹿家那几个掌权的人了。边先生对鹿家少爷的治疗也已经开展。至于钟仁少爷――”老约翰迟疑了一下，“怕是有些麻烦了，朴小姐的能力很强，我们跟朴小姐的合作有点陷入困境，加上钟仁少爷最近似乎有烦心事，因此对公事处理有些力不从心。”  
“烦心事？”朴灿烈沉吟片刻，“他的任务是太重了，单打独斗跟朴家对峙，还有个小兔子要烦……对了，珉锡呢？”  
老约翰一时没反应过来，后来才知道朴灿烈说的是那个一早就在秘密培养的心腹人才金珉锡：“回少爷，金先生正在加拿大进修学业。”  
“念那么多书有什么用？叫他回来支援金钟仁跟我姐过招，我精心打造的宝剑是用来杀敌不是用来招尘的。”  
“是。”  
金珉锡是少爷多年前就投资培养的人才之一，少爷从很小时候就喜欢秘密拉拢人脉培养心腹，边伯贤是其中一个，金钟仁也是一个，这个金珉锡也是。  
老约翰一向相信少爷的手段，边伯贤被培养出来后，他们掌握了朴家内部所有重要人士的身体资料，可以得到不少有用信息。金钟仁更不用说了，背后有一个庞大的家族，直接推动了和金家的联盟合作。  
至于金珉锡，能力想来也不算差。  
“我养在各处的那些家伙，是时候全部放出来了。”  
小少爷在世界各地都秘密安置了人手，像金珉锡这样的人，前前后后加起来还有二十七人，人数虽少，却个个都是精英中的精英，骨干中的骨干。  
二十七个人加上刚才提到的三个，总共三十人。  
小少爷这次是势在必行了。  
说话时，吴亦凡已经出来了，头发微微濡湿，身上清洗得清清爽爽。他一出来就看见两个佣人动作麻利地清扫现场，老约翰和朴灿烈还站在一边观看，顿时脸刷地就褪去了血色，惨白无比。  
“克里斯哥哥！”小少爷又一次黏糊上来，抱住吴亦凡的腰。他还没洗过，身上不可避免地残留着刚才纵欲的腥膻味，这让吴亦凡身子更加僵得跟石头一样。  
“吴先生不要多虑，”老约翰贴心地解释，“这些都是信得过的人，我会好好看住这些人包括少爷，不让其他人知道。吴先生可以放心。”  
放心，放什么心？  
他每天都要担心金钟仁或者朴灿烈会拿这个要挟他做什么事情，他如何放心？  
吴亦凡脸白了又青，青了又白，最后没说出任何话，拿起自己的背包就走人了，连一声再见也不留下。  
越来越糟糕了。  
起初接手这个任务时，他以为一直黑暗的人生似乎终于迎来了转机，高薪的工作，优渥的环境，他被这个裹着糖衣的毒药迷惑得麻痹了神经，竟然忘记了他面对的是什么身份的人物。  
他一心天真地以为朴灿烈和别人不同。朴灿烈善良、单纯、无害，一口软糯的嗓音甜甜地叫着“克里斯哥哥”，让吴亦凡真的把他当成了弟弟，一举一动都无意识地包容迁就，宠溺着这个可爱的小家伙。  
可是吴亦凡忘了。  
朴灿烈就算再怎么单纯无害，他毕竟在这个肮脏的环境里待了二十一年，耳濡目染，身上纨绔子弟的特质是明显到无法以“小孩子不懂事”这种理由就可以掩饰的。  
小少爷娇生惯养，对一切吃穿住行用度都非常挑剔。  
小少爷过惯了衣来伸手饭来张口的奢华日子，完全不能理解吴亦凡的奔波劳累，在他眼里所有的事情都会有人帮他办好。  
最重要的是，小少爷根本没有尊重人的概念。提到穷人，他会嗤之以鼻不屑穷人的贫困；提到外人，他会高高在上蔑视一切，因为他是朴家唯一的少爷。就算是最喜欢的吴亦凡，他也不会尊重吴亦凡的意愿，只想着自己的快乐，根本不会考虑吴亦凡的立场。  
吴亦凡以为自己可以对小少爷一再包容，直到小少爷对自己动了情，直到他们的关系被他人那么轻描淡写地捏在手里，直到他不得不屈服于权势的淫威，直到他被迫承受小少爷所有的欲望，他发现，他再也无法忍受小少爷的骄纵，他对小少爷的宠溺，大概，终于到头了。  
原谅他的薄情吧，小少爷毕竟不是吴亦凡的血亲，如果是大陆的吴世勋，吴亦凡还会忍得更久，因为他始终亏欠了吴世勋一份亲情。  
但那是朴灿烈，不管是人际关系还是血缘上都和自己陌路的朴家二少爷，当初因为小少爷的遭遇而产生的同情，在一次次威胁下已经快要磨灭。  
吴亦凡不敢想象，现在朴灿烈尚且处于痴傻状态，自己就已经毫无反抗能力，若是朴灿烈恢复了，他会怎么办？继续把自己当做一个泄欲的男宠，还是视自己为人生的污点要斩尽杀绝？  
心前所未有地疲累。  
吴亦凡不知道自己是怎么回到家的，他的肉体躺在床上，却无法放松紧绷着的肌肉与筋骨，仿佛这个家也不能给他最安全的保障。黑暗里，似乎总有一双眼睛幽幽地盯着自己不肯放开。  
他不知道自己还能够撑多久，但他知道自己就算撑不下去也必须撑下去，他在大陆还有一个风中破败摇曳的家要支持，他最好的弟弟世勋要考大学了。  
他不能在这个节骨眼倒下。  
明天，明天就去辞职……吴亦凡想着，疲倦地慢慢阖上双眼，堕入更为黑暗没有边际的梦境深渊之中。


	21. Chapter 21

“辞职？”  
朴宥拉放下手中的文件，惊异地抬头看着眼前这位青年。  
从第一次看到吴亦凡起到现在差不多快要大半年就过去了，第一次见他，虽然落魄，却意气风发，眼角隐含着都是对未来的向往与希望，可是现在蓦地一看，面前这个青年面容憔悴，全身上下都透出一种颓废的气质。  
大半年时间，能够改变一个人这么大吗？  
“为什么辞职？”朴宥拉问。  
吴亦凡想要扬出一个标准的微笑，却发现自己面对着这张和朴灿烈有七八分相似的脸连强颜欢笑都做不到：“真的很抱歉，朴小姐。但是我真的必须要辞职。我想要回中国，今年，我的弟弟要考大学，我想要去陪陪他。”  
说到弟弟这个暖心话题，朴宥拉的面容柔和了些。  
“其实朴小姐，你应该知道的，如果不是那时候我的钱不翼而飞，我早在之前就回中国了。我现在只是要完成当时的想法而已。”  
“更何况，依我之见，二少爷已经学习的差不多了，他和周小姐之间也很投缘，就算要继续指导，也用不上我手把手指点二少爷了。朴小姐可以找一个放心的人多提点提点少爷，应该不会有什么大问题的。”  
吴亦凡娓娓道来，说的话有条有理，头头是道。  
朴宥拉被说得动摇：“你说的倒是没错，只是，灿烈恐怕一时半会还不会……”  
朴灿烈对吴亦凡的黏糊是让人有目共睹的，如果吴亦凡这么突然离开，朴灿烈绝对会把朴家闹翻天的。  
“大小姐，您多虑了。有句话叫‘少年寡情’，说的就是小孩子可能会一时对某个人产生一度依赖的感情，但是如果长时间见不到这个人，他的感情就慢慢消散而释了。少爷虽然依赖我，但是只要他一习惯，有没有这个家教老师，又有什么重要呢？”  
朴宥拉沉默了。  
不可否认的是吴亦凡说的很对，按照朴灿烈小孩子的心性，如果长时间见不到吴亦凡，的确会慢慢淡忘这个人。  
朴宥拉还有自己的私心。  
周怡虽然和朴灿烈相处的不错，可是大部分时候小少爷还是一心念着自己的家教老师。如果吴亦凡继续呆在朴灿烈身边，这个婚，有点难结。  
“好吧，我批准你辞职。”  
朴宥拉站起身来，向吴亦凡伸出手：“吴先生，我很感激你对灿烈的照顾。我看的出来，这么多年来，你是为数不多真心待灿烈好的人，日后只要你有困难，尽可以来找我。”  
“多谢大小姐。”吴亦凡回握住朴宥拉的手，轻轻地松了口气。  
离开朴家时，吴亦凡忍不住回头望了一眼富丽堂皇的朴家大宅。  
两百多个日夜他进出这里，说没有感情是骗人的，毕竟在这里的大半个时光，是他人生中几不可得的美好回忆之一。  
只是，这点微薄的感情抵不过他对这里象征着的权力的厌恶和害怕。  
吴亦凡不敢耽搁，他辞职的事情瞒不住别人，很快，金钟仁或者朴灿烈的人就会来抓他。他也没有买回中国的机票，金钟仁如果真的曝光他的过去，不管是美国还是中国，他都待不下去的。  
机场飞往朝鲜的航班在二十分钟后起飞。吴亦凡没有带任何行李，银行里的钱全都被他提出来，换成了一串价值连城的意大利手工红宝石项链。他怕金钟仁他们要是发现他逃跑了，会冻住他的资产。  
二十分钟，只要二十分钟。  
吴亦凡几乎是以一种极度恐惧和惶恐的心情度过这二十分钟的，机场里每次有陌生人来搭讪或者问路他都要神经质地吓一跳，以为是金钟仁他们来抓人了。  
短短十几分钟时间，吴亦凡的衣衫就被冷汗浸透了。  
“G7365航班开始检票，G7365航班开始检票……”广播终于响起吴亦凡心心念念的内容，吴亦凡几乎要跳起来，又及时地按耐住自己，压了压鸭舌帽，镇定地走向检票口。  
突然，肩膀被人戳了戳。  
“吴先生，不好意思，得罪了。”  
“砰！”  
朴宅。  
“啪！”杯子被狠狠砸碎在地上，显示了主人无处发泄的怒气。  
“少爷，请你息怒。”边伯贤用手帕一点点拢起碎瓷片收拾残局。  
今天他过来本来只是想跟朴灿烈提及鹿晗治疗的事情，没想到说到一半金钟仁打电话过来说吴亦凡偷偷辞职了，盯着他的人跟着他到了机场，看样子是要跑路。  
朴灿烈内心盛怒，当下就把最钟爱的被子砸的粉碎。  
“妈的，你们都干什么吃的？去找他，我不准他走！”朴灿烈已经顾不上伪装自己痴傻的模样，在朴家后院就大吼大叫起来，“谁给他的胆子？谁他妈给他这个胆子要他走！”  
幸好没有佣人，否则小少爷就要暴露了。  
边伯贤好不容易拦住朴灿烈不让他暴走：“少爷，你冷静点！钟仁少爷的人已经去抓吴亦凡了。吴先生跑不掉的。”  
朴灿烈深呼吸几口气才平静下来，神色严峻：“我要出去。”  
他竟然敢跑？没有经过我的允许就要跑？  
边伯贤叹口气：“我会和朴小姐申请带你出去。可是少爷，事关重大，小不忍则乱大谋，我希望少爷不要为了感情私事就误了大事。”  
“我知道分寸。”朴灿烈不愿再提。  
边伯贤深深望了眼朴灿烈，几个月的时间，真的会对一个人动心如此之深？  
应该吧，他不能够因为自己被薄情寡幸，就不相信世间有人可以一见钟情。  
“真是，不知好歹啊。”金钟仁还在画着妆，就听说了吴亦凡逃跑的事情。  
一边还缠着绷带的张艺兴冷冷地哼了一声，声音很轻，却足以让整个化妆室的人听见。  
把张艺兴带在身边是无奈之举，张艺兴自从醒来之后每天都要大吵大闹，因为练过跑酷所以身手又很不错，金钟仁还吩咐下人不要伤了张艺兴，因此医护人员和佣人都拿张艺兴束手无策，直到张艺兴又一次跟主治医师大打出手摔下楼梯，不仅刚长好的骨头又断了还扭了脖子，金钟仁才无可奈何地把人呆在自己身边，让五个保镖看着他跟自己跑行程。  
于是圈内人最近跟金钟仁碰面都会看见金钟仁后面有个诡异的缠满白色绷带的轮  
轮椅人，一个胆小的导演因为是和金钟仁吃夜宵，当场以为遇到鬼吓昏过去了。  
金钟仁不得不尽可能减少通告行程，不过，这部戏必须拍完。  
讽刺的是，他这场戏扮演的武将就是张艺兴武替的角色。  
“你又闹什么脾气？”金钟仁看着镜子里映出的张艺兴冷淡的侧脸，他明白张艺兴是受了委屈没错，可惜他大少爷做惯了，并不能理解张艺兴为什么遇到一点挫折就要死要活的。  
“在大少爷眼里，谁都是不识好歹的吧。”张艺兴戴了固定脖子的护具，无法随意地转头，事实上，金钟仁为了束缚他，连四肢都用绳子捆在了轮椅上，每隔四十五分钟放十五分钟。  
“金哥，您别生气，一气这妆就化不好了。”化妆师小雯赶紧安抚金三少爷的情绪，省得金钟仁一发怒掀了化妆台就不好了。  
金钟仁额角隐隐跳动着“井”：“我已经跟你道歉了，也做出补偿了。”  
“对，一百万的支票，你的确跟我道歉了，你也补偿我了，我也接受了，你只是不放我走而已。”  
“我要怎么放你走？你一走你就去找死！”金钟仁怒不可遏。  
他有一次轻信了张艺兴真的放了他走，结果没过多久就是张艺兴持刀上门找那个出卖他的经济人算账然后被送进牢里的消息传出来。  
金钟仁不得不把张艺兴保了出来，说什么也不肯再放他走。  
“吴亦凡跟我一样可怜。我早该知道的。”张艺兴没有理金钟仁的怒气，而是喃喃自语，“你们都一样，我们也一样。”


	22. Chapter 22

吴亦凡在昏昏沉沉中挣扎着醒来，沉重的眼皮半阖半张，迷茫之间只能看到一片空荡荡的白色。  
头晕得很。  
他闭上眼平息着呼吸，让大脑血液回转得通畅一些，然后才模模糊糊地想起一些事情。  
登记的时候，有人叫自己，然后，一块手帕捂上来，就什么都不知道了。  
迷药？  
那一声“砰”，大概是行李箱砸在地上的声音……行李箱……  
对了，行李箱！  
行李箱里有项链！  
吴亦凡终于清醒过来，睁开眼发现自己被锁在一个白色的病房里，两只手被交叉拷在头的上方，看样子像是被绑架的样子。  
更糟糕的是，床边坐着一个他最不想看见的人――  
朴灿烈！  
朴灿烈其实很愤怒，但是他没有让吴亦凡看出来，来之前，边伯贤告诫他：“少爷我跟朴小姐申请了每天带少爷你到我家来玩有助于治疗，朴小姐答应了，希望少爷到时候控制住自己不要闹出太大动静，如果给朴小姐知道了就不好了。”  
他控制着自己的表情，委屈道：“克里斯哥哥……你为什么要走？”  
“少爷……”吴亦凡张着嘴，心乱如麻，不知道该如何解释。莫名其妙地，面对小少爷，他就是无法轻易表达自己的厌恶与排斥，言行之间总是要隐隐地维护小少爷的心情。  
果然太宠一个人会变成习惯的。  
“钟仁说，你要逃跑，你要离开我对不对？”小少爷慢慢地走过来，逼近吴亦凡，明明脸上是孩童得不到棒棒糖一样的委屈，却让人觉得那么毛骨悚然，“你为什么要离开灿灿？灿灿做的不好吗？灿灿犯错了吗？”  
“不，少爷，你没错。”吴亦凡下意识回答，后知后觉自己说错了话。  
没想到服从小少爷竟如此自然地快要成为本能。即使自己双手被拷在床头，或许即将面对一场侵犯，吴亦凡第一反应居然不是跟小少爷撕破脸皮，而是顺从地，乖巧地回答小少爷，给他满意的答案。  
我是怎么了呢？吴亦凡从内心感到深深的恐惧。  
如果这样子演变下去，他是不是也会逐渐习惯于小少爷的亲吻、抚摸，甚至是更深层次的侵犯？  
“灿灿没有做错，那就是克里斯哥哥的错了。”小少爷轻轻抚摸着吴亦凡的脸，歪着头可爱地说着可怕的话，“克里斯哥哥真不听话，灿灿这么喜欢克里斯哥哥，可是克里斯哥哥却要抛弃灿灿。大人说，不听话的小孩要好好惩罚的。”  
小少爷俯下身轻轻吻着吴亦凡的脸：“克里斯哥哥是个坏孩子。”  
吴亦凡的脊背顿时生出一股寒气，他结结巴巴地想要给自己辩解：“不，少爷，你误会了，我只是……”可是小少爷动了气，手下一发狠，用力地揪住了吴亦凡的左乳狠狠一拧，吴亦凡疼得惨叫一声：“啊！”  
之后，小少爷慢慢地解开吴亦凡的纽扣，自言自语道：“可是灿灿那么喜欢克里斯哥哥，舍不得打克里斯哥哥，怎么办呢？”  
衣衫一点点敞开，露出春光一片。  
“所以克里斯哥哥就呆在这里吧。灿灿会每天过来陪着克里斯哥哥说话，不会无聊的。灿灿要把克里斯哥哥锁起来，只有灿灿可以看到克里斯哥哥。”  
小少爷的手已经按在了吴亦凡的皮带上，明亮若星辰的眼眸却紧紧盯着吴亦凡：“克里斯哥哥，也只能看到灿灿哦！”  
这是，要把自己囚禁起来的意思？  
“不，不行，少爷，你不能那么做！”吴亦凡挣扎起来，却被朴灿烈压下来堵住了嘴，“嗯嗯……唔……”  
朴灿烈狠狠吮吸着吴亦凡口腔里每一处的津液，更是用牙齿大力地撕咬吴亦凡的嘴唇。吴亦凡被迫仰着头，大半舌头被吸得生疼，好像下一秒就要被小少爷给咬断似的，他感觉小少爷已经开始在解自己的皮带，不禁有一种深深的绝望从心而生。  
裤子和内裤一起被褪下，吴亦凡赤裸得跟新生婴儿一样，看到朴灿烈的衣服还完整地穿戴在身上，而自己却是一丝不挂。吴亦凡绝望而又屈辱地求饶：“少爷，求求你，不要这样子。求求你……”  
不要这样折辱他。  
不要这样毁掉他。  
放他走，放他自由。  
“克里斯哥哥，这是惩罚。”小少爷摇着头拒绝了吴亦凡的讨饶，低头吻上吴亦凡的锁骨，“今天，灿灿要好好地惩罚克里斯哥哥。”  
说着，他就凶狠地在锁骨那里留下了一个紫红色的吻痕：“灿灿得要克里斯哥哥知道，你是灿灿的。”  
右边乳头被牙齿狠狠碾过，然后大力地吮吸，敏感的乳肉变得又肿又痛。而左边却是指腹轻拢慢捻的温柔对待，指纹摩擦过乳尖让那颗红豆微微发痒战栗，忍不住挺立着渴求更加粗暴的蹂躏。  
“克里斯哥哥，你这里原本粉粉的，现在好红啊。”小少爷吐出茱萸，一本正经地指着那颗明显红肿起来的乳头道，此刻，他的嘴角还有涎液黏连在那圈乳晕上，距离一拉开，就有一道明亮的银线，画面淫靡无比。  
吴亦凡简直要羞愤欲死，他的双手被拷着什么都做不了，而两条腿再怎么乱扑腾也奈何不了小少爷一分。  
小少爷细细碎碎地吻下去，吻到小腹处时笑：“克里斯哥哥，你这里也好大。”然后，就握住了还在草丛里沉睡着的物体：“克里斯哥哥，你觉得我们两个谁会大一点？”  
年少的男孩子总是喜欢比较这方面的大小，但是如果是在这种危险的状况下，这实在不是什么适合比较的时期。  
小少爷没有脱衣服，只是拉开裤链掏出自己的家伙，把两只大鸟放在一起认真地比对：“唔，好像一样啊……不过克里斯哥哥比我高两公分，所以还是我赢……”  
什么怪理由……  
吴亦凡挣扎地起身：“少爷，别玩了，一点也不好玩……我不跑了好不好？我们还像以前那样子一起玩好不好？”  
“不行。”小少爷甜甜地笑，“克里斯哥哥记性真不好，这是惩罚啊，不可以随随便便算了的。”然后手上微微用力，握着吴亦凡的下体就开始上下撸动起来。  
即使技法生涩，但男人那里怎么可以如此直接刺激？就算吴亦凡努力控制自己的欲望，下身还是不可抑制地在小少爷的服务下半勃起来。  
“少爷，快停手！少爷，求求你不要再继续了！”上一次和少爷亲热，自己没有动情，才能够保持足够的清醒与少爷的欲望周旋而保全自身。而这次，如果连自己也堕落了……后果不堪设想。  
可是小少爷根本不满意，他希望看到的是吴亦凡能够在自己的手上深深陷入欲海之中，希望看到吴亦凡红着眼，羞愤欲死地哀求自己说：“少爷，求你快一点……”  
还不够，还不够。  
小少爷暂时放弃手上的工作，终于脱掉自己的衣服，两条赤裸的躯体紧紧贴在一起。  
吴亦凡诧异于小少爷炙热的体温，害怕于小少爷对自己的欲望，而小少爷接下来的动作更是他始料未及的。  
“克里斯哥哥，我们一起吧……”小少爷把自己的东西和吴亦凡并列放着，开始相互蹭着摩擦刺激。  
性器接触的感觉是很奇怪的。你能感受到对方和自己相同的器官一遍遍吻过自己的私密处，密密茬茬的毛发刺得人有点痒又有点疼。吴亦凡从未和男人这样子一起摩擦取乐过，女人的柔软完全给不了这种新鲜陌生的感觉，他的性器也在一次次磨蹭中终于完全勃起，露出深色的蘑菇头。  
“你硬了，克里斯哥哥！”小少爷像发现新大陆一样高兴地说。  
“笨蛋，不要说出来……嗯……”吴亦凡刚要阻止小少爷说那些羞人的话，结果小少爷突兀地往前一顶，让他吓了一跳，就忘记自己要说什么了。  
“克里斯哥哥你看，他们在打电话。”小少爷扶着自己的粗长，前端去和吴亦凡的龟头亲吻，两个蘑菇头靠在一起不管从视觉还是触觉上说，都是震撼人心的效果。  
太，太超过了！  
两根巨物被小少爷握在一只手里根本握不住，小少爷皱起眉：“克里斯哥哥，我把你解开，我们一起弄好不好？”他好像是为了防止吴亦凡逃跑，解开手拷前，给吴亦凡鼻腔里滴了两滴奇怪的液体。  
那个药很奇怪，让人酥软了身子，却不是浑身无力的状态，反而让人不自觉地想要被触摸，被拥抱，被更加狂热地对待……  
吴亦凡很快就迷离了眼神，跟着小少爷顺从地握住小少爷的东西，和小少爷一起撸动起来。小少爷低下头来吻他，他也顺从地张开嘴去回应他，一时间真有恋人耳鬓厮磨的味道。  
手指在性器上或轻或重地按揉，有了吴亦凡的领导，小少爷也学得飞快，时不时去刺激吴亦凡最为敏感的肉菇或者两个饱满漂亮的囊袋，到后来，还是吸入微量春药的吴亦凡先缴了械，浑身颤栗几下，仰起头尖锐地呻吟一声，然后白色的液体猛然喷射在两个人的小腹之间，弄脏了床单。  
“呼……哈……”吴亦凡喘着气，脸上是淡淡的红晕，表情是明显的欲求不满，茫然的眼神根本不知道自己的处境。  
朴灿烈知道药效已经起了作用，吴亦凡此刻已经完全被欲望掌控了身体，他实在爱死了这副茫然而又脆弱的表情，这意味着吴亦凡根本无处可去，只能默默承受自己的侵犯，却又不得不依赖自己。  
而明天起来，吴亦凡不会记得任何事情，只会透过身体残留的痕迹知道自己受到了多么宠溺的疼爱。  
他挑了一指白色的精液，轻轻抹在吴亦凡的脸上，终于不再伪装自己，邪笑着：“克里斯哥哥，我让你更加舒服，好不好？”  
吴亦凡已经失了神智，呆呆地看着朴灿烈，然后机械地低头，含住朴灿烈的手指。


	23. Chapter 23

“唔……”  
口腔里满满的都是朴灿烈味道，所有的呻吟都被堵在喉咙里出不来。  
朴灿烈靠在床榻上，腿大大张开，两只手按着吴亦凡的后脑勺，强迫他更深地吞下自己的欲望。  
吴亦凡哼哼唧唧地发不出声音来，粗长的阴茎塞满了他的口腔，龟头深深顶入喉间的异物感让他十分难受，只能无助地攀着朴灿烈的腿，眼睛可怜巴巴地祈求着朴灿烈尽早结束这个酷刑。  
看着眼前这个人顺从地跪趴在自己面前，脑袋依附在自己胯下，明明那么不乐意，却不敢反抗自己的命令，乖巧地含着自己的欲望上下艰难地吞吐。  
“乖，嘴巴张大一点就不会难受了，牙齿不要咬。”朴灿烈摩挲着吴亦凡的耳廓贴心提示。  
吴亦凡听话地暂时吐出一半让自己换下气，然后尽可能张开嘴，容纳进尽可能多的那个恐怖的怪物。  
龟头轻轻擦过吴亦凡的舌面，直直刺入深处，朴灿烈舒爽地叹息了一声，他能够轻易地感受到那人舌苔拂过茎部的毛糙感，口腔里湿热的柔软毫无芥蒂地包裹着自己的欲望，唾液和精液糅杂在一起，分不清你我。  
吴亦凡深深吞入几次后终于吐掉那根还硬挺挺的巨物，眼眸含泪：“好大……我难受……”  
他真的咽不下去，太大了。那样大的东西卡在喉咙里面刺激着扁桃体，会让人想要呕吐，鼻腔里尽是性器的腥膻气味让他害怕。  
因为药物的关系，其实吴亦凡并不能分辨自己到底在做什么事情，他只是难得地，诚实地顺从了身体的本能反应。  
朴灿烈眯着眼，手指用力地抹去吴亦凡唇瓣上沾的不明液体，动作不能说粗鲁，但也不怎么温柔：“张嘴。”  
“……”摇头。  
“我让你张嘴。”朴灿烈很不客气地用胯下顶顶吴亦凡的脸，蘑菇头顶端的白色精液又一次染到吴亦凡的唇上。  
吴亦凡可怜地望着他。  
“乖，张嘴。”朴灿烈捏着他的下巴，半是强迫半是诱惑地哄骗道。  
于是，再一次一举侵入。  
与刚才不同的是，这一次的节奏，由朴灿烈掌控。  
“呜……嗯嗯……”刚一进入，吴亦凡就难受地挣扎起来，朴灿烈一下子就进到了最深的地方，卡的他无法呼吸，更要命的是，朴灿烈完全不给他适应的时间，顾自就开始大力地在他口腔里抽动起来。  
没有所谓的技巧之说，只有最原始的抽插动作。  
一次比一次凶狠，一次比一次深入，每一下的撞击都让吴亦凡头晕目眩。  
随着朴灿烈粗鲁的动作，越来越多的透明液体从吴亦凡的嘴角流出，顺着朴灿烈紫红色的阴茎滑下，湿透了床单。  
吴亦凡想要呼吸，下意识咽了下口水，谁想到这一吞咽使得口腔里肌肉收缩，箍得朴灿烈差点没锁住精关就要泻出来。  
“艹，给我把嘴再张大一点！”朴灿烈兴奋地眼睛发红，根本控制不住手中的力道，只要一想到这个给自己卖力口交的就是自己最心心念念宝贝着的，最想要占为己有的人，他胯下就忍不住发硬发烫，忍不住狠狠贯穿这个该死的专门勾引男人的家伙！  
吴亦凡感觉到嘴里那东西又涨大粗长了几分，而茎根的体毛好几次扎在自己脸上很不舒服，他惊惧地要退出来，可是朴灿烈却野蛮地把他一举按到深处，然后――  
汹涌地喷薄而出！  
“咳咳，咳咳――”吴亦凡跪在床上，虚弱地捂着嘴咳嗽着，朴灿烈射出来的东西又多又浓，一部分竟然直接射进了他的喉咙里面，大半部分来不及吞掉的，就被吴亦凡咳了出来，脸上手上都是白色的东西。  
朴灿烈射完后性器稍微软化了一点，但还处于勃起状态。他轻佻地勾起吴亦凡的下巴，把吴亦凡唇边的精液抹进吴亦凡的嘴里：“好吃吗？”  
吴亦凡茫然地望着他。  
“舔掉。”朴灿烈干净利落地命令。吴亦凡怔了片刻，像是想拒绝这个难堪的行为，可是又害怕朴灿烈的淫威，只能带着一脸的污秽，小心地舔掉掌心的白液。  
腥味很重，但不是不能接受。  
“全部吃掉，这东西可是很补的。”看着吴亦凡一点点把自己的东西吃下去，朴灿烈那变态的心理得到了极大的满足，他故意把吴亦凡另一只干净的手拉过来按在自己胯下，“这里也有。”  
“唔――”吴亦凡像小猫一样不情不愿地呻吟了一下，然后爬过来，两只手捧着那根东西，舌头从顶端的马眼游移到根部的囊袋，把朴灿烈伺候得舒舒服服，干干净净。  
等到吴亦凡“清洁”完了，朴灿烈又把两根手指塞进吴亦凡嘴里：“舔湿了，等会，这个是要弄进你屁股里去的。”朴灿烈笑着夹住吴亦凡柔软的舌头，惩罚性地捏了一下：“乖，不然你等会会疼。”  
吴亦凡像是听懂了他的威胁，也不管脸上已经干涸的白浊，就温顺地含住朴灿烈两根手指，细细舔舐起来。  
等到两根手指都浸透了，朴灿烈一把搂住吴亦凡的腰把他提起来，吴亦凡不得不手脚都紧紧攀住朴灿烈以防失去平衡，他有点害怕，朴灿烈身上那种浓烈的占有欲叫他心惊胆战。  
朴灿烈不给他逃避的机会，深深吻住吴亦凡的嘴，吴亦凡经过一番折腾后，口腔里都是朴灿烈射出来的精液的味道，这个认知让朴灿烈很是兴奋，两只大手揉搓着吴亦凡臀肉的力度也控制不住地加大了。  
吴亦凡因为吸入迷幻性的春药已经完全迷失了神智，他其实不清楚自己做的事情有多罪恶，他只是觉得这样被人肆意深吻侵犯着虽然叫人害怕，却让他有一种奇异的安心感。  
好像冥冥之中有人告诉他，从此以后他再也不用背负着那么多那么沉重的包袱了。  
因为有一个人，会承担起他的一切责任，会消去他一切悲伤。或许那个人会对自己很粗暴，或许那个人的态度会很无礼，可是那些疼爱和维护，确是真真切切无法被抹除掉的。  
如果真的有那么个人存在，吴亦凡很愿意，很愿意把自己的身体给他，满足他的欲望和占有。  
吴亦凡顺从地搂住朴灿烈的肩膀，恍然之间已经把他当做了唯一的依靠。他微微偏过头和朴灿烈接吻，唇舌连接地密不可分，溢出情色的水声，两条舌头淫靡地交缠起舞，幻化出一起欲望的舞蹈。  
臀肉被凶狠地蹂躏着，已经留下清晰的紫红色的五指痕迹。臀瓣被合并又分开，粉红狭缝一会变成狭窄成线的密道，一会又变成幽奇神秘的峡谷，而那朵令人向往的蜜穴也在这玩弄之中若隐若现，仿佛和人调皮地玩着捉迷藏。  
“哈……呵……”吴亦凡坚持不住地几乎要腿软，没有力气地摊在朴灿烈身上，春药让他的身体变得十分敏感，朴灿烈那样粗鲁地揉捏他的屁股，却让他的身体产生一股酥痒的快感，微凉的空气渗入臀缝里，他前所未有地渴望着有什么东西能够进去挠一挠止住痒痒，可是手脚该死地没有了力气，他所有的欲望都被朴灿烈拿捏在了手里。  
朴灿烈越过吴亦凡的肩头看到他翘起来的臀部，也看到那个密穴在臀肉的挤压分开中忽隐忽现，像是勾引着他好好疼爱那里。  
朴灿烈从来不是委屈自己的主，欲望上来了，想干就干，这时候想要上吴亦凡了，两根刚刚被含湿的手指就摸索到那处私密之地，试探着插进去一个指关节。  
“啊，啊啊――”吴亦凡惊喘一声，身子本能地颤抖，从未有人到访过的私处没有打过一声招呼地就被人强硬地闯入开来，放谁身上都一下子适应不了。  
朴灿烈吻吻他的脸，没有心软地继续插入，直到把一根手指不算太困难地完全挤入吴亦凡的菊穴之中，而吴亦凡已经抖得不成样子，嘴唇都被咬的发白。  
朴灿烈以为自己多少会有点恶心的，那里毕竟是排泄的地方，可是当他真真切切地触摸到吴亦凡内部柔软湿热的内壁，感觉到那肠肉温柔地一层一层包裹着自己的感受时，他发现内心根本没有一丝一毫的排斥感，而是充满着即将占有这个人的激动与狂热！  
“啊……”吴亦凡突然箍紧了朴灿烈的脖子，仰着头短短呻吟了一声，“难受……”  
朴灿烈已经伸入两根手指，他不断缓慢地插进抽出，欣赏着穴肉咬着自己的手指不放的淫靡景象，另一只手握住吴亦凡前面不知何时高高举起的家伙：“难受？你确定吗？吴亦凡，你这里可是很诚实地淫荡着呢。”  
前面被人撸动着，后庭也被人肆意侵犯，吴亦凡真的不舒服，那种酥麻的快感一层层累积起来让他几乎快要疯掉，可是偏偏又卡着到达不了顶端。他从未想过有朝一日身为男人的自己竟然会如此恬不知耻地抱着一个男人屈辱地求欢，渴望那个男人更加粗暴地羞辱自己。  
“还，还不够……”吴亦凡睫毛上挂着泪水，并不是因为绝望还是耻辱――现在的他早就不知道那是什么了，他只是被刺激到了泪腺，流出生理性的泪水罢了。  
还不够，前面的……要再重一点……后面……再深一点……再用力一点……  
朴灿烈邪笑一声：“哪里不够？你告诉我。”  
吴亦凡心绪混乱到了极点，他从未见过自己这般放荡淫乱的模样，可是他无可奈何，在致幻的春药作用下，他根本无法理性地进行思考，只能本能地渴求着朴灿烈。  
他几乎像是窒息的人追求氧气一样胡乱地吻着朴灿烈，无限卑微地祈求：“用力点……用力点操我……”  
声音里，竟带着彻底放纵自己堕落沉沦的绝望。


	24. Chapter 24

身子瘫软在床上无法使力，两只手在空中无助地挥舞着想要抱住什么，下身前面被人野蛮地抚弄着，后穴也有四根手指飞快地进出着。  
吴亦凡像一条脱水的鱼半张着嘴喘着气，眼角带着未干的泪，两只手空抓了半天也摸不到东西，只好放弃地攀住朴灿烈有力的手臂。  
朴灿烈跪在吴亦凡两腿之间，握着吴亦凡的欲望用力撸动着，他可不能保证等一会他真正干上吴亦凡的时候能分心照顾这家伙的感受，所以在享用吴亦凡身体之前，还是先让他释放一次吧。当然，后面四根手指的扩张也没有耽搁。  
吴亦凡的欲望已经怒涨到极点，肉色蘑菇头颜色已经憋成了深红色，白色的黏液从小孔里隐隐渗出。朴灿烈恶作剧一般用指甲刮了一下马眼那处，惊得吴亦凡一颤身子，后穴不自觉地肌肉收缩，咬紧了朴灿烈四根手指，然后挺着腰，直直射出精液！  
“该我了，Kris哥。”朴灿烈看见高潮之后的浑身酥软的吴亦凡全身透着一股诱人犯罪的气息，微张的小嘴勾引着人去亲吻，两颗红嫩的乳头也尖尖挺立着等待着人去爱抚。  
他的呼吸不由得粗重起来，捧着吴亦凡臀部一托：“吴亦凡，看着我。”  
吴亦凡茫然之间听见有人喊他，呆滞地望向朴灿烈，那顺从可怜的模样竟让朴灿烈内心柔软了几分：“乖，自己抱着腿，我要进去了。”  
抱，抱着腿？  
吴亦凡模模糊糊觉得有哪里不对，可是手却听话地往下摸去抱住自己的大腿，自发地把腿折成M形，门户大开地等待朴灿烈的临幸。  
朴灿烈扶着自己硬挺的欲望对准了那个引人遐想的幽穴，利刃一点点侵入。  
“啊啊啊！疼，疼！”吴亦凡惊叫起来挣扎着要逃，朴灿烈尺寸傲人，不管是长度还是直径都绝非四根手指可以比拟，窄小的肉穴被迫承受硕大的欲望，穴口的肌肉紧绷到变成青白色，显示了那里承欢的勉强。  
但朴灿烈已经打定了彻底占有吴亦凡的主意，因此吴亦凡的疼痛并不能让他放弃自己的动作，反而是吴亦凡试图去掰他的手来反抗他的行为忤逆了朴灿烈，朴灿烈连最后一点怜惜也被欲望烧断，一个挺身，直接刺入！  
“啊！”吴亦凡惨叫一声，抓紧了朴灿烈的手臂，在朴灿烈紧绷着的肌肉上留下鲜红色的抓痕。所有的快感瞬间消逝，后庭被生生撕裂侵入的痛苦连春药的幻觉都无法掩饰。粗长的阴茎完全进入自己的体内，紧紧楔入动弹不得。  
而朴灿烈尝到了前所未有的快感。  
他从第一次见面就肖想着如何把这个人压在身下干到他痛哭流涕只能对着自己求饶，如今真切地占有了这个人，倒是让朴灿烈有了虚幻的做梦感，竟一时没有毛躁急促地动作起来，而是静静待着，感受吴亦凡内部每一层的纹理与柔软。  
“疼，好疼……”昏昏沉沉之间，有人俯下身来，让自己可以抱住那个宽厚的脊背，找到依靠。吴亦凡脆弱得像个小孩子哭了起来，死死抓着朴灿烈不放，生怕一松手，他又变得孤苦无助没有人关心没有人担心。  
他只是想要有个人可以爱他。  
“你别走……你不要走……”流着泪哀求自己留下来的吴亦凡实在是很好看。朴灿烈高兴地用指腹拭去吴亦凡的泪水，让他面对着自己：“你看清楚，我是谁？”  
“……”吴亦凡微张着嘴，不知所措。  
“告诉我，我是谁？你要谁留下来？”朴灿烈很有耐心地克制住自己的欲望，把自己深深埋进吴亦凡身体里后就一动不动。  
虽然知道这药会让人迷失神志堕落于欲望之中，但是朴灿烈还是想要试试看，幻觉之中吴亦凡看到的和自己翻云覆雨的人，会是谁？  
他知道吴亦凡的过去并不纯洁，吴亦凡有个失败的初恋，有暧昧的女友，更有不少保持关系的性伴侣，也就是炮友。  
说不介意是假的，但那些混乱的情史是吴亦凡遇见朴灿烈之前才有的放纵，朴灿烈可以通通不计较，只要吴亦凡到他身边后没有再犯就可以了。  
朴灿烈更为介怀的是，在那么多人当中，吴亦凡心里，究竟有没有一个人？  
答案不会影响朴灿烈的决心，却会决定吴亦凡今后日子的好坏。  
当朴灿烈看似强势实则忐忑等待吴亦凡的回答时，吴亦凡嘴唇嗫嚅了几下，发出意味不明的气声。  
虽然听不清，可是如果没有看错，那个口型分明是……  
“你再说一遍！”朴灿烈有点激动地追问。  
吴亦凡并不很能明白为什么朴灿烈会那么激动，他只是隐约觉得，这个答案好像对两个人都很重要。  
他诚实地，听话地回答：  
“朴、朴灿烈……”  
其实根本就是无关爱情的答案，毕竟在吴亦凡二十几年的人生中，除了一场糟糕透顶的初恋和同样糟糕透顶的性骚扰，他和其余人都只是逢场作戏，留不下任何值得纪念的记忆。  
因此，那么多人中，朴灿烈的霸道，朴灿烈的强势，朴灿烈的欲望，让吴亦凡虽然自己意识不到，但身体已经深刻地记住了这个人的气息。  
敢这样子触摸亲吻自己，甚至侵犯自己的，天下只有一个朴灿烈。  
敢这样子犯下大错但是自己仍旧无法生气仍想要继续宠他呵护他的，天下也只有一个小少爷。  
边伯贤说，吴亦凡的心理是扭曲病态的，因此普通人根本无法走进吴亦凡的内心，只有一个更加病态扭曲的朴灿烈，能够强硬地撬开吴亦凡内心的铜墙铁壁，剜出内里腐烂的肿块，把吴亦凡的心搅得血肉模糊。  
那样病态的人已经无法感受阳光了，只有令他疼痛的方式才能让他活下去。  
曾有专家分析，人性能承受的恐惧有一条脆弱的底线。当人遇上了一个凶狂的杀手，杀手不讲理，随时要取他的命，人质就会把生命权渐渐付托给这个凶徒。时间拖久了，人质吃一口饭、喝一口水，每一呼吸，他自己都会觉得是恐怖分子对他的宽忍和慈悲。对於绑架自己的暴徒，他的恐惧，会先转化为对他的感激，然后变为一种崇拜，最后人质也下意识地以为凶徒的安全，就是自己的安全。这种屈服于暴虐的弱点，就叫“斯德哥尔摩精神症候群”。  
当然，不能说吴亦凡就一定患有斯德哥尔摩综合症，毕竟，目前在他的观念里，朴灿烈并不是什么加害者，他也没有受到直接的迫害。但是，吴亦凡一直生活在一个极度压抑的环境中，不管是家庭还是学校，甚至是社会，他都无法找到属于自己的救赎。  
在小少爷身边的日子是他最快乐的时候，因此，虽然小少爷不是专家所说的那种凶徒暴徒，但小少爷却给了吴亦凡毕生最为渴求的温暖，更何况，不管是朴宥拉提供的高薪工作，还是金钟仁后来的威胁，到最后都只集中于小少爷的身上。  
因此，虽然吴亦凡不知道，但他潜意识早就将小少爷视为某种不可违逆的存在。这也是为何面对小少爷的侵犯，他仍然能够一步步忍受迁就的原因。  
这个答案明显取悦了朴灿烈，朴灿烈俯下身抱住吴亦凡，在他耳边说：“做得好，继续，继续叫我的名字。”然后一只手按住吴亦凡的腿固定住身子，用力地挺腰大操大干起来。  
“啊……嗯……”紫红狰狞的凶器在股间凶狠地戳刺着，穴肉紧紧咬着那根巨物不放，随着抽插的动作翻进翻出，变成令人想入非非的嫣红色。  
吴亦凡的呻吟声被顶得支离破碎，两条腿紧紧缠住朴灿烈的腰，腿根还微微发颤。他脑子昏昏沉沉的，已经不能够清晰地感受到自己是怎么样一层层含着朴灿烈的阴茎放荡地吞吐着，只是迷迷糊糊觉得有根粗粗的东西一直在自己肚子里大力搅动着，仿佛要捅破自己的肚子似的。  
“轻，轻点……呜……我，我难受……”吴亦凡断断续续呻吟着，想要更加贴近朴灿烈，两只手却使不上力气，只能虚软地搭在朴灿烈肩上，“灿，灿烈……抱抱我……啊……哈……”  
朴灿烈眼里欲色更深，托着吴亦凡的腰让他直起身子坐在了自己身上，这样的体位让朴灿烈进入得更加深，吴亦凡喘着气抱住朴灿烈，伏在朴灿烈肩头随着朴灿烈的动作上下颠簸：“啊……嗯……好深……哦……嗯……灿烈……别……啊……太，太深了……”  
听着怀里这个人低沉的声音吐出好听的叫床声和念着自己的名字，朴灿烈发了狠，按着吴亦凡打钻一样疯狂地动起来，每一下都无情地侵入吴亦凡身体最深处的地方。  
吴亦凡被干得浑身发抖，穴腔一收一缩的自发咬住紫红巨物，浊液从肠道里面被朴灿烈的孽根带出，把两个人下体都弄得泥泞不堪。  
朴灿烈没有去刻意地顶撞吴亦凡的前列腺――男人那东西虽然可以获得快感，但毕竟太浅了，如果一味地利用前列腺做爱，那么攻方就太辛苦了。  
他听边伯贤说除了前列腺，男性其实肠道里还有一个更深的G点可以获得快感，而且会比前列腺给的刺激更加强烈。不过那是可遇不可求的事情了，一般人基本不会长这个东西，就算有，攻方的长度也不一定够得到，所以圈子里真正能够被开发出G点的人可谓是少之又少。  
朴灿烈想试试看找找吴亦凡的G点，因此不断变换着角度从下往上狠狠贯穿着吴亦凡。可怜吴亦凡根本弄不清朴灿烈每次操弄的规律，想要适应都适应不了，每一次被深深贯穿都是顶到新的地方和深度，产生让自己几乎快要死掉的错觉。  
“呜……灿烈……嗯……”吴亦凡把朴灿烈抱得更紧，朴灿烈的性器不是笔直的那种，而是有一点点的弧度，据说这种形状的肉棒最容易顶到敏感处，把人干到高潮。吴亦凡感到每一次朴灿烈刺进抽出时，前列腺都会被狠狠地刮过一遍，在这种刺激下，他的阴茎没有经过任何爱抚就自己慢慢站了起来，深粉色的肉头一股股吐出白色的液体，流到两个人小腹之间，渗入耻毛之中。  
终于在一次大力地深入之中，朴灿烈顶到了吴亦凡内部某处微不可查的凸起，把吴亦凡刺激得谈了下身子，声音都变得尖锐：“啊，啊啊啊――”穴肉也紧紧收缩，咬得朴灿烈几乎把持不住，泻了精。  
一股粘稠的精液喷薄而出，全部射在了两个人身上。而菊穴里也被灌满了多到堵不住的精液，汩汩流到朴灿烈的肉袋上，再渗湿床单。  
“啊……哈……好，好厉害……”吴亦凡可怜地呻吟着，那种欲仙欲死的快感疯狂地袭击他的四肢百骸，不仅让他在没有任何爱抚的情况下被干到射精，更让他好一会都陷入云雾一般的虚幻感无法自拔。  
朴灿烈被吴亦凡那幅被干到舒爽得失了神的模样刺激得血气翻涌，把人再一次按在床上，粗暴地用力操干起来，专门对着那个G点干。  
“啊……啊……噢……”吴亦凡被干的说不出话来，只能无意义地呻吟着。朴灿烈一次又一次地把自己凶狠地像打桩一样钉入吴亦凡体内，柔嫩的肠壁受不了这番野蛮的入侵，只能尽可能地包裹住朴灿烈的性器。精液做了润滑方便朴灿烈更顺利地进入到深处。  
“啊，啊啊，不，不行了！”吴亦凡惊喘一声，双手抠紧朴灿烈的脊背直到抓出血痕，然后再一次被操射出来。  
而朴灿烈经过几百下抽插后，也死死顶着吴亦凡的G点喷射出来，精液都灌满了吴亦凡的肠道，一动就要流出好多。  
朴灿烈射了两次才略略满足，他弓起身子拔出自己的性器，离开吴亦凡的身体时还发出一声响亮的“啵”声，白色的浊液没有了阻挡，从幽密的穴洞汩汩流出。  
穴肉看起来是被操肿了，朴灿烈伸进两根手指摸了摸，内里湿的不成样子，估计都是自己射出来的子子孙孙，摸起来没有什么明显的撕裂的伤痕，估计不会有大问题。  
他本想再做几次，但是顾念着吴亦凡后面是第一次也就算了。听说那东西留在体内会闹肚子疼，小少爷难得做起了服务人的工作，长指在吴亦凡体内抠抠挖挖，清出来不少精液。不过手指长度不及肉棒，那些更深处的就没办法了。  
朴灿烈吻吻吴亦凡的脸――这人连续两次房事，已经困倦不堪，处于半睡不睡的状态了。  
那就别洗了，留着我的味道更好。小少爷想着，也不顾已经脏掉的床，抱着吴亦凡盖上被子，安心入睡。


	25. Chapter 25

吴亦凡醒过来时，全身像被卡车碾过一样疼痛不堪。  
他起初脑袋还是晕乎乎的，记忆错乱地不行，只能隐隐约约记得自己好像昨晚是要逃跑的，好像又被人抓了回来，好像那个人……  
对了，他要离开美国去朝鲜的！  
小少爷的人把他抓回来了！  
吴亦凡一下子清醒过来，想要起身查看环境，却被腰肢的酸软和后庭的剧痛吓了一跳。  
这是――  
他这才发现自己身上莫名其妙多出了深深浅浅的青红痕迹，有些地方甚至还有干掉的某种液体的斑点……  
吴亦凡不是傻子，虽然不知道为什么没有半点记忆，可这身体鲜明的痛感和股间火辣辣的撕裂感清晰地告诉他，他昨晚到底做了什么事情。  
“克里斯哥哥……你醒的好早啊……”身后有人慵懒地环靠上来，脸就贴在自己的背上。熟悉的声音叫吴亦凡心惊胆战：“少，少爷？”  
怎么会是朴灿烈？他怎么会和朴灿烈做这种事情？  
吴亦凡根本无法接受这个意料之外的变故，怔怔地不知道该如何反应，整个人就像是被抽去了灵魂般的木偶一样僵死着。  
小少爷心满意足地从背后抱着吴亦凡的腰，下巴搁在吴亦凡肩头，吻吻他的脸：“克里斯哥哥，昨天晚上我们做爱了哦！你下面还痛不痛？我听说男的在下面都会很痛很痛诶！”  
痛，当然痛，但更痛的，是他的心。  
所有的坚持一下子化为乌有，曾经的倔强现在看起来都是啼笑皆非。  
面对强权迫使或者名利诱惑，他都一直坚守着自己最后的底线，守护着自己的身体。可是，昨天到底是怎么了？为什么轻而易举地就和朴灿烈上了床？这到底是怎么回事？  
他该怎么办？逃走吗？不可能的，看这房间的布置，小少爷是不会再这么轻易地放他走的。留下吗？他真的要一直被困在这小小的一方天地里，只做朴灿烈的男宠吗？  
明明被窝那么温暖，吴亦凡却心寒得手脚冰凉。  
朴灿烈亲了亲吴亦凡的后背，伸手往吴亦凡下身探去，摸了摸臀缝里那朵菊穴：“克里斯哥哥，你怎么都不说话？这里还痛不痛？”  
吴亦凡略略起身想要避开朴灿烈的手，可是身子一动，就感觉到肠道里某种液体流淌出来的感觉……他的脸色一下子变了，下意识重新坐下，后穴流出一些昨晚朴灿烈没有处理干净的精液，淌在吴亦凡的腿上，叫他更有一种绝望感。  
小少爷没有发现吴亦凡的异常，还想伸出手摸摸吴亦凡的脸，却被吴亦凡轻轻挡开：“少爷……”他避开了朴灿烈的视线，目光却落到了朴灿烈手臂上那些刺眼的抓痕，脸突然红了――用脚趾头也能想到那是谁留下来的痕迹。  
昨天有那么疯狂吗？让一向冷静的自己居然失控到如此地步？  
吴亦凡干咳两声刹住那些旖旎的幻想，低着头继续说：“……大小姐答应让我辞职了。”  
小少爷脸色阴郁下来。  
“请，请少爷遵从大小姐的命令，放我走。”吴亦凡说这话时，并没有什么底气。朴灿烈虽然还算听朴宥拉的话，可是既然他敢这样子把他从机场里抓回来，吴亦凡也不能保证这时候提到朴宥拉能不能起到一点威慑作用了。  
“克里斯哥哥，你讨厌我了吗？”小少爷委屈地握住吴亦凡的手腕，迫使吴亦凡抬起头看着自己。  
“不，我……”吴亦凡一阵头皮发麻，想要抽出手来，小少爷却死死抓着不放，直到在他手腕上留下深深的淤痕。  
“克里斯哥哥，你不讨厌我，为什么要抛弃我呢？而且，我们昨天不是做爱了吗？你不是告诉我，两个相互喜欢的人才会做爱的吗？你不是说，只有夫妻才可以做这种事情吗？”小少爷步步紧逼道，“那我们现在不是夫妻吗？克里斯哥哥现在不应该是灿灿的妻子吗？为什么还要跑呢？”  
“不，我绝对不是少爷的妻子。”吴亦凡坚决地摇头否定小少爷错误的认知，“少爷，男人和男人不可能在一起的。你姐姐接受不了，我也不会答应的。”  
“可你跟我做爱了。”小少爷一针见血地指出来，“克里斯哥哥，你现在，是灿灿的人了啊。”  
“少爷，昨晚……只是个错误的意外。它不应该发生在你和我之间。”每次提到昨晚的事情，吴亦凡内心总会有隐隐的耻辱感涌出。  
“意外？灿灿好喜欢好喜欢克里斯哥哥……克里斯哥哥，你觉得，那是错误的意外……”小少爷表情像是受到了深深的伤害，声音也寒了下来，“克里斯哥哥，你真的一点也不喜欢灿灿吗？”  
不，如果是把你当成弟弟，我会很喜欢你。但那不是你想要的爱情。  
吴亦凡不敢说这句话，如今他和小少爷是说多错多，解释的越多，小少爷对他的执念就越强。  
他只好选择沉默。  
朴灿烈把这个当做了默认，一把把吴亦凡扯进了怀里，不顾吴亦凡的抗拒就紧紧箍住他吻了下去。吴亦凡昨晚一番激情后还没恢复过来，骨头都是软着的，呜咽了一两声后就被淹没在小少爷带着怒气的铺天盖地的吻里。  
“没关系，克里斯哥哥……我喜欢你就好了。你要跑，我就把你锁在这里，谁也找不到你……”小少爷把吴亦凡推倒在床上，在吴亦凡惊惧的眼神里甜甜地笑着，而手强硬地往下面伸去，直直探入吴亦凡的内部。  
“啊！”吴亦凡疼得倒抽冷气，那里昨晚才刚刚承受过一场激烈的欢爱，肿起来的地方还没完全恢复，被这么生生捅入硬物，滋味是绝对不好受的。  
朴灿烈的手指在里面抠挖了几下，每一次指关节的弯曲都会或多或少地撑开吴亦凡紧致的内部，甚至有几次碰到了前列腺的位置。吴亦凡下意识搂紧了朴灿烈的脊背，脑袋紧紧靠着朴灿烈的胸口，身子微微颤抖。  
“你看，克里斯哥哥里面都是灿灿的东西。”小少爷弄了半天，从里面挖出一小坨半干的胶状的液体――那是昨天没有清理干净残留在吴亦凡身体内部的体液。  
吴亦凡亲眼目睹朴灿烈的精液从自己体内被掏出来，脸变得煞白煞白，连自己正在抱着朴灿烈都忘记了，反而更加深深钻进朴灿烈的怀里，变成鸵鸟埋沙的姿势，仿佛这样就可以逃避掉所有难看的现实。  
“少爷，别说了……”  
不要再说了，不要一遍又一遍地提醒他，自己昨晚是怎么被男人压在身下肆意侵犯的，虽然没有具体的记忆，可是身体上鲜明的感觉让他无法欺骗自己，后面合不上的错觉让他以为他还含着朴灿烈那根东西。  
对一个男人来说，这太过耻辱了。  
小少爷心情很好地亲亲吴亦凡的发旋：“克里斯哥哥，你就住在这里好了，钟仁帮忙安排好一切了哦！你不想要姐姐知道，灿灿就不告诉姐姐好了，反正，灿灿有空就过来看你。”  
吴亦凡靠着朴灿烈，心底满是悲哀――他最终还是没有逃过这“金屋藏娇”的男宠命运吗？  
吴亦凡听见自己失去了活力般干瘪的声音：“求少爷……不要让任何人知道。”  
“嗯，灿灿会保密的。”  
朴灿烈清洗一番后才离开关押吴亦凡的房子，坐上回朴家的专车。  
司机是老约翰，而副驾驶坐着家庭医生边伯贤，没有监控，没有外人，是个适合谈话的好时机。  
“少爷，您下次可不能这样子随随便便留下来过夜了，已经逾距了，大小姐会发现异常的。”边伯贤看着后视镜里一脸纵欲过后魇足的朴灿烈，忍不住提醒，“反正等到我们所有事情完成后，您有的是时间和吴亦凡在一起嘛。现在，就请少爷多委屈委屈了。”  
“这个我自然知道。”朴灿烈虽然不怎么控制自己的欲望，但对于主次还是分的清楚的，而且，吴亦凡不管是肉体还是精神，大概都需要几天时间恢复恢复吧。  
“我要你给鹿晗做的治疗有效果吗？”  
“嗯，有初步起效了，他和人简单对话好像能够做到差不多的程度了，我想试试看，下次能不能让他出那个地下室到后院放放风。”  
“很好，继续吧。约翰，金家那里呢？”  
“回少爷，俊勉少爷正带着金家和朴家一起合作迷惑了朴家大半眼睛，钟大少爷也在招兵买马给这场战役固起后援，钟仁少爷得了珉锡先生的帮助后如虎添翼，也很顺利。”  
“果然，姓金的没一个是省油的灯。”朴灿烈点点头，对这“四小金花”很有自信。  
如果金家三兄弟和精英金珉锡先生知道自家主子对自己的定位是“小金花”的花，绝对要吐血而亡了。  
“吴亦凡那里，你们让谁去主事了？”  
“少爷，是黄子韬。”  
“……他倒也适合办这种事。”  
“少爷……请千万不要让黄先生听到这件事，他毕竟也曾经是道上令人闻风丧胆的鬼神佣兵，被你这样子派去看管一个小情人已经很大材小用很委屈他了。”  
“吴亦凡可不是小情人，他是我老婆。”  
“……”  
朴灿烈离开后好久，吴亦凡都缩在一个角落里呆呆地不愿意动弹。  
小少爷虽傻，可他底下的人却不傻，该做的监视一个都不会少。  
房子应该是一个偏僻的荒郊野外的小公寓，因为从窗外看去四周都是荒凉见不到人烟的草原，有几处是稀疏的树林。但吴亦凡最担心的不是这个，他担心的，是朴灿烈把他困在了一座孤岛上，因为这里离海很近，虽然不知道为什么看不到海，但他每晚都能听到潮汐时海浪冲刷海岸的声音。  
而且是从四面八方传来。  
如果这些海浪声不是他的幻觉，那么这里，极有可能，是个小岛。  
也就意味着，他逃跑的可能几乎为零。  
吴亦凡脚腕上绑着警报器，没有钥匙强硬拆除的话就会响起警报，离开公寓三步也会响起警报。而公寓里面全是监控器，公寓外也有专门人手在看管着公寓。  
其实他们没有要把吴亦凡困起来的意思，只要吴亦凡没有逃跑的意图，整座岛都是他活动的范围。  
可是吴亦凡好像突然间就失去了所有的力量，虽然和普通人一样正常地用餐、洗澡、入睡，可是他从来不会跨出房间一步。  
有心软的佣人给他送饭时偷偷叹气，目光怜悯。  
吴亦凡其实不很能理解他们的同情与担心从何而来。不知道为何，就算遭到这种不幸，他不怎么恨朴灿烈，那种被侵犯侮辱的强烈耻辱也只有面对朴灿烈时才会有，朴灿烈离开后，他反而慢慢地平静下来，接受了这个事实。  
他只是没有出去的欲望，外面阳光很好，空气很好，风景很好，都勾不起他出去的冲动。  
他更愿意呆在自己小小的角落里，那样会让他更有安全感――不必害怕遇见什么人，不必害怕遇到什么事，因为你根本连一个人都看不见，都遇不上。  
更美妙的是，他可以放心地麻痹自己的神经，在这里他可以不做那个必须承担起父亲高昂赌债的吴亦凡，他可以不做那个被迫满足母亲巨额消费的吴亦凡，他可以不做那个让弟弟吴世勋抬不起头的哥哥吴亦凡，他可以不做那个秘密被曝光被所有人鄙夷蔑视的吴亦凡。  
他可以做他自己的吴亦凡。  
有人害怕看见花的凋零，就不愿意种花。吴亦凡害怕重重的灾难，就关闭了心防。  
他害怕失去，害怕受伤，他避免了一切的开始。  
他就这样子被自己囚禁了起来，不是别人，而是自己，日复一日地躲在自己建立的小空间里，看着窗外云卷云舒，不知今夕是何年。


	26. Chapter 26

边伯贤躲在鹿家后院外的一间破败的车库里，看着监控上伪装成清扫佣人的医护人员潜入鹿晗的房间。  
鹿晗为人警惕，尤其得病后更加神经质地敏感起来，一旦感到危机就会像野兽一样扑上去对着来人发狂地又撕又咬。  
边伯贤曾经很不能理解一贯生活在大城市连动物园都不曾去过的鹿晗为何疯掉后会产生那么多野狼的习性，后来才从看管鹿晗多年的下人口里得知三年前有佣人粗心大意让鹿家养的藏獒跑进了地下室，那只藏獒还没接受过真正的驯化，身上从野兽之间厮杀斗争的血性还没来得及消除。  
他们都以为鹿晗必死无疑，打算等到藏獒吃饱喝足后再进去捕捉。  
没想到三天以后打开地下室的门，藏獒被咬断了脖子躺在地上，血早已流干。  
而鹿晗身上也有多处咬伤，但毕竟还活着。  
大概从那以后起，鹿晗血液里就有了野兽的暴力因子。  
边伯贤沉默了好久。  
面对这个棘手的病人，他们不能盲目地进行治疗，否则会激起鹿晗的怒气。  
边伯贤重金请来两个经验丰富的驯兽师和几个兽医指导医护人员如何处理和发狂的野兽的关系，然后把医护人员要穿的衣服放在野生藏獒群里足足三天三夜，直到做好充分的准备后才敢让医护人员进去。  
鹿晗毕竟不是真正的野兽，他只是在应急状态下才会激发兽性，因此，医护人员还算是比较顺利地潜入了地下室。  
熟悉之后，他们就商讨着开始引导鹿晗说话，这是让鹿晗重回社会的最重要的部分。  
不过情况似乎比预料的好多了，鹿晗虽然被囚禁了整整五年，但是还没丧失说话的本能。  
医护人员假装成只会唠叨家里长短的中年妇女，清扫时不住抱怨儿子逃课去网吧啊老公又去赌钱啊之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事，久而久之的，鹿晗似乎也被带动了影响，偶尔也会开口问：  
“今天，是下雨吗？”  
鹿晗开口说了第一句话后，边伯贤当晚喝得酩酊大醉，没人知道他醉酒的原因。  
语言已经起了效果，边伯贤开始考虑是否要试着将鹿晗放出来一段时间。  
鹿家没落，不代表他们就不会知道鹿晗的行踪，边伯贤虽然完全掌控了关押鹿晗的院子的人手，可是他的势力一天不蔓延到鹿家的核心，鹿晗就一天不安全。  
监控里，医护人员和平常一样清扫卫生。鹿晗也和平常一样窝在床上，看着地下室唯一的窄窄的铁窗发呆。  
他突然笑了，脖子僵硬地转过来，目光不偏不倚地盯着监视器所在的方位。边伯贤一下子停了呼吸，从屏幕里看，鹿晗那渗人的目光就好像紧紧盯着自己一样。  
紧接着，他看到鹿晗嘴角轻轻扬起，说了一句话，那口型是――  
你还要躲多久？  
手中的杯子应声而落，摔成碎片。  
五年的逃避终于到了尽头，穿过重重迷雾，绕过层层屏障，兜兜转转，原来再怎么逃，他始终逃不掉面对鹿晗的命运。  
五年前就开始纠缠的孽缘，是谁种下了因，又是谁收获了果？  
谁又负了谁，谁又欠了谁？  
边伯贤平静地摘下监听的耳机，说：“全部撤出来吧。”  
昏暗的地下室里，充满着令人窒息的气氛。  
鹿晗早就适应了这种光线，一双眼睛在黑暗里亮得跟豺狼一样：“你终于不躲了。”  
边伯贤悲哀地看着他：“我……很抱歉。我不知道……”  
“你不知道什么？”鹿晗笑得残忍，指着自己肩头一道疤痕，“你不知道你走后他们会把我打得半死，还把我关起来五年对不对？你不知道你走后我不仅没有治病还变成了精神病对不对？你以为你走了就可以一了百了对不对？”  
句句见血，句句属实。  
“鹿晗，你就是一个懦夫。”鹿晗表情充满了轻蔑，“鹿家从头到尾承认的‘鹿晗’，从来就不是我，你早知道的。你只是懦弱到不愿承担这个名字而已。”  
边伯贤低着头：“只是一个名字而已，对我并没什么重要的。我以为，由你来背负这个名字，你会过的好一点。”  
“你以为，所有都是你以为。”鹿晗的声音充满了寒意，“你抛弃了我，也抛弃了你的名字，还抛弃了整个鹿家，你还是那么懦弱，没有担当。”  
他的确是个懦夫。  
五年前那场浩劫来得太快太突然，他没有勇气承担起应受的惩罚与责任，选择了自私的逃避。  
他自欺欺人地以为，鹿晗留在那里会过的好。  
他以为，时间能够抚平一切的伤口。可是有些伤口从诞生的时候，就是无药可救的重伤。  
他给鹿晗的伤，经过五年的堆积沉淀，早就痛入骨髓，腐骨生蛆。  
药石罔效。  
“……谁是鹿晗，谁是边伯贤；谁又是继承人，谁又是私生子，都已经不重要了。”边伯贤几乎是强迫自己咽下心里的血，“鹿家已经没落了，我们何必还要争这些东西？现在，让我救你出来，咱们把这些忘了，你爱当‘鹿晗’就当‘鹿晗’，不爱做‘鹿晗’就不做‘鹿晗’，我们过平凡的生活不好么？”  
“不好，我不可能过你想要的平凡的生活，别以为我不知道，你是得了谁的允许才能来救我的。”鹿晗眼底尽是疯狂，“你既然要懦弱，就给我继续懦弱下去，把五年前的秘密彻彻底底给我烂在肚子里面。”  
“现在，我才是真正的‘鹿晗’。”  
“你要做‘边伯贤’，就给我好好做你的‘边伯贤’，你抛弃了‘鹿’这个姓，就一辈子别进鹿家这个门！”  
边伯贤望着鹿晗，眼神尽是悲凉。  
他们从未开始，就早已结束。  
鹿晗只不过是把剩下苟延残喘的腐朽的烂根，彻底清除而已。  
他不恨鹿晗，不怨任何人。  
他只能看着鹿晗将自己一点点送入地狱的深渊，却无能为力。  
“我知道了。”  
边伯贤眼中都要泣出血来。  
“鹿晗，咱们从今以后，就真的没有关系了。”  
如果这就是你要的结局，那我也愿意全力配合。从此以后，向左向右，我们都两不相干。  
铁门重重阖上，隔断一段月光，两人心事。  
“所以说，你彻底跟他闹掰了？”朴灿烈淡淡抬眉看这个在身边效忠自己五年的少年，“没有告诉他五年前到底是怎么回事吗？”  
边伯贤惨白着一张脸，良久才说：  
“我跟他，不是少爷的缘故，没有解释的必要。”  
因为开始就是罪恶的，所以结局也只能是被伤得血肉模糊的结束。  
其实根本没有人可以解得开这场死局，太多人因他而伤，太多人因他而死。  
他其实早该结束这一切的，偏偏要到一发不可收拾的时候才看清前方是无归的悬崖。  
少年的轻狂啊，总以为只要坚持就能改变世界，却被世界轻易挫骨扬灰。  
“少爷，我想求你，等到治疗结束后……请让我永远离开朴家。”  
“你要去哪里？”  
“……哪里都好。”  
去哪里都可以，他只想去一个没有鹿晗的地方。  
带着满心的伤痛与眷恋，选择一个冬天可以下雪的有桂花树的地方，一杯酒，一张椅。  
一个人，  
一场梦。


	27. Chapter 27

等到第二次见到吴亦凡时，朴灿烈其实克制不住地幻想过很多场景。  
可能吴亦凡会恨他，一进门迎接他的说不定就是一个要命的花瓶，还有各种拼命的抗拒和挣扎。  
可能吴亦凡会死心，安安静静地呆在房间里，每天要做的事情只有等待他的到来。  
也可能吴亦凡根本无所谓，在他眼里上床并不是什么值得要死要活的事情，虽然被男人压的确难以启齿，可是按照他那么理智的个性，说不定经过这一周的冷静，他已经恢复如初。  
然后会各种劝服自己放他自由。  
不过朴灿烈没有想到，推门进去的时候，吴亦凡正在睡觉。  
现在才晚上六点，怎么看都不是睡觉的时间啊。  
吴亦凡趴在床上，抱着被子，头深深埋进枕头里，蓝色的睡衣贴在背上，显出一条优美的弧线。  
看样子睡的很熟。  
朴灿烈轻轻地锁上门，放慢脚步走到吴亦凡身边，小心地坐下来。  
吴亦凡感受到床榻微陷，睡梦中动了动，但是没醒。  
朴灿烈第一次不想去打扰他，那样平静的睡颜似乎让他的心情也柔和了下来。他伸手轻轻摸摸吴亦凡的耳朵，忍不住顺着脸颊的弧度一路游移，最后在吴亦凡的脊梁骨上恋恋不舍地摩挲。  
蓝色睡衣单薄的布料让朴灿烈可以很轻易地感受到身下人的体温，和他的性格一样，不过分冷淡，也不过分炙热，是很让人舒服的程度。  
手指再往下就触到了睡裤的伸缩绳，再往里……  
朴灿烈呼吸急促了几分。  
老实说，隔了一周才来见吴亦凡，他的目的不是只有看看吴亦凡这么简单的。  
外面的世界风起云涌，变化无常。短短一周鹿家就翻了天，鹿晗重新掌权忙着内斗；朴家在东亚的资产被金家突袭吞并引起两家火拼……  
只有这里是与世隔绝的，一年和一天一样，始终只有一个人安安静静地等着他归来。  
这是专属于朴灿烈的温馨。  
吴亦凡终于醒了，他揉揉惺忪的睡眼，一睁开眼，就看见一个不速之客。  
一周前满身的屈辱痕迹一下子在眼前重播倒带，身体的本能快于大脑的思维，等他想起要开口叫一声“少爷”时，他已经迅如闪电地飞快缩进了床的角落。  
“少爷……您怎么来了？”吴亦凡有气无力地强颜欢笑。  
他怎么忘了，就连着一方天地，也是朴灿烈的恩赐。  
朴灿烈把吴亦凡身体的抗拒尽收眼底，眼底已经染上寒意，可是脸上却还是纯真的笑容：“克里斯哥哥，灿灿好想你啊！所以灿灿来看你了！”  
“多，多谢少爷牵挂。”吴亦凡下意识拢紧松散的睡衣领口，他隐隐预感到，朴灿烈来找他，会发生什么事情。  
“那克里斯哥哥想不想我？”小少爷脱掉鞋子，爬上床，一点点逼近吴亦凡，像个小孩讨大人欢心一样眼巴巴看着吴亦凡，“灿灿那么想克里斯哥哥，每天都在想克里斯哥哥哦！克里斯哥哥，有没有那么一点点，想过灿灿呢？”  
吴亦凡眼睁睁看着朴灿烈像个野兽一样慢慢靠近自己，而自己无疑是落入陷阱中的食物。  
直到身体被小少爷完全抱住，他也无法放松自己一分。他听见自己死气沉沉的声音回答：“当然，我也会想少爷。”  
“唔――”  
睡裤被扯到膝弯处，他趴在小少爷的腿上，咬着自己的手指不让自己发出羞耻的声音来。小少爷的手指正在他身后开拓着狭窄的入口。  
男人的腿肌肉很硬，硌着肚子并不舒服，会产生反胃的感觉。吴亦凡紧紧咬着自己的手，丝毫不觉在手上留下了多深的牙印。  
他不是没抗拒过，只是没有抗拒成功。  
小少爷以奇大的力气把他强硬地按在床上，不顾他的求饶而一把扯掉了他的裤子。  
那样天真可爱的外表，为什么每次说出来的话做出来的事都会将他打入十八层地狱中万劫不复呢？  
吴亦凡并不知道在他被囚禁时，朴灿烈怕他要反抗或者逃走，在他的饭菜里加入了微量的一种会让人肌肉慢慢无力的违禁药物。虽然剂量不至于让吴亦凡真的毫无力气，但也会让他整日感到虚弱无力，手脚发软。  
一般是用来看管重大刑犯为了剥夺他们的行动力才会用这种药的。  
朴灿烈也不知道，这药的副作用是，令人精神抑郁。  
“嗯……”三根手指在菊穴内朝着三个方向撑开柔软的内壁，冰凉的空气一下子灌入体内，而润滑油顺着肠道不断往肚子里面流，浅层的部分则被手指头挤出来，流到会阴上。吴亦凡控制不住地呻吟了一下，这感觉实在是太难受了。  
好在小少爷今天大概是心急了，没有像上次那样用四根手指扩张，他抽出手指，把吴亦凡翻过身来，把睡裤完全脱下来，掏出自己早就怒发高涨的家伙，往手心里倒了点润滑油，把高耸的巨物草草抹了几下，就要扶着冲进去。  
“少，少爷！”吴亦凡本能地抗拒起来，两条腿夹得紧紧的，他抓住朴灿烈的手臂哀求，“不要做好不好？我真的接受不了，少爷，我们不做了可不可以？”  
“不行哦，克里斯哥哥，灿灿想和克里斯哥哥做爱啊！”小少爷温柔而又残忍地掰开吴亦凡的双腿，一点点把自己送了进去。  
“啊……啊……”吴亦凡连叫都叫不出来，只能发出无意义的气声。这样缓慢的入侵让他清晰地感受到有个硬物正一点点捅进自己的身体内部，狭窄的谷道有了润滑油的帮忙变得容易开拓许多。柔软的肠肉紧紧缠住入侵的肉棒，把前端蘑菇头的形状、茎部突突跳动的筋脉刻画得一清二楚。肉棒炙热的温度烫得他一颤一颤的。整个进入的过程明明只有几秒，却漫长地如同黎明前的黑暗。  
他这才前所未有地强烈地感受到自己真的被朴灿烈彻底占有的事实，这绝对不是他当当鸵鸟就能遗忘掉的记忆。  
等到朴灿烈完全进来以后，两个人像是完成了什么重大事情一样不约而同地松了口气。  
小少爷拉着吴亦凡的手往下摸，笑得很满足：“克里斯哥哥，你摸摸看，完全进去了哦！”  
吴亦凡的手指刚一触到两个人连接的地方就惊得要缩回手来，那样大，那样烫的东西，真的是自己所能容纳下来的吗？  
朴灿烈真的是把自己完完全全镶进了吴亦凡的体内，吴亦凡可以感到臀瓣被朴灿烈小腹上浓烈的毛发顶着，硬硬的质感，微微卷曲的线条，扎的自己痒痒的想要避开。两个沉甸甸的阴囊严严实实地贴紧自己屁股，仿佛恨不得也挤入自己的身体里面。  
这样强烈的刺激感让他忍不住往上一提身子想要远离那羞耻的东西，朴灿烈的肉棒也跟随着吴亦凡的动作滑出来一点，看起来就好像是吴亦凡自己欲求不满向朴灿烈求欢的样子。  
“克里斯哥哥，”小少爷坏心眼地又往前一顶，重新深深地顶入吴亦凡的肠道深处，“你真的不再多摸几下吗？”说着就要抓吴亦凡的手继续往下按。  
“不，不要了。我不要摸了。”吴亦凡恐惧地收回手，紧紧抱住朴灿烈的脖子，把脑袋深深埋在朴灿烈的胸口处，可怜地哀求，“我不要了，少爷……”  
身体被占有就够了，不要让他一遍又一遍地复习这种屈辱的记忆。  
“那克里斯哥哥，我要动了哦！”小少爷不等吴亦凡回答，就又快又狠地在吴亦凡身体里冲撞起来。  
这一次，他没给吴亦凡下药，这场欢爱，也将会是两个人共同记忆深刻的第一次激情。因此，他根本没给吴亦凡做什么爱抚之类的前戏，他要让吴亦凡清楚地记得自己是如何在他的操弄里获得快感，又是如何在他的玩弄中高潮射精。  
更要让他找不到任何理由逃避被自己抱会很舒服的事实。  
因此朴灿烈并不介意两个人结合中吴亦凡前面毫无反应的事实，他抱着吴亦凡不断冲撞，凭着记忆向相似的角度各种撞击。  
“少，少爷……慢一点……啊……疼……”吴亦凡起初毫无快感可言，那样窄小的地方被粗大的巨物如此野蛮地贯穿，只能让他感到被撕裂的剧痛。  
他控制不住地在朴灿烈身上留下一道道抓痕来发泄自己的疼痛。  
如果，如果每一次的性事，都是这样子痛到要死掉的酷刑的话，他会不会迟早有一天会死在这张床上？  
吴亦凡闭着眼咬牙承受着小少爷粗鲁的顶撞，一心以为自己就要痛到晕厥过去。可是不知道小少爷撞到了什么地方，一阵触电一样的快感突如其来地袭遍全身，惊得他连呻吟都变了调，穴肉更是自发地咬紧了朴灿烈的肉棒：“啊！――嗯……哈……”  
“舒服吗？克里斯哥哥。”小少爷轻轻咬着吴亦凡的耳朵，“我会让克里斯哥哥更舒服的。”


	28. Chapter 28

那个人是谁？  
那个在男人身下无耻地大敞着腿任人肏干的人是谁？  
那个两条腿紧紧缠着对方放荡地动着腰的淫乱男人是谁？  
那个人……为什么长得和自己一模一样……  
“呜……不要了……”吴亦凡脸上尽是情动的潮红，眼角挂着舒服到极致的生理性泪水。他不知道朴灿烈在他体内到底抽动了多少下，他也不知道两个人到底纠缠了多长时间，他甚至连他们到底换了几个姿势都搞不清楚。  
“嗯……啊……少爷……少爷……求你……”  
朴灿烈一直在顶吴亦凡的G点，敏感的肠道根本受不住这样凶猛的公式，好几次都差点要抽筋痉挛。下身在前列腺被摩擦和G点被顶刺的双重刺激下慢慢抬头，褪去包皮露出粉色的龟头。  
“克里斯哥哥，你这里也变大了诶！”小少爷点点吴亦凡那根东西，直白地指出，“你是不是也很舒服啊？”  
“才，才没有……”吴亦凡下意识摇着头反驳，可是事实却是他的身体知髓识味，自发地迎合着小少爷越来越强烈的欲望，尤其是穴肉在小少爷每次抽出来时都把小少爷的肉棒咬得紧紧的，生怕小少爷真的离开他的体内。  
前面的小凡凡昂首挺立，随着两个人的动作一晃一晃的难受得很。吴亦凡下意识要伸手去摸摸自己的性器，却被小少爷把两只手都按在了腰间：“克里斯哥哥不准自己摸自己哦！灿灿不允许。”  
然后小少爷一个附身把他压倒在床上，把吴亦凡两只手牢牢交叉按在头顶，低头去吻吴亦凡早就挺立起来的乳头，另一只手则扶着吴亦凡的腰凶狠戳刺着，不放过任何敏感点。  
“啊……嗯……太，太深了啊……”吴亦凡惊叫着找不到宣泄的出口，穴肉早就被肏熟成嫣红色，润滑油在一次次抽插下被挤成了泡沫，随着朴灿烈的动作从肛口飞溅出来，让他有一种失禁的错觉，忍不住把两条腿缠在朴灿烈腰上，穴道缩得更紧。  
朴灿烈被刺激得爽利极了，下身力度大得恐怖，仿佛就要这样子把吴亦凡活活干死在床上。嘴里也失去了控制，将柔嫩的乳肉吸得红肿不堪，两个乳头都肿成了黄豆大小，肉粉色的乳晕被生生吸成深色，在光线照射下还有一圈淫靡的亮晶晶的水色。  
浑身最敏感的两处被这样子对待，阴茎也在这种暴戾的性爱中得到快感，涨的发疼，却无论如何也达不到高潮，深红色的龟头断断续续吐着浊液，渴望着有谁能够给它一场爱抚。  
吴亦凡没有了春药的作用，自然不可能说出那种让他射之类的羞耻的话语，只能呜咽地抱着朴灿烈，不自觉地扭着腰想要挣脱开朴灿烈的束缚，却让体内的肉棒更加怒涨几分，顶着自己五脏六腑快要移位。  
“克里斯哥哥，你夹得好紧啊……哈……”朴灿烈恶毒地说着下流的话，发出满足的喘息声，扶着吴亦凡腰的手往下探去，摸到被操的流水的穴口，手指挑了一点透明晶亮的液体出来，“这里也湿湿的……”  
“不要说了……少爷……哈……”男人那里怎么可能会流水？吴亦凡根本听不下去小少爷这些戳伤他自尊心的话，“不要弄了，少爷……我，我好难受……”  
朴灿烈又往上狠狠顶撞几下：“克里斯哥哥哪里难受呢？”  
“嗯……哈……我……”  
“克里斯哥哥不说的话，灿灿不知道啊。”  
“我……嗯啊……少爷……啊……噢……那里，那里……”吴亦凡声音都带上哭腔。  
他要怎么说？  
少爷，请你放手，我想摸摸自己这种羞耻的话要他怎么说出口？  
朴灿烈眸子暗了暗，松了手，猛地把吴亦凡的臀部抬到半空，肉棒在肠道里狠狠搅动起来。  
“啊，啊！少、少爷！嗯……哈啊……”吴亦凡被这电动马达一样疯狂的速度惊吓到，根本来不及去自己抚慰自己，两只手死死抓着床单以免身体被撞出床板摔到地下，他所有的着力点都在和朴灿烈相连的部分，而那里肉棒飞快地进出磨的穴口发烫，让他几乎要以为自己的肠子都要被人捅破了。  
“嗯，嗯嗯啊――”终于，朴灿烈一次狠狠的顶入，抵着吴亦凡的G点射了出来，滚烫的精液有力地冲击着吴亦凡的敏感点，烫得他浑身抽搐，忍不住绷紧了身子，肉棒也在这时候终于畅快地射了出来，浇的两个人一身都是。  
“呼……哈……”吴亦凡累极了，他从未觉得高潮是如此疲倦的一件事情。他的大脑甚至没法很快意识到自己在没有任何抚慰下就被一个男人操射的事实。  
小少爷摸摸吴亦凡的肚子：“这里都是我的东西。”  
吴亦凡红了脸，他自然知道小少爷全部射在了他身体里面，而且还是抵着自己最敏感的地方射，那么多、那么烫……肚子里满满地都是朴灿烈的精液，涨涨的，又有点涩涩的，稍微一动，就会有液体在里面晃荡的感觉，穴口还有热乎乎的粘稠的某种东西流出来，怎么夹紧腿都止不住……是一种很奇怪的感觉。  
小少爷摸摸自己镶在吴亦凡穴口的根部，发现有一点没堵住正在悄悄流出的液体，他把那点精液都擦在了吴亦凡的脸上：“你说……你吃了我那么多东西……会不会怀孕？”  
看着小少爷充满情欲的眼神，吴亦凡突然有些心惊。  
朴灿烈慢慢地把精液涂在吴亦凡的唇瓣上，动作细致地像是给出嫁的新娘抹上口红，眼神也是前所未有的专注，令人根本无法联想这双眼睛注视的，是多么情色的画面。  
这个人，这个眼神……  
不对，太不对劲了……  
整件事都太不对劲了……  
少爷会有这样的眼神吗？少爷，会这样和自己说话吗？  
吴亦凡心里不由得产生一个可怕的念头，这念头驱使着他本能地伸手去触摸朴灿烈的脸。  
是少爷没错吧？  
是自己的错觉吧？  
少爷怎么，怎么可能……  
朴灿烈却抢先一步握住吴亦凡的手，按在了自己的脸上：“吴亦凡，你现在才发现吗？”脸上，是邪气的笑。  
小少爷不会那样子邪气地笑，小少爷更不会叫自己吴亦凡。  
所有的幻想都残忍被打破。  
“少爷，你……”吴亦凡瞳孔剧烈缩小，眼前这个跟自己紧密结合的人的气息突然变得好陌生，陌生得让自己害怕。  
朴灿烈眼神已经恢复了清明，不再是孩童的懵懂：“很抱歉让你失望了，很遗憾，我骗了你。我不想让你一直以为你在和一个傻子上床。”  
“吴亦凡，从头到尾，跟你上床做爱的，都是朴灿烈，真正的朴灿烈。”  
吴亦凡的血都冷透了，大脑仿佛锈住了一般转不过弯来。  
他一字一句艰涩地开口，又被一点点血淋淋地撕裂。  
“你，是朴灿烈？朴家继承人，朴、灿烈？”  
“对。”  
“你、骗我？从开始、就是？”  
“抱歉，我有苦衷。”朴灿烈嘴里说着苦衷，可态度却是那么漫不经心，“我确实骗了你，不过那不重要，你只要记住，现在肏你的人是朴灿烈，这世界能够干你的人，也只有一个朴灿烈，这就足够了。”  
吴亦凡根本无法反驳，他连反抗的欲望都没有。  
他甚至感觉不到朴灿烈把他翻过身从背后再次侵犯索取，他的眼前只剩一片灰暗。  
吴亦凡从没想到他和小少爷从一开始就是一个骗局，明明，明明那么单纯的孩子，或许是娇惯了点的小少爷，为什么会突然变成了那么深不可测的一个人？  
不对，是朴灿烈伪装的太好，竟然将一个善良无邪的孩子扮演的那么惟妙惟肖，甚至连朴宥拉都看不出来。  
这样的人，该多恐怖？  
如果和小少爷发生关系，吴亦凡不会那么崩溃，那毕竟是一个小孩子的感情。即使过程犯下多大的过错，但出发点始终是一个孩子纯真的心灵。  
他只是不懂得爱人而已。  
可是那是朴灿烈，清醒着的朴灿烈。  
那感情会是真的吗？不择手段也要把自己弄到手究竟是出于真心还是肉欲？  
更重要的是，如果从头到尾都是这个朴灿烈，那么金钟仁和老约翰那些人对自己的威逼或利诱肯定都得到了朴灿烈的允许。  
也就是说，这个人掌握了自己所有的弱点与伤痛，这个人会不顾自己的感受拿他所有想要遮掩的污点来威胁他做任何事情，包括成为男宠。  
朴灿烈不满吴亦凡的分心，强硬扭过吴亦凡的下巴，才发现这个人眼里全是惶惑与恐惧。  
咳，毕竟是骗了他，被吓到也是难免的。  
朴灿烈安抚性地亲亲吴亦凡的脸，下半身动作不减：“我知道你吓到了，没事，我给你时间适应，但是逃跑的事情你就不用想了，这种事情我是绝对不会允许的。你这辈子，就只能在我身边陪我一辈子了。”  
吴亦凡双眼空洞地被人抱起，两腿大开地任人肏弄，心却麻木得在流血。  
朴灿烈折腾了他很久，最后逼着吴亦凡给自己口交了一次后才肯放过他，然后一边穿衣一边欣赏吴亦凡现在疲惫的模样。  
吴亦凡几乎是气息奄奄地趴在脏污的床单上，洁白的脊背有着优美的线条，背上肌肤全是青红不一的掐痕――朴灿烈每一次做爱都野得跟野兽一样，手上总控制不住要掐伤他，尤其是吴亦凡的腰间几乎是青了一片。两股之间的穴口被肏得熟透，白色的精液大量地溢出，漫过熟红的穴肉，顺着大腿根流下滴到床单上。  
全身上下都是深深浅浅的吻痕和牙印，两条大腿根处被咬得最狠，有几圈牙印甚至隐隐渗着血丝，看得出来是发了狠劲，看起来颇有点恐怖诡异的样子。  
“抱歉，我今天有点失控了。”朴灿烈系好扣子，干净整洁的模样在这个充满淫乱气息的房间显得如此格格不入。  
他弯下腰吻吻吴亦凡的脸，伸手轻轻摸了摸吴亦凡被自己咬破了皮的嘴唇：“你好好休息，我下次再来看你。”  
门被关上的时候，吴亦凡稍稍动了动，眼角留下两行清泪，心荒芜地像个寸草不生的荒野。  
如果连着最后一点自欺欺人和怜悯的外衣都被撕掉的话，那现在他终于，彻彻底底是一个以色事人的娈宠了。  
“呵，呵呵――哈哈哈――”  
幽闭的房间里传出压抑痴狂的笑声，听起来竟是那么绝望，宛若坟墓碑前一曲哀歌。


	29. Chapter 29

吴亦凡被关在岛上不知不觉就过了两个月多，期间朴灿烈断断续续来过好几次，每一次都要把他拖到床上去狠狠折腾一番才能满足离去。  
这样像古代嫔妃一样日复一日等到帝皇临幸的日子让吴亦凡感到深深的绝望和无助，他觉得自己内心那点残存的人性都快要在这时间的软刃下慢慢地被凌迟处死。  
他还要在这里被关多久？  
一个月？一年？十年？还是一辈子？  
没有人告诉他答案，只有每天潮起潮落的海浪声伴他度过这漫长的孤独日子。  
吴亦凡觉得自己好像快要分裂成两个人，一个，是他的肉体，一个，是他的灵魂。这种分裂感在朴灿烈每次到来时来得更为强烈。  
不过最近朴灿烈来得少了，这让吴亦凡既困惑又高兴。  
他越来越喜欢缩在床的一角，抱着被子取暖，看窗外每天日升日落，听着潮汐的声音，幻想着潮水卷着白色的浪花，从远方为他送来一艘精致的小船。  
夕阳刚刚好。  
微风刚刚好。  
一个人的日子，刚刚好。  
朴灿烈来得少了，是因为他和朴家的斗争开始步入正题了。  
起初朴家的产业受到了几次不痛不痒的突击时，因为范围太广，损失也很少，朴宥拉也没怎么放在心上重视。直到金家一夜之间吞掉朴家在东亚的势力公开和朴家撕破脸时，朴宥拉才察觉到已经有人盯上了朴家的资产。她想要调动人马反击回去，谁料手下将近一半的心腹竟然临时反水投靠了金家！  
屋漏偏逢连夜雨，在朴家自顾不暇时，一向被人忽视的鹿家不知不觉换了掌权人，竟在两家争斗时重新壮大起来，而且据说鹿家现任的掌权者，就是五年前离奇疯掉的鹿晗！  
雪上加霜的是，鹿家一开始就表明了跟金家的合作关系，两家联合，使朴家应付得更是勉强。  
外忧内患，朴家动荡，一些不安分的人就打起了朴家主权的意思。天天有人散播谣言说，朴宥拉一介女流之辈根本没有领导朴家的才能，而朴灿烈更是一个痴呆的傻子，唯有交出掌权，另择继承人，才能让朴家度过这次困难！  
“胡闹！简直胡闹！”  
朴宥拉很快憔悴了不少，她现在根本无法分心照顾朴灿烈，只好不仅搁置了朴灿烈的婚事，还不得不让朴灿烈跟着边伯贤出去躲一段时间。  
她万万没想到，造成今天朴家腹背受敌众叛亲离的局面的罪魁祸首，就是自己的亲弟弟。  
“灿烈，不会太超过吗？”金钟仁审阅着最新交上来的报告，目前来说他们两股势力中还是朴灿烈这里占了优势，“她毕竟是你姐，需要做到这样赶尽杀绝吗？”  
“中国有一句话，百足之虫死而不僵。像朴家这个盘踞生长了几百年的家族，只有斩草除根才是最为聪明的做法。”朴灿烈淡淡道，“更何况，我要对付朴宥拉，是我的事，我自有理由。”  
金钟仁只觉得心惊肉跳。  
朴灿烈闭上眼，不愿再解释。  
又是将近一年了，这样算来，那场车祸到现在差不多是五年的事情了。  
五年间，人人都赞朴家姐姐有情有义，面对痴傻弟弟不仅没有冷血抛弃，反而更加疼惜爱怜这个不幸的小弟弟。  
只有朴灿烈看的明白，朴宥拉每次温柔唤自己的名字时，眼底那一点郁色。  
他又想起那场车祸了，那场差点让他命丧当场的车祸。  
直到现在，他也不愿意相信亲爱的姐姐会和那场灾难有关，可是他曾亲眼目睹朴宥拉把自己推下深渊。  
那天下着大雨，是司机视线模糊的暴雨天气，车子在事故高发的山路拐弯地带轮胎打滑，径直冲出山路，撞破栏杆，车身险险卡在山路边缘上，大半车头探出去，底下就是万丈深渊。  
雨下得好大，马路上都是血。  
司机被撞破的挡风玻璃碎片伤到了脑袋，趴在方向盘上一动不动，不知是死是活。  
车门因为震动被打开，朴宥拉因为惯性被甩了出去，重重跌在马路上昏死过去，脑袋上碗口大的伤口血流如注。而年幼的他在后座被前方飞溅过来的一片碎玻璃扎中了腹部，肚子上插着一块尖利的玻璃，痛得几乎要晕厥过去。  
“姐姐――姐姐――”他哭喊着叫朴宥拉的名字，期盼着一向疼爱自己的姐姐能够赶快醒过来，赶快来救他。  
不知道是不是他的声音起了作用，还是雨势太大起了敲击朴宥拉心脏的缘故，朴宥拉竟然真的悠悠转醒，乌黑的眸子望向崖边摇摇欲坠的车子，和车子里流着血心爱的弟弟。  
“姐姐！姐姐！”十七岁的朴灿烈高兴极了，“你快点来救我！我受伤了，流了好多血！这车马上要掉下去了，你快点过来拉我一把。”  
朴灿烈的位子离车门不远，如果他自己动，车子很有可能失去平衡坠崖，但是如果有一个人肯来拉他一把，那他获救的可能性就很大。至于肚子上的伤，只要朴宥拉把自己救出去后赶紧紧急处理，应该可以撑到有人来救他们。  
十七岁的朴灿烈足够聪明，聪明到即使身处险境，也能很快冷静下来想出自救的法子。  
十七岁的朴灿烈太过稚嫩，稚嫩到根本看不出朴宥拉眼底疯狂的偏执，一心以为血亲便是最可靠的家人。  
朴宥拉慢慢地爬起来，一瘸一拐地走到车前。  
朴灿烈满怀期待地看着亲爱的姐姐向自己走过来，等待着她和以前一样向自己伸出温暖的双手。  
可是朴宥拉的神色是那么冰冷。  
“既然老天选择要我下车，让你留在车上的话，那你就去死吧。”  
“姐姐！”朴灿烈惊恐地看着朴宥拉，不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
朴宥拉冷冷地看着他，双手轻轻按在车身上――“再见了，亲爱的弟弟。”然后――  
用力一推！  
朴灿烈从回忆里惊醒过来，发现自己竟然不知不觉睡着了，而且浑身都是冷汗。  
他以为经过五年之后，他重新面对当年的事故会内心平静不少的。  
但是现在，看来是他想错了。  
五年的时光给那时候的伤蒙上一层厚厚的尘埃，抹去了，就是触目惊心的腐肉黑血。  
掉下悬崖前看到的朴宥拉极端疯狂的神色并没有因为时间久远而记忆模糊，反而一遍遍在梦境里清晰地重复上演，成为他永远摆脱不掉的噩梦。  
他运气很好地留了一口气残存于世，被及时赶到的搜救人员救了下来，在医院做了三天三夜的急救才从生死线上捡回了一条命，然后陷入了重度昏迷之中。  
可是身体虽然昏迷了，意识却还清醒着，他只是还不到醒来的时候。  
朴宥拉逃跑时昏倒在半路上，也睡了好几天，错过了朴灿烈被抢救回来的第一时间，因此等她清醒过来时，全世界都知道朴灿烈也平安回来的事情，她那时候还没真正掌权，不能随便动朴灿烈，于是每天都在担心朴灿烈苏醒时会揭发自己的罪行。  
朴灿烈知道自己昏迷的时候朴宥拉偷偷在深夜来看过自己，偷偷在他床前哭：“灿烈，对不起，我不想的……可是你为什么没有死呢？你要让我杀你第二遍吗？你死了多好，什么事情都没有了……”  
就算在昏迷中，朴灿烈还是止不住地发抖。  
如果他醒来，朴宥拉会杀掉他第二遍。他这个姐姐，一向说的出，做得到。可是他不得不醒啊。  
于是，漫长的睡眠过后，他睁开朦胧的双眼，看见那个女人走向自己。  
他困惑地望着那个女人：“大姐姐，你是谁啊？”  
事后种种已不必再提，总之，他和朴宥拉之间的债，也到时候该清算了。  
“Tom，你去联系尤里先生，看看他这一周是否能安排时间与我吃个饭？”  
“李，把北非那批货尽快出手掉，记住，动作要快，不要被朴家那几个老不死给知道。”  
“安娜，跟意大利方面的化妆品合作方案谈的如何了？可以把价格再提高3％，但是质量一定要把关严格，知道吗？”  
朴宥拉对自己要求十分严格，光上午就不吃不喝连续工作了五个小时，直到午饭时间才有短暂的休息时间。  
“小姐，请喝口茶吧。”老约翰被派去照顾朴灿烈了，现在伺候朴宥拉的是个刚从外部调进来的名叫苏珊的中年妇女，看起来很是精明能干。  
“灿烈过的还好吗？”朴宥拉疲倦地接过茶杯，问。自从朴灿烈离开家后，她每天都要问过三遍才能放心。  
“请小姐放心，少爷过的很好。不过――”苏珊迟疑了一下，“我觉得，有些事情必须要跟小姐交代一下。”  
“什么事？”  
“小姐还是自己看吧。”苏珊弓着腰，双手捧上一个厚厚的信封。  
朴宥拉放下茶杯，接过信封打开一看，里面是厚厚的一打照片。她把照片全部倒了出来在桌子上摊开，才发现好像每张照片都是两个男人的照片。  
等一下，不对，照片的人……  
朴宥拉瞪大了眼睛，连忙抓起一张照片仔细辨认，没错，这些照片是偷拍的，图像都模糊不清，可是还是能够辨认出所有的照片拍到的都是两个共同的男主角，而且，其中一个主角，就是朴灿烈！  
她不可能认错自己的弟弟，照片上两个男人中的一个人绝对就是自己的亲弟弟朴灿烈！  
可是另一个是谁？另一个跟朴灿烈抱在一起的男人是谁？  
这个背影……这张脸的轮廓……惊人的熟悉呢……  
对了，他不是吴亦凡吗？  
他怎么会是吴亦凡？  
“吴亦凡？吴亦凡怎么会在这里？他不是早就回国了吗？”朴宥拉又惊又怒地问。  
“回小姐的话，据说吴先生是回国了，只是好像后来，又回到了少爷身边了。不知道是少爷去把人抓回来了还是他自己跑回去的。”  
“当然是他自己跑回去的！灿烈什么都不懂，怎么可能抓人？”朴宥拉愤怒地砸碎了茶杯，声音尖锐地要划破耳膜，“我真是看错了人！自己不要脸是个卖屁股的婊子，还要来勾引灿烈把我弟弟变成那么恶心的同性恋！”  
看那些照片都拍到了什么？  
她最心爱的弟弟居然和一个下贱的男人牵手，拥抱，亲吻，甚至上床做爱！  
这样的男人出现在朴灿烈的人生中，绝对是个不折不扣的奇耻大辱！  
她做姐姐的，绝对不允许朴灿烈人生中有任何一丝污点留下！  
“去，找出来，找出来这个不要脸的兔儿爷藏在哪里？一旦找到，就地枪杀！”


	30. Chapter 30

黄子韬最近过得很憋屈，非常的憋屈。  
想他当年还是个雇佣兵时，也算是叱咤风云震慑江湖的一个狠角色，黑白两道听到他的名字都要先给三分面子。  
谁料当初一招不慎落了朴家少爷的圈套，从此不得不告别刀剑舔血的生活专心为小少爷……  
办杂事。  
简直是可忍孰不可忍！  
而且小少爷都不给他介绍美女！胸大屁股大的那种！  
所以黄先生你重点是在美女身上吗？  
黄子韬咬着窝窝头，蹲在树上看某个阁楼的窗户。从窗户里可以看到一个男人安静地抱着被子，似乎是在看风景，可是目光却是那么迷茫，仿佛陷入了虚幻的想象之中。  
那个男人是朴灿烈交给他最新的任务，用屁股想也能知道那个叫吴亦凡的男人是朴灿烈的小情儿了。不过，或许应该用恋人这个词语才对。  
黄子韬跟在朴灿烈身边八年，没见过朴灿烈动心，这个男人竟然能够让一向冷清冷意的朴灿烈专门用一座孤岛把他关起来，可见他在朴灿烈心里地位之重。  
不过男人好像不是自愿的，所以恋人也不妥当。每次朴灿烈来过又离开时，那个房间总会充斥着两个人亲密过后的味道。黄子韬常常会看见那个男人在浴室里用粗糙的浴球一遍又一遍地搓洗自己身上的痕迹，那决然的眼神常让黄子韬心惊肉跳生怕他下一秒就受不了这种耻辱要跳楼自杀。  
但是吴亦凡从没伤害过自己，或者说的准确一点，他每次伤害自己，都并非出于本意。只是，面对危险时，他没有要去避开或者补救的意愿罢了。比如说，在房间里不小心摔倒了，额头撞到桌角上磕出好大一个洞，吴亦凡会放任额上的伤流着血不做任何处理，也不会叫任何人帮他，直到送饭的佣人进来时被他满身的血吓得魂飞魄散手忙脚乱地给他止血包扎为止。  
但是他不会故意去撞桌角伤害自己，他每次的受伤，都是意外中的意外。  
这个男人心理绝对有问题的，可是，谁又是能够解开他内心心结的良药呢？  
话说，外面的争斗也快结束了吧？朴灿烈好歹也允诺过自己，如果他一切顺利能够真正掌权，朴家所有的卫安工作都会由他来负责。这是他自从脱离雇佣兵身份后，难得重新捡起老本行的机会，而且还是合法的正当工作，不必再担心被人追杀。  
朴灿烈虽然看起来不怎么会追求伴侣，但在笼络人心这方面，倒确实是有一手的。  
正想着，身后左方草丛的异动突然引起了黄子韬的注意――那不是风声，而是皮革和野草摩擦的声音，听起来人数是一到三个人左右。现在是下午三点四十五分零八秒，按照他亲自排定的巡逻顺序，那里应该有一支七人小分队巡视才对！  
黄子韬突然紧张起来，事实上这座岛不是仅仅只关押了吴亦凡这个人那么简单，他可以算是朴灿烈的秘密基地，除了吴亦凡，这座岛上有着许多不可告人的秘密！  
如果那几个不知死活潜进来的家伙是朴灿烈敌手派来的探子的话，就绝对不能放他们一条生路！  
黄子韬当机立断，纵身一跃跳到屋上，立刻抄了近路去截拦入侵者，同时紧急调动人手锁紧岛屿出入，进行全面搜查！  
对方不止一个人，黄子韬身手矫健，很快就堵住了落荒而逃的一个家伙，掏出枪顶着那人的脑门：“说！谁派你们来的！你有几个同伙？都往哪里跑了！”  
那人显然受过专门的训练，手像闪电般飞快往自己鞋帮子摸去，黄子韬一变脸色，迅雷不及掩耳之势飞身一踢，把那人手腕骨生生踢折！  
那人捂着手惨叫一声，下一秒又被黄子韬踹倒在地，黄子韬经验丰富，没个几秒就搜出了那人身上藏着的手枪和炸弹：“你准备的倒是很充分啊！打算同归于尽吗？”  
那人狞笑一声，没伤的左手从口袋里掏出一支圆珠笔，黄子韬脸色一惊要去阻止，却比不过那人决然把圆珠笔狠狠插进喉间自杀的勇气！  
“靠，居然搞自杀！”黄子韬嫌恶地蹭掉鞋子上的血，同时有报告传来：“报告队长，我们发现总共两名入侵者，一名被我们枪毙，一名侥幸逃脱，已经离岛！”  
黄子韬皱紧了眉头。  
能够逃出这座孤岛的层层包围，还能在面临绝境时果断自杀，一般都是某个大家庭的秘密豢养的死士。  
死士每出任务，不成功，便赴死。  
现在会和朴灿烈如此针锋相对的大家族……  
黄子韬蹲下身来，粗鲁地扒开尸体上的衣服，果然在尸体身上找到了可以证实自己猜测的证据。  
他沉着脸，拨通了跟朴灿烈联系的通讯机：“少爷，大小姐好像知道您和吴先生的事情了。”  
尸体心口纹着一个黑色的花纹――那是朴家的死士。  
朴灿烈接到消息后，望着天边朦胧水色，淡淡道：“钟仁，该结束了。”  
朴家二百多年的辉煌历史和沉重罪孽，该由他来亲手结束了。  
唯一幸存归来的死士没有耽搁，即使身负重伤也拼着一口气告诉了朴宥拉在岛上看到的一切：  
“大小姐，那座岛是少爷的名义买下的，吴亦凡也在那座岛上。还有军火，那座岛上有军队和军火库！”  
“你说什么？”朴宥拉几乎要站立不住，“军火？”  
军火这个话题，是世界上所有国家都敏感至极的话题。  
朴灿烈居然建立了自己的军火库！  
可是，可是他不是什么都不记得了么？  
不对，不对，所有的事情都不对！  
电光火石间，朴宥拉突然想起多年前暴雨下悬崖边那罪恶的一幕。  
难道说，难道说――  
一股寒意慢慢渗透她的身体。  
朴灿烈竟伪装得那么好么？这五年来，她竟然从未察觉到异样……不对，朴灿烈一个人不可能做得如此天衣无缝，一定有人在帮他！  
是边伯贤吗？朴家最有可能帮他掩护病情的医生。  
还是管家约翰？朴家资历最深的老人。  
朴宥拉从未想过自己一心信赖的弟弟居然会在背后捅了自己那么重的一刀！  
“果然，果然五年前没有杀掉你……简直就是一个错误！”  
“听着，不管多少人也好，把吴亦凡马上带到我面前来，立刻，马上！”  
朴宥拉眼底尽是同归于尽的疯狂。  
朴灿烈，你真不愧是我朴宥拉的好弟弟啊！骨子里流的血跟我一样冷酷，一样无情！  
“吴先生！”  
黄子韬第一次直接撞开了吴亦凡的门，果不其然看到吴亦凡正在床上发呆。  
“吴先生，请你赶快准备一下，这里不能再待下去了，我必须把你赶快送到别的地方！”  
吴亦凡脑子混沌多日，其实已经不能很明白对方再讲什么话了，就像一个完全不会英文的中国人刚到外国那样，或者说，一个隔离社会多年的野人突然回到了人类社会。  
他缓慢而又迟疑地开口：“别的……地……方？”  
“来不及解释了，总之这里很危险，你快点跟我走吧！”黄子韬做久了雇佣兵，脾气急，手上不免使了大力气一把将吴亦凡扯了下来，谁料吴亦凡一点抗争也没有，就重重地摔在了地上。  
“抱歉！吴先生！”黄子韬吓了一跳，赶紧扶起吴亦凡查看是否摔伤了哪里，要是吴亦凡磕着碰着了，朴灿烈绝对会找他算账的！不过还好，床的高度比较低，吴亦凡除了颧骨那里和手腕处有点淤伤，其他都没什么大碍。  
黄子韬握着吴亦凡的手腕想要给他揉揉淤青活一下血，一触手便是可怕的瘦骨嶙峋。  
衣袖因为手腕抬高而滑落，露出细瘦的布满爱痕的胳膊，仿佛皮肤之下便是骨头，一点脂肪的痕迹也找不到。  
再抬头看这个人，不知何时起，他的脸颊已经深深窈陷下去，两只眼睛底下是淡淡的青色，嘴唇也变得灰白干裂，皮肤呈现着病态的苍白色，整个人像是一只脚已经踏进坟墓的僵死之人，也会让人联想到古埃及法老坟墓中面目可怕的木乃伊。  
黄子韬不由得对这个不幸的男人泛起同情，口气也柔和了一点：“吴先生，你还能走吗？”  
吴亦凡呆滞地望着他，像是还不能够理解他要离开这里的事实。  
黄子韬动作很利索，背着吴亦凡很快就赶到了岛边的码头。他真正的任务是要守护这座岛上的秘密军火库，岛在人在，岛亡人亡，因此不能亲自护送吴亦凡到安全地。  
他把吴亦凡安置在一艘快艇上，精心挑选了七个特种兵出身的手下护送吴亦凡到目的地去，临别前，他告诉吴亦凡：“吴先生，现在是关键时刻，朴少爷可能暂时会有段时间不能来看你，请你务必服从他们的请求，他们会保护你的安全。”  
黄子韬顿了顿，似乎是在犹豫什么，最后下定决心，俯在吴亦凡耳边说：“我并不能够保证这次转移百分百安全，如果，如果这一次转移途中不幸遇见朴少爷的敌对势力的话，船的自爆按钮在……”  
“我希望吴先生慎重考虑，不到万不得已，千万不要冲动。”  
吴亦凡还是那幅沉静的模样，表情死寂得如一潭湖水，不知道是否真正听进去了黄子韬的话。  
黄子韬心里也有点发怵，但他也顾不了这么多了，吴亦凡是非走不可的，而且越快越好，朴宥拉大概是被逼急了狗急跳墙，竟然公开了朴灿烈军火库的位置，如今道上一大批豺狼虎豹都派出了大量人手前往这座岛，吴亦凡是绝对不能呆在这里了。  
不能再耽搁了，如果事到如今还有什么意外状况的话，那也只能听天由命了。  
黄子韬一挥手，下令：“走！”  
快艇的发动机急速转动起来，船慢慢驶离岸边。  
更为险峻的战争，还在后面。


	31. Chapter 31

吴亦凡被囚禁在孤岛上已经足足三四月有余，如今这么突然地来到室外，眼睛根本适应不了北纬29°的刺眼阳光，就连海水对太阳的反光都让他眼睛刺痛无比，酸涩得要流出眼泪。  
大风喧嚣着灌满吴亦凡的衣服，把吴亦凡显得有些松垮的外套像吹气球一样吹得鼓鼓囊囊的。空气中不再是那间房子污浊的令人窒息的尘埃的气味，咸咸的海风里带着潮湿的水草气味，风中甚至有一股属于阳光的干净爽朗的气息。  
吴亦凡偷偷深呼吸了一口气，原先那间屋子让他根本不会感觉到自己在呼吸，他就像个被斩断根的腐烂的木头，在阴暗潮湿的角落里慢慢地枯萎腐朽，失去生气。  
现在能够拥抱着如此温暖的太阳，竟让他感到了一丝生的活力，就像是在天寒地冻的严寒季节中，看到一株嫩绿色的芽可怜地、顽强地攀住峭壁的裂缝，依靠岩石缝里那点简直根本称不上泥土的尘埃和每天少得可怜的露水活下去时，内心也会因为这种生命的顽强而涌上一种励志人心的暖流。  
“吴先生！”保镖们在夹板上喊他的名字。  
海面的平静终于被不速之客打破，隆隆的马达声越来越近，吴亦凡看见海水浅层表面的鱼类都受了惊吓，纷纷潜入透不过光看不到内部的更加黑暗的海底去。  
他微微叹息。  
别走啊，  
你们不能等等我吗？  
幸亏黄子韬反应快，即使这时候被朴灿烈的仇家找上了门来，也只是两三艘的人马。  
但不妙的是，对方好像装备齐全，精良的武器数目不少。  
吴亦凡身边就那么几个人，因为临时撤退，本身弹支枪药就不怎么充足。  
“把吴先生转移到底层去！加速前进！”有人再下命令。  
吴亦凡已经不能很弄得清状况，他只是看到甲板上那些保镖全部手持短枪严阵以待，而他被匆匆拉到了船的底层，也是这艘快艇最安全的地方。  
所幸的是，他很乖，没有给保镖们添一丝麻烦就被锁进了底舱里。  
“抱歉，吴先生，先委屈你了！外面不安全，你就先呆在这里！”  
他听见门外保镖对他急急道完歉后匆匆离去的步伐。  
他听见子弹穿透快艇铁皮沉闷的声音。  
他听见快艇极速前进发动机疯狂的运作的声音。  
他听见肉体掉入海里溅起好大一朵水花。  
他听见玻璃被枪打碎，海水从破裂的舷窗疯狂灌进来的哗哗水声。  
有红色的水漫了进来，快艇渐渐失去平衡往下沉去。  
外面有人喊：“那艘船的保镖全部死了！快点上船把那家伙带过来！再过二十分钟就沉船了！”  
头顶甲板响起一阵纷杂的陌生而紊乱的脚步声。  
吴亦凡突然站了起来，扶着墙壁一点点往某个方向摸去。  
底层的水已经淹到了他的腰，他要在这么深的水里而且还是失去平衡的状态下行动可谓是步履维艰。  
门已经开始晃动，有嘈杂的人声不断催促：“靠！这水越来越深了！快开门！把门砸开来！”  
吴亦凡几乎是跌跌撞撞地往前摸去，左膝盖撞到漂浮在水中尖利的剪刀，深深地扎出一个洞来。  
外面的人心急如焚，干脆用子弹打锁。  
吴亦凡终于停下来，潜入水里摸索着什么。  
门终于被踹开，一群凶神恶煞的亡命之徒顿时如狼似虎般冲了进来……  
砰！  
“姐姐。”  
朴灿烈轻轻吹了口发烫的枪管，鼻间萦绕着的火药的硫磺味慢慢地淡褪。  
“咱们之间的帐，是不是该算算了呢？”  
朴宥拉脸色铁青地看着被朴灿烈一枪打出一个窟窿的办公桌：“朴灿烈，你这是要背叛朴家吗？”  
她被朴灿烈骗得彻头彻尾。那座孤岛是朴灿烈的障眼法，整座岛都被埋下了炸弹。她一心以为爆出朴灿烈私藏军火库的坐标可以让朴灿烈面对一群丧心病狂的鬣狗不得不暂缓对付朴家的计划，先行保住军火库。  
谁知道朴灿烈根本就没把军火库设在那里，等到在世界上都占有重量地位的黑白大佬们都带着心腹赶去抢食时，一个引爆器，就轻易地毁掉了一个岛。  
而她本打算趁着众人都聚焦在那所岛上斗得你死我活时带着朴家核心的资产转移到欧洲去――那里才是她最根本的势力地。朴灿烈却在这时候带着人马一路开枪射击，直接杀入朴家内宅，将枪口对准了她这个亲生姐姐！  
“姐姐，你何出此言呢？我也是朴家的的人，等我接受了朴家，朴家不也还是朴家吗？”  
“一派胡言！你处心积虑处处为难朴家生意，甚至把朴家那么多长辈玩弄于股掌之间，要是让爸妈在天之灵知道了，你良心不会有愧吗？”  
“别跟我提爸妈。”朴灿烈神色冷下，冰冷的枪管抵住朴宥拉的眉心，“我只不过是要把朴家进行一次大整顿而已。朴家的根烂了这么多年了，早就要来一次洗髓剔骨的洗练，姐姐你不过恰好是我要洗掉的烂掉的部分罢了。更何况，若爸妈真的有灵，你觉得我们姐弟两，谁的罪孽――会更重一些？”  
是我这个叛出家门的不孝子，还是你这个残害手足的不孝女？  
两姐弟目光交接之处尽是电光火石，大概连他们自己都不会想到会有和对方撕破脸到这种程度的时候。  
“那个时候你怎么就没死呢？”朴宥拉终于露出本质的恶毒嘴脸，不再扮演一个疼爱弟弟的好姐姐的角色，她扮了这么多年，早就扮累了。  
“你知道吗？我一直很讨厌你，不对，我一直很恨你，从你出生开始就恨你恨得要命。”  
“我是爸妈第一个孩子，爸却从来没有抱过我，因为我是个女孩，是个注定要变成外人的朴家人，爸厌恶我到一年到头都不愿看到我的程度，即使我再怎么努力学习，再怎么努力讨他欢心，我都得不到他一句表扬。那时候只有妈妈真心疼我，说朴家的女儿不会比男人差，叫我一定要证明给爸看。”  
“可是你偏偏出现了。你一出生就是难产，叫妈妈用她的命来换了你的命，你一出生就在爸的怀里长大，受尽万千宠爱，而我落魄得比佣人的女儿还要卑微！朴灿烈，你一出现就夺走了妈妈的生命，抢走了爸爸的宠爱，你要让我如何不恨你！”  
“我是个女孩有错吗？我的能力照样超过所有的男人！可是你知不知道我们的爸爸是怎么说的？你十二岁就成了朴家正式的继承人，而我二十岁就要嫁给一个六十多岁的老头！”  
“我受不了你了，你的存在多一天，我就多做一天噩梦。我好几次要杀你的，可是妈临终前叫我好好疼你，要我好好做一个姐姐。我就一直去演一个好姐姐，演一个所有人都看不出破绽的好姐姐。”  
“可是你知道我有多想让你在这个世上消失吗？你每次叫我姐姐，我都恨不得用剪刀把你的嘴剪下来！你每次来拉我的手，我就想要把你的手剁下来绞成肉片！但我都没有，我都下不了手。”  
“可是你十七岁的时候我真的忍不住，那个车祸来之不易，它不是我创造的，却是我求之不得的机遇。我以为，我以为你真的会死的！”  
朴宥拉的怨恨已经埋在心里二十几年之久，掏出来，每一句都带着血淋淋的伤痛。  
朴灿烈对着她脑袋的枪口慢慢地放下。  
朴宥拉捂着脸，眼泪汹涌地流出，她腿软地瘫坐在地上，哭声不知道是哀怨着父母偏心对待的不公，还是忏悔自己的罪行。  
整个房子都弥漫着压抑的氛围，诉说着豪门珠光宝气之下，那些被掩埋得一干二净的人性的罪恶与肮脏。  
“你说，爸曾让你嫁给一个老头子？”直到朴宥拉哭声渐息，朴灿烈才开口问。他低着头，似乎是在看手中枪托的纹路，可是又什么都没看进去。  
“他死了。”朴宥拉的声音还微微哽咽着，但脸上泪痕已干，“他有性病，提出婚约两个月后就死了。”  
朴灿烈其实很明白朴宥拉一定从中做了手脚，那样骄傲的女人怎么可能委屈自己嫁给一个如此恶心的糟老头子？  
但他听了朴宥拉那些深埋足足二十几年的心里话后，对朴宥拉想要算账的执念突然就失去了支撑，在体内空虚地飘荡找不到落脚点。  
他和朴宥拉之间，已经分不清谁对谁错。  
他差点死了一回，朴宥拉也差点毁掉了自己的一生。  
“你走吧。”朴灿烈慢慢把枪收回去，“爸临死前的遗言是要我好好对你，我不能违背爸的话杀你。所以你走吧，从此不要再踏入朴家半步。”  
“哼，你以为你这样子，我就能原谅你吗？”朴宥拉冷笑。泪水虽然弄花了她精致的妆容，却不能挫伤她身为朴家大小姐与生俱来的傲气，“我才不稀罕你这种自欺欺人的怜悯！”  
“这不是怜悯。”朴灿烈的目光很冷，“我只是觉得你很悲哀。”  
“即使五年前你亲手把我推下去，我也没有要恨你的意思，我今天所有的报复，不过是睚眦必报的原则罢了。我从来没有玩那种冤冤相报的无聊戏码的兴趣。因此，你的原谅什么的，我不需要。可我的原谅，你却一辈子都不会有了。”  
朴宥拉白着脸回击：“你以为，你以为嘴皮子厉害就是你赢了吗？你简直就是可笑啊！”  
“我的好弟弟啊，能得到朴家算什么？你不过是把自己的东西用另一种方式再抢一遍罢了。你以为如果没有朴家二少爷这个身份做掩护，你能那么轻易得逞吗？”  
朴灿烈皱起眉头：“我不喜欢拐弯抹角。”  
朴宥拉冷笑：“你如果真的有本事，就试试看，你能不能守好你最心爱的宝贝。”  
朴灿烈的瞳孔焦距微缩，心里隐隐不安。  
“我的好弟弟，如果姐姐没有记错的话，在我们说话的时候，你那个可爱的吴亦凡，现在已经成了太平洋海底的亡魂了！”


	32. Chapter 32

美国。  
“老板，这是金家给您的合作方案。”助手在一旁小心地把文件放在办公桌上，忍不住多嘴，“老板……边医生让我提醒您，到吃药时间了。”  
男人直到把手中的合同仔仔细细看完一遍后才肯放下工作，阴郁的眼神淡淡瞥过办公桌的一角。  
“药。”  
“是，早就准备好了。”助手如释重负，赶紧递上早已备好的胶囊和热水。  
老约翰因为年事已大，四年前不得不告老还乡，这才提拔了助手到朴灿烈身边照顾他的生活起居。  
虽然才来到这个上司身边一年不到，但是助手已经或多或少了解了一些基本的东西。  
老板很年轻，才二十六岁，明明正处于男人最有资本花心风流的任性时候，他却安分地跟一个早就成家立业的三十多岁中年男人一样，每天就只是过着公司，家，公司，家两点一线的枯燥无味的生活，对送上门来的女人或者男人连看都不会看一眼。  
有小道消息说老板会不会已经有了一个很会吃醋的老板娘，可是助手在老板身边大半年了，没有见过老板身边有任何一个人留下过暧昧的痕迹。  
可能老板真的是那什么方面的冷感呢。  
老板是亚洲人，却很喜欢美国，他不怎么回自己的祖国，每逢过年或者节日时，他喜欢一个人去海上度过一个晚上，老板似乎很偏爱某个海域，每次助手有紧急事情要乘船去找老板时，总会在同样的地方找到正在休息的老板。  
对了，忘记说了，老板有个怪癖。  
他超级，超级讨厌快艇的。  
所以老板把朴家做得那么大，产业那么多，就是不肯去跟快艇有关的比如生产相关零件啊制造流水厂之类的产业，老板自己也没有私人快艇。  
老板有一个私人岛屿，不过已经荒废好几年了。岛上寸草不生，根本不适合人居住。可是老板每年所有的假期都会去那个岛上住，助手偶尔几次过去，看见老板在种树。  
老板啊，专家都说这座岛的土质已经完全失去了任何养分，根本不适合任何动植物生长了，你干嘛还要花这个冤枉钱呢？  
老板真的很不会照顾自己，也不会照顾人，每次和女人见面都超级没礼貌的。那些要给女士拉椅子啊切牛排什么的礼节老板一个都不会去做，再有教养的小姐都会生气的吧？难怪老板到现在还是单身汉一个。  
总而言之，老板是一个古怪的，孤僻的，但又有点寂寞的男人。  
助手看着老板把药吃完，端着杯子和底盘退出了办公室。  
边医生正在会客室等着：“他吃下去了？”  
“嗯。”助手点头。  
“状况呢？”  
“老板昨晚还是失眠，半夜十二点睡了二十分钟左右，凌晨三点睡了四十分钟，早上六点大概睡了十五分钟。”助手老老实实地报告给边医生。  
边医生皱着眉，好久以后才叹气摇头：“我尽力了，你监督他安眠药照常吃，晚上睡那么少，中午必须睡上两个小时。”  
“可是，老板好像对安眠药抗药性越来越强了，同样的剂量，他现在只能睡一半时间诶。”助手想起来上一次给老板吃过药后一小时推门进去，老板居然已经在伏案工作了，那可是结结实实把他吓了一跳。  
再这么吃下去，老板迟早会修炼成武侠小说里百毒不侵的体质吧？  
“我会试着改药物配方，晚餐给他多加一杯热牛奶，咖啡和茶之类的刺激性饮料全部禁掉，办公室添几盆安眠的盆栽，窗帘也要换掉，换那种让人心情平静的浅色系。”  
助手尽职尽责地在笔记本上记下边医生每一句话，边医生正说着，突然打住了话：“我先走了，还有一些注意事宜，我会发你邮箱。”  
助手目送着边医生乘着电梯下去，回头才发现一个男人站在身后看了自己好久。  
呃，他好像看的是边医生下楼的方向。  
“边伯贤跟你说了什么？”  
助手其实不太喜欢这个叫鹿晗的家伙，明明是个男人，面容却阴柔得比女人还要美，做事的手段也很毒辣，要不是因为他是老板的合作伙伴，助手根本不想理他。  
“边医生告诉我照顾老板的事项。”助手乖乖的把笔记本交出去，那人也不客气地拿过来，修长白净的手指细细抚摸着笔记本上凹凹凸凸的字迹。  
啊啊啊，为什么那家伙的眼神像是要把笔记本给解剖了一样犀利啊！据说那家伙几年前是个心里变态的疯子诶！  
会不会看着看着突然狂性大发要把自己就地处死吧？  
麻麻我不要啦！快点赶走这个大魔头啦！我还没吃够炸鸡还没泡到男神还没挣够一千万我还不要死啦！  
大魔头沉默了一会，把本子还给他，转身进了老板的办公室，肯定是去和老板谈正事了。  
边医生一定也因为看见了这个令人超不舒服的大魔头才走掉的，每次大魔头出现边医生就要闪人，边医生肯定也很讨厌大魔头。  
说起来，听公司里资深的老人说，大魔头是五年前和老板开始合作的，边医生也在五年前辞职过，只不过是因为老板的失眠症越来越厉害达到连续好几周夜不能眠的程度，边医生才不得不回来继续负责老板的健康问题的。  
边医生刚回来时，助手有一次经过公司里专门摆放清洁工具的储藏室，然后就听到里面传出有两个人好像在打架的动静，接着就是大魔头超级恐怖的声音：“你他妈不是说会给我彻底消失嘛！”边医生的声音很虚弱：“至少，至少让我……治好少爷的病……”  
肯定是大魔头又在欺负边医生了！边医生那么善良肯定不会还手的啦！大魔头是不是要就这么杀掉边医生啊！助手一心护着平易近人的边医生，急急地去敲储藏室的门：“里面的人在干嘛！快点开门！我要报警了哦！”  
“咔哒。”  
助手又拍又踢折腾了二十几分钟，还去跟后勤部借钥匙，结果一帮欺软怕硬的软骨头惧怕大魔头的淫威居然死咬着备用钥匙不肯撒手，气得他差点要抡起斧头去砍门，直到财政部的小王把他死死拖住告诉他故意损坏公物情节严重会被罚款五万元还要被开除的惩罚，他才勉强忍了下去，继续回去敲门。  
从助手开始敲门直到差不多半小时过去，门才被打开，大魔头冷冷地看他，头发有点乱，但没什么伤：“你好吵。”  
助手不敢正面跟大魔头对着干，只能挤进储藏室去：“边医生，边医生！你没事吧！”  
边医生衣服被撕坏了，裤子也裂了。眼角有一圈淤青，嘴角也破了，整个人虚软地摊在角落的水滩里，全身都被水浇的湿透，脚边是一桶已经被倒掉一半的矿泉水桶。  
干什么？水刑吗？  
后来边医生和大魔头好像就没怎么接触过了，两个人每次看到对方都会自动回避，虽然基本都是边医生自己闪人的。也是啦，要是自己也不喜欢看到这个变态。  
对了，那个大魔头不是在揍了边医生一顿还他住了半个月医院后去了中国嘛？怎么现在又要跑回来了祸害人了啦！  
烦人诶！  
助手抱着笔记本，乘电梯下楼。  
而楼下又碰到老板一个好朋友――前阵子刚刚获奖的超级巨星。  
大，大明星诶！  
助手眼睛都要变成星星，幸福得都要流出口水。  
虽说大明星在几年前公开出柜让自己这颗少女心狠狠被虐了一把，但是仍然不能控制住看到大明星惊为天人的神颜的怦然心动的感觉！  
那霸道总裁的style绝对秒杀一干当红奶油小生，妥妥的！  
大明星摘下墨镜，笑得勾人：“你们老板在吗？”  
“在，在在在。老板在办公室跟鹿总谈事情。”助手狗腿的态度俨然不同于对某人的冷淡。  
果然比起雌雄莫辨的伪美人，自己还是最爱大明星这个行走的荷尔蒙啦！  
小助手身上的桃花都要开满了整条走廊。  
大明星很有礼貌地点头说了声谢谢，在经纪人护送下上楼去找老板。  
助手心里淡淡地失落。  
大明星背影看起来也很孤独诶，那个连大明星在演唱会上高调公开出柜告白的从未曝光过的传说中神秘恋人到底是哪个冷血无情的家伙啊，竟然舍得让万千少女都为止倾倒的大明星一直寂寞到现在诶！  
大明星可是自己青春时期的少女初恋情怀诶！虽然那时候绯闻多了点啦，但是男人坏一点反而更加吸引女人啦！  
不过四年前大明星超级突然地在全球直播的演唱会上公开出柜说自己有单恋的对象了，在当年可是轰动了半年的大新闻！所有的记者媒体狗仔都千方百计地想要知道大明星单恋的对象是何方神圣，可是那个人就像根本不存在一样一点信息都挖不出来。  
大明星当时还自爆了一个负面新闻，承认自己很经典的一场戏并非官方说的真身上阵，而是使用了替身。不过因为那个替身怎么也找不到本人，以及大明星恋爱的绯闻更加劲爆，这个不痛不痒的料子也就淹没在铺天盖地的花边新闻里面了。  
助手曾经买过一本专门报道大明星替身事件的杂志，看到一张大明星和那个替身站在一起的背影图，很模糊，只能看见替身的后脑勺的头发，而大明星侧着脸摸他的头，像是两个人习以为常了一般熟稔。  
照片底下配了大明星自爆时说的一句话：“我欠他一句对不起。”  
助手也不知道哪里发神经，竟然把那本杂志压到了最深的箱底。  
诶诶诶，其实，老实说，  
那间办公室里面会面的可以说站在食物链顶端三个男人，  
为什么都会寂寞得让人隐隐心疼呢？


	33. Chapter 33

“婶儿，我回来啦！”  
“阿秀回来啦！哎他叔，去叫阿秀他爸，阿秀念完书回来啦！”  
“别啦婶儿，阿爸肯定忙呢！我要找我哥去，你看见我哥没？”  
“噢，阿秀是不是说你家那个哥哥啊，被隔壁家二姑娘拉到大院子里晒太阳呢！”  
“谢谢婶儿！”  
看着少年背着书包欢快地跑远，纯朴的中年妇女回头跟正出来倒洗脚水的丈夫说：“要是咱们家娃儿也跟阿秀家那两个孩子一样懂事就好了！”  
汉子憨厚地摸摸头：“咱们哪有那样的福气啊，阿秀家两兄弟长的好看，人也聪明，可是村里面的宝贝呢。”  
其中一个小宝贝正卯足了劲冲向村里那个长了棵百年老树的大院子，中气十足地大喊：“哥――”惊得院子里歇息的鸟都扑棱棱飞起一串。  
老树下一个身形挺拔的男人回过头，脸上带着温和的笑，旁边的姑娘羞红了脸：“阿秀回来啦！那，那我先回去了，你好好考虑考虑，我跟你说的事情。”扭头便害羞地跑了。  
“哥！”少年扑进男人怀里，“你又和村长女儿说话了！”  
“她找我有事。”男人淡淡地说，摸摸怀里少年的头，“考试考完了？哥没能去接你你会不会不开心？”  
“不会啦！我知道哥很辛苦，不会生气啦！”少年摇摇头，“哥我好想你哦！”  
“哥也想你。”男人微笑，“回家吧，高考考完了，哥给你做好吃的。”  
“嗯，哥，来，你腿脚不方便，我扶你。”少年把书包正了正，掺着男人的手臂，男人左脚受过伤，虽然看不出来，可是却连站立的力气也没有。因此走路都需要用拐杖才能勉强前行。  
“对了，阿秀你学校里的行李呢？”  
“我快递回来了啦！不过村里送不进来，我暑假去镇上领，哥你放心好啦！”  
男人撑着一根粗糙的木拐杖，搭着少年的肩膀，两兄弟在夕阳的照射下，慢慢相互搀扶着渐行渐远……  
过了十几日后，迎来一个普通的夜晚。  
昏暗狭小的屋子里只点了一盏灯，男人正在厨房里烧柴火煮饭，少年兴奋地从一堆信封里整理出刚从镇上拿回来的录取通知书，交给男人。  
“哥，你看你看！”  
男人擦掉手上的油污，握着纸依稀辨认出几行字迹――  
都暻秀同学，恭喜你已被我校录取至临床医学专业，请于20xx年9月4号凭本人身份证和录取通知书来校报到。报道注意事项详见新生报到须知。  
落款是某个临床医学专业全国排名第一的大学。  
“阿秀真厉害，居然考上了那么好的学校啊。”男人笑弯了眉眼，突然注意到通知书上某个字样，“阿秀，你不是要报心理学吗？怎么报了临床医学？”  
“吓？哥你竟然知道临床医学和心理学这些词语啊？”都暻秀吐吐舌头，“哥好厉害，村里面人都不知道呢。”  
“阿秀，你别骗哥，说实话。”男人严肃起来也令人有些畏惧，“你的分数超出分数线那么多，不可能被调剂吧？是你自己改了志愿吗？”  
“哥你真的什么都知道诶！”都暻秀低下头，“我是很喜欢心理学没错啦……但是我现在很想从事心脏内科的工作……所以选了临床医学。我知道哥很疼我，所以没敢跟哥说……”  
“阿秀，你，是为了叔叔的病吗？”  
都暻秀听到这话，眼睛微微红了：“哥……”  
男人叹口气，把录取通知书还给都暻秀：“不管你做什么，哥都支持你，临床医学很好，你要好好努力。”  
“哥，谢谢你……”  
“出去吧，菜要焦了。”  
暻秀的父亲在一年前死于心脏病，村里诊所太过落后，无法治疗，好不容易叫了村里唯一一辆拖拉车把暻秀父亲送到镇上时，暻秀父亲已经咽气了。后来医院说就算还活着，他们也无能为力，暻秀父亲死于先天性二瓣膜狭窄，只能到大城市去。  
而大城市高昂的治疗费用是他们一辈子都不可企及的。  
也难怪暻秀会选择临床医学专业。  
少年已经在洗漱了，男人在深夜里计算账本。  
阿秀上大学，是一笔不小的开支，更别说在那里生活的成本费用了，就算把整个家都卖了，砸锅卖铁都说不定能不能撑过一个学期。  
男人急白了头，也逃不过一个法子。  
离开村子，跟着阿秀去那座城市打工。  
可是――  
男人摸着那张录取通知书的地址落款，那所大学正好居于s城。  
s城……是他永远不能忘记的噩梦。  
他以为他一辈子都不会再回去的。  
可是阿秀要念大学了。  
他错过了供养自己的亲弟弟上大学的机会，他没有理由再放弃这个弟弟。  
不管是出于移情作用的补救也好，还是为了报答阿秀家人对自己的救命之恩。  
都家既然给了他一条命。  
那么他也要给阿秀一个前途光明的未来。  
“哥……”都暻秀刷好了牙，走过来，便看见男人手里的账单，一下子明白了男人的窘境，“哥，是不是家里钱不够……”  
家境的贫困他是知道的，却在填志愿的时候一时疏忽了，男人竟也从来没有提醒他这件事情过。  
“阿秀不要担心，哥会凑钱的。阿秀只管去念书。”男人安慰他。  
“哥……钱……”  
“阿秀，哥的命，是你和叔叔救的，哥当然不能拖累了你，不能不让你念大学啊！”  
看到都暻秀仍然愁眉不展，男人笑。  
“阿秀，哥是不是从来没说过哥自己的事情？”  
“哥没念过大学，哥甚至也没高中毕业过。哥原先、有个生病的弟弟，比你大一点，哥高二的时候为了挣钱给他治病，就辍学去打工了。哥不后悔辍学打工，可是哥很遗憾自己不能念书，所以阿秀一定要念大学，哥很希望看到阿秀大学毕业，穿着毕业礼服拍毕业照。”  
说这些话时，男人脸上表情很令人动容。  
“哥原来高中没有毕业么……好可惜，哥那么聪明，什么事情都懂，要是去考大学，一定比我还要厉害……”  
“瞎说，阿秀已经很厉害了。哥怎么比得上阿秀？”  
“那么哥，‘李嘉恒’是阿爸给你的名字，哥原来的名字叫什么呢？”  
男人的表情微微僵住。  
“哥？”都暻秀不解地看着男人，虽然以前每次提到男人的过去，男人都会轻描淡写地避开，可是他从未如此明显地表现出来对过去的抗拒。  
仿佛一直拒绝，便能真正逃脱。  
“哥的名字……哥，哥原来……姓吴。”  
“吴？”  
“……亦、凡。”  
“哥，这是我亦凡人的意思吗？”  
“……对。”  
我亦凡人，我却从未真正亦凡。


	34. Chapter 34

“你来干什么？”  
朴灿烈盯着面前这个不请自来的客人，表示明显的不爽。  
“不在中国好好呆着跑到这里来，闲得发慌吗？”  
“啊啊啊，别这样嘛。”鹿晗发了一个wink，嘻嘻哈哈地打招呼，“咱们毕竟也是有了五年的交情了对不对？”  
朴灿烈一点好脸色也不给他：“鹿先生，我们只是合作关系。如果你还要扯皮，请出去，这里不欢迎你。”  
“喂，朴灿烈，你别给脸不要脸的。”鹿晗也不是白受气的，朴灿烈这么不给他面子他也有点火了。  
“他给脸不要脸还不是你搞的？”两个人说话时，门被推开来，竟然是最近忙得不可开交的金钟仁，“真是，怎么都不等我一下，我才是他最开始的合作伙伴吧。”  
朴灿烈皱着眉，往后靠着椅背，长腿一夹：“你们两个商量了什么要跟我说？”  
鹿晗摸了摸鼻子去看金钟仁，金钟仁耸肩表示祸是你惹出来的我不背这锅。  
╰皿╯  
“喂，姓朴的，”鹿晗不自在地别过头，“那时候，我不是不小心把那什么什么照片给泄露给你姐了嘛。”  
朴灿烈捏断了一根铅笔。  
“这五年我一直没提过这事，今儿我真必须给你解释解释，我没有揭你老底的意思，那照片本来是用来要挟你用的。”鹿晗摸着脖子交代，“谁知道我的人出了内鬼，居然把那些照片拷贝了一份高价卖给你姐。艹，老子第一次被这种垃圾给阴了！”最后一句鹿晗是偷偷在心里骂的。  
朴灿烈五年前就查出来照片是从鹿晗那里泄露的，也能把后面的情况推测出个大概。可他为了和鹿晗的合作，更是因为不愿意提及吴亦凡，才从没直截了当地当面问过鹿晗这些隐情。  
鹿晗今天不知中了什么邪，居然主动来犯朴灿烈的太岁，也不知道他脑子是不是抽了。  
“你现在来跟我说这些，有什么用呢？”别看朴灿烈表面风淡云轻，如果给他一把枪，他会毫不迟疑往鹿晗身上连开几百个窟窿。  
“他敢来摸你逆鳞，就代表他早有准备，你看下这个。”金钟仁掏出一份合同，放在朴灿烈面前。  
鹿晗见金钟仁拿出了筹码，不免有点洋洋得意：“这是我在中国的资产里一个小场子，专门放高利贷的。这份借高利贷的合同主人，是吴亦凡他爸，担保人是他妈。”  
朴灿烈眼神有些僵直。  
“吴亦凡当年出事后，你把方圆几百海里的海域甚至包括临近的岛屿和陆地都挖地三尺好几遍也没找到一点痕迹，直到半年后才肯死心放弃搜救。这五年也从来没有一条关于他出现过的消息，他的身份也早就在好几年前就作废被判定‘死亡’了。可我知道在你心里，你始终不相信他死了。”  
“可是灿烈，你现实一点吧。那艘船被炸得粉碎，残骸到现在还没有收集完全，吴亦凡就站在炸弹旁边，存活的可能有多大？就算他真的没死，他可以去哪里？要知道，我们问遍了周围所有的住民，没有人看见过他，难不成太平洋的洋流还能把他带到亚欧大陆去吗？”  
“况且，他的生活起居不说，这些没有身份证也能够办到，不是什么大问题。可是他买车票，去医院这些事情，全部要有一张合法的身份证不是吗？这五年来他的身份证从来没有任何使用过的讯息出现，我们把每年出现在美国甚至是隔壁加拿大和墨西哥这些国家的黑户和非法移民几乎可以说一个个都排查了过来，也找不到他的影子。”  
金钟仁每说一句，朴灿烈的手就攥紧一分，指甲深深嵌入掌心的肉里，血从指缝里渗出。  
鹿晗见金钟仁说不下去，便接了话。  
“灿烈，你自欺欺人到现在，已经够了，这五年你都活在对自己的惩罚里面，我鹿晗不是好人，可我也讲求有仇报仇有恩报恩，你既然助我脱离苦海，我又间接害吴亦凡……啧，总之，或许这份合同会对你有用。今年你的长假，去趟中国吧。去看看他生活过的世界，走走他走过的路。”  
朴灿烈坐在办公室里好久好久，直到公司整栋大楼都熄了灯，他的办公室却还亮着。  
眼睛是干的，因为眼泪已经流尽。  
他很清楚去中国意味着什么。  
只有真正失去一个人的时候，才会去呼吸他呼吸过的空气，看他看过的风景，来寻找他曾经存在过的痕迹。  
然后心安理得地继续欺骗自己――  
看，我在你来过的城市，身上染着和你一样的花香。  
五年来他做了不少事情，把自己的仇家一个个铲除掉，把朴家彻底大清洗了一次……但他仍然活得像个行尸走肉，他所有的喜怒哀乐好像在五年前看到那艘快艇黑漆漆的几片残骸时，就深深地沉在了太平洋的海底，永不见天日。  
不会笑，也不会悲伤，所有的情绪牵扯似乎都化为曾经，模糊了时间，淡褪了回忆。  
甚至如今再听见这个人的名字，也找不回当初痛彻心扉的撕裂感，只是觉得会非常寂寞。  
寂寞到，连自己抱紧自己，都得不到一点温度。  
因为这个世界上唯一能够给你温暖的人，  
已经不在你身边了。  
他从来不肯承认吴亦凡的死亡，总是会幻想着哪一天，那个孤岛上会留下一个陌生的脚印，就算主人不在，他也可以用纸摹下那个脚印的轮廓，或者拿着他以前的鞋子和那只脚印仔细地比对着大小。  
最有可能的是，他会脱掉鞋子，用尽十二万分的谨慎，小心翼翼地在那只脚印旁边留下他的一只脚印。  
两个不对称的脚印，多和谐。  
如果没有这个可悲的幻想，他早就要被无尽的思念吞噬殆尽。  
多年前一番话涌入心头――  
“克里斯哥哥，真的只要这样说就能送过来吗？”  
“对啊。”  
“是不是多远都可以送呢？”  
“嗯，嗯……也要看情况。”  
“唔……我在美国可以点中国的外卖吗？”  
“你在美国为什么不点美国的外卖？”  
“我在洛杉矶可以点广州的外卖吗？”  
“你为什么要在洛杉矶吃广州的外卖……”  
“我想吃克里斯哥哥家的外卖啊……”  
“我家不卖外卖……”  
“克里斯哥哥家做什么呢？”  
“……”  
“克里斯哥哥……”朴灿烈轻轻地，念出有五年不曾启齿的那个亲密的称呼，语气空灵，像是对自己诉说着某种难以言说的情绪。  
“你家里……是做什么的呢？”  
没有人回答。  
村子。  
“哥，你真要跟我一起去上海吗？”都暻秀望着他，“可是，你连身份证都没有，要怎么去啊？”  
吴亦凡是他们五年前带回中国来的不明人士，根本没有任何身份证明，是个标准黑户人士，幸好村里落后，几乎与世隔绝，对吴亦凡来说倒是没有什么太大的障碍。  
可是如果要走出这里去大城市，那就势必要用到很多身份证明，吴亦凡的黑户背景也会瞒不下去，除非他打算恢复原籍。  
“哥，现在可不比五年前的时候了，买车票都要有身份证明的，更何况，我们是住在岛上的，肯定要先坐船去大陆，你不是一看见船就要晕吗？”都暻秀表示十分担心这个哥哥的生命健康。  
“你哥脑袋没坏，知道今时不同往日。没关系啦，坐船又不是很长时间，吃点药就好了，大不了你把我打昏算了。”吴亦凡并不是很放在心上，“再说了，有你这个临床经验那么丰富的准医生在，怕什么啊？”  
“哥……”都暻秀彻底无奈了。  
他临床经验哪里丰富了？只不过是曾经按着书上的理论照办照抄不完全成功地救治了一个患有抑郁加自闭的病人而已，这还tm是属于心理学范畴的！  
他知道这个哥哥聪明，可是这不是小事诶！吴亦凡曾经说自己有仇家，万一去大城市暴露行踪了仇家要讨命怎么办？  
“放心啦，你哥好歹也在社会上摸爬滚打了好几年，有分寸的。”吴亦凡拍拍胸脯保证。  
都暻秀没辙了：“那你要怎么过去？坐车吗？”  
吴亦凡收拾行李的动作微妙地抖了一下，随即坦然地掩饰：“当然不行啊，我会提前出发半个月，雇黑车过去，你就等开学时间到了，直接坐高铁去上海。”  
都暻秀拗不过吴亦凡，拼命叮嘱并亲自监督着吴亦凡带够一箱子的必备药，甚至赶在最后几天给吴亦凡做了一根新的拐杖――原先爷爷的拐杖实在是太短了！他用用还可以，身高快要一米九的吴亦凡拿着那根拐杖简直像拿着小孩子的玩具一样滑稽。  
临走的前一天晚上，吴亦凡看着都暻秀趁着月光赶制着自己的专属拐杖，细心地在手握住的地方缠上一圈圈的破布，又仔细削掉那些粗糙裸露出来的木刺，内心柔软得像一片白云。  
这是他最后一次骗都暻秀。吴亦凡在心里发誓。  
广州是他出生成长的地方，上海是他度过高中一年半时光兼打工两年的地方。  
因为五年前一场意外，他完全失去了跟家里人的联系，并不知道自己失踪后父母和弟弟究竟去了哪里，只能去这两个最有可能的地方碰碰运气。  
如果连在上海也找不到世勋，他也就不用多花心思了，权当他和吴家缘分已尽，从此以后，一心一意的做李嘉恒。


	35. Chapter 35

“我突然觉得你其实也没传闻中那么变态。”鹿晗和金钟仁走出朴灿烈的办公室，乘坐电梯下楼时，金钟仁突然开口，“竟然会主动来帮灿烈。”  
鹿晗看着他，不说话。  
他们三个人表面上看起来像是联盟阵线，可是真正联盟的，从头到尾只有朴灿烈和金钟仁两个人。  
鹿晗像一个非常不稳定的定时炸弹，指不定哪天就会把己方炸的粉身碎骨，吴亦凡就是最深刻的血淋淋的教训。因此，面对鹿晗时，两个人或多或少总带着戒心，早早准备好鹿晗反水的那一天。  
“我也不是随便就对谁变态的啊……”鹿晗叹口气，扶额幽幽地说。  
“哟，您变态还要看对象啊？”金钟仁略带调侃的语气道，“合着被你虐待的那些受害人还要感恩戴德，跪谢您对他们的高看一眼么？”  
正说着，本该在地下2层停车场才会停下的电梯却突然在十二楼就停了下来――有人按了键，也要下楼。  
只是没有想到，电梯门开了后，那个要下楼的会是边伯贤。  
鹿晗的瞳孔微微聚焦，他在黑暗里待久了，眼睛像猫眼一样染上几分诡奇的色彩。  
边伯贤也没想到会是他们两个，站在电梯门口迟疑地杵着，目光避嫌似的落在旁边的垃圾桶上。  
于是一个人盯着一个人，一个人盯着垃圾桶，气氛在尴尬中竟多了一丝粘稠感。  
电梯门是有时间限定的，不可能乖乖等在原地陪你耗那么多精力，时间一到，两扇门就开始慢慢合拢……  
“砰！”  
肉体和金属发出沉闷的碰撞声，即将关闭的电梯门被人强硬地扒开。鹿晗一个箭步跨了出去，在两个人诧异的眼神下不容拒绝地攥紧边伯贤的手，对着金钟仁说：“你下楼，我找这家伙有事。”  
然后都不等人家是否答应，拖着人就去找一个可以好好讲话的角落了。  
金钟仁被留在电梯里几秒后才反应过来，他犹豫了一下，在公司论坛上贴出告示――  
今日十二层楼预作接待外企交流人才，相关工作人员于一点半前强制转移至六层办公，所有工作人员若非允许，不得入内。  
虽然不知道鹿晗那个疯子会干出什么举动来，但是估计边伯贤也不愿意把动静闹大吧。还是给他们清个场保险一点。  
金钟仁乘着电梯到达地下室停车场，找到自己的停车位，刚要掏出车钥匙，又刹住了动作，看着手表，脚尖“嗒嗒”地轻点着地板计算时间。  
一。  
二。  
三。  
轮子在地板上滚动的声音如预期一样出现，视线里出现那个带着鸭舌帽穿着黄色工作服推着一辆手推运货车的身影。  
金钟仁几乎是目光有些过分地贪婪着看着那人朝自己走来，一步步走来。  
然后越过自己，一步步远去。  
他不敢上前问候一句“工作辛苦吗”，因为那人放话威胁道，能留在朴灿烈公司做搬运工的工作是他最大的让步，如果金钟仁再进一步，他就会完全跟金钟仁断交，自己去外面闯荡。  
金钟仁不能让他出去，一方面是由于自己一时冲动宣布出柜，几乎满世界的狗仔都等着在抓那个神秘恋人的影子，只有朴灿烈这里可以让自己充分地保护他不被世人发现。  
另一方面是张艺兴因为那些破事伤了筋骨，再也不能做跟武打有关的职业，武替是不能做了，跑酷也不用想了，他的学历也不高，做不了那些坐办公室的白领工作，只能找那种顶着大太阳在工地上干活的苦工，不仅累，薪水还低。在朴灿烈公司工作，金钟仁可以让朴灿烈给自己卖个面子，尽量减轻张艺兴的工作量，还聘请了专人免费给张艺兴上课，以争取以后让他做高级技工的工作，这职位现在也很吃香，月薪最高一个月也有好几万块呢。  
不过代价就是他必须每年给朴灿烈一个免费代言的名额，还是累积制的……  
那个身影终于彻底消失在拐弯处，金钟仁松了口气，确定张艺兴身体没有什么大碍后，终于上车离开。  
角落里的人靠着墙，摘了鸭舌帽，眼底带了点不确定和动摇。  
广州。  
从船上下来后吴亦凡就赶紧找了个地方，吐的昏天地暗。  
从五年前那次爆炸后，他每次看见船就会反胃，更别说这次竟然坐了足足一个小时，在船上时别人几乎要怀疑这个人是不是得了什么急性传染病之类的不治之症。  
狼吞虎咽了四五片都暻秀给自己准备的药后，吴亦凡才勉强觉得自己又活了过来，额前的刘海都被汗给沁透，说明了此前的痛苦难受。  
他还不能休息，光是乘坐黑车路上就要耗不少时间，他必须要赶在都暻秀之前到达上海办完所有的事情，他并不想都暻秀知道他过去那些肮脏污秽的事情。  
如果说世勋是第一个弟弟，朴灿烈是第二个，阿秀是第三个。  
那么他伤了世勋的心，给了世勋一个令人蒙羞的哥哥。他受不起朴灿烈的炙热，他们不管是所处的世界和付出的感情，都是本质上的不对等。  
只有都暻秀是安静的，柔顺的，能够让自己看到他时不会想起那些悲伤压抑的回忆。  
那么多年的环境早就让吴亦凡习惯了宠某一个人的模式，并将这个习惯深深刻入骨血之中。因为吴亦凡不能为自己而活，他只能依附于别人的需求而活。  
在中国的时候，因为世勋的心脏病而活下去。在美国的时候，因为朴灿烈的纠缠而活下去。在这里，因为阿秀的孤单而活下去。  
阿秀不仅从精神和肉体上给了他第二次生命，还给了他一个真正的兄长的责任感，让他觉得，原来他真的可以保护一个人。  
他知道他很自私，也正因为这种把都暻秀当做替身一样的愧疚感，也让他更加不愿意伤害阿秀。  
阿秀，你放心，哥不会抛弃你，哥会一直在你身边……  
吴亦凡歇过劲来，借着拐杖的力摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一步一步蹒跚地挤过人潮人海，循着记忆中盘根错落的脉络，终于踏上离家十年来从不曾踏足的归路……  
广州的老家离码头不远，吴亦凡捏紧了包里面的钱票，看着车站上车票价格很是犹豫。  
他是高二辍学离家打工的，两年后才去了美国，算起来离开中国已经足足八年。  
八年可以打完一场抗日战争，也可以让物价翻倍到吓死人的地步。  
阿秀还要念书，这些钱，能省一点就一点吧。  
吴亦凡转身离开售票厅，寻找着报刊亭，一般来说报刊亭都会有当地城市的地图，他没有手机，只能碰碰运气看能不能找到纸质地图背一下线路。  
好在报刊亭不远处就有一个，吴亦凡一步一步拐到报刊亭前，看看小牌子上的30元一份地图的价格，默默地退让，只是在一边站了大概十五分钟左右，记住了地图上的线路后才慢慢离去。  
广州的布局变了不少，记忆中的大街小巷完全变了样子，差点让吴亦凡失去了方向感走岔路。  
他走的很慢，那场爆炸让左腿完全失去了知觉，右腿腿骨也没能得到及时专业的治疗，从此落下了风湿的病根，每逢阴雨天就疼得直不起身子，他其实身体上留了大大小小好多后遗症，可是吴亦凡都不在意，他只是有些遗憾自己的腿，那样赚钱供都暻秀念书就更困难了。  
经过一小时半的奔波寻觅后，他才终于找到了原先的家，他的腿也完全受不住地软下来，整个人彻底瘫坐在路边便利店门口。  
这里已经早就被拆迁了，连一点影子也看不到。  
“年轻人……是不是累啦？”便利店里好心的老板娘看到一名俊秀的青年坐在自己店门口，衣服寒酸了点，还跛着腿，一点也没有歧视他以妨碍自己坐生意的理由赶他走，还拿了瓶矿泉水专门出去给他。  
“谢谢。”吴亦凡礼貌地接过水，“那个，阿姨，这里……是什么时候被拆迁的呢？”  
“咦，年轻人你原来是住这里的吗？哎哟这里四五年前就被拆掉啦！不过还没拆完全呢！你要是有兴趣的话可以绕到后面的池塘去，那里听说这几天就要填掉盖房子哩！”  
“谢谢阿姨。”  
顾不上身体是否能够支撑住这样的劳累，吴亦凡又花了四十分钟的时间来到老板娘口中说的池塘。  
这里的确还没被推土机给毁掉，勉强在这陌生的城市里给他保留了一点熟悉的记忆。  
有两个路人经过，说话的声音隐约传来：  
“这里怎么还不拆掉啊……”  
“据说是要拆掉的，但前几天来了个大老板把这里工程全部停了诶……”  
“什么？停掉？”  
“对啊，还说要把建好的房子全部推倒恢复原来的建筑样式诶……搞不懂有钱人怎么想的啦，脑子都奇奇怪怪的。”  
“所以你到现在还是穷光蛋一个啦！”  
“……”  
吴亦凡坐在一块大石头上，心情出奇地平和下来，他记得小时候，家里还不是那么拮据。每次小学放学，他回家第一件事情就是到卧室里看刚刚出生的弟弟。  
妈妈忙着做家务没空管身体孱弱的吴世勋，小小的吴亦凡就自觉地承包了照顾吴世勋的所有事情，上学前给吴世勋换好尿布，泡好奶粉，放学后就给吴世勋洗澡，陪他玩，哄他睡觉。  
吴世勋很喜欢来这里，他就经常把小小的世勋放进小小的婴儿车里，推着世勋来这里走走。  
世勋会高兴地在婴儿车里手舞足蹈，牙齿都没长出来，就在咿咿呀呀地唱歌，一不小心鼻涕就流出来了，一不小心口水就沾得满身都是。  
“喂吴世勋，你脏不脏啊！”小小的哥哥嫌弃地擦掉小小的弟弟呛出来的鼻屎，“很恶心诶！”弟弟“咯咯”笑着流口水，奶声奶气地叫：“花花――发发――”  
“不是花花也不是发发，”哥哥无奈地擦掉弟弟永远也流不出来的口水，“花花是舅妈家养的大白猪，发发是三楼爷爷家的老黄狗，我是你哥啦，哥，哥！”  
“花花――”  
吴亦凡抱着拐杖，靠着树，静静闭上眼睛，沉入那些温暖的回忆里，一滴泪珠悄悄地从眼角滑落。  
有个声音在喊：“鸽格――”


	36. Chapter 36

日子过得飞快。  
朴灿烈站在上海吴亦凡曾经居住过的老式楼房面前，心却已经很平静。  
大概是因为在广州的经验已经让他学会掩饰伤痛。  
广州那里已经被毁损得差不多，只剩下十几年前一个小公园里废弃的池塘还没来得及被填掉盖房。  
他当下就收购了那块地段，要求一分不差地恢复成原来的样子。公司又要满足大老板喜怒无常的无理要求，又要顾上公司的盈利利润，着实犯了难，还是鹿总亲自定了双方都能满足的方案经由董事会表决拍了板――  
单独保留吴亦凡住过的那间矮屋，其余的建筑一律做成以怀旧为主题的老屋子，风格就按照十几年前二十几年前的样式来做，然后再让金钟仁来这里宣传一次或者拍摄个广告之类的片子，借着金钟仁的名气打响知名度，以文化带动旅游产业发展，被吸引来的游客有权入住这些老房子体验一下旧时代的生活，就产生了市场，餐饮、交通这些产业锁链也可以随之发展起来了。  
到时候门票钱压低到仅能收回成本进行价格竞争，但是周围这些产业链却可以允许其余商家竞争拍价，得到资格的还必须留给朴家百分之一的股权收益。如此一来，把多余的土地使用权租卖出去是一笔大钱，每家店每月收益的百分之一也是一笔大钱。  
可谓完美无缺。  
金钟仁曾提出质疑，如果这些房子都允许游客入住，那吴亦凡的房子要以什么理由来阻止游客居住呢？  
鹿晗当时就给了他一个白眼不屑于回答这个弱智问题。还是边伯贤好心告诉他，只要给那间矮屋编个感人至深的爱情故事让大家传播开来，再以“尊重主人公美好的感情”为由封锁屋子，不仅不会引起游客反感，估计还能吸引一大批天真蠢萌的无知少女……  
金钟仁豁然开朗，以出演多年电视剧的丰富经验当场大笔一挥就编了一个小攻在南海巡海时被某国军舰炸死小受在这里枯守十八年的要有多狗血就有多狗血要有多离谱就有多离谱的故事。  
管他真假呢，反正南海是中国的不会是假的。  
当然这些闹剧朴灿烈是不知道的，他自打来了中国就办了暂停职务的手续，公司的事儿目前对他来说都无关紧要。  
广州那里闹得欢腾，上海这里却平静得多。  
这个号称全中国最繁荣的“魔都”更新换代的速度很快，吴亦凡住过的地方早就被推翻重建好几次，如今已经是一家养老院了。  
朴灿烈在养老院大门前站了好久，才捏紧了手中那张鹿晗给他吴亦凡曾经生活过的地方名单，慢慢离开。  
他不愿意打听吴亦凡家人后来搬去了哪里的，在他眼里那些如此苛待吴亦凡的家人根本就不是吴亦凡的亲人。  
可是如果连吴亦凡最后这点生活过的气息也没有的话，他要如何撑过接下来漫长的时间呢？  
朴灿烈展开那张揉皱的纸，看到还剩下最后一个地址。  
吴亦凡念过的学校，还在这里。  
上海转眼就到了开学季。  
都暻秀拽着一个高度大概到他的腰部的黑色行李箱气喘吁吁地从上海虹桥站人山人海里挤出来，差点要没了半条命。  
重要的是，有几个大妈居然看他一个小个子被淹没在人海中很可怜，主动护送他出了车站门……  
是可忍孰不可忍，都暻秀小朋友表示不要跟他谈身高问题不然杀光你们全家人哦！  
远远地，就看见因为身高优势而在人群里特别容易认出来的自家哥哥。  
都暻秀兴奋地招手：“哥！”  
吴亦凡也看见了他，微笑地挥手示意。  
“哥你就站在那里，我过来啦！”都暻秀拉着行李箱一路小跑到吴亦凡面前，连箱子颠簸了一下也没在意，马马虎虎擦了几下汗就甜甜地笑着说，“哥，你来了几天啦？”  
当都暻秀大声喊着跟吴亦凡说话时，旁边有个少年皱了皱眉头回过头来，脸上表情一瞬间由不耐烦变成微微诧异。  
“我刚到。”都暻秀在车站里被挤的出了不少汗，有几滴汗水渗进眼睛里很不舒服。吴亦凡看见都暻秀刺痛得挤眉弄眼地，连忙用袖子擦掉都暻秀满脑门的汗，笑，“怎么出那么多汗？热坏了？”  
“还好啦。”都暻秀摇摇头，“哥你自己才是，在外面大太阳底下晒那么久，衣服都发烫了诶！”都暻秀用两只肉乎乎的小手掌给吴亦凡扇风：“我来当你的人肉电风扇！”  
“好了好了，阿秀别扇了，哥不热，你先看看你自己箱子。”  
“诶？”都暻秀低头看去。  
诶诶诶？  
箱子上怎么掉了一个轮子？  
“你跑太急了，箱子磕到那边的台阶把一个轮子磕掉了。呶，在那里。”吴亦凡看着都暻秀一脸困惑，忍笑捏住都暻秀的下巴把他的脸轻轻掰过一个角度，“看到没，在台阶上面。”  
果然，那个黑色的轮子孤零零地躺在水泥台阶上无声地控诉着小主人对他的虐待行为。  
“嘿嘿，怎么在那里啊……”都暻秀不好意思地挠头，“哥，那我去捡回来。”  
“嗯。”吴亦凡点头，“我在这里等你。”然后便蹲下身子去检查这个老旧的行李箱一路跟着都暻秀受了多少折磨。  
都暻秀吐吐舌头，又赶快跑过去去捡轮子免得被人家踩破了。  
“同学……”弯腰捡轮子时，他听见头顶有个好听的磁性声音传来，“我可以问你一件事情吗？”  
都暻秀抬起头，发现是一个个子高挑的瘦削少年，少年长得很漂亮，下巴线条很流畅，五官竟有点混血的味道。  
“那个人……是你哥吗？”那人神色有点严肃地问，目光投向的，是不远处蹲下来检查行李箱的吴亦凡，吴亦凡背对着他们，看不到脸，只能隐约看出脸颊刀刻般鬼斧神工的线条。  
都暻秀本来冲着这个人和自己哥哥有七八分相似的下巴线条对他还很有好感，感觉这个人比村里的教书先生还要帅好多好多――不过比起哥哥来当然差了那么一点啦！但一听到这句话便全身如临大敌地戒备起来。  
哥被救回来的时候浑身都是伤，没有一处完好的皮肤，可以说差点就要挂了，如果不是他命大，这会儿也不可能会有李嘉恒了。他们曾经考虑去报警，可是哥在昏迷前还挣扎地告诉他们自己是被人追杀，绝对不能报警。然后一昏就昏了几个月，几个月后醒过来也跟木头人似的陷入自闭整整两年。  
都暻秀本来就对吴亦凡来到上海内心忐忑不安，总担心那个追杀吴亦凡的仇家会发现他哥哥的身份。  
这个人莫名其妙打听别人家事干什么？  
“对啊，他是我哥啊。”虽然心里严重惴惴不安，总觉得好像一下子四周都是埋伏在暗处要来抓哥哥的坏蛋，可是都暻秀还是镇定自若地回答。  
“是，你亲哥吗？”那个人不依不饶地问。  
好了，这家伙绝对是心怀不轨！有哪个脑子正常的人还会问这种问题啊！  
都暻秀鼓足勇气骂他：“有病啊你！他不是我亲哥难道是你亲哥啊！”说着就赶紧撒腿就跑。  
“哥，哥，轮子捡回来啦！我们快点走啦！快点走！这里很危险会被车撞到！”  
“可是我……”吴亦凡没来得及就被都暻秀拉着踉踉跄跄走远，拐杖杵着手忙脚乱。  
“诶……”那个人猝不及防就被都暻秀骂得一头雾水，一时竟没有反应过来，眼睁睁看着都暻秀跑向那个男人，拉着男人匆匆离去。  
“世勋？”一起返校的同寝室同学来问，“你怎么站在这里发呆啊？地铁要赶不上了。”  
“噢，来了。”  
“你刚刚是不是在看谁啊？我刚看你看的方向好像有一个拄着拐杖的帅哥诶……”  
“……没什么，不小心认错了。”  
“认错了？认成谁啦？”好友好奇地问。  
吴世勋回头望着那个方向，拥挤的人潮早就把刚才几秒间的惊愕冲刷得一干二净。  
不会是他，都十年了，他怎么可能还会回来。  
十年前在暴雨下流泪对他说抱歉的那张脸随着时间慢慢变得模糊，他已经想不起来那个人的清晰模样，只是偶尔午夜梦回时会突然惊醒过来，梦里那个人牵着他的手，一步步引领着他学会走路，学会依赖，学会成长。  
学会坚强。  
“我问你你怎么不回答啊？”好友更加困惑了。  
“只是……一个骗子而已。”  
“哦，你居然会认成一个骗子……那个人一定骗得你很惨。”  
“……嗯，很惨。”  
惨到我从此不会再相信任何可以轻易说出口的诺言。  
说着会陪我长大却在十年前抛弃我离家出走的骗子。  
说好会早点回家却整整十年都没回来看过自己一眼的骗子。  
说好会陪我高考送我上大学却五年前就失去联系杳无音讯的骗子。  
哥哥是一个大骗子。


	37. Chapter 37

“哥你就送我到这里吧，不要再送了。”  
兄弟两个人站在校门口，因为哥哥的拐杖和出众的外表，显得很引人注意。  
吴亦凡注意到周围异样的目光，若有所思：“啊，哥这样子确实很丢你的脸……”  
“哥，你知道我不是这个意思啦！”某个都小朋友慌张地手足无措，生怕伤害哥哥幼小的心灵，“我的意思是，你的腿走了那么多路受不了啦！你别误会啊！”  
吴亦凡笑着摸摸都暻秀的头发：“好了别急，哥开玩笑的。”  
“哥，讨厌诶。”  
“哈哈，快进去吧。”  
等到都暻秀完全进了校门没了身影后，吴亦凡才拄着拐杖慢慢地离开，临走前以一种十分眷恋的目光贪婪着盯着校门口那匾上烫金的字。  
大学啊……  
以为自己也可以念的。  
吴亦凡腿脚不便，花了好长时间才费力地坐上地铁，他的头靠着窗，看着地铁外一帧帧呼啸而过的广告屏幕，陷入了回忆。  
光华高中。  
鉴于本校二年七班吴亦凡同学早恋行为对同班同学造成重大困扰，严重违反校规，破坏本校风气，影响恶劣，今特贴出告示，对吴亦凡同学处以勒令退学处理，并记录档案。谨以为戒。  
看，他就是你们班的吴亦凡啊？  
呸呸呸，别瞎说，我们班怎么可能会有这么恶心的同性恋？  
他怎么会去喜欢一个男人啊！两个男人在一起，想想就很恶心诶！  
我觉得被他喜欢的那个男生好惨哦，你们听说了吗？他被抓到的时候居然在草稿纸上写那个男生的名字！  
对对对，听说啊他每本笔记本和课本都把那个男生名字写的满满的诶！他是不是变态啊？  
而且据说他抽屉里都是那个受害人的东西诶，学校老师搜出来好多橡皮啊，笔啊，袜子啊什么的，他该不会是去翻垃圾桶吧？  
那个男生不是跟老师说他经常骚扰自己吗？害得他晚上都不敢睡着怕被人侵犯，白天去厕所总要拉着别人去才安心。  
不要说了啦，越说越恶心，等会会吃不下饭的。  
就是，不要说他了。我妈说了，这种人肯定得了那种病，到最后会全身都烂掉死翘翘的。  
那肯定的啊，不是说同性恋就是病么？只要得了同性恋这种病，最后肯定会死的很惨很惨的。  
……  
十年前的大陆刚刚步入21世纪，对于所有新事物都抱着惶恐的心态。  
同性恋，在那时候，根本就是不容于社会的渣滓。  
吴亦凡从办公室里走回教室时，每走一步，迎面而来的就是数不清的臭鸡蛋、西红柿、过期的牛奶，还有有人向他泼了一桶不知道是洗脚水还是什么的异味很重的不明液体。  
所有的人都在诅咒他，憎恨他，希望他早点下地狱十八层。  
同桌的女生看见他进来尖叫一声，把一个铁皮文具盒狠狠地砸在了他的额头上，脑袋当时就涌出血来。  
怎么办？他出血了，我们是不是太过分了？有个女生害怕地退后了一步。  
他沉默地把自己的书包从抽屉里拿出来，把文具一个个放进书包，平静地好像他只不过是和往常一样放学回家而已。  
有个男生看不惯他的波澜不惊，嫌弃他身上那些脏污，随手操起讲台上的黑板擦往他身上砸去。  
死同性恋拽什么拽啊！你这种败类活着只会危害社会，就该被枪毙掉！  
对啊，怕什么啊，他可是同性恋！  
年轻的学生被激起民愤，血性方刚的他们决定替正义好好教训教训这个肮脏龌蹉的犯人。  
学校没有理由处罚学生，那我们就来处罚你好了！谁叫你是同性恋呢？  
记不得是谁先拿起了扫把打下了第一棒，随后几乎是所有的人都争先恐后地拿起棍棒状的东西往他身上狠狠地揍去，或是拖把，或是教鞭，或是鸡毛掸子。  
他被打到鼻青脸肿，躺在地上奄奄一息，浑身都看不出人样。  
有人把教室里的垃圾桶里满满的垃圾全部倒在他身上，作为收尾。  
这么恶心的家伙，活该生活在垃圾堆里。  
他们不吝啬于自己的刻薄与恶毒，把这世界上所有最为阴险的诅咒全部送给了这个恶心的同性恋。  
鼻子里灌满了腐烂的苹果的味道，手上黏糊糊的，是有人没有喝完就倒掉的酸奶，脸上贴着已经发出臭味的香蕉皮。  
吴亦凡慢慢地抬起淋满酸奶的手，拿掉脸上的香蕉皮，拨开眼前那半块烂掉的苹果，目光落在了那个大概是全班唯一没有出手揍他的男生――那个所谓的受害者。  
亦凡，你大概会觉得我恶心……可是，我，我很喜欢你，你，你喜欢我吗？  
――明明是你先喜欢我的。  
真的吗？你答应了？那我们说好了，要一起上大学，一直一直在一起啊！  
――明明是你说要一直在一起的。  
亦凡，我，可不可以亲亲你啊？我们都在一起那么久了诶……  
――明明是你先来吻我的。  
老师，我才是受害人！他是变态！他经常骚扰我，我不敢告诉老师，因为他威胁我说我一旦说出去就要找我麻烦的！老师，我真的不是同性恋，我怎么会是那么恶心的人！  
――怎么你会变得那么快？  
吴亦凡，我真是对你太失望了！你怎么会堕落成这个样子？宋伟被你害得得了抑郁症已经申请休学一年了！学校也不可能容许你这种人的存在，你被退学了！  
――宋伟，宋伟。  
吴亦凡所有青春的旖旎幻想尽数葬送在那个噩梦般的一天。  
他肿着脸，拖着伤痛累累的身子，一步步往家里走去，那是他唯一的去处了。  
我们吴家才不会有你这种败类！  
父亲面对着被打到全身是伤的儿子，一点也不留情地关上了门。  
留你在这里只会弄脏我家的地！你要教坏世勋让世勋变成跟你一样恶心受人唾弃吗？  
母亲尖利的斥骂震得耳膜都在疼。  
学校没了，家也没了。  
他能去哪里呢？  
吴亦凡慢慢地走到一条河边，捧了一掬水把脸上的脏污给一点点洗掉，有些液体已经在脸上干涸凝结，变成很难洗的斑点。  
当他发愁于衣服时，正好天下起了大雨，雨水把他浇的湿透。  
“哥哥，哥哥……”  
吴亦凡正打算去站台避雨等车，一回头，看见十岁的吴世勋穿着棉质的睡衣，手里提着拖鞋，哭哭啼啼地向自己跑来。两只脚赤裸地踩在地上，溅起一圈圈水花。  
雨势很大，风也很大，世勋红色的小伞被刮得东倒西歪。  
吴亦凡冒着雨冲了出去，一把抱起吴世勋小小的身子冲回站台，把世勋放在车站等车的椅子上，呵斥道：“你才刚刚出院几天啊！干嘛出来找我！为什么不穿鞋子！”  
吴世勋一出生就被诊断有先天性二尖瓣畸形，从婴儿时期就不断地出现气急、端坐呼吸、肺水肿和反复发作肺部感染等症状，严重时还会因为并发肺循环高压呈现充血性心力衰竭和发绀。  
这个病是极其罕见的病症，病因不明，病变复杂，相关临床经验不足，能活到十岁以上的病人并不多。  
家里没有那么多钱给吴世勋做手术，只能靠吃药来拖着时间，为了给吴世勋买药，吴亦凡从初中就开始打零工赚钱，谁想到这一拖竟整整拖了十年，连医生都不得不赞叹这是一个奇迹。  
世勋哭着直抽气：“穿着拖鞋……跑不快……爸爸妈妈不让我出去……我偷偷跑出来的……哥哥不要走，不要丢下小勋……”  
“……”  
吴亦凡一直强忍着的泪水在看见弟弟冒着大雨来挽留自己时终于涮然而下。  
“不要哭了。”他慢慢地跪下来，双膝着地，以一种姿态低到不能再低的赎罪姿势弯着腰仔细擦干净吴世勋两只脚，把拖鞋给弟弟穿好，“回家吧，听话点，爸爸妈妈会担心。”  
“哥哥……”吴世勋要来拉他起来，“你为什么要跪……你起来啊……你跟小勋回家啊……小勋要跟你在一起……”  
“小勋，你看你，都十岁了，怎么每次哭都要把鼻涕哭出来，脏不脏。”吴亦凡头发上脸上都淌着水珠，泪水混杂在雨水里分不清彼此。  
他伸出手温柔地掦掉吴世勋流出来的鼻涕，吴世勋眼泪汪汪地去戳他额头上出血的伤：“哥哥……他们说你是变态……”  
吴亦凡僵住了动作。  
“你不是变态，小勋知道的，哥哥不是变态，哥哥是这个世界上最好最好的人……”吴世勋哭得泣不成声，“是他们错了，是他们说错了，哥哥才不是变态……小勋讨厌他们……哥哥不跟小勋回家，把小勋带走好不好……小勋要跟哥哥在一起……”  
吴亦凡心痛得绞紧。  
“小勋……他们没错，是哥哥错了。哥哥是个变态，小勋不能跟哥哥在一起，哥哥不能让小勋也变成像哥哥一样失败的人……”  
他才十七岁，吴世勋才十岁，他怎么可能让患有先天性心脏病的弟弟那么小就跟着自己去外面闯荡？  
他没有这个勇气，没有这个能力保护自己心爱的弟弟。  
即使这个弟弟在全世界都唾弃自己的时候对自己展开了唯一的拥抱。  
可是吴亦凡必须要舍弃，即使那个怀抱很温暖。  
全世界都抛弃了我，我却要抛弃你。  
“小勋……乖乖地好吗？哥哥一定会回来来找小勋的，哥哥会陪着小勋长大，哥哥还要看着小勋高考去念大学……”  
单薄的誓言消散在磅礴的暴雨之中，吴亦凡把全身上下唯一的一枚硬币投进了公交车的投币箱里，登上车子，看着小小的弟弟隔着雨帘哭喊得令人心疼到无以复加：“哥哥……哥哥不要走……”  
他捧在手心上呵护了整整十年的弟弟在他的保驾护航下艰难地活到十岁，虽然过程磕磕绊绊跌跌撞撞，却仍然平安健康。  
可是现在，疼他的哥哥要走了。  
世勋还那么小，危险的心脏让他随时都有可能在大街上病发晕倒，陷入生命危机。  
而他的哥哥却要离开他了。  
吴亦凡泪流成河，天地之间，被这雨幕冲刷得，竟只剩下浓得如墨一样化不开的哀伤。


	38. Chapter 38

光华高中还没搬迁，但当年的同学早就毕业离开，连老师也换了大半，剩下的，也不会再想起当年曾经被全校通报退学的那个同性恋学生。  
今天是学生开学返校的日子，时间还早，校园里没有什么人，警卫以为他是早来的家长，也就放了他进去。  
吴亦凡撑着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走在熟悉的校园的道路上，他记得自己就是往这条路走出校门的，身后是一大片用鄙夷嘲笑的目光送他离开的同学。  
大路两旁是公告栏，吴亦凡停下来，看着公告栏上学弟学妹的获奖评比、社团活动、照片采景……  
还有荣誉榜上给学长学姐专门开辟的一块专栏，那里有宋伟。  
原来宋伟没休学，而是去美国留学了，后来在美国念书拿到了研究生学历就回国了，如今在一家知名的外企公司做了总经理，去年还给母校捐款100万作为“宋伟奖学金”基金，在这个学校进行了剪彩仪式，媒体大量报道宋伟心系母校知恩图报的事迹，让他的事业更加一帆风顺。  
吴亦凡没什么不平衡的，人各有志，宋伟那时候的背叛也不过是自保的选择罢了，他只是觉得有些遗憾，遗憾自己没有别人两情相悦的完美结局罢了。  
再走进去，就是早已翻新的教学楼，但格局却没有太大的变化。因为一个暑假没有人来上课的缘故，教室里积了些灰尘。  
吴亦凡依稀记得自己原先大概是在一楼的楼梯拐弯处第二间教室，他摸着墙壁慢慢寻去，终于找到那间熟悉的教室。  
教室里完全变了模样，简单的黑板粉笔被先进的多媒体设备替代，地板由水泥变成了大理石，光亮无比。墙壁上也洁净无暇，当年淘气时在墙上留下的涂鸦早就被粉刷得一干二净。  
吴亦凡恋恋不舍地摸着崭新的桌椅，找到自己的位置，默默向主人道了一声歉后坐下来，拐杖就放在窗台边。  
他看着黑板方向，幻想着曾经的班主任还捧着书站在讲台上讲解二次函数的图像，两只手僵硬地放在桌上，显得笨拙无比。他这才发现，他真的离开学校已经太久，太久了。  
就算内心如此眷恋，也挡不住时光的淡褪，那些年少青涩的记忆，也变成一张黑白的照片。  
吴亦凡无意义地笑了一下，缓缓支起身子，要去拿那根拐杖。  
“请问……你是吴亦凡吗？”  
身后站的，是两鬓早就斑白的班主任。  
“蒋老师……”吴亦凡下意识脱口而出，有些不知所措，“抱歉，我……”  
“吴亦凡……老师一直在等你。”蒋老师的眼眶微微湿润，“老师以为你再也不会回母校了。”  
吴亦凡被邀请进蒋老师的办公室，受宠若惊地接过刚刚泡好的茶水：“蒋老师，不用这么麻烦了，您坐着吧。”  
“好，”蒋老师点点头，一落座，就看见吴亦凡放在一边的拐杖，眼眶又红了，“你的腿……难道是那时候……”  
“不是不是，是好几年之后的事情了。”吴亦凡赶紧摆手解释，“就一点小毛病，蒋老师没必要担心。”  
蒋老师眉头的郁色却仍然不能舒展：“亦凡，我教了四十年的书，你是我最为愧疚的学生，老师知道，十年前你受到的伤害谁也补偿不了你，可是老师还是要向你道歉，没有保护好你，是老师的错。”  
“老师，您别那么说……”被人猝不及防提及自己深埋在心里的那些压抑灰暗的过去，吴亦凡目光回避着蒋老师的视线，“那个时候……环境如此，并不是老师的错。”  
“没关系，亦凡，老师知道你肯定怨着老师的，老师有心理准备。我只是很担心你，我听说那天你爸妈把你赶出来了，你这十年吃了不少苦头吧，你到底是怎么过来的？”  
蒋老师是个难得的好老师，十年前她也曾经深深认为吴亦凡是个走入歧路的堕落分子，不值得重视，即使知道吴亦凡离校前受了校园暴力，她一方面受了领导放任自由的暗示，一方面心存偏见，竟也没有重视，不光是她，连学校也对这件事情采取了轻描淡写一笔带过的趋势，只说那个学生品行恶劣，严重败坏校风，校方多次教育无效，无奈勒令强制其退学。大概那时候，所有人都觉得自己是个英雄，赶走了一个邪恶的恶魔。  
可是到2008年时，办公室里有老师看见一条新闻，说哪个地方有个叫南康白起的同性恋跳江自杀了，尸身在江水里泡了整整十五天才被捞上来。一帮本就容易煽情的女老师个个感叹惋惜，她们也是这时候才知道，中国早就在2001年就把同性恋排除在精神病的范畴之外了。  
有老师说，对了，两年前我们学校是不是还出了一个同性恋的学生啊？  
好像是的呢，不过那件事情被压下来了吧？那同学后来退学了，我记得当时好像还是蒋老师班里的学生吧？  
蒋老师，蒋老师，你怎么不说话？  
蒋老师说不出口，因为那个倔强而又孤独的少年的离去的背影深深刺痛了她的心。  
2006年，中国同性恋非病理化已经五年；南非承认同姓婚姻合法；斯洛文尼亚承认同性伴侣民事结合；比利时允许已婚的同志领养小孩；美国同性恋社团在美国高院中期选举中把50名反同保守派议员全部拉下马；加拿大举行世界同性恋奥林匹克运动会，蒙特利尔成为同性恋天堂；两会期间李银河再次发起提案呼吁同姓婚姻合法化；高燕宁出版《同性恋健康干预》。  
而他们，将一个无辜的孩子送上了刑台，迫使他为毫无根据的错误付出代价。  
“蒋老师，我很好，苦不苦不重要，我现在过的很开心，很满足，您放心吧，不要再愧疚了。”吴亦凡轻声地开解蒋老师的心结。  
“你的腿……”  
“是我自己不小心罢了，真的没有关系。”  
“那你和宋伟……”  
“我们早就没有联系了……”  
“……”  
蒋老师站在办公室门口，目送着吴亦凡蹒跚离去，她想要送送吴亦凡，可是吴亦凡却委婉坚决地拒绝了她的好意。  
那孩子还是怪自己的，只是太过习惯为对方考虑，不会表露情绪罢了。  
蒋老师深深叹息。  
“扣扣扣。”  
有人敲门。  
“请问……蒋老师在吗？”  
一个穿着白色衬衫的正装男人礼貌地问。  
“啊，我就是。”蒋老师收拾好情绪，微笑着接待这个陌生的青年，“您是……”  
青年微微颔首：“蒋老师您好，我姓朴，叫朴灿烈。”  
“啊，您莫非……”蒋老师一下子想到新闻上天天会报道的某个集团的老总的消息，“您是朴氏集团的……”  
“不掌权的股东罢了。”朴灿烈侧面默认了自己的身份，开始表明自己的来意，“蒋老师，可以冒昧问一下，您是不是在2006年曾经担任过高二七班的班主任？”  
“啊，是的，我确实在那年担任了二年七班的班主任。”  
“那，对于那一届的学生，您还有什么印象吗？”朴灿烈小心的询问。  
蒋老师稍微回忆了一下，抱歉地笑：“对不起啊，朴先生，都十年的事情了，我现在也只能记得那么几个学生了，大部分还真想不起来了。”  
朴灿烈微微失望，但还抱着一点碰运气的侥幸心理继续追问：“那，蒋老师记不记得，你们班有一个叫吴亦凡的学生？”  
“吴亦凡？”蒋老师微微错愕，“记得，我当然记得。”  
“那，可以请蒋老师告诉我，他在您班里的时候，都发生了什么事情吗？或者说，您对他的印象呢？”朴灿烈表情有点紧张，“我知道这很无礼，但我有不能说的理由。”  
“亦凡啊……他是个很善良很开朗的孩子，我记得他那个时候很爱打球，天天去操场上打篮球……他作文里面写打球可以赢比赛拿奖金，给弟弟买药……”  
在蒋老师的话语中，朴灿烈凭着自己的想象依稀可以勾画出那年吴亦凡青涩的模样，每天和普通高中生一样上学放学……努力学习，努力打球，努力打工……赚了钱就会拿回家给重病的弟弟买药……偶尔会给弟弟买点零食……  
虽然清贫，但是充实。  
“那孩子……”蒋老师说到后来，不免要提起吴亦凡退学的遭遇，“……那是我这四十年的教书生涯中最大的遗憾，如果那孩子能够顺利毕业，会有更好的未来，那时候，他的成绩可以拿到清华保送名额的……”  
朴灿烈微微咬着唇。  
“朴先生……您和亦凡，是朋友吗？”蒋老师好奇地问。  
“不，不是朋友……”朴灿烈勉强勾着唇角，“我只是，认识他罢了……事实上，他五年前在美国……去世了，我只是想来看看，他生前生活过的地方罢了。”  
蒋老师困惑了，朴灿烈表情看起来很沉重，不像是在说谎，而且，他也没有理由骗自己吧？  
“朴先生……您是不是有所误会了？”  
“嗯？”  
朴灿烈疑惑地看着蒋老师，听见蒋老师说的每一个字都在自己的耳膜里振荡――  
“亦凡他没死啊，他刚刚还来看过我，就在您进来前五分钟离开的。”


	39. Chapter 39

朴灿烈步履匆匆地穿过校门逐渐拥挤的人流，焦急地望着马路两边，同时掏出手机拨打群组电话――  
“钟仁，伯贤，鹿晗，你们都给我听清楚了，吴亦凡没死，他还活着，他就在上海，就在这里！”  
“鹿晗，我不管你在大西洋还是南极洲，你现在赶紧联络上海的人脉，要他们调取今天下午光华高中校门口一点到两点半左右所有的监控影像！”  
“钟仁我知道你忙，但我们这里你对中国最熟悉，在中国的消息最灵通，你马上用你的消息网帮我搜索一下吴亦凡出现的线索锁定范围。”  
“伯贤你马上定张最近的航班机票飞过来，带上你那些家当，他从五年前那场爆炸能逃出来，不可能毫发无伤，一旦找到了吴亦凡，你第一时间就给他检查！”  
几个人一接到电话就听到朴灿烈噼里啪啦激动地说了一大堆，愣是三秒没反应过来，最后金钟仁一下子从床上蹦下来：“吴亦凡没死？朴灿烈你没傻吧你？你是不是思念成疾出现幻觉了？”  
“我没出现幻觉！我来他的高中，他以前班主任告诉我他刚刚来过，就在十几分钟以前！”朴灿烈焦急地催促，“你们快点行动啊！”  
五年了，五年了！  
他以为吴亦凡早就是死了的，却在这里又听见他还活着的消息！  
不会放手的，这次抓到了，就绝对不会放吴亦凡离开自己视线一分一秒了！  
鹿晗几个人这才相信吴亦凡是真的还活着，边伯贤冷静地把手机外放，用另一只固定电话定了四小时后飞往浦东机场的票，然后开始整理各种医疗用具：“少爷，我已经定好票了，四小时以后的航班，大概明天晚上可以到。”  
金钟仁也暂时放下了手头的事情，各种人脉关系网全部动起来：“我也让上海那些人去打听了，看看有没有人认识吴亦凡或者接触过他。”  
鹿晗之前一直没出声，一出声就是简短利落地切中要害：“我已经实时连接上海那边的人了，下午一点到一点半左右对吧？嗯？”  
电话里他的声音很迟疑。  
朴灿烈被磨得心急如焚：“有结果了没？”  
“灿烈啊……”鹿晗盯着上海那头传过来的实时影像，心里有些复杂“我看到吴亦凡了。”  
朴灿烈听见这句话，血液都不可抑制地倒流逆转起来。  
“他、还好吗……”朴灿烈毫无意识地问。  
鹿晗抿了下唇，回避这个话题：“朴灿烈你现在在哪里？我给你定位导航，你自己去找他。”  
其实他们心知肚明，从那场爆炸事故中活下来已经是不幸中的大幸，想要毫发无损，那是不可能的事情。  
如果找到了吴亦凡，那么边伯贤的检查结果，将会是第二道等待他们的考验。  
朴灿烈心头隐隐不安。  
“我在光华高中门口。”  
“向左转，50米处有地铁入口站。”  
左转，进站。  
“往前直走，找到2号地铁站指示牌，他现在在用身份证买票。”  
“身份证？我这里刚刚查了一下，吴亦凡的身份证还是死亡状态啊！”金钟仁打断鹿晗的指示，“他哪里来的身份证？”  
“用别人的也可以，做假证也可以，他以前就很聪明，这些事情无师自通，你们不是知道的么？”边伯贤那里金属器具碰撞的“叮叮当当”的声音突然停了，然后是一阵晃荡声，紧接着呼吸声突然响了――估计边伯贤已经基本收拾结束了，关掉了手机外放状态，“我这里要出发了，少爷。”  
朴灿烈无暇回应，他的心砰砰地都要跳出胸口来。  
鹿晗那一句“他在用身份证买票”让朴灿烈强烈地感觉到――  
吴亦凡还活着，吴亦凡真的还活着！  
他就在这里！跟自己靠得那么近！那么近！  
朴灿烈匆匆买好了票：“然后呢？”  
“你先不要急着找人，地铁人太多了不可以闹起来，跟着他就好。”鹿晗冷静地指挥，“金钟仁，你那里呢？”  
“找不到，跟以前一样完全没有消息。看来吴亦凡这五年躲得很好，竟然完全销声隐匿找不到他生活过的痕迹。”  
“我猜也是这样，你查查下一班地铁买票的所有的人的身份，吴亦凡既然可以用身份证，那他不是假证就是借用了别人的身份证！我把那班地铁车号传给你。”  
“好。”金钟仁接收了文件，开始联络上海交通局那方面的人。  
“鹿晗，你现在把吴亦凡的实时监控影像发到我手机上，我自己跟着，你和钟仁他们几个先着手查吴亦凡这五年的行踪！”朴灿烈果决地挂掉电话，挤在人群里上了车。  
他个子太高了，很容易引起注意，只能缩在角落里静候消息。不一会儿手机就震动起来，是鹿晗发了影像给他。  
朴灿烈打开了视频，监控屏幕里，拥挤的车厢挤满了人，有一个高个子的拄着拐杖的男人显得特别突兀。  
朴灿烈屏住了呼吸。  
男人突然抬起头，去看车厢顶部的站台表。  
灯光把男人那张脸照得清晰无比，确实是吴亦凡没错。  
你，你真的还活着……  
头发短了，露出清爽的额头；脸看起来尖了不少，衣服也觉得有点松垮，看起来瘦了好多；因为是黑白图像所以看不出皮肤如何，但是眉眼间的疲惫也是可以轻易看出来的，看来他很累……  
还有，他脸上的表情，跟自己第一次看见这个人的时候一模一样。  
虽然被生活的重压压得喘不过气来，但眼里都是希望，璀璨得仿佛盛满了整片星空。  
每看到吴亦凡身体上出现的一个微小的变化，朴灿烈就会灵敏地想起他五年前曾是什么模样。  
原来不是自己忘了，而是自己都把自己欺骗了。  
那些事情根本没有被遗忘，只是被他尘封在记忆的箱子里，解锁的钥匙来了，箱子就开了，泛黄的纸张哗哗翻动，幻化成灵动的重新鲜活起来的记忆。  
朴灿烈鼻头止不住地发酸，贪婪着看着吴亦凡那五年不见的柔和的表情，手指颤抖着要去摸屏幕上吴亦凡的脸。  
列车突然停了，车门打开，吴亦凡低下头，吃力地撑着拐杖下车，监控镜头一下子就切换到了那间车厢对应着的地铁站的监控器。朴灿烈震惊地看着画面里吴亦凡拄着拐杖一瘸一拐的模样，心里刚重逢的喜悦被心痛立刻吞噬地一干二净。他立马就想起五年前那场惨痛的爆炸事故，明白了吴亦凡的腿疾从何而来，心里恨不得赶快过去抱紧他，告诉他今后一切有自己保护他。  
可是朴灿烈不得不忍下冲动。  
地铁人太多了，他不能在这里跟吴亦凡闹翻。  
吴亦凡身上既没有手机，也没有身份证，根本无法进行定位，只能调动所有的监控来人工定位导航，因此朴灿烈手机上的画面也是一帧又要换一帧，每次吴亦凡可能一个拐弯，周遭环境就变了样，朴灿烈从未来过上海，只能依靠出众的逻辑推理能力和空间建模思维来推测吴亦凡所走的路线。  
吴亦凡走的很慢，比不上朴灿烈健全的长手长脚。朴灿烈仅仅是拐了几个弯后，视野里就出现了那个一步步踉跄前行的他思念已久的男人。  
朴灿烈静静地关了手机，静静地跟在吴亦凡身后，看着那个背影就在自己的前方，触手可及的距离。  
他张了张嘴，想喊吴亦凡的名字，却莫名其妙地说不出口，声音一到嘴边，就被哽咽堵住了嗓子。  
完全喊不出来，只能流着眼泪，欣喜地看着那个人鲜活的影子在眼前晃动。  
而且这不是梦境，不是烟花璀璨后空余一场寂寞的梦境。  
吴亦凡没有注意到身后的人。  
都暻秀要上大学，所以他必须要赶紧赚钱工作，同时尽可能地节省开支。  
他身体不好，腿脚也有残疾，又没有身份证，在大上海很难找到工作，只能考虑一些别的兼职。  
上海不比小乡村，处处都要钱，处处都要身份证。吴亦凡迫不得已向都暻秀借了身份证，以都暻秀的名义租了一个又小又闷又潮又湿的地下室，月租还要三千元，却是他能在上海找到的最便宜的出租房。  
他既然在户外找不到工作，干脆就在家里赚钱，好在因为都暻秀是全村第一个考上大学的人，村里的人纷纷送了不少东西和钱来资助这两个兄弟，其中，就有村长送的一本二手的笔记本，说是大学里都要用到电脑，就把这个笔记本送给他们了。  
吴亦凡没有把笔记本给都暻秀，他知道上海的消费水平很高，这本二手笔记本已经很老了，根本无法满足都暻秀的学习需求。况且，他想给都暻秀买最好的那种的电脑，让都暻秀尽可能在物质上不要被别人歧视。  
他卖掉了家里唯一一头猪，又宰了几只母鸡，把家里两块地租给镇上办厂子既得了补贴又得了租金，前前后后砸锅卖铁，加上乡里乡亲捐赠的前，总共凑了不到三万块。  
吴亦凡没死攥着三万块舍不得放手，都暻秀是通过国家农村专项计划项目被交大招进去的，可以申请学费免除和助学金补助，多少给家里经济负担减轻了很多。吴亦凡专门拖着一副残疾的身子去城里的商场给都暻秀买了一台一万三千多的笔记本电脑，又给都暻秀办了张银行卡存了一万块生活费，自己只留下几千块钱，房租一交，生活就变得更加捉襟见肘。  
他脑子灵活，即使跟这个社会差不多隔离了五年之久，也很快适应了现在快节奏的生活方式，他先凭借着以前自学的一点黑客技术编写了一个小程序破了邻居家无线网的密码，这几天就借着别人的网在互联网上浏览各大网站寻找零碎的工作干活，只是目前还找不到赚更多钱的办法。  
吴亦凡租的地下室走廊连灯也没有，光照条件很差，吴亦凡的眼睛从那场意外后视力也不太好了，虽然平时没什么问题，但是一到暗的地方就看不见东西，据说是夜盲症。他掏出钥匙，指尖到处摸索着找锁眼在哪里。  
突然，有一个人从身后环上来，抽走自己手中的钥匙。  
看不到对方的吴亦凡下意识要挣扎反抗，以为是小偷还是什么人，却听见钥匙被插进锁眼里转动的齿轮声。  
门被打开，光线从地下室唯一的窗口射进来，照亮了吴亦凡眼前的世界，也让他看清了侧着身子抱着自己的腰给自己开门的人是谁。  
“少爷……”  
一声叹息，惊醒了岁月。


	40. Chapter 40

地下室环境太差了，又小又挤，光是一张床就占了一半空间，衣服只好全部放在床上，另外的行李都塞进床底下，墙上钉了不少钉子，挂着脸盆毛巾之类的用具，甚至还有一排内裤；桌子也破得没法用，干脆用来放瓶瓶罐罐的药和洗脸刷牙的洗涑用具。一个超大的脚盆和搓衣板搁在门的背后，角落里是两只红色的热水壶。  
吴亦凡一个人在这么小的空间挤着就已经够呛了，加上朴灿烈这一八五的大个子，根本没有落脚的地方。吴亦凡犯了愁，但还是把门拉开来，默许了朴灿烈进去。  
没想到朴灿烈竟然是直接抱着他的腰把他抬起来就丢到了床上，随着门被关上的一声闷响，吴亦凡还没来得及呼出一声，就被朴灿烈死死压在了床上。  
“少爷，你这是干什么！”五年前那三四个月的恐怖侵犯回忆不可避免地被烙印在吴亦凡内心最隐秘的地方，朴灿烈的危险行为让他不自觉地害怕战栗。  
吴亦凡拼命推着朴灿烈，反抗的力气和决心都比五年前要强烈得许多，小床在两个男人的抗拒与斗争咯咯作响，几乎就要散架。  
朴灿烈用力地交叉按住吴亦凡的手腕，把吴亦凡手腕推到头顶，头深深埋进他的脖子里，悲怆的声音不住祈求着：“克里斯哥哥……你别动好不好……我不会做的，我只是想抱抱你……”  
肩头传来湿濡感，吴亦凡反抗的动作慢慢减小，他的帽衫卫衣已经被高高撩起，露出腹部甚至胸膛。朴灿烈的手也不再束缚吴亦凡的动作，两只手都抱着吴亦凡的腰，上下抚摸着吴亦凡背上或者前腰的伤疤，并不情色，而是得到了一件失而复得的珍宝。  
朴灿烈一直把脸埋在吴亦凡的颈窝里，吴亦凡看不到朴灿烈的表情，却能感受到某种代表情绪宣泄的液体慢慢渗透布料，传到自己的肌肤上，凉凉的，却灼烫得吓人。  
他第一次听见朴灿烈哽咽的哭声，而不是以前为了博取他的信任和同情的眼泪戏码：“你真的还活着……你知不知道我找你找了五年啊……我以为你真的死了……你为什么都不来找我……”  
“克里斯哥哥……我真的好想你……我想你想的快要死掉了……我从来不知道我会这么想你的……”  
吴亦凡从未见过朴灿烈这般失控的恸哭模样，因为他并没有看见朴灿烈五年前以为他去世时崩溃的样子。  
他印象中，朴灿烈是个披着天使的外表的恶魔，他利用自己可爱毫无攻击性的外表，伪装出一副天真烂漫的孩童模样，内心却冷酷理性，把所有人都掌握在自己的手中，运筹帷幄。  
他永远都忘不了朴灿烈身上那种极富侵略性的气息，大多数人小时候大概都看过香港的警匪片吧？每每被这种气息包围的他总会被束缚的喘不过气来，就像电影里被绑起来的人质一样，坚韧的麻绳一点点收缩勒紧皮肤，直至皮肤都呈现青紫色，胸腔被束缚得根本无法进行扩张运动让肺部呼吸，他张着嘴，空气却进不了体内，五脏六腑都移了位似的难受的要命，脑袋因为缺氧而昏昏沉沉辨不清方向。  
那三四个月，他每天过的，就是这种生不如死的日子。  
可是这个人，这个让自己几度陷入绝境濒临崩溃的人，现在俯在自己身上哭得像个孩子一样无助。  
抱着自己的双手都在颤抖，一向坚定宽厚的身躯此刻脆弱得不像话。  
吴亦凡已经不知道该如何面对朴灿烈了，他惧，他怕，他逃，却总是会在朴灿烈示弱的时候心软退让。  
他知道自己应该推开朴灿烈的，可他听着朴灿烈哭泣的声音，竟没有了半分抗拒的念头，反而顺从地抬高身体让朴灿烈脱了自己的上衣，赤裸着上半身放任朴灿烈在自己并不美观的身体上亲吻抚摸。  
朴灿烈闭着眼睛，泪水从眼眶里溢出挂在长长的睫毛上，又滴落在吴亦凡的肉体上，他是跪在吴亦凡身上的，腰弯的很低，睫毛几乎可以触到肌肤，嘴唇与手指每每扫过，都带给吴亦凡一阵颤栗。但那动作竟没有一点情欲的意思，更像是教徒供奉神明一样虔诚地亲吻与服从。  
这感觉该怎么形容？被那样地对待，让吴亦凡想起西藏朝圣者一路朝拜的身影，朴灿烈的动作像极了朝圣者跪下祈祷的模样。  
是以为自己要渴死在沙滩上的鱼突然得到了清凉的水？  
还是已经被医生宣布病入膏肓的绝症病人突然拥有了可以移植的肾源？  
是被掩埋在地震后废墟里足足三天三夜后陷入绝望的人突然听见了机器钻透石块的声音？  
还是已经被送上断头台的以为自己必死无疑的犯人突然接到了皇帝的赦令？  
这种喜悦并非单纯地高兴、快乐，而是从深渊最黑暗的泥淖里一路蜿蜒长出的藤蔓，没有参天大树般的积极乐观，反而让人有痛哭一场的冲动，要把堆积在心里所有的阴影全部在哭声中发泄出来，带着绝望与崩溃的力量，置死地而后生。  
朴灿烈没有去脱吴亦凡的裤子――他知道吴亦凡肯定会拒绝，他隔着牛仔布料一路亲吻下去，直到脚腕处，吴亦凡半撑着身体看他，不知所措。  
朴灿烈做了一个惊世骇俗的动作――他双手捧起吴亦凡的脚，吻了一下吴亦凡的小脚趾。  
据说，亲吻脚趾代表对感情的忠诚。  
吴亦凡不敢推断朴灿烈这些奇怪的举止背后蕴含着的意义，他僵直着身子，重新被朴灿烈紧紧抱在了怀里，而那只被亲吻过的小脚趾，莫名地发烫发热，不由得微微蜷曲着。  
为什么，心会抑制不住地跳动得那么快？  
一直以来，他得到的视线都是一种鄙夷的、蔑视的目光，不管是十年前的学校和家庭，还是五年前的以朴家为代表的上层阶层。  
吴亦凡永远都是卑贱的不能再卑贱的稗草，不可能得到任何的尊重。  
可是这个人，这个高高在上的人，竟然会捧着自己的脚，用那张尊贵的嘴唇去碰触连自己都不会去亲吻的脚趾。  
就好像一贯深藏在土地的丑陋蚯蚓突然被捧到了云霄之上，那样的高度不会让蚯蚓高兴，只会让蚯蚓惊慌不已失去安全感。  
朴灿烈的行为也不能让吴亦凡感受到一丝一毫被珍惜的宠溺，只有对着前所未有的宠溺重视深深的恐惧与退缩。太高了，那样遥不可及的高度，自己是没有资格登上去的，一旦哪天朴灿烈不喜欢自己了，他绝对会摔的粉身碎骨，死无葬身之地的。  
吴亦凡一向很自私，尤其是在这方面，吝啬得堪比巴尔扎克笔下的欧也妮·葛朗台，总觉得只要自己不动心、不付出，就不会受伤。  
他要感谢宋伟送给他这份人生礼物。  
“吴亦凡……”只有紧紧地抱着这个人，距离近到可以听见这个人心跳的声音，朴灿烈才终于觉得有一种他真的回来了的踏实感，“我好想你。”  
整整五年的辗转反侧彻夜不眠，夜望寒月寂寞苦守，烟酒为伴相思成灾，愁痴入肠郁结积疾都变得不值一提。  
他能回来，是最大的幸福。  
吴亦凡觉得全身骨头都要被朴灿烈抱得折断，忍不住轻哼一声，朴灿烈惊醒过来，松了劲，但还是固执地把人圈在自己怀中：“弄痛你了？”  
吴亦凡不敢直视朴灿烈的眼睛，他还没想好如何应对朴灿烈，只能低着头看朴灿烈衣服上的暗纹，想着自己是不是先穿起衣服比较好，这样子裸着上身被一个男人抱着真是太奇怪了。  
朴灿烈低头想去吻吴亦凡的额头，吴亦凡却偏过头去，拒绝了他的亲吻。他有点失落，却无意明言，只是轻轻摩挲着吴亦凡背上大片大片可怖的伤疤：“这里……还有你的腿……都是那时候留下来的？”  
吴亦凡不说话，翻身背对着朴灿烈，看不见朴灿烈的脸后才有勇气点了一个头，同时不自觉地开始咬大拇指的指甲。  
朴灿烈既失望于吴亦凡对自己的拒绝，又心痛于吴亦凡受到的苦难：“对不起，是我没保护好你……你放心，从现在开始，我会好好对你的，不会再让你受苦了，你的腿，你的伤，我都会给你治好的！”  
吴亦凡指甲咬得更凶了。  
“不会再有人欺负你了，我会带你回家，我会好好照顾你。”朴灿烈亲着吴亦凡的后肩上一处碗口大小的浅色伤疤。  
吴亦凡几乎要把指甲咬穿了。  
“我，我不想回去……”他大概是第一次这么直接地拒绝朴灿烈。  
吴亦凡感到腰上的手臂一下子收紧了力道，他害怕地心脏乱跳，却仍然冒险触犯着朴灿烈的命令：  
“我，不想做吴亦凡了，回去太累了。我现在是李嘉恒，我想留下来，继续做李嘉恒……”  
朴灿烈的瞳孔危险地缩起：“你不要做吴亦凡？”  
低哑的声音在耳边更显得鬼魅恐怖。  
“李、嘉、恒？这个名字，是你自己取的，还是别人？”  
吴亦凡头皮发麻，几乎想要马上就跳下床夺门而逃，可他还是强迫自己躺在朴灿烈的怀里，那是五年前养成的习惯，没想到现在还保留着。  
朴灿烈给他的烙印，根本不可能忘记。  
比起十年前那一天给他的沉重打击，朴灿烈才是真正颠覆了他整个人生的人。  
“没关系，我知道你不习惯，如果这是你自己取的名字……那你想做吴亦凡，就做吴亦凡，想做李嘉恒，就做李嘉恒好了。反正我会一直陪着你这件事是不会变的。”朴灿烈亲吻着吴亦凡的头发，温柔地许诺。  
言下之意不言而喻。  
爸爸，爸爸，这个大哥哥一直醒不过来，怎么办啊？  
先给他取个名字吧，他总要叫一个名字让我们称呼吧？阿秀你会念书，比爸爸聪明，你来取吧。  
爸爸，那叫他李嘉恒好不好？把妈妈的姓和哥哥的名字放在一起，就好像他们还在我们身边一样，好不好？  
你妈跟你哥都死了多少年了，你这小鬼头还这么心心念念的……李嘉恒，李嘉恒……也好，就叫李嘉恒，一听就是个有出息的人才。  
那就是李嘉恒了。嘉恒哥，我可以这么叫你吗？你就叫李嘉恒了，我把我哥的名字给你了，那你以后就是我哥了，好不好？  
他目光呆滞地坐在床上，那名善良的少年晚上会一边翻着一本从镇上借来的老旧缺页的《精神病性抑郁症简述》，一边轻轻给他打扇赶蚊子。早上上学前花半小时时间喂他一碗白粥，在他手边放一本课本，中午午睡时又要赶回来给自己擦身体以免生褥子，傍晚会在自己旁边做作业，大声念着课文……  
李嘉恒，是阿秀给的名字。  
吴亦凡不再咬指甲，两只手抓紧了床单，骨头里隐隐瑟缩着发抖。  
不能让朴灿烈知道这个名字是阿秀取的，他会伤害阿秀……  
吴亦凡会有大陆的家人作为软肋，李嘉恒会有正在念书的都暻秀这个弱点。  
不管他是谁，他永远都做不到一个毫无弱点的人。  
“亦凡，我可以等你，你别让我等太久就好了……”朴灿烈不再喊吴亦凡克里斯哥哥――那不是他，他不要再用小少爷的虚假外表来博取吴亦凡的同情，他要用他原本的面貌和吴亦凡在一起。同样的，吴亦凡要喜欢也不是喜欢那个永远长不大的小少爷，他要动心的，应该是自己，是一个叫朴灿烈的男人。  
朴灿烈用情人之间耳鬓厮磨的呢喃语气唤吴亦凡的名字，他细心地揉揉吴亦凡已经剪短的头发，数着吴亦凡的头发根，姿势亲昵地像是两个人真的是恋人一样：“头发留长来好不好？我喜欢看你以前有刘海的样子。”  
因为那张脸实在是太吸引人了，那双眼睛，应该只有自己才有观赏的权力才对。  
吴亦凡只觉得全身被朴灿烈碰触过的皮肤都散发着寒气，冒出一排排鸡皮疙瘩，朴灿烈一向说到做到，想要得到的就一定会得到，现在的温情只是突然重逢时的激动与怜悯造成的假象。  
但是等到这股激情过去呢？吴亦凡可以利用朴灿烈的愧疚任性一时，却无法逃避一辈子。  
但是要他再重新过上每天都被关在一个小房子里每天都只能等着被朴灿烈拥抱，他真的无法想象，也不敢想象。  
“少爷……请您再，再给我一点时间……”


	41. Chapter 41

朴灿烈本想问出吴亦凡这几年到底是怎么过来的，可不管他怎么温言相劝，吴亦凡就是死不开口，一旦要用到暴力，他又不愿意看见吴亦凡那幅害怕畏惧自己的模样，只能惺惺作罢。  
“你这么在意，是不是这五年喜欢上别人了？”朴灿烈泄愤性地在吴亦凡的肩头咬了一口，吴亦凡还裸着上身，牙齿直接接触到肌肤，淡淡的咸味与温热的触感交替传接，让两个人心头都微微颠簸了一下这偶然的碰触。  
吴亦凡下意识缩起肩膀，背上的蝴蝶骨变得更明显了。朴灿烈注意到吴亦凡的反应，轻轻吻了吻刚才咬下去的地方，胸膛隔着衣服紧紧贴紧了吴亦凡的背：“没关系，你不说，我自己去查。”  
“我，我没喜欢谁……”吴亦凡结结巴巴地回答。  
“嗯。”朴灿烈漫不经心地摸着吴亦凡的腰眼，他记得原先这里是吴亦凡的敏感处，可现在这副身子却僵硬的要命，即使这样子碰触抚摸，也不能勾起任何暧昧的反应，只有从心里衍生的深深的恐惧与逃避。  
“有一个弟弟，阿秀，叫，都……暻秀……”吴亦凡尽可能把都暻秀的定位跟朴灿烈强调清楚，按照朴灿烈醋缸一样的性子，如果让他怀疑自己跟都暻秀的关系，都暻秀的日子绝对会很难过的。  
“又是弟弟？你怎么到哪里都有弟弟？中国有个吴世勋，美国有个我，这里……又来了一个？”朴灿烈的语调听不出喜怒哀乐。  
吴亦凡一阵心惊，更加笨嘴拙舌，违心道：“你不一样……”  
朴灿烈一挑眉：“我不一样？哪里不一样？”  
“他们，不……我，我……”吴亦凡语无伦次地，最后因为实在找不到好理由，竟病急乱投医胡扯了一个令人很无语的答案出来，“我只被你抱过……”  
朴灿烈却很受用：“嗯，你只被我抱过，而且，你以后也只能被我抱，知道吗？”  
朴灿烈那个时候完全被吴亦凡这句话甜到了心里，飘飘欲仙地只想抱着吴亦凡做些更加过分的事情，却忘了去深究都暻秀在吴亦凡人生里扮演了多么重要的角色。  
而吴亦凡，也不可能会让朴灿烈伤害都暻秀的，这决心和当初保护世勋平安长大的坚定，如出一辙。  
五年前能活着逃脱，是他跟上天进行了一场生死赌博。  
他以命为赌注，换一场解脱。  
上天盗走了他跟“吴亦凡”这个名字有关的一切，赠给了他一个拯救他的都暻秀。  
他至今还记得那时候黄子韬在自己耳边说的后半句话――  
“自爆装置的按钮在底层船舱放消防栓的窗口顶部，可以设定时间，底层的桌子上有供逃生用的潜水服，有喷气加速装置，没有氧气瓶。”  
“但这方法太危险了，吴先生，你一定要谨慎谨慎再谨慎，不到万不得已，千万不要冒险。”  
那时候他刚被关进底层时就看见了那套潜水服，他动作已经很僵硬，但还是勉强穿上了那套衣服，当入侵者破门而入前，他就设好了自爆时间，顺着先前被枪战打破的玻璃窗口逃了出去。  
他根本来不及做好准备，刚刚启用喷气五秒，快艇就爆炸了，热浪卷着海水把他一下子冲出去好远，他受不了这种撞击，一下子晕厥了过去。  
他在海上漂了很久，醒过来时天已经黑了，根本不知道自己身处何方。  
但是他必须要离开，朴灿烈很快就会来这里搜寻找他，他累得精疲力尽，好几次都要因为体力衰退而溺毙于海中，肋骨被爆炸的余波冲撞过度，好像断了几根，一条腿也疼得厉害，可是有句话说，命贱的人往往更容易活下来。吴亦凡想自己大概是命贱的不能再贱了，才能奇迹地活着回到岸上。  
他已经虚弱得风一吹就会晕倒，身上因为爆炸伤的很重，身体里疼得像是内部的五脏六腑都要绞碎一样，他觉得可能是因为在海里游泳的缘故，断掉的肋骨已经完全错位扎进了内脏，腿骨的伤可能是粉碎性骨折外加神经受损，那艘船爆炸时飞溅出不少尖利的铁片，割伤了他身上不少地方，最严重的大腿处已经被海水泡得发白发烂，深刻见骨。  
所幸他到的海域并不偏僻，而是一座渔村常常会出海的地方，很快就有渔民发现了他。他强撑着用最后的意志力用英文告诉那个美国渔民断断续续的信息――  
“Please...my friend...Jimmy...don't...hospital...my necklace...remuneration。”  
一串带血的珍珠项链被吴亦凡吃力地从脖子里拽出，他颤颤巍巍地在沙滩上用手指划下一个个数字，鲜血顺着手指流下，染红了一片沙子。  
交代完所有事情后，他终于撑不下去彻底陷入了重度昏迷当中，他并不知道那个渔民和吉米是在哪里碰的面，也不知道吉米是如何把自己带到船上不被朴灿烈的人找到的。  
吉米是他刚到美国认识的朋友，人脉很广，这也是他敢涉险诈死逃脱的原因之一，只是那条本来要带回家里补贴家用的项链，不得不给了吉米作为报酬。  
吉米找了专门做非法手术的地下医生给他进行了紧急手术，才勉强把他的命给拉回来，后来吉米接了一单生意，把尚在高热昏迷的他混在一帮非法越境的美国黑人里，在偷渡到东南亚途中把他托付给了中国广西靠近云南那一带的一个极其落后贫穷的小村庄。  
当时答应下来接收照顾吴亦凡的，便是都暻秀他们父子二人。  
都暻秀曾说，那个外国人曾允诺三年内会带走吴亦凡，可是一连五年都杳无音讯，不知道是忘记了这件事，还是终于在道上混不下去被人悄悄做掉了。  
吴亦凡伤的很重，又因为连续奔波，得不到充分的休息，高烧烧的很厉害，手术过的伤口也开始发炎，整个人脱水症状很严重，额头都是虚汗。  
幸好都暻秀父亲年轻时为了支援抗战曾经是个行走四方的赤脚医生，老来在镇上开了一间诊所，一些消炎必须的阿莫西林等之类的药品他们可以给吴亦凡提供，而都暻秀因为父亲是个医生的缘故，对这方面有一定经验，每个周末都会上山采草药给吴亦凡敷伤口，或者是艾灸熏艾消毒。  
在善良的都家两父子的照顾下，吴亦凡的烧终于退了，也不会再在昏迷时做噩梦惊出一身冷汗，更多的时候他只是沉沉地睡着了。  
吴亦凡真正醒来是一个月后，他身体上的骨头已经差不多接好，但还不能用力气，吃喝拉撒睡全部都要专人伺候，都暻秀正好是初一放了暑假，就天天陪着吴亦凡照顾他生活起居。  
但没几天父子俩就觉出不对了，吴亦凡自从醒来后根本就没说过一句话，眼神总是呆呆的没有焦距，对外界的反应也很不灵敏，都暻秀每次喂他吃饭，总要叫他半天才能让他有一点反应，低下头慢慢地把那勺饭含进嘴里，咀嚼的速度比蜗牛还要慢。  
“这孩子，估计是得了抑郁症。”都爸爸连续翻了好几天医书才确定下来吴亦凡的病状，“阿秀啊，这病不是我们能治的，要大省城的医院才能治呢！他在我们这里，迟早是要死掉的。”  
“可是爸爸，嘉恒哥被送过来的时候，那个外国人不是说有个很厉害很厉害的坏人要杀他，绝对不能让他出去吗？”都暻秀困惑地问。  
“爸爸，你答应了把妈妈的姓和哥哥的名字给他，那他就是我哥，就是你儿子，爸爸，我们不能这么见死不救啊！”  
“爸爸，就让他在我们家留着吧，你和以前一样去诊所上班就好了，我会照顾嘉恒哥的！”  
在都暻秀的一再坚持下，都爸爸最终还是拗不过固执的儿子，把形同废人的吴亦凡留在了家里。  
都暻秀似乎真的把吴亦凡当成了自己的亲哥哥，居然专门去镇上的图书馆借了一本《精神病性抑郁症简述》来研究这个病，知道了抑郁症病人最需要的就是关怀与理解，如果病人已经有严重的自闭倾向，那么就需要陪病人说话，不用很深奥，只要把生活里的琐事点点滴滴地告诉病人，让病人重新感觉到生命的美好，自己从内部打破这个屏障。  
李嘉恒，你觉得这个名字好不好听？李是妈妈的李，嘉恒是哥哥的名字，我把他们两个人的姓跟名字给了你，他们在天之灵，一定会听见我的心愿，保佑你快点好起来的！  
这几天都不下雨，日头毒得要命，今天去看家里那两块田，庄稼都要晒死了，嘉恒哥，你说这老天是不是很讨厌？  
爸爸又在犯心痛的毛病了，诊所太忙了，我们镇上只有他一个医生，可是他年纪有那么大了，嘉恒哥，你说我要什么时候才能长大去帮帮我爸爸啊？  
嘉恒哥，窗外下雪了，你有没有看到？我们这里好久没下雪了呢，今年雪下的真大，我看见书上说，瑞雪兆丰年，嘉恒哥你说，我们家今年的粮食会不会大丰收啊？  
冻死了！全部冻死了！嘉恒哥，今年春天为什么来得那么迟？我们家好多庄稼都冻死了！村里每家每户的田也冻死了，嘉恒哥，这里为什么这么穷？外面那么多人吃香的喝辣的，我们却要在这里挨饥受冻，是不是很不公平？  
嘉恒哥，我好害怕。爸爸昨天喘的很厉害，还咳嗽，今天早上起来，我看见垃圾桶里有血，爸爸是不是生病了？这胸闷从去年就没好过，我真的好害怕。  
嘉恒哥，我听说今天政府发了救济金和补助物资下来，可是我们村除了村长家领了两袋白面粉和三百块钱，其他人都只拿了一点点钱呢。电视上不是说政府发了好几百亿吗？难道我们这里人很多吗？为什么每个人都只能领三块钱？而且那边的叔叔阿姨说我是未成年，不能领钱，可是，未成年也要吃饭啊……  
嘉恒哥，你都躺了一年了，怎么还不醒来？爸爸的病越来越重了，省城说他是什么先天性心脏病。可是他身体一向那么好，怎么可能会得心脏病？  
嘉恒哥，我常常在做噩梦，梦见爸爸死了，然后在梦里哭醒，我真的很害怕爸爸死掉，你知道吗？爸爸病得起不来床了，他就睡在你隔壁的房间，我真的好怕他突然死掉……  
那段日子对都暻秀无疑是漫长黑暗的时期，一向是可靠的大山的父亲病榻缠身，家里只有他一个小孩子不仅要上学念书，还要照顾两个病重的成年男人。  
学校和镇里都曾经发动过捐款资助他家，可是大家都穷，汇起来的钱和都爸爸手术需要的费用比起来简直就是杯水车薪。都暻秀只能拿那点钱用来买一些便宜的止痛药和营养品，拿回来给爸爸和吴亦凡补养身子。  
都爸爸死在次年的夏天，也是吴亦凡来到这里的第二年的结束第三年的开始。  
葬礼是村里的邻居帮忙操持的，小号呜呜地响了整整一天，直到深夜才停息下来。  
穿着白色孝衣的都暻秀摇摇晃晃地回到家里，看见仍坐在床上像个木头人一样僵硬的吴亦凡，情绪一下子就崩溃了。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑向吴亦凡，趴在吴亦凡怀里失声痛哭：“嘉恒哥，爸爸死了，他真的死了，我没有爸爸了，妈妈和哥哥都不要我了……爸爸也不要我了……他们都死了……我什么家人都没了……”  
吴亦凡的睫毛轻轻抖着，已经僵硬了足足两年的手指，竟然微微地颤动了一下。  
都暻秀还在哭，没有注意到他的异样。  
“别……哭……”一个微弱的声音传来，还夹着沉重的气声。  
都暻秀眼睛哭得都肿起来，顶着两个湿润的红色小核桃抬起头，看见那个从来没有反应的大哥哥眼睛里竟多了一丝生气。  
大哥哥的手臂僵硬地抬起，木讷的指尖好久以后才落在他的脸上，极其缓慢地擦掉一滴来不及掉下的眼泪。  
吴亦凡许久没有开口说话，每一个字几乎都是在用全身的力气去讲：“我……会……照……顾……你……”  
都暻秀眼泪又要涌出，把脸深深地埋进吴亦凡怀里，感受着被两条手臂拥抱着的温暖。  
从此以后，都暻秀多了一个哥哥，叫李嘉恒。


	42. Chapter 42

朴灿烈是没逼着吴亦凡回去，却在第二天的时候迫使吴亦凡不得不跟他去了jing局，恢复他的合法身份，又带着吴亦凡回了他在上海暂时居住的公寓，让边伯贤好好给他检查身子。  
吴亦凡从头到尾都没有提出一句抗议，他在很小心地不要惹朴灿烈生气。  
心跳检测结束后，边伯贤摘下听诊器，叹口气：“大大小小毛病不少，要调养的话没个三五年是不见成效的。不过他现在才二十七岁，慢慢养起来，以后注意尽量不要生病或者受伤，应该不会有大问题。”  
“我学的主要是外科，都是西医的东西，但是说到调养身子，还是中医靠谱，我建议少爷给吴先生找个老中医好好看看吧。”边伯贤一点也不像别的韩国人一样以韩医为荣，反而很平静地跟朴灿烈提出了请中医来开方子的建议。  
吴亦凡微微诧异地看了边伯贤一眼。  
“现在问题最大的是，他这条腿。”边伯贤并没注意到这个细节，只是专注检查吴亦凡的其他部位，两根手指弯曲着随意敲了敲吴亦凡的左膝盖骨下方，“膝跳反应障碍，应该是神经受损。”  
两只手轻轻抬起那条左小腿，摸着里面的胫骨――  
“骨头长势好像还可以，应该有做良好固定，但是不排除创伤性关节炎等并发后遗症可能。”  
“心跳频率偏快，胸中异常，应该是当时肺爆震伤没有得到及时的治疗缘故。”  
“眼睛……”边伯贤拿着小手电筒照着吴亦凡的瞳孔，“你所说的晚上视物模糊，排除家族遗传视网膜色素变性的可能，应该是爆炸造成的视网膜成像障碍。”  
“具体的，就要用更专业的医疗设备来确诊了。”边伯贤终于做完一切基本检查，随口问了一句，“你现在住的地方是哪里？”  
“地下室，很小，环境也很潮湿。”朴灿烈抢在吴亦凡面前回答。  
“那还是赶紧搬出来吧，你那身体拖了五年已经不能再拖了，得赶紧搬到适合你养病的地方。”边伯贤看见吴亦凡隐有拒色，挠挠太阳穴，把这个问题丢给了朴灿烈，“我先去把这份结果整理一下，吴先生您就和少爷商量剩下的事情吧。不过我要提醒你一句，就算是铁打的身体，也经不住你这么折腾的。”  
边伯贤走后，房间里就只剩下两个人相顾无言。  
“不管怎么样，先搬出来再说。”朴灿烈蹲在吴亦凡面前，伸手握住他的手，仰视着吴亦凡，“不要担心，我会治好你的。”  
“少爷……”吴亦凡干涩地开口，目光微微躲避着朴灿烈，又不得不直视着他，声音很轻，但态度却很坚定，“我……抱歉，我还不想……”  
朴灿烈微微皱眉：“你不想搬出来？”  
“……嗯。”吴亦凡点头，试图解释着自己的意思，“我，我意思是……那里是我能找到的租金最便宜的地方，太好的地方……我租不起的。”  
“吴亦凡，你把我放在哪里？”朴灿烈站起来，俯视着吴亦凡，然后弯腰把他整个人按进自己的怀里，轻轻摸着吴亦凡后脑勺的头发，“我既然找到你了，就不可能不管你的，现在在你身边的是我，你居然还要担心租金的问题吗？”  
可是少爷，你不可能在我身边一辈子啊……  
吴亦凡默默地贴着朴灿烈宽厚结实的胸膛，没有把这句话说出口。他轻轻地以一种不是很强硬的方法脱离朴灿烈的怀抱，转移话题：“边医生感觉很特别。”  
“你是说他跟别的韩国人不一样吗？”朴灿烈坐在吴亦凡身边，继续揽着吴亦凡的腰，手指卷着他的头发。  
“嗯，我见过的韩国人中，他是第一个推崇中医的人……而且，他的普通话说的很标准。”吴亦凡有些回忆起过去的细节，“如果不是知道他是京畿道人，我会以为他真的是中国人的。”  
“听说，鹿家大少爷就是在北京出生长大的。”  
“嗯？”吴亦凡不解地抬头。  
“没什么。”朴灿烈宠溺地吻吻他的额头，“你不在的五年里发生了很多事，我以后会慢慢说给你听。”  
吴亦凡其实很抗拒朴灿烈每次提及他们关于“以后”“未来”之类的话题，在他心里这些都是虚无缥缈的不可依靠的东西，他没有办法像朴灿烈那样子从容自信地来走人生的每一步棋。  
他的生命像一片浮萍，总要有些什么牵挂羁绊着他才能让他脱离这种漂泊无定的不安全感。  
因此吴亦凡更习惯于被人需要，无论是为了世勋的心脏病打工赚钱，还是为了供都暻秀念书而砸锅卖铁，都不是说明他性格圣母婊，他只是已经被长期的环境扭曲了心性，做的事情全部是违背人的本性的。  
曾经有人做过一个实验，把一条鱼放在灌满水的玻璃箱一侧，另一侧是诱人饱满的鱼饵，玻璃箱中间放着一块透明的玻璃隔板。  
起初那条鱼会被对面的鲜美鱼饵所吸引，拼命往前游去，却每每都被看不见的屏障反弹回来。它怒，它惊，它撞得头破血流，鱼饵却仍然在原地漂浮，那么近，那么远。  
一条鱼可以坚持自虐性地往玻璃上撞八次、十次，却无法坚持撞八十次、一百次。  
那条鱼终于放弃了，他终于认识到，要贪求那些美味的食物是不可能的。即使那块玻璃板被抽走了，那条鱼也再也不会跨过那道分割线。  
人之初，性本恶。他和常人一样平凡，有着世人都不能够避免的自私、贪婪、邪恶、欲求，会渴望一切美好的事物。但是他又不幸生活在一个极其压抑窒息的环境里，在那个环境下，他就像那条鱼一样，一次次的诉求换来的只有苛责与拒绝。  
他怕了，他累了，他放弃了。  
于是内心在自己也不知道的时候就默认了一个模式――  
我不应该追求任何我想要的东西，我不能去做我想要做的事情。  
可是人总是为了自己的欲望而活着的，一个没有了欲望的人，要怎么活下去呢？他只能依靠别人的欲望来活下去，他只能借着满足别人的需求给自己一个活下去的理由。  
所以不是吴亦凡圣母，而是他心里已经扭曲到了一种极点。  
就像是被槲寄生紧紧缠绕的参天大树一样，外表看起来那么宏伟，那么壮观，内里却因为这种“无私”的自虐而慢慢失去养料和水分，变成一株干尸。  
“说真的，现在不是我在逼你，为了你的身体着想，你确实应该搬出来了，也不用考虑租金的事情，就住在我这里不行吗？”朴灿烈还在缠着吴亦凡搬家这个问题不放。  
吴亦凡迟疑着，思考一个可信服的能够拒绝朴灿烈又不惹他生气的理由。  
可是事实上这种理由是不可能存在的，因为只要站在了朴灿烈的对立面，任何说的天花乱坠的理由都只是借口。  
可那边朴灿烈已经再次出招了。  
“我知道，你在上海待过一段时间，这里有你的亲人。”  
吴亦凡的手指不自觉僵直了。  
“我想你应该有回过你们原来的住处对吧？但是那里早就被拆掉重建了，你家人也随之搬走没有了线索是不是？”朴灿烈知道自己再一次拿捏住了吴亦凡的软肋，凑近吴亦凡的唇瓣，保持着一公分的距离，将气息暧昧地吐在吴亦凡的嘴唇上，“吴亦凡，你乖一点搬过来跟我住好不好？我会帮你找到他们的。”  
“……”  
吴亦凡看着朴灿烈那双漂亮的杏眼，一时竟被朴灿烈承诺的内容给蛊惑了，导致他暂时忘记了对朴灿烈本能的抗拒，听凭朴灿烈在他唇上蜻蜓点水地讨了一个吻――  
“不说话就当你默认了，”朴灿烈表情是掩饰不住的高兴，他取出那份以为再也派不上用场的高利贷合同，让吴亦凡看见上面借款人和担保人的签名，“你放心，鹿晗那里给了我一份你爸妈在朴氏手里借高利贷的合同，我现在就让他们去查，有那份合同在，你家人很快就会有消息的，还有你弟弟，叫吴世勋对不对？我知道你很爱你弟弟，我答应你，一定会让你早日跟你弟弟相见的。”  
朴灿烈本意真的是真心想要帮助吴亦凡赶快和家里人团聚的，他厌恶那对把吴亦凡当成赚钱工具的父母，但并不排斥吴亦凡那个亲弟弟。  
大约是爱屋及乌的关系，朴灿烈甚至有了一旦找到人就好好培养让他进入朴氏内部高层工作的想法。  
他以为只要给吴亦凡最好的，便是所谓的爱情。  
可吴亦凡的心却在看到合同上父母的笔迹后变得更加寒冷。  
就算过了十年，他也辨认得出来那是谁的字迹。  
父亲在土地上劳作了一辈子，是个不折不扣的农民；母亲是一个有点小算盘的纺织厂的工人，身上沾染着小市民独有的市侩气息。  
两个人文化程度都不高，一辈子要用到握笔的机会，大概也就是签各种工作条约结婚申请之类的事情了。  
因此那两个毫无笔法可言的粗俗签名，千真万确出于父母之手。  
他没有想到自己的死穴会被朴灿烈掌握得那么透彻，朴灿烈宠他的时候，当然不会在意他的家人和暻秀，甚至会因为他的关系处处提点照顾。  
可是朴灿烈如果不宠他了呢？  
万一哪一天，朴灿烈厌极了他这个人，他要跑吗？他能跑吗？他还有什么资本去保护他所想要保护的人？  
况且，这种宠爱的方式像极了外面某些大佬包养情妇的手段――你给我你的身体，我给你我的恩赐。  
他不是卖屁股的兔儿爷，不是鸭子，可朴灿烈拿这些条件来跟他做交易，分分钟都按定了他这个娈宠的肮脏身份。  
朴灿烈自以为是的爱像金庸先生写的小说《神雕侠侣》里绝情谷谷主的带刀渔网阵，缠住了，就是连肌理都要被剖开来的彻底占有。  
而他却不是小龙女，没有金铃索和白金丝手套来斗争，只能毫无反抗能力地被这张网给紧紧缚住，随时随地等候朴灿烈的召唤而张开双腿，以自己的肉体来换取身边人的平安，从此奠定一生禁锢的结局。  
这样的结局，让吴亦凡比五年前被囚禁在孤岛上的日子，更加地绝望。


	43. Chapter 43

“哥！”  
都暻秀下了课，连寝室都来不及回，就匆匆跑去了校门口――今天是他和吴亦凡约定的见面的日子。  
吴亦凡早就在保安室等着了，见到都暻秀跑过来，便撑着拐杖站起来：“阿秀！”  
“哥，你这几天怎么样啊？”都暻秀搀着吴亦凡走在校园的路上，一点也不介意别人投射来的惊异目光，而是一心关注着吴亦凡的身体状况。  
吴亦凡身体不好是好几年的事情了，一个人在外面漂泊打拼，也不知道是不是更坏了。  
“哥没事，身体好得很，也不咳嗽了。”吴亦凡下意识看看四周，他对大学这种地方多少带了点敬畏，“这样子真的没关系吗？哥这副样子……”  
“你在说什么胡话啊哥。”都暻秀皱起眉头，自己明明多少期盼可以让哥好好看看自己的学校来着，为什么哥哥总是要担心这个担心那个呢？  
吴亦凡无奈地笑笑：“哥怕让你在同学面前丢脸……”  
话音刚落，对面就走来两个长得很标致的女生热情地打招呼：“暻秀，这是你哥哥吗？”  
“对啊，”都暻秀大大方方地把吴亦凡推出去介绍，“哥，这是我同系同学。”  
“哇，你哥长得好帅哦！”一个女生用书半掩着脸笑，“可不可以给我一下你哥联系方式啊？”  
“猪哦，有你这样子直白的嘛？”另一个女生玩闹似的打了一下那个女生后脑勺，转而笑嘻嘻地对吴亦凡说，“帅哥你等会有没有空？我们不如去吃个饭啊？”  
“喂你不是比我还直白？”  
“没办法，男神面前闺蜜让道。”  
“靠你这家伙很没义气诶！帅哥你自己说啦，我跟她你选谁去吃饭？”  
“啊……”一向很擅长应付女人的吴亦凡竟一时慌了阵脚。  
倒是都暻秀看不下去了：“喂你们两个见好就收啊，我哥今天是专门来看我的，闲杂人等一律让道。”  
“都暻秀你很小气诶！”  
“他是我哥我当然小气啊！你咬我哦？”  
说笑了一会后，两个女生不知不觉就跟都暻秀带着吴亦凡参观起了学校，吴亦凡原先因为担心害都暻秀在同学面前丢脸而紧绷着的神经完全放松了下来，也能在几个人谈话时插上一两句时机适合的见解或玩笑话。  
在这样放松愉快的情形下，他又忍不住回想起以前世勋的遭遇。  
他离家后并没有真正离开那附近，而是又在暗处默默守护了世勋几年。  
那个时候互联网在中国还不普及，可是邻里邻家的嘴碎八卦却传的很快，吴世勋有个同性恋哥哥的传闻很快就在附近学校街区传播开来，鲜少有人会顾及吴世勋孱弱的病体，常常故意跑到他面前刺激他。  
学校里会有老师监督，可是离开了学校老师就鞭长莫及了。  
于是每次吴世勋上学放学路上都会有人恶作剧地堵住他的路――  
“你哥是不是真的是同性恋啊？”  
“哥哥是同性恋弟弟说不定也是哦！”  
“他家不是赌博欠了好多债吗？果然没有一个好东西！”  
天真烂漫的孩童根本无法理解心脏病的概念，他们自小就是泡在蜜罐子长大的宝贝，完全不会相信会有人因为一两句话而气到晕倒甚至死掉。  
于是童言无忌就变成了最伤人的杀人不见血的武器，而法律和伦理却判它为“无罪”。  
年幼的吴世勋常常气得发抖，有时甚至会在大街上心悸发作晕倒，要不是吴亦凡一直在暗处跟着吴世勋，会及时冲出来给他做急救送到医院去，吴世勋说不定根本不可能活到今天。  
一次两次后，吴亦凡就打算彻底杜绝这种现象了，他不能露面，就找了一顶鸭舌帽和黑色的大口罩把自己包得严严实实的，每次发现要靠近吴世勋捉弄他的可疑人士，就会假装成高年级的不良份子去恐吓那些生性顽劣的小学生。  
这样子的“恐吓”行为一直持续到两年多以后，关于吴世勋哥哥的传言慢慢消散，他看着吴世勋连续三个月平安无事地回到家里，才慢慢摘下口罩和帽子，彻底放心地离去。  
他不愿意让都暻秀受到和吴世勋一样的伤害，因为他再也没有当初的勇气和能力去保护都暻秀隔绝那些流言蜚语。  
但是，今天这样子和都暻秀的同学相谈甚欢，是他从未设想过的结局。  
是自己一朝被蛇咬十年怕草绳太敏感了吗？  
果然，一个瘸了腿的人，怎么也是比一个同性恋更容易让人原谅的。  
“喂，暻秀。”终于到了告别两个女生的时候，有个女生拿出手机，“你介不介意我给你跟你哥拍张照啊？你哥长得太帅了，不拍照简直浪费啊！”  
“哥，你要拍吗？”都暻秀回过头去征求吴亦凡的意见，“说起来，我们兄弟好像都没拍过照诶？”  
吴亦凡怔了怔，他的确是从来没有跟都暻秀拍过一张合照。  
本来家境就拮据，拍照这种小事自然而然地就忘了。  
他微微一笑：“好啊。”  
“那哥你就站在这里，我要到台阶上去！”都小朋友一下子兴致勃勃地站到两级台阶上，挂在吴亦凡的脖子上比了一个V，“你们记得帮我跟我哥洗张照片出来啊！”  
“那你得允许我们把照片发到学校论坛上去哦！”  
“成交！”  
“阿秀……”吴亦凡略微无奈地叹口气，在镜头面前展开淡淡的却是真心散发出来的柔和笑意。  
“喂喂喂，世勋世勋，你看你看！”  
寝室的舍友突然大呼小叫起来。  
吴世勋不耐烦地放下书：“又怎么了？boss太厉害连外挂都不行吗？”  
“不是啦！我们学校论坛上有人传了一张照片，帖子半小时就被置顶加精了诶！这张照片帅得是不是惨绝人寰？”  
吴世勋不情不愿地被舍友从下铺拉起来，揉着头发走到舍友的笔记本电脑前，看见屏幕上的醒目标题――  
《原来还觉得我们学校临床医学男生颜值low得要命，现在看到这张照片……恕我直言，在座的都是渣渣！临床医学系的顶起！》  
镇楼的，是一张照片，看起来是兄弟两个人，附图特别说明趴着的是临床医学系的某大一新生，而另一个是家属，也就是所谓哥哥。  
1楼：啊啊啊哥哥好帅好帅帅得我腿都合不拢肿么办！楼下全部#跪下叫天神#！  
2楼：楼上表脸，一言不合就开车！@管理员，速来#跪下叫天神#！  
……  
13楼：国家欠我一个哥哥！#跪下叫天神#！  
……  
34楼：楼上简直全部无节操无骨气！对这种人我只有一句话――不要忘记我！#跪下叫天神#！  
……  
45楼：怎么都在表白#跪下叫天神#？没有人抱萌萌哒小学弟么？那姐姐我就先抱走啦！  
46楼：楼上那个！小学弟是我的表随便抢！  
……  
帖子盖楼已经好几百条了，有马上就要破千的气势，点进去的内容无外乎就是讨论到底是表白哥哥还是表白弟弟的无聊话题，甚至还有腐女开了一堆yy兄弟情的帖子。  
而吴世勋只是盯着那张照片，几乎要把手里的鼠标捏爆。  
十年的时间，可以把人的容貌改变到什么程度？  
瘦了，白了，成熟了，沧桑了。  
俨然换了一个人。  
却和十年前的少年模样奇迹般地重叠起来，和谐地毫无二致。  
……  
674楼：其实我想说，你们记不记得去年开学典礼那个上台发言的法律系男生啊？我觉得这张照片的哥哥跟那个男生好像哦！  
675楼：楼上是不是说上周被周教授点名表扬的那个法律系大二的男生？  
676楼：对吼！真的很像诶！  
……  
“喂喂喂，他们在说你诶！”舍友八卦地拍着吴世勋的肩膀，完全没有注意到吴世勋已经沉下来的脸色，开玩笑道，“不过说真的，你跟那张照片上的男人，确实超级像啊！该不会你们才是兄弟吧？”  
“那个人是谁？”  
“诶诶？”  
“不是说是我们学校的吗？是谁？叫什么名字？”  
“帖子里不是已经有人人肉出来说是临床医学的大一新生了吗？你看，这里，叫都暻秀。”  
都暻秀，都暻秀！  
吴世勋一把推开舍友，发了狂似的往宿舍外面冲去，任凭舍友在后面急得大叫也不回头：  
“你突然那么急干嘛去啊！哎你别跑啊！你有心脏病很危险的！”


	44. Chapter 44

“都暻秀！”  
吴世勋冲进临床医学系男生的宿舍时把一干无辜的观众都吓了一跳。  
“师兄，你，你不是法律系的吗？怎么跑到我们这里来了？”有个学弟战战兢兢地问。  
妈妈可不可以告诉我为什么这个学长身上会有那么重的杀气啊？  
“我问你，都暻秀人呢？”吴世勋意识到自己是太过于激动了，深呼吸平复了一下情绪，一把扯住小学弟的领口，“他人在哪里？”  
好，好可怕！  
“暻秀他好像，送他哥哥去车站了吧……”  
吴世勋闻言，立马松了手，又折返出去马不停蹄地去找都暻秀。  
左胸心口隐隐抽紧，警告着主人不要再任性拿自己的身体再开玩笑，可是吴世勋却不问不顾，根本不肯放慢一点脚步。  
吴亦凡！  
吴亦凡！  
十年了，都十年了！  
你为什么会在这个时候出现？你为什么不来找我？  
你又为什么变成了别人的哥哥？  
明明，我才是你的弟弟啊。  
你难道，  
真的不要我了吗？  
吴世勋心脏已经负荷不起这样剧烈的运动，心肌开始有痉挛的征兆。  
幸好远远地，就看见那个叫都暻秀的人独自走过来，身边没有那个男人。  
应该是已经走了。  
“都暻秀！”吴世勋高声叫着都暻秀的名字，也不管旁人惊异的目光，紧赶慢赶几步上前揪着都暻秀的衣领质问，“他在哪里！你把他藏到哪里了！”  
“你，你是那天车站的……”都暻秀被一个脸色惨白的人突然扑上来抓住自己的衣领吓了一跳，惊愕之余才发现吴世勋的脸似曾相识，他瞪大了眼睛，“你怎么在这里！”  
“我tm在问你！”吴世勋心脏已经疼痛得面部肌肉都在抽搐，脸颊边都有汗水沁出，“他在哪里？那个跟你拍照的男人去哪里了？”  
都暻秀脸色一变，一个甩身就挣脱了吴世勋的纠缠：“不是跟你说了吗？他是我哥！”  
“我知道他不是你哥！”吴世勋疼得不得不弯腰左手撑膝，右手用力捂住心口给心脏按摩，  
“你这人怎么那么奇怪？我最后一次告诉你，他是我哥，就是我亲哥，他叫李嘉恒，你到底在怀疑什么？”都暻秀第一次跟一个人这样子发脾气。  
吴世勋嘴唇都已经变得灰白，额头青筋都突兀无比，却还在强撑着往前跌撞地走了两步，左手死死抓着都暻秀的衣袖：  
“你骗人，他根本不是你哥哥，他也不叫李嘉恒。”  
“喂，喂，你……喂喂喂！”都暻秀注意到吴世勋异常苍白的脸色，想要开口提醒他一下，谁料这个人突然就失去了力气往下坠去，都暻秀赶紧手忙脚乱地一屁股坐下来充当了人肉坐垫，“你怎么了？哪里不舒服？”  
“他，他明明，明明叫吴亦凡。你为什么，要骗我……”吴世勋痛得失去意识前，还在揪着都暻秀的衣袖质问，脸上表情痛苦不堪。  
“他，他是我哥啊……”  
都暻秀如遭晴天霹雳一样愣了神，连吴世勋在自己怀里彻底晕死过去都没能把他的神智拉回现实。  
天，这个人在说什么？  
他怎么会知道哥的本名？  
不对，哥，哥他，原来还有个弟弟吗？  
那，那这个人，才是哥哥的，亲生弟弟？  
周围的人已经围了过来，惊慌不已：“有人晕倒了！”  
“怎么办？要不要叫救护车？”  
“他要不要急救啊？有没有医学部的学生或老师在啊？”  
“你不是医学部大三生了吗？还不快去救人啊！”  
“我，我不敢啊！”  
“……”  
人群嘈杂的声音终于让都暻秀回过神，注意力转移到面前这个莫名昏厥过去的病人身上。  
虽然不知道他到底是什么人，但，人命关天！  
都暻秀赶紧附身去听吴世勋的心跳：“急性心率失常，胸闷，呼吸急促，是心力衰竭！”  
“同学，麻烦你赶紧打120，说这里有个急性心力衰竭的病人需要抢救！”  
“好，我这就打电话！”被点名的男生赶紧拨通了手机。  
“你们两个把他扶着！你！对就那个胖子，过来，暂时当个凳子，让他马上用坐位姿势！两条腿必须自然垂下！”  
“有没有人认识这个同学？知道他的病史的人赶紧现在告诉我！”  
人群里有个女生钻出来：“我知道我知道，他是法律系大二的学生！他以前有先天性二尖瓣畸形！但是在十三四岁的时候已经做了手术！”  
“先天性二尖瓣畸形？”都暻秀脚下一软，差点打滑摔倒。  
又是这个病。  
爸爸，爸爸也是得了先天性二尖瓣畸形，然后四十几岁就去世了。  
“我会学临床医学，就是用来对付你的啊。”都暻秀像是发誓一样地喃喃自语，眼神突然坚定地跟上战场一样，“把他衣服解开！裤子裤链也给拉开！”  
“诶？”两个扶着吴世勋的男生懵逼了。  
“磨蹭什么呀！人命关天！”都暻秀干脆自己亲自上阵，超级粗暴地一用力就把吴世勋系的好好的衬衫纽扣全都扯崩了，“你们脑子里在想什么东西？又不是脱他衣服！这是保证可以让他顺畅呼吸，老师上课讲的内容都忘掉了吗？”  
都暻秀扯破了吴世勋的衣服后，又半跪下来去解吴世勋的皮带，一边解皮带扣一边扭头吼：“女生全部给我转过去！男生找找止血带，没有止血带胶带也可以！”  
一干女生尴尬地转身过去以免看到某个不该看到的部位。虽然知道是为了急救，但是总觉得……去脱人家裤子很那个啊！  
“老师来了老师来了！”有人在喊。  
临床医学的老教授应声而来，挤进人群中央，正好看到都暻秀已经抽出了吴世勋的皮带，有条不紊地接过体育社社员紧急支援的止血带轮流绑住吴世勋的四肢进行急救。  
老教授立马俯下身仔细听吴世勋的心跳，虽然心率还是很乱，但是应该可以撑到救护车来的时候，他欣慰地看了一眼这个冷静急救的大一新生，毫无架子地蹲下身来帮都暻秀绑止血带。  
“教授？”都暻秀看到尊敬的教授来了，就想要起身让给老教授位置。  
“继续。”老教授目不斜视地绑着止血带，“病患面前不分教授学生，你现在就是医生，你第一个要考虑的，是怎么拯救这个病人的生命。”  
都暻秀愣了愣，反应过来：“是，教授。”然后出奇镇定地继续自己的急救措施。  
救护车也很快赶到，“呜哇呜哇”的警示灯响彻响彻校园，吴世勋很快被抬上担架，装上吸氧装置，送进了救护车里。老教授拍拍都暻秀的肩膀：“跟上去。”  
“嗯？”  
“我课上怎么说的？”  
“啊，是，教授。”都暻秀想起来自己是第一时间急救吴世勋的人，有责任要报告给医生采取了哪些急救措施和方案以及病患病发时的征兆，他没有犹豫地跳上了车，直接跟着医护人员护送吴世勋去了医院。  
老教授掏出手机：“喂，老薛么？我这里有个急性心力衰竭的病人送到你那里去了，你亲自接手，叫那个陪同过去孩子留下来，看你的抢救过程。”  
“那孩子，我很喜欢。”  
老教授回过头，严厉地扫了一眼人群：“医学系的，都自己站出来。”  
围观的人面面相觑，稀稀拉拉走出来十几个人，都低着头不敢看老教授。  
老教授没有骂人，只是淡淡地说：“一个大一新生刚刚入学，就救了一个心力衰竭的病人。你们呢？自己回去好好反省反省，当一个医生，最重要的是什么？是医德！”  
从吴世勋发病到抢救结束，都暻秀一直在旁边全程陪同，甚至恍恍惚惚地被人套上无菌服推进了手术室旁观了整个过程也没发现异样。高高悬起的那颗心一直到吴世勋脱离危险转入普通病房才勉强安定下来。  
他走出病房时连手都在发抖，全身衣服都被冷汗湿透。  
他真的救了一个人。  
都暻秀看着自己的双手，难以置信。  
就在几个小时前，他真的用这双手，把一个做过先天性二尖瓣畸形手术的急性心力衰竭病人从生死线上拉了回来。  
如果说几年前靠自己的力量让吴亦凡从自闭的情绪里走了出来，让自己产生了自己或许也可以做一个医生的想法，那么这一次靠一己之力把吴世勋从死亡线上拉回来，更让他坚定了从医的道路。  
兜里因为要上大学才买的新手机响起，是吴亦凡用公共电话打来的，语气很是焦急：“暻秀啊，你在哪里？我给你们寝室打电话，你们寝室的人说你去了医院？发生什么事了？”  
“哥，我没事啦。”都暻秀走到医院走廊上的长椅边坐下来，靠着墙休息，“今天学校里有个病人心脏病发作，是急性心力衰竭，我正好碰上，给他做了急救，现在在医院等他醒过来就可以回学校交差了。”  
“哈，没事就好，哥还很担心来着。”吴亦凡长长地松了口气，“真没想到我们暻秀现在这么厉害，才刚刚念大学就已经救了一个病人了。暻秀以后一定会是个很好的医生。”  
“大概吧。”以往每次吴亦凡表扬都暻秀，都暻秀总是会很高兴，但这次，他却无论如何也开心不起来，“哥，我，想问你一个问题。”  
“嗯？”吴亦凡耐心等待。  
“你……”都暻秀侧头看着左上方吴世勋所在的病房的号码牌，眼睛有些红，“你是不是，除了我之外……还有个弟弟？”  
“……”吴亦凡没有想到都暻秀会突然问这个，睫毛都在不自觉心虚地颤抖。  
“阿秀……”吴亦凡刚出声就被都暻秀打断：“哥，我突然想起来还要去跟急救的医生要一份检查报告呢，先不说了，拜拜。”  
“阿秀……”吴亦凡叹气似的呼唤被掐断在电话连线挂断的“嘟嘟”声，他握紧了话筒，慢慢地把话筒放回了原处，心头愁思如潮水般又涌上一层，带来漫山遍野的阴霾。  
都暻秀临到关头终于还是回避了吴亦凡的答案选择掐断了通讯。他握着手机机身都在发烫，头无力地靠在冰凉的墙上。  
他习惯了身边有个哥哥陪伴，却从未想过，连这个哥哥也不是自己真正的哥哥。  
如果让吴亦凡和吴世勋见了面，自己这个冒牌弟弟，还有可能会得到哥哥的注意吗？


	45. Chapter 45

吴亦凡打完电话心事重重地回了家，却看见朴灿烈等在家门口：“少爷……”  
朴灿烈穿着一身黑色正装，像是刚刚结束什么工作：“你去哪里了？怎么不好好在家里待着？”  
“啊，家里没有电话，我去外面公共电话亭给阿秀打个电话。”吴亦凡暗自留意着朴灿烈的眼色，乖乖坦白。  
“真是的，所以你早点搬过来不是就好了嘛？”朴灿烈皱起眉头，“这破地下室连轮椅也放不下，你还要不要你的腿了？”  
“少爷，我只是腿脚有些不方便，用不到轮椅的……”吴亦凡还想拒绝。可朴灿烈却态度特别坚决：“今天必须搬出来，这里的东西也没必要拿了，我的公寓那里会全部给你准备的。”  
“少……”  
“你爸妈找到了。”朴灿烈轻轻的一句话就堵住了吴亦凡所有的拒绝，“还有你弟弟。”  
“啊……哦。”  
“那你现在，是要跟我回家？还是去见你爸妈？”朴灿烈抬抬下巴，因为吴亦凡的妥协而心情也好转起来。  
“我先去见我爸妈吧。”吴亦凡顺从地做了选择，微微低头就转身，撑着拐杖一点一点地往外挪去，朴灿烈几步就从后面揽住了吴亦凡的腰，察觉到那人下意识的闪避后略有不满地说，“我没叫人用八抬大轿来抬你出去已经不错了，你还不让我来扶你啊？”  
吴亦凡侧过头，避开了朴灿烈不满的眼神，没有拒绝地依凭朴灿烈搂着自己，明目张胆地走了出去，就算周围不少邻居对两个男人搂搂抱抱都八卦得不已，但他已经无暇顾及那些流言蜚语。  
这样处处谨慎，步步顾忌的生活，他真的好累了。  
可不可以有那么一个地方，让他可以什么都不管，什么都不顾呢？  
吴亦凡第一次没有异议地履行朴灿烈的话完全违背自己低调的个性而乖乖坐上了那辆引人注目的银色劳斯莱斯，朴灿烈也心情颇为舒畅地跟了进来，却把那根拐杖拿了出去叫人丢掉：“把这根拐杖丢了吧，反正这么破也没有用了。”  
“等一下！”吴亦凡突然往前一倾身子，用力地把拐杖拉回来一截。朴灿烈惊讶地看突然反应过度的他，吴亦凡有些结巴地对朴灿烈说：“拐杖，就别丢了吧……嗯，怪可惜的……”  
“拐杖……是谁送你的？”朴灿烈敏锐地问。  
吴亦凡垂着头，但双手却仍然没有放开：“……是阿秀，这是阿秀亲手做的。”  
朴灿烈突然松了手，手臂高高扬起，吴亦凡下意识闭上了眼睛，以为朴灿烈终于要发脾气了，却被一个温暖的怀抱拥紧：“既然是‘阿秀’送给你的礼物，那么就不丢了，让人把它保管起来，好不好？”  
“阿秀”两个字被朴灿烈咬得很重，吴亦凡心颤了颤：“我只是觉得，把别人亲手做的礼物丢掉，很不好。”但是手上的力气已经松懈。  
“那，我送你礼物的话，你也会这么珍惜吗？”朴灿烈看似无意地问。吴亦凡喉结滚动了几下，终于松开拐杖缩回了手，双手不安地绞在一起，点了点头：“嗯。”  
“说清楚一点，‘嗯’是什么意思？”  
“……少爷，送的礼物……会好好保管的……”吴亦凡飞快地瞟了一下朴灿烈的眼色，补充了一句，“会一直带在身上的。”  
朴灿烈满意地偏头亲了一下吴亦凡的脸，把拐杖递给了外面等候的手下：“按他的意思，好好保管起来。”  
吴亦凡靠在朴灿烈怀里，看着那根拐杖一点点消失在视野里，想起那个月色朦胧的小山村，想起那个破旧的小屋子，想起那个衣着贫寒的少年蹲在屋门口，把一段粗糙的木头用柴刀劈去树皮，用木刀削去多出来的木头，再用小刀把扎手的木刺一根根除掉。  
少年的手好几次被粗糙的木头扎出血来，而他只是满不在乎地拔掉肉里的木刺，吮掉那点血珠，然后继续干活。他累得满头大汗，脖子和腰都酸痛不已，但仍然坚持着要做。  
因为那是哥哥要用的拐杖。  
吴亦凡记得最后一晚，少年终于完成了收尾工作。他把自己的一件早就穿不下的旧衣服裁开剪成长短粗细一模一样的布条，把拐杖的把手处用布条一层一层裹紧，再用针线细心地缝密加固。  
“这样子，哥哥的腋窝和手就不会那么痛了。”少年笑得很开朗，“哥，你等一下，这只脚我也要裹一下，我听说大城市里的地啊都特别光滑，不比咱们这里，很容易摔倒的，哥可不能在那里摔跤啊！”然后就低下头，用最后的布料把拐杖着地的那只脚也进行了最后的加工。  
少年不是专门的木匠，手艺很拙劣，做出来的拐杖也是不伦不类的奇怪物品。吴亦凡接到手里，却满心都是喜欢。他见过外面商场卖的拐杖，做工虽然精致，却根本不能和眼前这根注满了制作者满腔的心血与关怀的礼物媲美一分。  
而这根拐杖，现在离开他身边了。  
吴亦凡突然觉得手里空荡荡的很不踏实，他的双手不安地偷偷寻找一个合适的摆放方式，却怎么放都放得别扭，最后，他还是选择了两只手放在膝上，紧紧地拽紧了衣摆。  
朴灿烈是不知道这根拐杖对吴亦凡有什么意义的，看见吴亦凡这副样子，还以为他是因为即将见到那对衣冠禽兽的父母而感到紧张恐惧，便更加抱紧了他安慰：“怎么了？别害怕，这次我陪你去见他们，他们不敢欺负你的。”  
吴亦凡勉强笑笑，任凭朴灿烈误会。  
对于父母，他是没有怎么害怕或者厌恶的，大约是因为早就习惯了的缘故，如果父母突然对自己卑躬屈膝起来，才让他最不能忍受。  
这道理就像是平日一个被训惯了的野孩子某一天突然被父母各种宠溺重视，他也不会觉得高兴，反而更惶恐自己是不是犯了什么过错。  
人果然都是犯贱的物种。  
车子很快就行驶到了目的地，是一座不算太偏远的办公楼。  
朴灿烈先下了车，吩咐人取来了一张轮椅，然后弯着腰对车里正因为刚没了拐杖而茫然失措的吴亦凡说：“出来吧，我推你进去。”  
吴亦凡看着那张黑色的轮椅，内心隐隐抗拒，就好像只要他一坐上那张轮椅，所有的控制权都不在自己这里了。  
但他没有抗议，只是垂着眼睑，慢慢伸出手小心翼翼地握住了朴灿烈的手。  
朴灿烈尽可能小心地把吴亦凡从车里扶出来，让他坐到轮椅上，但他自己实在是没有多少照顾人的经验，吴亦凡移动过程中不可避免地失了平衡，身子危险地倾歪向另一侧方向，要不是朴灿烈及时抱住他，而他也本能地攀住了朴灿烈脖子以防摔倒，才没有出什么大的意外。  
不过，当吴亦凡不得不采取两只手抱着朴灿烈的脖子的姿势以至于脑袋也紧紧贴着朴灿烈的心口时，朴灿烈脸上得意洋洋的表情总让人觉得刚才那场不大不小的意外人为原因占了大半。  
吴亦凡最终还是平安无事地坐在了轮椅上，两只手还是紧紧抓着衣服。朴灿烈亲自承担了推车的任务，一边掌控着轮椅一边告诉吴亦凡：“这里是鹿晗名下的一间空头公司，对外宣称是保险公司，但实质却是放高利贷的。”  
“高利贷……不是违法的吗？”吴亦凡配合着问。  
“不能算违法，只要手段得当，人脉够广，关系够硬，这顶多只能算是一种灰色地带的生意。”朴灿烈把吴亦凡推到了深处的一间房间门口，“你爸妈就在里面，大概半小时前被请过来的。”  
门一开，就看见一对上了年龄的夫妇在几个彪形大汉的看管下战战兢兢地坐在一张沙发上靠在一起，面前茶几上放着两杯早就冷掉的茶，看起来是一口也没有动过。  
妇女第一个看见了吴亦凡，激动得就要站起身来，但看见吴亦凡身后气场逼人的朴灿烈又畏惧地缩了回去。  
朴灿烈把吴亦凡推到房间中央，蹲下来握着吴亦凡的手安抚：“我在这里好像你们说不了话，那我先出去回避一下，你别怕，有什么事就叫我。”  
吴亦凡安静地点头，突然想起了什么：“少爷……这里，有监控吗？”  
“我知道，如果开着监控你又会不高兴，我叫他们关掉了。”朴灿烈无奈地回答，“你放心，监控监听什么的都没有，如果你们注意隔音问题的话，这座房间里你们讲了什么话我都不会知道。”  
吴亦凡放下心来，点头。  
朴灿烈临走前，深深地看了一眼那对夫妇，给了警告后才带着所有外人离开了房间。  
随着关门的沉闷声响，房间里就只剩下吴亦凡和他的父母。  
吴母探头探脑确认了朴灿烈真的离开了房间后赶紧跑到了吴亦凡身边：“儿子啊，你怎么那么争气啊？居然认识了朴家的少爷诶！”  
吴父也完全放松下来了，笑嘻嘻地对吴亦凡说：“儿子啊，有你在老爸就不用担心那笔钱了，你去跟朴少爷好好求个情，啊，让他们把老爸这笔债免了行不行？”  
吴亦凡听着父母左一言右一句，心里的那个空洞不可抑制地迅速扩大蔓延，流出黑色的血。他的声音很轻，带着七分的失落，三分的委屈：“爸，妈，你们一见到我，就只能提钱吗？”  
他们是不是都没看到自己坐在轮椅上的颓废样子？  
他们是不是都忘记了十年前把自己赶出家门的严厉样子？  
为什么整整十年后见了面，他们说的话会比十年前更加伤人？  
“就是，儿子难得回家一趟，你怎么尽提钱钱钱的？”吴母赶紧数落吴父，转头就对吴亦凡笑脸相迎，“儿子啊，别介意啊，你爸就这副德行，我也讨厌！不过儿子啊，你能不能跟妈说说，你跟朴少爷，到底是怎么认识的啊？”  
吴亦凡觉得疲累不已：“妈，都那么久了，这种事我怎么记得？”  
“记不得了？那你就是跟在朴少爷身边很久了？挺好的，儿子，挺好的！”吴母眼里都是笑意，“儿子啊，朴少爷对你不错，你要好好把握机会，让朴少爷离不开你，咱家的富贵可全指望你了。”  
“妈，你说的都是什么啊！”吴亦凡很是无奈，“我跟少爷……不是那种关系。”  
“儿子啊，你别害羞了，没什么不好意思，妈妈面前有什么不好意思的，啊？妈知道，朴少爷再宠你，他也是要跟一个女人结婚传宗接代的，可那又有什么关系？只要他的心在你身上，你有什么可担心的？”吴母说得理所当然，仿佛吴亦凡真的是朴灿烈包养的一个小情儿。  
“就是，儿啊，你妈这点说的不错，你就该趁着朴少爷还宠你的时候好好大捞一笔！别忘了，在朴少爷那里听话点，把少爷给哄高兴了，让他们把爸爸这高利贷给免了……”  
“你这死老头子，怎么尽提钱钱钱的？”  
“我，我这不是担心儿子一时粗心忘了吗？”  
“你就给我闭嘴吧，尽给我添乱！”吴母还要跟吴亦凡说些什么，却被吴亦凡打断：“妈，你怎么就那么肯定，少爷真的那么宠我呢？”  
“哎哟，儿子，你说的是什么傻话啊？少爷要是不宠你，你离家那几年给我们汇的钱哪来的？几十万呢？”  
“钱？”吴亦凡瞪大了眼睛，想要解释那是自己一步一个脚印踏踏实实赚的血汗钱，根本不是朴灿烈给的，可是吴母却已经自说自话把剩下的话都说了下去：“妈知道，你后来几年没给家里捎钱，肯定是惹少爷不痛快被断了财路了，妈不怪你，你这不是又得了少爷欢心让少爷原谅你了吗？妈知道，你这么孝顺，肯定不舍得我们两个老的受苦受难，会帮家里解决困难的，对不对？”  
妈，可你却不知道，那些钱，真的是你儿子用无数个打工的日日夜夜换来的天经地义的工资，而不是什么肮脏的包养费。  
吴亦凡从来不知道自己的心的生命力竟然可以顽强到被伤到这样重的程度还能坚强地跳动的。  
他什么都懒得去解释去补救了，因为他的心碎得比以往任何时候都要厉害，再也不是缝缝补补就能补救得回来了。  
“世勋呢……我怎么没看见世勋……”吴亦凡眼里已经只剩下无尽的荒凉，“他不愿意见我是不是？”  
“你弟弟怎么不肯来见你呢？你别多想。”吴母有些慌张地掩饰，“你弟弟前阵子心脏又犯毛病了，现在在医院里。”  
“医院？”吴亦凡身子动了一下，“我不是第三年就给你们汇了世勋的手术钱吗？他没动手术吗？”  
“动了动了，早就动手术了！”吴母赶紧解释，“可你不是清楚吗？他这病手术越晚危险越大，效果越差，世勋动手术时都十三岁了，虽然保了一条命，身子却是一年比一年差，经常要吃药住院，你后来钱又不汇了，他过的多难你是不知道哟！儿子你既然回来了就多提点提点你弟弟，多汇点钱给家里，让妈给他买点好吃的补补身子。”  
“那，世勋住在哪个医院？他当初做的是什么手术？”吴亦凡又问。  
吴母支支吾吾答不上来：“这我也不清楚啊……你弟弟好像是那什么什么……哎哟我真记不清了，至于手术，都多少年的事情了我这猪脑袋怎么还记得？”  
“没关系。”吴亦凡微微一笑，“我自己去查吧。”然后就要转动轮椅离开。  
“儿子，你去哪里啊？”吴母在身后莫名其妙地问。  
吴亦凡回头，笑得无比艳丽：“按爸妈的话，去讨好少爷啊。”  
那笑容，像极了从地狱里生长出来的罂粟。  
妖冶，绝望。  
沉沦。


	46. Chapter 46

“怎么样，跟你爸妈谈的如何？”朴灿烈真的说话算话，一点也没有探听房间里的状况，吴亦凡摇着轮椅出来时，急急迎上去询问吴亦凡里面的事情，却惊讶地看见吴亦凡竟然眼眶通红，满脸都是泪水。  
他心惊了一下，起身就要去找那两个人：“他们欺负你了？我去找他们算账！”  
“少爷！”吴亦凡突然用力拉住了朴灿烈，朴灿烈没有任何提防地就被拉得踉跄地歪倒着半跪在吴亦凡面前，吴亦凡就趁机附身紧紧抱住了朴灿烈，脸深深埋进朴灿烈的颈窝里，声音都在哽咽，“不要去找他们，我不想见他们。”  
“好，好，我不去找他们，你别哭啊。”朴灿烈第一次见吴亦凡这样子哭，慌了阵脚，手足无措地安慰吴亦凡，拍着他的背，“那你要拿他们怎么办？我听你的行不行？我全部听你的。”  
“少爷……”吴亦凡还是紧紧抱着朴灿烈，哭着说，“我求你，我求求你，把我爸爸欠你的债给他免了，放他们走吧，不要再找他们麻烦了。我跟你走，我跟你回去，我再也不见他们了。”  
那样子看起来，竟是什么依靠都没有了。  
朴灿烈不管吴亦凡说什么，一律都应了下来：“好，我答应你，我全部答应你，我这就放他们走，你这辈子都不见他们了。那你弟弟呢？你弟弟要怎么办？”  
提到吴世勋，吴亦凡的身子才动弹起来，他慢慢从朴灿烈身上离开，但两只手还紧紧抓着朴灿烈的衣服，两只眼睛含着泪水：“世勋……少爷能不能帮帮世勋……世勋的身体不好……他需要人照顾的……少爷……”  
“好，好，我知道世勋的病，我会请最好的医生给他治病，我一定会让他平安健康，你放心了吗？”朴灿烈一一都答应下来。  
吴亦凡沉默了好久，才点点头。  
朴灿烈看吴亦凡的情绪一点点平静下来，才略微放下心来，擦掉那些眼泪：“那我们回家吧。你需要休息。”  
吴亦凡却摇摇头，直视着朴灿烈的眼睛：“少爷……我妈说……世勋住院了，你知道他在哪里吗？”  
朴灿烈点点头：“嗯，知道。”  
“我想……去看看他。”吴亦凡像是在跟自己宣告着什么决定，又像是给朴灿烈一个郑重的允诺。  
“少爷……我只是看看他。”  
“等到阿秀和世勋都可以独立照顾自己了，我就完全放心了。”  
“那之后，我就会完完全全地属于少爷您一个人，从身体，到心灵，都是少爷您一个人的。”  
吴亦凡从未有过给朴灿烈这般明显到允诺一生的承诺，朴灿烈简直高兴得心花怒放，恨不得要把吴亦凡就这样一辈子拴在身边不放手：“真的吗？你说真的吗？你会一辈子和我在一起吗？”  
吴亦凡泪痕还没有干，但脸上已经挂起淡淡的笑容：“是真的，少爷，我不骗你。等到我再也没有牵挂的时候，我就会完全地属于你了。”  
“太好了，太好了。吴亦凡，你知不知道我等你这句话等了多久啊？”朴灿烈控制不住地去吻吴亦凡的眼睛、鼻子、嘴巴，含糊不清地说，“你终于肯跟我在一起了么？你居然肯跟我在一起了吗？”  
“少爷……”吴亦凡微微推开朴灿烈，见朴灿烈一刹那被推开的惊讶与失落，微微一笑，在朴灿烈唇上点了一下，“……还有人。”  
朴灿烈这才忆起四周还有不少手下看着，尴尬地干咳了两声：“咳咳，那什么，你们刚才什么都没看见。现在，现在都给我去医院！”  
吴亦凡还是被朴灿烈亲自护送着扶上了车，车里面，刚刚得到了恋人承诺的朴少爷兴奋得要命，也不顾还有一个年事已高的司机在，缠着吴亦凡就要亲亲摸摸做一些不可描述的事情。  
吴亦凡也没有从前那般抗拒，顺从地任凭朴灿烈在自己身上揩油，只是提醒朴灿烈不要失了分寸，因为自己等会还要去探望吴世勋。  
“少爷，别急，我们日子还长。”吴亦凡半躺在沙发上，摸着那颗正在自己胸前到处啃食的栗色脑袋。  
朴灿烈听了这话，心里面泛起满满的温柔，也不那么猴急地要占吴亦凡便宜了，起身把吴亦凡紧紧抱着，一心以为明天就是真正的幸福。  
是啊，我们日子还长。  
吴世勋在上海市中心医院的一个单人病房里休息，吴亦凡到达那里时，他正好在挂点滴，因为药水的缘故而安静地沉睡着。  
吴亦凡轻轻地摇着轮椅进了病房，不发出任何声响。  
长大了，长高了。  
但还是没褪去那股稚嫩的奶味。  
吴亦凡停在吴世勋病床边大概三步的距离，目光贪婪地勾画着这个已经有十年未曾见面的弟弟。  
十年前的吴世勋才十岁，就长得很是俊秀，活脱脱一个美人胚子了。  
十年后的吴世勋已经二十岁，五官已经长开不少，俊秀之余平添许多与年龄极其不相符的沉稳，那硬朗的下颌线跟吴亦凡颇为相似，足以证明他们之间的血缘关系的一个极其有力的证据。  
吴世勋鼻子很挺，侧颜有七八分跟吴亦凡相像，兄弟两个眉目间都有着神似西方混血儿的神韵，但长相却又是亚洲人的典型相貌。  
疾病并没有阻碍吴世勋的成长，即使没有了哥哥的一路相守，即使这一路跌跌撞撞磕磕绊绊，吴世勋还是健康地活到了现在，还成为了同龄人中的佼佼者，令吴亦凡很是欣慰，又更加感伤。  
他缺席了吴世勋整整十年的青春，记忆还停留在十年前那个一受了委屈就会哭哭啼啼来找自己需要自己保护的长不大的孩子，可是一眨眼，小孩子就长大了，变成一个可以独立自主的大人了。  
吴亦凡心里微微失落，手情不自禁地要伸出去去碰触那个躺在病床上的孩子。  
可就在距离眉心一公分的时候，那双漂亮的眼睛蓦地睁开――  
“哥哥？”  
吴亦凡并没有多少惊慌，现在似乎什么事情对他来说都已经变得无关紧要了。  
又或者，他其实早就做好了跟吴世勋相见的那一天。  
吴世勋的目光由刚睡醒以为自己是做梦梦见了吴亦凡的朦胧到彻底清醒的冷冽，木着脸立刻坐起身来，警惕着看着这个不速之客，有些怀疑地不确定地问：“吴……亦凡？”  
吴亦凡微微叹息：“世勋，你长大了。”  
吴世勋听见这熟悉的声音，就确认了吴亦凡的身份，得知阔别十年的亲哥哥突然就这么出现在了自己面前，他竟不知道该如何面对这个陌生的哥哥，全身都竖起一道无形的屏障。  
吴亦凡面上并不失望：“世勋，这些年，过的还好吗？”  
“还行，如果你今天不出现，我会一直过的很好。”吴世勋别过头去，克制不住内心对吴亦凡积累了整整十年的怨气，目光却瞥见吴亦凡的轮椅，“你的脚？”  
“啊，因为一个偶然的意外，如你所见。”吴亦凡摸摸自己的左腿，比划了一下膝盖到左脚的部分，“这一段，没知觉了。右腿也有关节炎的毛病。”  
“呵，看来你这几年，也不完全是享福去的。”吴世勋冷哼一声，并没有表示任何同情的意思。  
吴亦凡微微呆住：“是爸妈告诉你……我这十年都在享福么？”  
吴世勋没有正面回答：“是谁说的不重要，你突然回来干什么？破产了要来找我们了吗？”  
吴亦凡只猜对了一半。  
不只是吴父吴母，吴世勋周围几乎每个人都在说，你哥哥真是聪明，去国外赚了大钱享福去，把你们一家人留在这里吃苦头。  
吴世勋曾经很困惑，他的记忆里，吴亦凡是被父母给赶出了家门，怎么就变成去国外享福了呢？  
吴亦凡被学校开除，被赶出吴家让街坊邻居都知道了吴家出了个可耻的同性恋，那时候很长一段时间，吴亦凡的形象都被诋毁得一文不值，比臭水沟里的老鼠还要招人厌恶。  
可是后来过了几年，吴亦凡突然给家里汇了一笔巨款，说在国外赚了钱，这钱是给吴世勋动手术的费用，多出来的是贴补家用的。  
于是各种谣言都传了出来了，有人说吴亦凡投机发了大财，有人说吴亦凡肯定进了黑道，有人说吴亦凡是不是中了彩票……没有人肯相信这笔钱是吴亦凡踏踏实实一步一个脚印换来的血汗钱，因为同性恋是不可能赚正经的钱的。  
然后就诞生了一个流传得最为广泛最为真实的版本――  
吴亦凡去了国外，被有钱人看中包养了，那些钱就是有钱人给他的包养费用。  
鲁迅先生有一句名言深深印证了这种现象――我向来是不惮以最坏的恶意来推测中国人的,然而我还不料,也不信会下劣凶残到这地步。  
吴世勋年龄还小，没有分辨谣言和事实的能力，加上连父母都言之凿凿对吴亦凡被包养这件事情深信不疑，曾经美好高大的哥哥形象也一点点土崩瓦解，留下来的是对这笔不义之财深深地反感和厌恶。  
他曾经在深夜听见父亲和母亲争执那笔巨款究竟应不应该给他动手术，父亲气得砸了不少家具：“那娃手术耽搁了那么久再迟个两三年有什么要紧的？还不如给老子拿去赌一赌赚大钱！”  
“你怎么就那么蠢啊！”母亲气急败坏地吼，“你就没看出来亦凡那个白眼狼一心就念着那个病秧子吗？他要知道我们贪掉这手术费还会给我们汇钱吗？你眼光咋那么短浅？”  
于是那笔钱最终还是给了吴世勋用来动手术，并且之后吴亦凡寄来的每一笔钱，属于吴世勋治病的费用，一分也不会被贪，只是另外要给吴世勋添置电脑啊之类的零花钱，都拿去给了吴爸爸赌博或者吴妈妈买高档奢侈品。  
他没有能力拒绝父母用吴亦凡给他做手术治病买药，但他却因此深深厌恶极了吴亦凡，觉得那样信任的哥哥背叛了自己，口口声声告诉自己要做一个顶天立地的男子汉，自己却去干这种为人不齿的事情，简直是虚伪至极。  
谣言还在四起，却没有人出来反驳，吴亦凡的钱一直不断地汇进吴家的账户，每次都是一笔巨款。  
街坊邻里深深鄙夷着吴家那个卖屁股的兔子，却又没有原则地羡慕吴家买的大房子，吴爸爸脖子上的金项链，吴妈妈挎包里的高级化妆品。  
他们一面把吴亦凡贬低成水蛭一样的低等生物，告诫吴世勋一定要自尊自爱不要像吴亦凡那样不知廉耻去做被男人包养的小白脸，一面又用着吴亦凡汇来的钱充点门面，假装自己很高贵很清白。  
吴世勋厌恶极了他们这副当了婊子还要立贞节牌坊的丑陋嘴脸，也鄙夷极了哥哥为了钱财就承欢人下的恶心举止，干脆早早地就从家里搬了出去，寄宿学校。  
吴亦凡的钱到五年前突然就断了，并且再也没有汇过一分钱。  
有人说吴亦凡是忘了本不要赡养他们了，有人说吴亦凡被金主厌弃了自己日子也难过。  
吴世勋一律不关心这些事情，吴亦凡在他心里早就是一个彻头彻尾的大骗子的可恶形象了。他不关心这个把自己抛弃的哥哥到底过的如何，只是开始自己打工赚生活费，拿奖学金交学费。  
吴亦凡断了汇款，对他来说，倒让他轻松很多。  
他只是没有想到，已经失去了好几年音讯的哥哥，竟然会那么突然地坐在自己面前，坐着轮椅，笑得温柔。  
空气中的气氛，变成如胶水一样的粘稠，充满化不开的隔膜。


	47. Chapter 47

“我今天过来……只是看看你。”吴亦凡嘴角似笑非笑，“之后就走了……我想你应该也不会愿意看到我才对。”  
吴世勋冷冷看他：“的确如此。”  
吴亦凡并没有因为吴世勋的无礼而生气：“心脏……还好吗？”  
“托你那位出手阔绰的金主的福，做完手术后有惊无险地活到今天。”  
“嗯，挺好的。我会让更好的医生再给你检查检查……”吴亦凡话未落音，就被吴世勋截断。  
“更好的医生？是你的金主帮的忙？”  
吴亦凡怔了一下：“世勋……他不是我的金主……我也没有金主……”  
“怎么？难不成你会告诉你们还可以结婚吗？”吴世勋气极反笑，“能吗？”  
吴亦凡没有开口，他从未想过会和朴灿烈结婚的那一天，因此也无法给吴世勋一个肯定的答案。  
“姓吴的，我用你被男人包养的钱用来做手术已经够恶心我自己了，你能不能别让我再恶心了？”吴世勋说的话一句比一句刺人。  
吴亦凡没有什么大的反应，但是脸色已经发白。  
“吴亦凡……”吴世勋最后一句话彻底击溃了吴亦凡最后的伪装――  
“你现在，比同性恋更让我恶心。”  
……  
都暻秀去医院热水间帮吴世勋打完热水后，回去吴世勋的病房路上竟然瞧见了正摇着轮椅迎面过来的吴亦凡，惊得他手一抖差点打翻热水：“哥？”  
哥怎么会在这里？哥的轮椅又是哪里来的？我给哥的拐杖呢？  
哥……  
他知道了吴世勋在这里才过来的吗？  
吴亦凡看到都暻秀在这里也很惊讶：“阿秀……你怎么会在这里？”  
都暻秀呆呆地回答：“那个……因为要照顾那个被我急救回来的病人……”  
“这样啊，阿秀真的长大了，会照顾病人了呢。”吴亦凡微笑着点头。  
“哥，你……你哭过了么？眼睛好红。”都暻秀傻乎乎地指了指吴亦凡的眼睛。  
吴亦凡摸摸发红的眼角，笑着掩饰：“啊，这个，没有，哥刚才被沙子迷了眼睛。哥没哭。”  
“哦。”都暻秀天真地相信了吴亦凡的说辞，心里又开始忐忑不安吴亦凡的来意，“那哥，你来这里……”  
看着都暻秀这般难以启齿的模样，吴亦凡淡淡笑着替他说了出来：“我来这里，是来看世勋――也就是你救的那个同学。”  
“哥……”心里最大的秘密被当中戳破，都暻秀赶紧放下热水壶冲上去握着吴亦凡不知所措地认错，“对不起，哥我不是故意要瞒你的。我错了，哥，我真的错了。”  
吴亦凡安抚着几乎要哭出来的都暻秀：“阿秀不要怕，哥没生气，哥也不怪你。哥知道，阿秀以为，哥一旦见了世勋，就不要你了对不对？”  
都暻秀一双玻璃球似的大眼睛惶惑地盯着吴亦凡一眨不眨，吴亦凡贴心地拭掉都暻秀的眼泪：“哥不会不要阿秀的，只有阿秀愿意，哥可以做阿秀一辈子的哥哥。”  
“那，哥的弟弟呢？吴世勋呢？”都暻秀善良得到这个时候还在考虑别人的感受。  
吴亦凡微微一笑：“你也是我弟弟，世勋也是我的弟弟，两者不冲突的啊。而且，世勋他不怎么喜欢哥，哥也不会经常跟他见面的。”  
“怎么会？哥那么好，喜欢都来不及？他怎么会讨厌你？”都暻秀还是觉得吴亦凡只是在哄自己。  
吴亦凡却不想解释：“一言难尽。总之，阿秀不要想太多了，做好自己的事情就好了，哥这辈子最大的愿望，就是看见阿秀快快乐乐地长大，变成一个哥能够真正放心放手的男人。”  
都暻秀点点头：“哥，我会快点长大的，那时候，我要来照顾哥。哥为了我什么都做不了，等我毕业找到工作了，哥就可以毫无顾忌地去做自己喜欢的事情了。”  
吴亦凡只是轻轻摇头：“再说吧……喜欢的事情……阿秀还是快点进去吧，世勋要渴了。”  
“哦，那哥，你要怎么回去？”都暻秀问。  
“有人来接我。”  
“诶？”  
都暻秀还是被吴亦凡催着提起热水回了吴世勋的病房，离开拐弯处前，他下意识回头看了一眼身后，却发现有个个子很高的男人不知何时已经站在了吴亦凡面前，弯下腰，给了吴亦凡的额头一个轻柔的吻。  
哥并没有拒绝那个男人，那个男人用一种情人之间的眼神看着哥，问：“都结束了么？”哥安静地点了一下头。  
男人笑着走到吴亦凡身后，推着轮椅离开了医院走廊。  
画面显得温馨和谐。  
都暻秀直到进了病房里心都是砰砰直跳的，脸红得发烫。  
太奇怪了，两个男人会做那样子的举动吗？  
都暻秀从小就生活在封闭落后的山沟沟里头，对于同性恋这类生物闻所未闻。  
他以为男人天生就应该要娶个女人成家生子的。  
原来男人和男人，也可以那样子吗？  
都暻秀无法想象周围的同学若是和同性在一起了会是如何，但是如果吴亦凡和一个男人在一起，尤其是刚才那个男人在一起的样子，他并不反感。  
哥受了那么多苦，普通的女性怎么能够给哥真正的幸福？  
大概也只有那个强势的男人才有足够的能力保护哥吧？  
因为被冲击性的一幕震撼了心神，以至于给吴世勋倒水时茶壶都偏了方向烫到了手，都暻秀一下子疼得大叫：“啊――”  
“你是猪吗？倒个水都能烫到手。”吴世勋本就心烦意乱，被都暻秀一吵更是烦躁，“说什么要照顾人，不会做就给我滚出去！”  
“不小心而已干嘛发那么大脾气……”碍于吴世勋是病患，都暻秀没那个厚脸皮跟他吵架，重新倒好水放在吴世勋床头柜上，甩甩手呼那个烫伤的地方。  
吴世勋白了他一眼，不愿理他。  
都暻秀吹着吹着，突然想起来刚才害自己被烫到手的罪魁祸首，小心翼翼地问：“那个……吴世勋，你……知不知道……男人和男人，可不可以在一起啊？”  
吴世勋正为吴亦凡意料之外的拜访而心烦不已，都暻秀这句话无疑戳中了他的心事：“你问这个干什么？”  
“我，我就随便问问你反应干嘛那么大啊？”都暻秀吓了一跳，连烫伤都忘记了。  
吴世勋这时候却厉害得很：“你看起来可不像是会问这种问题的人，你看到他了是不是？不对，他去找你了对吧？”最后两句语气突然就严厉了起来。  
“你在说什么，我听不懂。”都暻秀继续试图装傻充愣，心虚地转过身背对着吴世勋。  
“别给我装傻！你知道我说的是谁。对了，我不就是因为这个才进来的嘛？那你也是他那一份子了？你们联合起来耍我吗？”吴世勋眼见着情绪就要激动起来。  
都暻秀害怕他一激动又要犯心脏病，以为他是怪自己隐瞒事情不让吴亦凡和他见面，赶紧解释：“你冷静点冷静点！万一犯病了怎么办？我，我没耍你，我哥根本不知道你在这里，我没告诉我哥，我，我只是不愿意让你们见面，我怕我哥一见到你，就不要我了。”  
“你哥？哈，他又认了你做弟弟吗？”吴世勋冷笑，讽刺吴亦凡的话字字如刀，“他怎么会不要你？你是那个包养他的金主的弟弟的话，他怎么会不要你？他巴不得上赶着舔你们家的脚吧？”  
“你在说什么胡话？”都暻秀越听越觉得不对劲。  
吴世勋却还深深陷入在自己的误会当中：“不然呢？如果你不是那个大老板的弟弟，吴亦凡有什么理由会认你做弟弟啊？我可从来不相信一个能够把亲生弟弟抛弃跑去美国赚大钱的自私自利的家伙会那么有爱心，认一个毫不相干的人当弟弟。”  
都暻秀心头已经点着了怒火，只是还未到爆发的临界点。  
“呵，搞笑了，亲弟弟都不要了赶着去照顾别人家的弟弟，他还真是为了钱什么都做得出来，被男人睡也是他自找……”  
“啪！”  
吴世勋被都暻秀猝不及防地狠狠扇了一个巴掌，力道大得头都偏过去足有90度，“的”字生生卡在喉咙里吐不出来。  
他用舌头顶了顶生疼的腮帮子，尝到了血的腥味，便怒气冲冲地回过头不可置信地看着都暻秀：“你打我干嘛？”  
都暻秀气得浑身发抖，又给了吴世勋一个耳光！  
这下子吴世勋两边脸都印上了鲜红的手掌印，脸颊疼得都要肿起来，他也彻底火起来了：“你神经病啊你！”  
“你没资格说他。”  
都暻秀眼眶里都泛着泪花。  
他想起吴亦凡刚才说那句“世勋不喜欢我”时，脸上风轻云淡的表情，便觉得心都绞痛得不行。  
原来吴亦凡说的都是真的。  
“他是天底下最好的哥哥……谁都没资格说他！”都暻秀激动得脖子都突出青筋，咬紧了牙关勉强控制泪水不要掉出来。  
“哈，”吴世勋像是听到了一个天大的笑话，“你在开玩笑吗？最好的哥哥？一个为了钱就被人包养被人随随便便睡的同性恋？”  
“我哥才没有被人包养！”  
“我哥行的正坐的端，是天底下最好最好的哥哥！”  
都暻秀不可抑制地吼出来，他完全无法理解为何吴世勋会对吴亦凡有这么恶毒的揣测。  
“他五年前被害得那么惨，全身都是血……都没有人照顾他，他一个人那么可怜……”  
“这几年我们活得那么难，刚开始饭都吃不饱，都是我哥一个人扛下来的……”  
“我要上大学……他会砸锅卖铁地供我念书……哪怕腿脚不好也要出去打工给我挣学费……”  
都暻秀每说一句，眼泪就流得更凶，而吴世勋却是更加发愣。  
到最后，都暻秀忍不住又在吼了：  
“你有什么资格说我哥不好啊！”  
“你在骗人吧……”吴世勋听起来简直是天方夜谭，这和十年来他对吴亦凡的认知根本就是背道而驰，“他怎么可能……呵……他怎么可能是这种人……他明明就……明明就……”  
都暻秀极其失望地看他：  
“你一点也不配叫他哥哥。”  
然后夺门而出。  
吴世勋虚脱地彻底瘫软在床上，耳膜里都暻秀的嘶吼和吴亦凡的话语都交错在一起，嗡嗡作响。  
啊，因为一个偶然的意外，如你所见，这一段，没知觉了。右腿也有关节炎的毛病。  
他五年前被害得那么惨，全身都是血……都没有人照顾他，他一个人那么可怜……  
是爸妈告诉你……我这十年都在享福么？  
这几年我们活得那么难，刚开始饭都吃不饱，都是我哥一个人扛下来的……  
世勋……他不是我的金主……我也没有金主……  
我要上大学……他会砸锅卖铁地供我念书……哪怕腿脚不好也要出去打工给我挣学费……  
……  
天啊，这到底是怎么回事？  
为什么一切都乱了套？  
吴世勋心乱如麻，想起吴亦凡临走前的惨淡笑容，还有他留给自己最后的话――  
世勋……抱歉，我不知道你会那么厌恶我……看来今天我不该来的，你既然那么讨厌我，我以后……不再见你就是了。  
可是世勋，  
我一直认为，  
你是我最亲爱的弟弟。  
……  
他说了什么？  
吴亦凡离开之前，他说了什么话？  
吴世勋用胳膊挡住眼睛，眼泪从眼角滑出。  
他说了这个世界所能想到的最为恶毒的话。  
他说――  
吴亦凡。  
你现在，  
比同性恋更让我恶心。


	48. Chapter 48

吴亦凡终于入住朴灿烈的公寓，讶异地发现这里跟上次来检查时大大变了样。  
原先公寓的布置还算是正常普通的白领一族简单明朗的设计，所有的家具都透出一股精英的气息。  
但这次过来，吴亦凡却发现所有的装修都进行了大换血，最明显的调整就是桌子的高度一律都调低到了人坐着的高度，每面墙都安装了不锈钢的把手。  
吴亦凡讶异地看着朴灿烈，朴灿烈笑着蹲下来给他指了指左手边第一间房子：“你脚不方便，我就在那间房专门给你添了设备，以后检查会有专门的医生来家里，复健也在家里做，专门的把手都给你安好了。”  
“少爷……谢谢你。”吴亦凡不能说没有半点感动，无关爱情，至少朴灿烈是真的很用心在对他好。  
他是不是……该知足了呢？  
“你好好熟悉熟悉家里，有什么不方便的地方就告诉我，我现在不能陪你，要晚上才能回来。”朴灿烈亲亲吴亦凡的手背算是告别。  
“少爷，你要去工作吗？”吴亦凡下意识拉紧朴灿烈的衣袖。  
他不喜欢一个人呆在这陌生的房子里。  
一点也不喜欢。  
“我也要工作的啊。”朴灿烈笑，突然想起了什么，皱起眉头，“晚上我回来的时候，我要听见你说‘灿烈，你回来了’这句话，不许再叫我少爷了。”  
“好……少爷。”吴亦凡轻轻地回答，看着朴灿烈重新出门，偌大的屋子里空荡荡的，只有他孤零零一个人在家。  
吴亦凡已经很久没有一个人独处一个空间了。  
因为五年前孤岛上的那段回忆，他一直不喜欢一个人呆在一间很大的还很陌生的空房子里，幸好都暻秀家小，房间不多，他并没有太多烦恼这件事情。就算后来来了上海要一个人住地下室，也因为地下室的狭小而倍觉安全。  
可是这间公寓实在是太大了。  
大得仿佛可以听见回声。  
吴亦凡慢慢摇着轮椅，一间一间房间看过去。  
朴灿烈真的对他很好，怕他受伤，撤掉了大房子里不少可能伤人的摆设，厨房里厨具一应俱全，但冰箱里空荡荡的一件可食用的食品也没有，不过吴亦凡这副样子也做不了菜，他也就不怎么关心厨房了。  
专门的检查室和复健室就不用说了，配置都是按照顶级的医院的设备标准来配置的。  
浴室也贴心地装了扶手，还有专门钉在墙上的小挂箱，可以用来放浴巾和沐浴露之类的物品，洗漱台也设计了一高一低的格式，完全配合了吴亦凡特殊的身体状况。  
不过吴亦凡没有想到小少爷会把两个人使用的物品全部买成情侣款式――情侣牙刷、情侣牙杯、情侣毛巾……甚至连洗澡时的浴帽都是情侣款式。  
最要命的是，洗漱台下面的柜子里拉开柜门，里面居然有一个收纳箱装满了刚刚买来还没来得及拆封的KY！  
如果是以前，这个快要三十而立的老男人会脸红着逃离这个明显是年轻小情侣才会布置的充满情调的浴室。  
可是现在，吴亦凡心里根本没有泛起任何波澜，好像丝毫就不在意这件事情，平静地把柜门关上。  
书房里一面墙都是书架，但是，书架只有上半部分放满了书，下半部分全部是空着的。  
吴亦凡下意识比划了一下高度，发现空出来的书架最高一层恰好是自己能够够及的最高高度。  
大概是朴灿烈专门给自己留出来放书的空间。  
吴亦凡心里涌起一阵不知道该怎么形容的感觉。  
卧室不意外地只有一间，里面摆放着一张超级大的king size的床，床的高度也配合着降低许多，有点日本榻榻米的味道。  
衣柜的设计也颇具匠心，分成上下对称的格局，朴灿烈的衣服全部在上层，吴亦凡的衣物全部在下层。  
吴亦凡自己的衣服除了身上这套，其余都被朴灿烈丢了，衣柜里摆着的全部是朴灿烈亲自挑选的男男情侣款式或者干脆一模一样的高档衣物，连标签都没撕下来过，好像专门等着真正的主人来拆封他们。  
真的，  
跟少爷在一起了么？  
吴亦凡不是很艰难地爬到了床上，躺在那张巨大的床上思考，脑子都乱乱的理不清楚。  
他从未想过要把少爷放在一个伴侣的位置上对待，可是少爷的步步紧逼与细细守护让他终究抵抗不住少爷的纠缠，跟着少爷回了这里。  
吴亦凡其实已经搞不清楚自己的想法了。  
他所有的选择都是为了别人，从来不会为了自己考虑。  
如果一定要说为自己争取过什么的话，大概就是那次以命相博的爆炸吧？  
但他失败了，即使赌上了自己全部的身家性命，他还是逃脱不了朴灿烈的掌控，他的生活，根本无法把朴灿烈三个字干净利落地剔除出去。  
所有的挣扎都好像是徒劳无功。  
吴亦凡抠着枕头上的花纹。  
他完全不知道，这样的选择是否正确。  
他太累了，他不想再去奢望什么又失望什么了。他这辈子得到的失望已经太多太多，多到他反胃的程度。  
比如他奢望过父母的宠爱。  
比如他奢望过世勋的亲昵。  
比如他奢望过自己的自由。  
没有一个奢望，是变成现实的。  
失望太多，就会变成绝望。心被伤得太多，伤口也会麻木。  
他不爱少爷，却放弃了逃离，选择陪在少爷身边一辈子，完全地属于少爷，成为少爷的宠物。  
大概，没有任何奢望的人生，对他来说，才是最好的选择吧。  
没有希望，就不会失望，也不会受伤。  
……  
朴灿烈不是故意要留吴亦凡一个人在家的，他真的有要事要忙。  
之前来中国前，他就请了长期假期以免给自己充足的时间疗伤。  
可是一旦知道了吴亦凡没死后，他所有的消沉全部烟消云散，立刻就申请撤了假期，以交流为由把职位调到了中国的分公司来，美国那里暂时由金珉锡打理。  
鹿晗也配合着交出了分公司的权力，专心去跑世界各地的行程安排。  
金钟仁已经生了隐退的打算，开始筹资准备成立一个娱乐公司培养艺人，当然必须要借着朴氏的名义。  
朴灿烈一直忙到深夜才结束工作，暂时充当临时助理的边伯贤捧着一杯热牛奶走了进来：“少爷，您最近的失眠状况好多了呢。”  
“是啊，晚上不怎么做噩梦了。”朴灿烈点点头，接过牛奶喝下，胃里被牛奶温得暖暖的很是舒服。  
“看来吴先生真的是少爷的良药啊。少爷也要好好对吴先生了。”边伯贤宽了心，朴灿烈一直失眠的很大一个原因就是他总梦见“死去”的吴亦凡，现在吴亦凡既然回来了，心病已除，只要朴灿烈配合调理，失眠很快就能克服。  
到时候，他也就功成身退了。  
“少爷在美国那里的助手已经办好调职手续，一星期后就可以来这里继续协助少爷了。到时候还希望少爷能够遵守承诺，让我离开。”边伯贤不卑不亢地提醒。  
“恐怕不行。”朴灿烈却拒绝了他的要求。  
“少爷，你明明亲口承诺过我……”边伯贤瞳孔都在惊讶地放大。  
“抱歉，伯贤，我要食言了。”朴灿烈放低了态度道歉，“我希望在吴亦凡彻底恢复前，你可以一直留在这里。鹿晗已经交出了分公司的管理权，现在他负责的是土耳其那边的事务，不会冲撞到你的。”  
边伯贤很是无奈：“少爷，你这是强人所难了……”  
朴灿烈语气很诚恳：“真的很抱歉……等到吴亦凡完全恢复，我一定马上履行诺言，让你一辈子都可以见不到鹿晗。”  
正说着，金钟仁突然从外面进来，脸色很不好看：“灿烈，出事了。伯贤，你也在这里？”  
“怎么了？”朴灿烈一看金钟仁的脸色就知道肯定是不同寻常的大事，表情不由得也凝重了许多。  
金钟仁迟疑地看了一眼边伯贤的脸色，才说：“刚刚接到消息，土耳其政变了。”  
“什么？”边伯贤当下就白了脸色。  
“网络新闻也爆出来了，土耳其军事政变，首都安卡拉发生枪战，受伤人数还不清楚，据说有人死了。”  
政变，这个一向只在历史书中出现的词语，猝不及防地，就在彼此身边发生了，还跟一条鲜活的生命紧紧联系在了一起。  
“鹿晗呢？有联系上人吗？”朴灿烈紧锁眉头。  
金钟仁神色凝重地摇头：“完全联系不上。他暂住的宾馆就在安卡拉，应该是受到波及了，军方已经控制了街头，我们在那里的人手全部联系不上。”  
“航班呢？现在还有能去土耳其的航班吗？”边伯贤难得逾越了身份追问金钟仁，金钟仁没有计较――事实上这时候也不是计较这个细节的时候：“恐怕不行，土耳其机场也受到了袭击，所有的航班全部取消了。”  
“那不就相当于全面封锁？”边伯贤只觉腿脚一软，赶紧撑住了桌子让自己不要倒下。  
“现在大概只有两条路了，一条就是等，等政变过去，航班恢复。一条就是我们用私人专机派人过去支援，不过这样子的话风险很大，万一被军方发现……”  
“那么只送一个人去行吗？”边伯贤看着金钟仁，冷静地说，“只送我过去，你的人脉能办到吗？”  
“喂，边伯贤……”金钟仁吓了一跳，“土耳其那么乱要去也不是你去……”  
“让他去。”朴灿烈却发了话。  
“我们不能派黄子韬那些人，这个敏感时刻，任何和军人沾边的都是大忌。让一个医生去那边，是最好的选择。”  
边伯贤感激地看着朴灿烈：“谢谢少爷。”  
朴灿烈严肃地看着他：“你必须平安回来，吴亦凡的身体，我可是打算全权交给你的了。”  
边伯贤深深鞠了一躬：“是，少爷。那么我先去收拾东西了。”  
“他们两个人……真的是够曲折，连政变都能给碰上。”边伯贤走后，金钟仁摇头感慨。  
明明如此深爱，却又彼此伤害。  
像相互依偎的刺猬，一不留神，身上的尖刺就会扎得对方鲜血淋漓。  
只好选择分开，尽可能地分开。  
究竟是为了爱人舍弃了名字的边伯贤可怜，还是为了恋人陷入痴狂的鹿晗悲哀，其实这个答案，根本就是无解。  
因为两个人，都是心甘情愿。


	49. Chapter 49

“吴亦凡……”  
朴灿烈回到家里，发现客厅没有开灯。他心里“咯噔”了一下，急急地打开每个房间的门：“吴亦凡，你在哪里？”  
“少爷……”  
正在厨房里想要倒水的吴亦凡听见动静，摇着轮椅出来：“少爷，我在这里。”  
“吓我一跳，你怎么不开灯？”朴灿烈心有余悸地松了口气，几步走到吴亦凡面前蹲下来，“在厨房里干什么？”  
“渴了……想烧点水……”吴亦凡指指厨房里正在滚水的电水壶，证明自己没有说谎。  
“是我没考虑好，我明天就请个保姆来照顾你。”朴灿烈把吴亦凡推回客厅，开了灯。吴亦凡试图拒绝：“少爷……保姆，就没有必要了吧……我一个人应付得来的。”  
“你一个人我不放心。”朴灿烈低头去吻吴亦凡，“好不容易才把你追回来，你再出点事情我可受不了。”  
“少爷，我，我不太喜欢别人随便进来。”吴亦凡偏过头避开了朴灿烈的亲昵。  
朴灿烈双手撑着轮椅的扶手，把吴亦凡牢牢拢在自己的怀里：“不喜欢？”  
吴亦凡仍然扭着脖子，轻轻点了一下头：“嗯。”  
“为什么？因为不想让别人知道我们在一起吗？”朴灿烈凑近吴亦凡的脖子去嗅他的气息，那姿势很是暧昧。  
“不……”吴亦凡下意识闪避朴灿烈的亲近，又小心翼翼地斟酌着措辞，“我只是……不想有第三个人在这里。有少爷一个人的痕迹……就够了。”  
“那样子的话，就按照你说的话去做，什么人都不请了。”朴灿烈听了这个答案，很高兴，克制不住地拥紧吴亦凡咬住他的脖子吮吸亲吻，“这里就只有我们两个，就只有我跟你！”  
“少爷，少爷！”吴亦凡使了劲推开朴灿烈，目光心虚地回避朴灿烈的视线，呼吸有些不稳，“水，厨房的水还烧着……”  
朴灿烈内心火急火燎地恨不得赶紧把吴亦凡扒光就地正法，可是又不愿意霸王硬上弓逼迫吴亦凡，他狠狠在吴亦凡的唇上啜了两口，喘着粗气威胁性地暗示：  
“晚上绝对不会放过你的。”  
吴亦凡两只手忐忑不安地揪紧了衣领，根本无法抑制对夜晚的抗拒。  
他以为他已经可以做到心如止水了。可是一对上朴灿烈的那双眼睛，心就控制不住地乱跳。  
那样强烈的占有欲，他这辈子都没有在第二个人的眼睛里发现过。  
……  
“啊……嗯……”  
“不要咬手指，我想听你的声音。”  
浴室里，吴亦凡被朴灿烈强迫性地压在浴缸里，身上的衣服被水浸透，几乎半透明的衣服紧紧贴着肌肤，显出几分禁欲的味道。  
朴灿烈压着吴亦凡的身体，在他的锁骨上深深烙下一个齿印，手指灵活地解开吴亦凡的衣扣，往左右两边一拉，便露出里面两颗淡粉色的乳头。  
老实说，比起五年前，吴亦凡的身体不能说好看多少。因为那场意外还有这几年的磕磕绊绊，他的身上留了不少丑陋的疤痕，扭曲的形状叫人看了极容易会倒胃口。  
可是朴灿烈仍旧情欲高涨，胯下硬梆梆地顶住吴亦凡的大腿根，个中的性暗示明显得不能再明显。  
吴亦凡还是紧咬着自己的手指不肯松口，希望借疼痛来克制自己发出那羞耻的声音的欲望。  
朴灿烈低着头，像出生的婴儿似的贪婪地吮吸着吴亦凡的乳头，乳肉被凶狠地吸成了樱桃大小，在空中颤颤巍巍的，指尖稍微碰触一下都敏感得不行。朴灿烈一边玩弄着那两颗可爱的小东西，一只手还要伸到水底按住吴亦凡被撑着紧绷的皮裤，在那个膨胀起来的部位不断挑逗按压。  
“嗯……”吴亦凡难受得要命，手指上牙印深的几乎要见血。朴灿烈暂时停了动作，强硬地把他的手从他嘴里拿出来，换成自己的嘴巴上去牢牢堵住。  
“嗯……啊……”吴亦凡不敢咬紧牙关，朴灿烈的舌头就趁势攻入进来，死死缠着吴亦凡的舌头不放，唾沫从唇角溢出，融进浴缸的水里。吴亦凡仰着头，张着嘴承受着朴灿烈激烈的索取，朴灿烈紧紧按住他的后脑勺强迫他跟自己深吻，胯下那个部位也在不断往前蹭着吴亦凡那个相同的器官。  
“吴亦凡……你知不知道……我为什么要你穿着衣服在浴缸里……”朴灿烈充满情色意味地去咬吴亦凡的耳朵，在吴亦凡脖子上留下一个深深的吻痕，“我要让你知道……在平时穿着衣服的时候……我每次看见你，脑子里想的都是要怎么把你身上的衣服一件一件地扒下来……”  
“……就像现在这样子，你躺在我身下，全身都在发抖，双腿向我张开……你看，你两个乳头都这么红这么硬……你这里也起来了……”朴灿烈的手用力在吴亦凡的皮裤裆部按摩着那团逐渐硬挺起来的肉块。  
吴亦凡隐约受了朴灿烈描述出来的那幅下流场景刺激，脚趾头都敏感地蜷曲起来。  
朴灿烈一只手灵活地解开自己的皮带，裤子稍褪，硬挺的巨物就猛地跳了出来，亲密地接触着吴亦凡的身体。他还要去解吴亦凡的裤子，吴亦凡下意识按住了朴灿烈的手：“少爷……”  
“别怕……我答应过边伯贤，在你好起来前不会动你……但是，你先用手，还有这里，帮我释放一下好不好？”朴灿烈轻轻地用大拇指指腹蹭着吴亦凡的嘴唇。  
吴亦凡眼神迷离地看着朴灿烈，手慢慢地松开。  
房间。  
床上两具赤裸的身子交缠在一起。  
“来，再深一点。”朴灿烈舒爽得仰起了头，闭着眼调整呼吸，一手按着吴亦凡的后脑勺慢慢往下压。  
吴亦凡没有怨言地尽可能让那根东西深深刺入自己的喉间，直到喉咙不舒服到产生想要呕吐的异样感才不得不退出来，垂着眼睛：“抱歉……少爷……我……做不好……”  
朴灿烈并不介意这点小事，把人拉过来就要亲个够，吴亦凡偏过头让朴灿烈的吻落在自己的脖子：“少爷，我刚刚才……”可是朴灿烈却扳过他的下巴去跟他接吻：“没关系，反正都是我的味道。”  
吴亦凡闭着眼，默默地迎合着朴灿烈的亲吻，他能感觉到少爷的手指在抚摸自己背上的疤痕，动作优雅地像在弹奏一曲优美的钢琴曲。两个人舌头交缠在一起密不可分，拉起数根缠绵的银丝。  
朴灿烈真的遵循了承诺没有强迫做到最后一步，可也因为这个，他们两个折腾了大半天到现在，谁也没有发泄出来过一次。他是因为本身兴致不高，而少爷却是无法到达高潮的临界点。  
“少爷……”吴亦凡轻轻往后一撤，额头抵着朴灿烈的额头，“要不，我再试试吧……总得要它出来一次……”说话时，吴亦凡的手虽然迟疑，但仍不算多少犹豫地覆上了朴灿烈的欲望，尽心尽力地伺候着朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈翻身把吴亦凡压倒在床上，让他背对着自己：“腿夹紧。”  
吴亦凡很快就明白了朴灿烈的意图，听话地夹紧双腿，同时也夹紧了大腿根处那根欲望高涨的硬物。  
身上的人很快就动作起来，肉棒在腿间不断磨蹭抽插，有时候用力过猛了，还会不小心脱离轨道，龟头危险地戳进臀缝里，直直抵在那朵菊穴洞口，大有一冲而入的气势。  
吴亦凡因为这不可预测的危险而全身紧绷，大腿根连带着臀部肌肉都在用力绷紧，甚至有几乎痉挛的错觉。朴灿烈不仅自己要这样子模拟两个人交合的姿势发泄出来，还要吴亦凡也得到快感，手就不安分地摸到了前面，握住了吴亦凡的肉棒。  
“少爷，我，我不用……”吴亦凡本想说朴灿烈不必如此考虑他的感受，朴灿烈却吻吻他的脖子，下身挺入动作更大：“别说话。”  
吴亦凡闭了嘴，在朴灿烈手指的按揉下渐渐有了感觉，呼吸急促起来。他讶异于自己的反应，又羞耻于自己的反应，牙齿紧紧咬着下嘴唇，直到皮开肉绽也不自知。  
朴灿烈手头功夫比起五年前那个愣头愣脑的青涩小子不知精进了多少，而吴亦凡虽说从前也算万花丛中过片叶不沾身的风流浪子，但毕竟五年没有这样和人暧昧接触过了，居然敌不过小少爷一番肆意挑逗，肩膀都在颤抖。  
“吴亦凡，我伺候你的工夫也不错吧？”不仅如此，朴灿烈还要在吴亦凡耳边说着一些限制级的话语，“我这五年来没找过别人……每次都是自己解决的……每次都幻想着你还在，而我抱着你……”  
“灿烈……”吴亦凡不自觉地喊出朴灿烈的名字，腰情不自禁地自己在朴灿烈手里挺动起来，随着一记深入，白色的欲望就喷薄而出，“嗯啊……”  
朴灿烈也跟着抽插了十几下，在吴亦凡腿间射了出来。  
“吴亦凡……”高潮过后，两个人都有些疲累，可是朴灿烈精神却很兴奋，“你刚才……叫了我的名字对吧？”  
“啊，少爷……”吴亦凡恍恍惚惚地，还没反应过来。  
朴灿烈也不失望，毕竟他的确真真切切听见了那一声“灿烈”：“你终于肯叫我的名字了吗？”  
“……”吴亦凡没有回答，目光动摇，连他自己也搞不清楚为何高潮时竟然会情不自禁地说出朴灿烈的名字。  
“今天鹿晗出事了。”朴灿烈抱着吴亦凡，摸着吴亦凡胸前的浅色疤痕，声音很低，“土耳其军事政变，他在那里，生死未卜。”  
“我看见边伯贤的样子，就好像看到了五年前我的样子。不过，他比我冷静多了。”  
吴亦凡动了动，但，一言不发。  
“他申请去了土耳其……去找鹿晗。交换条件就是愿意留下来负责你的身体健康――我本来答应要放他走不让他再见鹿晗的。不过这个契约，他自己打破了。”  
“吴亦凡，这个世界有太多的世事无常了。五年前我已经失去过你一次了，五年后，我不可能再放手了！”  
朴灿烈手臂突然就用力箍紧了吴亦凡，力道大得令人窒息。  
而吴亦凡根本不知道该如何面对小少爷这番直白的表白，他的脑子很混乱，完全搞不清楚自己的想法，只能试图转移朴灿烈的焦点：“鹿晗……是不是鹿家那个继承人？边医生跟他……”  
“对了，我好像从来没有告诉过你这件事情。”朴灿烈放松了力气，拉过吴亦凡的右手跟他十指紧扣，“说来话长，鹿家原先除了鹿晗，还有个私生子。鹿家本打算让私生子借着鹿家主母的名分成为鹿家的二把手的，不过，那时候出了件丑闻。”  
“丑闻？”  
“只有极少数人知道的丑闻，可以说是鹿家的机密――继承人和私生子的不伦之恋。”  
“鹿家为了低调不能伤害继承人，只能去虐待私生子，把私生子折磨地不成人形，想要分开这两个人，可是两个笨蛋认定了对方就不肯放手了，私生子也受不了虐待疯了。继承人为了保护私生子，先是求鹿家给了私生子一条生路，让私生子在别的家族里以养子的身份活着。”  
“为了让继承人死心，鹿家口头答应了继承人，还召开了家族会议由长辈见证此事，可是暗地却密谋着要杀掉私生子。继承人知道了这件事，把自己的身份和外表跟私生子做了交换。”  
“所以，疯掉的私生子变成了被囚禁的鹿家少爷，真正的鹿家少爷却变成了仆从世家的养子。”  
“那么……边医生才是……”吴亦凡惊讶地转过身来看着朴灿烈求证。  
“嘘。”朴灿烈含笑看着吴亦凡，用食指堵住他的嘴巴，“这只是一个故事。”  
“既然是故事，就说明不存在。”  
“鹿晗就是鹿晗，边伯贤就是边伯贤。”  
吴亦凡明了了整件事情，点头。  
“说了那么多别人的事情，你能不能想想我们的事情？”朴灿烈靠过去亲亲吴亦凡的脸，“你身体恢复好了之后，跟我回美国吧。”  
“少爷，怎么突然就说起这件事……”吴亦凡目光往别处游移。  
“很突然吗？”小少爷不高兴地皱起眉头，“我觉得一点也不突然，我的根在美国那里，不在大陆，这次来中国也是因为你，本来就没有长留的意思。现在你既然都肯跟我在一起了，我也没有继续留在中国的意义了，等你身体一养好，我们就回美国吧。”  
少爷，你的根或许的确在美国。  
可是，我的根却在中国。  
吴亦凡没有回应。  
小少爷不高兴地问：“吴亦凡，你不愿意吗？”  
“不，少爷，我说过的，等我完全没有牵挂后，我会完完全全地属于你。”吴亦凡安静地微笑摇头，“请少爷您允许我，看见世勋和阿秀真正独立以后，再让我跟你回美国，好吗？”  
罢了罢了，在中国还是在美国又有什么关系？  
不管在哪里，他的人生总是属于朴灿烈的，不会因为地点的改变而有多少变化。  
吴亦凡次日醒来时，朴灿烈早就不在身边，床头放了一张银行卡和一沓用信封装起来的百元大钞，厚度目测一下，大概是一万块左右。  
其他的什么都没留下。  
吴亦凡撑起身子，平静地拿出自己的钱包，把银行卡和两千块放了进去，多余的八千块则锁进了抽屉里。这卡和钱他必须收下，这是他应该要遵守的本分。  
腰有些酸软，腿间柔嫩的肌肤也被磨得生疼，乳尖红肿得几乎不能忍受衣物布料的摩擦。  
但吴亦凡丝毫没有注意自己的身体问题，平静地从衣柜里拿出朴灿烈给自己添置的衣物，绕了一圈没有找到剪子，只好用牙齿咬断标签线，把几张印着高昂数字的价格的标签轻飘飘地丢进垃圾桶里，穿戴整齐。  
家里没有任何食物，他只能坐着轮椅试图出去自己去买点早饭，一开门，就看见一个人在门口站着笔直的军姿：“吴先生，少爷派我来贴身保护您。您这是要出去吃饭吧？”  
那人手里提着热乎乎的豆浆和肉包子：“我不知道您是否更偏爱中国的早餐，如果您不喜欢，我可以马上为您带来西式早点。”  
吴亦凡淡淡一笑，接过早餐：“黄先生，好久不见。”  
黄子韬见吴亦凡还记得自己，松了口气，随即深深鞠躬：“事实上，我是自主请缨来贴身保护吴先生您的，关于吴先生的腿，我感到非常抱歉。”  
原来黄子韬自始至终都以为是因为当年自己保护不力才逼得吴亦凡不得不采取同归于尽的方式抵抗敌人的抓捕。  
吴亦凡摇头宽解他：“不是你的错，是我咎由自取。”  
黄子韬不解地看他。  
“事实上，他们那时候并没有要置我于死地的意思。是我自己不甘心，想要赌一把罢了。”吴亦凡浅浅笑着，“这是一个只有我和你知道的秘密，不要让少爷知道了。”  
“吴先生，”黄子韬有些动容，“事实上，少爷是很喜欢你的。”  
“他确实很喜欢我。”吴亦凡若有所思地回答，“但仅仅只是喜欢我。”


	50. Chapter 50

朴灿烈接到电话时，没有任何犹豫地结束了会议，直接开车回了公寓，一路连闯了三个红灯，吃了不少罚单。  
“现在怎么样了？”虽然嘴里问着，可是朴灿烈目光根本没在黄子韬身上停留片刻，而是直接快步赶到还瑟缩在轮椅上的吴亦凡面前，“吴亦凡，吴亦凡。”  
那人眼神已经完全不对劲了，脸色极其难看，嘴里还反复念叨着什么东西。凑近了，才勉强听清楚是一句“不要告诉他”。  
“亦凡，”朴灿烈轻轻搭住吴亦凡的肩膀试图安抚他不要让他继续发抖，“别怕，告诉我，你怎么了？谁让你不开心了？”  
可是吴亦凡毫无反应，只是呆呆地重复相同一句话，不一定是一字不差，但意思却大同小异――不要告诉他、别让他知道、不要说出去、他们不能知道……  
句子里那个人称代词有时候会是“他”，有时候又变成“他们”，简直没有规律可言。  
唯一能够确定的，是吴亦凡应该是想掩埋什么秘密。  
“他一直在念这句话吗？”朴灿烈紧紧握着吴亦凡的手给他安慰，同时转过头询问黄子韬。  
“从一到家就一直在重复，我原先以为吴先生是不想让我告诉你他被欺负的事情，但现在看起来，他应该不是这个意思。”黄子韬尽可能地说明情况，“我觉得，少爷是不是应该尽快给吴先生找一个心理医生来看看。”  
“没必要。”朴灿烈几乎是下意识否决，神色凝重地看着一脸呆滞的吴亦凡。  
“少爷……”  
“你去联系边伯贤，告诉他，一旦找到鹿晗就赶紧带着人回来。”朴灿烈伸出手给吴亦凡捋了一下头发，“亦凡只是受了点刺激，不需要专门请心理医生。”  
“少爷。”  
“还有，把那个叫宋伟的，给我绑起来。”  
“……”黄子韬自知多言无用，只好服从命令，“是，少爷。”  
黄子韬走后，屋子里的气氛压抑得叫人窒息。  
“亦凡，你只是太害怕了对不对？你总是这样，遇到什么事都不肯说出来。”朴灿烈尽量把语气放得柔和，“可是你不是有我吗？你受欺负了可以跟我说啊，亦凡，告诉我好不好？你受谁欺负了？”  
可吴亦凡毫无改变――  
“不要……告诉他……”  
“亦凡，‘他’是谁？你到底要瞒着什么？”朴灿烈不禁有些心焦起来，“你究竟要我们不要告诉谁？是我，是你弟弟吴世勋，还是都暻秀，还是别的人？你说出来好不好？”  
吴亦凡的表情依旧不变，眼里还是那几分恐惧和逃避。  
“他们……不能知道……”  
朴灿烈面对这样油盐不进根本就抗拒和外界对话的吴亦凡只能感到虚脱无力，他什么话都说不出来，只能紧紧抱着吴亦凡，希望能给他一点安心感。  
吴亦凡被朴灿烈抱得死死，却无动于衷――  
“不要告诉他们。”  
“你只是在怕对不对？你不会有心理疾病的对不对？”朴灿烈浅吻着吴亦凡的发旋，心头突然浮起几年前边伯贤的谆谆告诫。  
少爷，这样子真的不要紧吗？你这样子，他的伤口永远都不会好的。  
如果少爷是真心想要对待吴亦凡的话，就不应该一次次用软刀子去捅他的伤口。  
我之前就和少爷说过了，吴亦凡的家庭状况让他变得非常压抑，甚至把抑制自己的欲望变成了一种本能，这是违背自然规则的。也因为这个，他会变得非常善于欺骗别人，也欺骗自己，因为连他自己都不会意识到自己内心究竟渴望的是什么。换句话简单地说，他其实是去除了最原始的欲望，变成一个超级理智的人，一切事情都会用很理性的方法去解决。  
能够一直保持理智是很好，但是这种理智的实质是压抑自己的欲望，刚开始可能是对钱财，对权势的欲望，但慢慢到后来病情恶化，会演变成吃饭、喝水这些维持生存的欲望也被压抑，会死人的。  
最近的一次，是五年前得知吴亦凡“丧命”海上的时候，他大醉了三天三夜，整个人颓废不堪，胡子拉碴，像个流浪汉一样可怜。  
边伯贤忍受住了酒味的熏人考验，跨过重重酒瓶子，蹲在他面前，怜悯地拿掉他手里已经空掉的酒瓶――  
少爷，我早说过了。  
把一个人拴在身边不是所谓的恋爱，只是一种自私自利的占有欲罢了。  
吴先生教会了你什么是爱情，却没有教会你什么才是谈爱情。  
朴灿烈抱着吴亦凡，心里竟比五年前更加动摇与害怕。  
边伯贤知道消息时，已经是到土耳其一周以后的事情了。  
政变带来的动荡正在一点点平息，机场航班早就恢复了秩序，他们本该老早就要启程返回，可是鹿晗在安卡拉那场枪战中无辜受了牵连，腰侧中了枪伤，不得不在土耳其一栋还算平静的小阁楼里静养。  
“好，我了解了。”边伯贤左肩夹着手机和远在千里之外的黄子韬通话，手里有条不紊地配置药剂，“有什么明显的症状吗？”  
“一直在重复某一句话？”  
“不能告诉他？”  
“别让他们知道？”  
“嗯，嗯，还有吗？”  
“我现在没办法具体诊断，不过请你转告少爷，如果可以，请努力问出吴亦凡口里的那个‘他’或者‘他们’是谁，那会是治疗的关键。”  
“嗯，好，嗯。”  
边伯贤又交代了几句，把药剂全部灌进针管里后，就把手机挂断了通讯轻轻塞进口袋，半举着针转身向鹿晗走去：“胳膊伸出来。”  
鹿晗躺在病床上，裸着上身，腰间包着厚厚的纱布，听话地伸出手臂，胳膊上已经有几个细密的针眼。他微微偏头，那姿势很是慵懒优雅：“谁？”  
“吴亦凡。”边伯贤淡淡回答，给鹿晗用橡胶管扎紧手臂，用力拍拍要扎针的部位使血管明显一点。  
“吴亦凡？没见过。朴灿烈那个小情儿？”鹿晗的胳膊很瘦，没有什么多余的脂肪，但是血管很粗，于是白净细瘦的胳膊上都是一条条突兀盘旋的青筋，看起来有种吸食毒品之后的病态美。  
边伯贤专注地用酒精棉消毒，然后扎针注射。  
“他出什么事了？”针头戳进皮肤的那一刹那有些疼，鹿晗眉头微微一皱，但不是很明显。  
“抑郁症，自闭倾向。”边伯贤利落地收针，解开橡胶管，用棉花堵着出血的针眼，“按着。”  
鹿晗依言按住，看边伯贤起身收拾，笑：“怎么跟我以前那么像？也是抑郁症，自闭倾向？”  
边伯贤一时手里没拿稳，一个小玻璃瓶直接掉在了地上，粉身碎骨的死状颇为惨烈。  
两个人脸色都片刻地僵硬凝固。  
“你伤应该恢复的差不多了，也用不着我贴身照顾了，在这里多躺两天休息休息吧。我搭明早的飞机回国。”  
“回国？回韩国吗？你TM不是中国人吗？”鹿晗讽刺道，“你回的是哪门子国？”  
边伯贤没有回答，顾自动手整理行囊。  
“你总是这样！”一个枕头从身后结结实实砸中边伯贤的后脑勺，力道大得让他几乎要站不稳，脑袋重重磕在前面的墙壁上。  
鹿晗用力过度拉扯到了还没长好的伤口，疼得直抽气。  
“你又是这副样子！什么话都不说，什么话都不讲！”  
“你……”边伯贤无奈地放下工作，转过身面对着床上气急败坏的鹿晗，“……想要我说什么？”  
鹿晗已经完全失去了平日游刃有余的态度，眼眶里难得含着泪水，声音都在颤抖：“抑郁症，自闭倾向。”  
“一切都一模一样不是吗？”  
“那你为什么可以救他，却不可以来救我呢？”  
边伯贤微微低下头，神色晦暗：“……抱歉。”  
“谁要听你说这种狗屁废话啊！”鹿晗激动之下又砸碎了一个花瓶，碎片飞溅的炸裂声听得人心惊胆战。  
“你说什么你会保护我的，你说你不会让我受伤的，可你都做了什么事情？你知不知道我那几年活得连狗都不如啊！”鹿晗一口气没提上来，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。  
边伯贤一言不发，慢慢跪了下来。  
“你现在做出这副样子给谁看呢？你现在跪下来有什么用呢？”鹿晗冷冷地看着这个跪在自己面前的男人。  
曾经美好旖旎的幻想全部化成了灰烬。  
唯有记忆中那些嘲讽与讥笑是那么的真实。  
还有那个夜晚，那些丑恶的、腥臭的手，不断地在自己身上游移、深入……  
肮脏的肉体，腐烂的气味。  
令人作呕。  
“我知道，我一直都知道。”边伯贤咬紧了牙关，强迫自己支撑着说出每一个字，“我知道你受的苦，我知道我一辈子都补偿不了你。”  
“你说的对，我是个彻头彻尾的懦夫。我根本没有责任感和担当心。”  
边伯贤强迫自己回忆起那个屈辱不堪而又绝望痛苦的晚上。  
在他和鹿晗的秘密被鹿家突然闯入的仆从发现后，他既没有遭到毒打拷刑，也没有被绑起来，只是被丢在了一间仓库里禁足。  
后来有人把他带到了一间房子里，他眼睁睁地看着那个人被十几个男人玩弄、玷污……  
他可以冲上去护住那个人的，他本可以的。  
但是他没有。  
他的脚生了根，眼里都在流血。  
他看见那个人被凌辱时看见自己袖手旁观的时候，眼底深深的绝望与恨意。  
“鹿晗……”鹿晗，不对，应该是真正的边伯贤，已完全失去了当时那种杀人的冲动与愤怒，只是无限悲哀地看着跪在地上的鹿晗，“那个时候……你在想什么？”  
我在想什么？  
“在我被人强bao轮jian的时候，你在想什么？”  
我在想什么？  
“你可以选择救他。”那个时候，边伯贤就在自己面前十步开外的距离，母亲按着自己的肩膀，悄悄告诉自己，“只要你能够代替他，受了这个惩罚，我就放过他，并且不再干涉你们。”  
他的脚本已经跨出了一步，因为母亲这句话而僵硬地凝固在原地。  
“鹿晗，舍得舍得，有得必有舍。你如果真的爱他爱到可以代替他，那么你就去。如果你爱自己更甚爱他，那么你就在这里，乖乖看完这场戏。”  
母亲阴毒的话叫他的心如坠深渊。  
边伯贤的衣服已经解开了。  
他没动。  
边伯贤已经被一群丑陋的男人围住了。  
他没动。  
边伯贤已经……  
从头到尾，他一动不动，连眼泪到后来都已经干涸，再挤不出半点泪滴。  
整整十二个小时，十七个人。  
边伯贤躺在床上，两只手掩着面，似乎也忆起了那个绝望与崩溃的黑暗时刻。  
“大概吴亦凡比我要幸福得多，因为朴灿烈是真的爱他。”  
“可是鹿晗，你只是自以为爱我而已。”  
没有否定的回答。


	51. Chapter 51

“鹿晗，咱们两个纠缠了这么久，都累了，就到此为止吧。”边伯贤捂着腰间的伤口，摸摸自己的脸，“你把我的名字和身份还给我吧。”  
“我不想恨你了，也不想爱你了。”  
你或许真的爱我。  
可是你更爱你自己。  
我对你来说，只是你为了填补“爱情”的空缺罢了。  
鹿晗跪得膝盖酸痛，眼睛干涩。  
声音喑哑。  
“好。”  
从此以后，乾坤移位，身份互还，该得到的终究会来到，该失去的还是要离开。  
你回去做你的继承人，我来当那个见不得光的私生子。  
我们就此，互不相干。  
上海。  
鹿晗回去时，已经是吴亦凡出事的第十天。  
他进门第一眼就看见吴亦凡呆滞地坐在轮椅上，朴灿烈在哄他吃饭：“乖，亦凡，张嘴，我们吃饭了。”  
吴亦凡就依言机械地张开嘴，目光空洞，任朴灿烈把一勺温热的粥喂进他的嘴里。  
但他经常忘记吞咽的动作，一大碗白粥常常需要耗费一个多小时才能喂进一小半，更多的是吴亦凡含着粥什么也不动，白粥就顺着他的嘴角流出，弄脏了床单。  
既好笑又可怜。  
“这十天里他有什么变化吗？”鹿晗没有休息片刻，马不停蹄地就开始看起自己嘱咐朴灿烈记录的笔记。  
“大概三天前开始不说话了，还有记忆错乱的现象，经常会以为现在是几年前的时候，说些让人听不懂的话。”朴灿烈眼睛里已经有了血丝，面容有些憔悴，他温柔地擦掉吴亦凡嘴角流出来的粥汤，“伯贤，你说，他是真的生病了吗？”  
鹿晗顿了顿：“少爷，我早提醒过你的。”  
朴灿烈表情很是隐忍。他把空掉的粥碗放在一旁，痛苦地按着太阳穴：“我不懂，我真的不懂，我明明已经对他很好了……我真的不懂……”  
“少爷，别这样，吴先生会这样，并不完全是你的原因。我说了，他这心病，是从小就有的病根了。”鹿晗有些不忍心，开口宽解。  
“也许吧。”朴灿烈有些无措，“你呢？你去土耳其有什么收获吗？鹿晗怎么样了？”  
鹿晗脸色僵了僵：“还好，受了点轻伤，现在在静养。”  
“少爷，我大概需要跟你说一件事。”  
“边伯贤大概……不会回来了。”  
朴灿烈听见这古怪的说法，一时回不过神来，抬头望着鹿晗。  
“全都结束了。”鹿晗平静地说，“都回归原位了。”  
“那么，其实，我现在不应该叫你‘伯贤’，而应该称你‘鹿晗’，是么？”朴灿烈终于搞清楚了状况，“你和他……”  
“很遗憾，少爷，我大概需要拜托你一件事情。”鹿晗深深地鞠躬，“鹿家的手上沾了太多的鲜血，我希望你能够安顿好鹿家上下，然后，安静地让它消失吧。”  
“而我，会一直待在少爷身边，一直是朴家的私人医生。”  
鹿晗的声音很坚定。  
“如果这是你的愿望，我可以帮你，但是……”朴灿烈一时难以习惯这个称呼的改变，“那么边伯贤呢？他会回来吗？”  
“不知道，他说要换个新的身份活下去。”鹿晗淡淡笑着，“大概以后都跟鹿家没有关系了吧。”  
朴灿烈看着鹿晗，无言以对。  
“少爷，你很幸运了。”鹿晗合上笔记本，走上前用手电筒探照吴亦凡的瞳孔，“我和伯贤是一个惨烈的教训，我希望您能够好好吸取经验，不要做出让自己后悔的选择，毕竟，吴先生还在你的身边。”  
朴灿烈下意识握紧了吴亦凡的手。  
“那个宋伟在哪里？”鹿晗检查完后插兜问道。  
“暂时由子韬管着，我现在没有心思处理他。”朴灿烈一提起那个男人，就心头怒火烧得旺盛。  
“有没有当时的监控之类的拍下当时状况的影像或者录音？我需要了解刺激吴亦凡的因素是什么。”  
“子韬把当时所有可能的设备都删除干净了，剩下的只有咖啡店的两个监控还保留着原件，就估计你可能需要。”朴灿烈从衣兜里掏出一个U盘，“都在这里，还有，吴亦凡以前的资料。”  
鹿晗若有所思地接过U盘：“少爷，你亲自看过了吗？”  
朴灿烈回避着视线，不说话。  
或者说是心虚。  
“看来是看过了。”鹿晗点点头，“少爷，那么我想，接下来这段日子，你应该会比以前进步很多的。”  
“只要你时刻都记得，这个U盘里，你都看到了什么。”  
朴灿烈好长时间都无法说话表达自己内心的错乱纷杂。  
他已经二十六岁了，自以为自己已经很成熟稳重，回首一看，却发现自己仅仅只有二十六岁，做出来的行径个个都幼稚到让人无法原谅。  
他那时候怎么会觉得，只要人在身边就万事大吉了呢？  
吴亦凡突然动了动，低下头看着朴灿烈的手，食指轻轻地戳上去：  
“跟女孩子牵手……”  
“……要十指紧扣。”  
他的记忆又开始紊乱了，这次，大概是回到了还被小少爷蒙在鼓里的那段日子，梦里，他正在教小少爷牵手的方法。  
朴灿烈眼睛酸涩湿润，听话地张开五指。  
吴亦凡专注地把手掌贴在朴灿烈张开的掌心上，慢慢旋转一个角度，然后，轻轻弯曲起手指，正正好扣住朴灿烈的手，认真地看着朴灿烈，重复：  
“要……十指紧扣。”  
朴灿烈忍着泪意，学着吴亦凡的动作扣住吴亦凡的手掌，紧贴着密不可分，然后把两只十指紧扣的手掌举到吴亦凡面前，让他看清楚自己的动作。  
“克里斯哥哥……”  
“十指……紧扣。”  
晚间给吴亦凡洗澡是个麻烦事，主要是因为吴亦凡长得太高了，手长腿长的不好搬到浴室去，一不留神还容易滑倒。  
朴灿烈不得不从浴室打了热水给吴亦凡擦身子，他试试水温，觉得不烫人了后就浸湿了毛巾，绞干开始给吴亦凡擦身。  
他知道吴亦凡身上有很多伤疤，却没想到会有那么多，手上的动作不由得放慢下来，总在同一个地方徘徊不定。  
指尖触及的是坑坑洼洼的触感，显示着当时伤情惨烈之重。  
他没能亲眼目睹那场爆炸，但是那艘快艇上的人全部都被炸死了，捞回来的尸体都是不完整的被烤成黑碳的焦块。  
吴亦凡走得太干净，连一点念想也不给朴灿烈留着，让朴灿烈那五年只能日夜对着那间囚禁吴亦凡的空房子睹物思人，寂寞度日。  
朴灿烈渐渐忘记了要给吴亦凡擦身子的初衷，伸手把吴亦凡紧紧抱在了怀里，呢喃着自言自语：“我是不是又做错了？你五年前逃跑了一次，五年后又要逃跑一次，是因为真的不喜欢我吗？”  
怀里的人被空调的冷气冻得打了一个喷嚏。朴灿烈才反应过来自己走了神，赶紧趁着水凉掉之前给吴亦凡擦洗完全身，换好睡衣，让他躺在被窝里面，顺便把空调温度调高了两度。  
吴亦凡的眼睛还是没有神采，迷茫地盯着天花板发呆。  
朴灿烈自己在浴室草草洗漱了一番后也来到了床上，躺在他身边，顺着他的目光看了看空无一物的天花板：“亦凡，你在想什么呢？”  
吴亦凡在想什么？  
他做了一个好长好长的梦。  
梦里面，他回到了十年前的高中，和平凡的孩子一样上学、长大。  
“哥哥！”小世勋健健康康地从幼儿园回来，一进家门就扑到了他的怀里，撒着娇，“爸爸说放暑假了要带我们去玩过山车！哥哥你也去吧！”  
下班回来就忙着烧菜的母亲从满是油烟的厨房里探出头来，笑：“亦凡啊，你学校里念书念的那么累，暑假就好好放松一下，让你爸爸带着你和弟弟去玩玩，啊。”  
“行，那我就听老妈的话，陪你这个小鬼头去玩过山车！”他把吴世勋奋力举高来转了一圈，“哎哟，你怎么又长胖了！”  
“哥我是长高了！才不是长胖了！”小世勋在空中挣扎着踢着双腿抗议。  
还在玄关门口脱鞋的爸爸笑呵呵地说：“胖点好！老爸很喜欢隔壁家那个胖乎乎的孩子呢？咱们家世勋长胖点，跟人家一样可爱！”  
“爸你是说旁边那个叫暻秀的小孩吧？我记得他不是跟世勋同班吗？”吴世勋扒着吴亦凡的脖子不肯下来，吴亦凡只能一边拖着吴世勋肉乎乎的小屁股蛋一边给父亲搭把手拎东西。  
“哥，我们能不能带阿秀一起去啊？他都没有爸爸好可怜诶！”小世勋在吴亦凡脸上“啵”了一口讨好地说。  
“哟哟哟，这么大了还跟你哥哥撒娇呢。”父亲笑着把吴世勋接过来抱在怀里，坐到饭桌上，开了瓶酒，吴世勋捏着小鼻子皱眉：“粑粑不要喝酒！”  
“就一杯就一杯，啊，我们家世勋最好了，让爸爸喝一杯啊。”父亲耍赖地倒了一杯白酒，转而向着吴亦凡说，“亦凡我们干脆邻居几个一起去吧，你看上周你朴叔叔家那个孩子不是也回中国来了吗？正好把那孩子也带上一起玩玩。”  
吴亦凡夹了筷青菜给世勋，吴世勋挑食地推开，吴亦凡做鬼脸吓唬他：“是不是那个说长大后要娶我的小屁孩啊？”一提到这事，母亲端着菜从厨房里笑着走出来：“你还记得这事呢？”  
“怎么不记得啊？不就今年过年的事儿吗？屋里头二十来号亲戚朋友聚在一起吃年夜饭呢，突然给我来一句告白，吓都吓死人了。”吴亦凡也觉得好笑，那个叫朴灿烈的孩子大概是他见过最奇葩的孩子了，年夜饭大人逗他长大以后要娶老婆，他突然就一拍桌子嚷嚷开来说长大了要讨亦凡哥哥做老婆。  
因为这事，吴亦凡没少被笑话。  
“小孩子嘛，童言无忌。”母亲给吴亦凡夹了一只鸡腿，“来来来，吃饭吃饭，好不容易放个假呢，妈给你特地炖了老母鸡，鲜着呐！”  
“妈我也要吃鸡腿！”  
“去，小孩家家吃什么鸡腿！吃鸡翅！”  
“妈我不爱吃鸡翅！鸡有两条腿哥哥一条我为什么不能有一条啊！”  
“来来来，爸爸这鸡腿给你。别急啊宝贝。”  
“……”  
一家子其乐融融，人世间最幸福的时刻，大概就是这时候了吧。  
你愿意回去吗？  
有个声音在问。  
吴亦凡笑着逗着弟弟吃饭，听妈妈唠叨自己又瘦了，而爸爸喝醉了酒胡天海地地乱侃。  
我不愿回去。


	52. Chapter 52

“他应该在早年也有类似的经历吧。”鹿晗反复审阅了三遍监控后才开口出声，“我记得少爷您给我的资料里，写到了他高二被退学的事情。”  
“嗯。我让人收集了那时候的旧报纸。”朴灿烈点点头，黄子韬就从一边抱来了一个箱子。纸板箱里放着的都是记载了十年前那件事情的老报纸，甚至还有那张写着勒令退学的毛笔字大报，古旧的墨香味飘远了回忆。  
“啧，这报纸……少爷您看看，这标题都取了什么？少年不堪忍受同校男生性骚扰抑郁休学？某高校惊现同性恋异类！男生疑似艾滋病，竟因同性亲密行为……原来中国报社行业从那时候起就这么不负责任开始报道了。”  
“吴先生那时候才十七岁，根本就未成年，理应得到未成年人保护法的保护。可是这些报纸不仅故意误导错误信息，还把他的背景资料曝光得一干二净……大概那时候，吴先生就已经有这个病根了。”  
鹿晗叹口气，要把报纸收起来放回箱子，又拿出那张黄色的大字报想要看看里面的内容。  
可是吴亦凡一看到那张大字报就失控地要挣扎着从轮椅上站起来逃跑：“我没有！我不是！不要告诉他们！我根本不是！”  
朴灿烈敏捷地冲上去按住他，费了好大力气才把情绪激动的吴亦凡整个身子都拢在自己怀里：“吴亦凡，吴亦凡！你别怕！都过去了！全部过去了！”  
鹿晗看着自己手里的大字报，又看看吴亦凡难得带着恐惧慌乱的眼神，咬咬嘴唇，半举着大字报慢慢地朝吴亦凡走过去。  
“不要！不要让我退学！”吴亦凡惊恐地看着那张黄色的大字报离自己越来越近，仿佛好像又回到了十年前遭受毒打的那个可怕的教室里，全身竟泛起剧烈的疼痛以致四肢克制不住地抽搐抖动起来，“不要打我！不要打我了！”  
好痛，真的好痛啊！  
我只不过是喜欢了一个人而已，喜欢就是错吗？  
把喜欢的人的名字写满整本草稿纸，就是恶心吗？  
我明明，  
只是跟你们一样，  
喜欢了一个人啊……  
吴亦凡经历了十多天的呆滞封闭后，终于表现出他对外界的反应――  
害怕、抗拒。  
“吴亦凡……”朴灿烈本想安慰吴亦凡让他不要害怕，但鹿晗却摇摇头让他安静，然后把大字报举到了吴亦凡面前，用一种哄小孩子睡觉的语气询问，“你还记得这张大字报，对不对？”  
吴亦凡没有回答，只是往朴灿烈的怀里更深地钻进去，连头都要扭过去。  
“吴亦凡，别害怕，我不会伤害你，我是来帮你的。”鹿晗还在试图努力打开吴亦凡的心防，“你说不要告诉他们，他们到底是谁？你能告诉我吗？”  
吴亦凡却更加蜷缩起了身子，完全是一副戒备的状态。  
“他不够信任我。”鹿晗摇头暂时放弃，把大字报也仔细折好放还，“这样子心理治疗难度会很大的。少爷，我可不可以建议你，找一两个吴先生真正能够交心的人来照顾他？”  
“有真正让他信赖的人在身边陪着，时时刻刻都引导着他说话的话，要吴先生开口会容易的多。”  
吴亦凡的心病主因还是因为那扭曲的价值观。  
自小家庭环境就压抑，造成了他沉默寡言心事重重的性格，加上不同于常人的性向更让他觉得在同类中是个异类。久而久之，病入心脉，才会让他完全没有表述自己内心想法的欲望甚至都不会去思考他内心真正的渴求到底是什么。  
他只是按着别人的话来做事情。  
别人说，你是个异类，不应该跟我们在一起。他就离开了中国，去了美国。  
别人说，男人应该和女人谈恋爱，他有段时间强迫自己天天和女人上床，直到心里对sex彻底麻木。  
他是个根本毫无主见毫无坚持的心里病态到极致的病人。  
如果要治疗，就要诱引他说出内心的想法。  
得让他学会表述自己的欲望。  
我要做什么，我不要做什么。只要哪一天吴亦凡能够有底气地在别人面前说出这两句话，鹿晗的心理治疗也就取得了成效。  
可是现在，他得要让吴亦凡先开口。  
总不能每次都拿大字报来刺激吴亦凡吧？本来就是抑郁症，再这样刺激几次，一不小心弄巧成拙，彻底自闭可就真的麻烦了。  
朴灿烈深呼吸了一口气，转头去吩咐黄子韬：“你去联系吧，都暻秀和吴世勋。”  
“是。”黄子韬弓着腰退了出去。  
“少爷，还有一件事。”鹿晗补充道，“吴先生的诱发因素应该是他不想要自己隐瞒的秘密被人知道但是每次都会因为某些意外而公之于众，这样子的情况会加深他的病情。十年前他是同性恋的秘密被公布于全校面前，十年后他的秘密又被宋伟公开，这样子对他来是非常沉重的打击。我希望少爷你好好回忆一下自己是不是也做过类似的事情，然后，跟吴先生真挚地道歉。”  
我？  
类似的事情？  
朴灿烈突然忆起从前为了胁迫吴亦凡使出的重重手段。  
最不可宽恕的、最伤吴亦凡的，应该就是他让金钟仁威胁吴亦凡用的那份合同吧。  
还有，一点也不忌讳地让别的仆人来清理他和吴亦凡“胡闹”之后的痕迹……  
朴灿烈以手掩面，不愿再想下去。  
“少爷，因为你这些手段，所以吴先生面对你的追求会非常非常地没有安全感，他会认为你不过是把他当成一件宠物――少爷，你仔细想想，吴先生跟你回来以后，有没有说过类似于他也喜欢你这句话？而你，又做了什么？”  
“……没有。”朴灿烈沉默了好久才不得不面对这个事实，“他从来没有说过喜欢我……”  
鹿晗深深叹息：“我需要回去配药。少爷，您好好想想吧。”  
鹿晗也走了，留给朴灿烈疼痛而无法逃避的现实。  
“吴亦凡……”  
朴灿烈慢慢牵起吴亦凡的手，没有了往日旧物的刺激，那人早就平静下来，又恢复了呆滞当中。  
“你是不是……从来就不信我……”  
朴灿烈稍微抬起身子，无比内疚虔诚地在吴亦凡脸颊上落下一吻：“可我是真的喜欢你，我真的想要和你在一起一辈子。”  
“我知道我做错了……我以为只要你在我身边，就什么事情都没有了……”  
“可是，如果是要你这样子才能呆在我身边一辈子，我情愿从来就没得到过你……”  
“亦凡……对不起……真的对不起……”  
时隔多年，朴灿烈终究还了欠吴亦凡的那句话――  
对不起。  
真的对不起。  
吴亦凡的瞳孔焦距微微产生一点微不可察的变化，可惜朴灿烈没有看到。  
“吴亦凡！”  
有个小孩子的声音在叫他。  
吴亦凡无奈地回头，教训这个没大没小的小屁孩：“朴灿烈，都跟你说了多少遍了？你要叫我哥哥啊！我是哥哥，哥哥！”  
小屁孩一点也不听话：“我才不要叫你哥哥呢！我要娶你做老婆的，为什么要叫你哥哥？”  
“你不要再乱说话了啦！什么老婆不老婆的？”吴亦凡虎着脸吓唬他，“我们都是男人，怎么可能结婚？而且我比你大，按长幼次序来说，你确实应该叫我哥哥啊！”  
小屁孩眼珠子一转：“那，我叫你哥哥，你给我当老婆行不行？”  
吴亦凡直接上手揪住了小屁孩的耳朵：“都这么大了怎么就是不听话呢？我是不会给你当老婆的，你死心吧你！”  
“疼疼疼！”小屁孩挣扎了半天才把自己耳朵解救出来，“你为什么就是不给我做老婆啊？你不喜欢我吗？”  
“我是很喜欢你，但那种喜欢只是把你当弟弟的喜欢啊，”吴亦凡耐心解释，“跟夫妻之间的喜欢不一样的。”  
“所以你觉得我太小了对不对？”小屁孩似懂非懂，“没关系，我会很听话很听话的，我会吃好多饭快点长高长大的，等我长得跟你一样高，你是不是就会喜欢我了？”  
“咳……”吴亦凡深深无力于儿童教育的问题，“你不懂啦，小孩子的话怎么能当真呢？”  
“小孩子的话为什么不能当真呢？”小屁孩的神情很坚定，“你为什么从来都不肯信我说的话呢？”  
“吴亦凡，我是真的很喜欢你，我想要和你在一起一辈子。”  
吴亦凡脸色一滞。  
他仿佛听见有一个成年男人的声音在耳边徘徊――  
你是不是从来就不信我……  
可我是真的喜欢你，我真的想要和你在一起一辈子。  
太荒谬了，这实在是太荒谬了。  
小屁孩的话怎么可以当真呢？  
吴亦凡勉强扯着嘴角挤出一点笑容：“朴灿烈……你要我怎么信你呢？我都看不到未来你会给我的任何一点保障……我要怎么信你呢？”  
眼前的小屁孩好像突然就长成了一个成熟坚毅的男人，一步步地向吴亦凡走来。  
吴亦凡似乎却意外地没有任何惊讶的意思，好像冥冥之中，小屁孩就应该是这个样子。  
可他明明只是一个任性的小屁孩，是不会给自己任何保障的小屁孩，是所有承诺都心血来潮的小屁孩。  
为什么自己，会那么慌张呢？  
那青年凑近了吴亦凡，压低了声音：“所以吴亦凡，你只是不相信我会跟你在一起一辈子对不对？如果我真的能跟你在一起一辈子，你会答应吗？”  
如果朴灿烈真的让他相信可以在一起一辈子，那他会跟朴灿烈在一起吗？  
不对，他为什么会考虑这个问题？  
他明明……他根本就……  
吴亦凡别过头，下意识拒绝深想这背后隐藏着的自己内心真实的想法。  
可那个声音却不肯放过他。  
“吴亦凡。”  
“你真的，一点都不喜欢我吗？”


	53. Chapter 53

“学长啊，求求你别再来了好不好？”  
大一的学弟欲哭无泪地恳求。  
“你天天都要跑到我们寝室来找阿秀，还要跑到医学部的教学楼……可是阿秀就是不想见你啊！你这样子我们很难办诶！”  
宿舍里，室友挠挠上铺都暻秀的脚丫子：“暻秀，暻秀，那个学长又来找你了。”  
“不见。”都暻秀一个翻身，拒绝的态度很明显。  
“可是他天天都来我们宿舍楼下很让人困扰诶！你不知道哦，上午还有社团的学姐拉住我问学长是不是被你救了之后对你一见钟情才这样子死缠烂打的……”室友絮絮叨叨地抱怨，“又不是男追女的戏码，有什么话不能当面说开吗？”  
“说不开。”都暻秀还是很坚决，“这事没法说开。”  
任何伤害他哥的事情，谁来都说不开。  
“你脾气这么好居然能拧到这程度？师兄是抢了你女朋友还是占了你便宜啊？至于结这么大的仇啊？”邻铺的同学也忍不住好奇心了。  
都暻秀无意和不相干的人解释这复杂的内因，蚊帐一拉，把所有的八卦谈资全部隔断。  
吴世勋一动不动地站在宿舍楼下，经过的人因为已经连续看见他好几天对他站在这里也见怪不怪了。  
他自从出院后就想找都暻秀问个清楚，可是都暻秀铁了心不想见他，除了上课不能逃，其他时间一看到他就躲得远远的，吴世勋自己也有大二的法律课程要修，很多课程是和都暻秀的课错开的，也就没那么多时间来纠缠都暻秀，只能趁着两个人都没课的时候来寝室堵人。  
但是都暻秀脸皮实在是太厚了，几乎整栋寝室的男生都被吴世勋拜托过请都暻秀出来见他一次，平常人怎么着也会顾及一下礼貌出来意思意思一下，可是都暻秀屁股跟生了根似的，就长在寝室的被子里头了，雷打不动地看自己的书。  
由于这副样子实在是像极了女朋友闹别扭男朋友哄她的场景，加上时代在前进，社会对这方面也不是那么排斥了，就有人开始八卦他们两个人的私事，暗地里把两个人凑到了一对，一时竟成为校园里居高不下的热门谈资。  
结果当事人一个根本不在乎自己的名声也不喜欢八卦，一个对这方面的知识浅薄非常，没有一个人出来反驳，也就更加坐实了谣言。  
可是都暻秀不可能一辈子不出来吧。  
下午三点，都暻秀再不情愿，也得背着书包下楼了――他得去上课。  
于是一干爱凑热闹的群众迅速挑好位置围观看戏。  
“都暻秀！”吴世勋在都暻秀刚到一楼楼梯口就看到了他。都暻秀也看见吴世勋了，烦躁地白了他一眼，直接要从他旁边绕过去。  
“你跟我谈谈不行吗？”吴世勋急了，一把拉住都暻秀的胳膊肘往后一扯。  
都暻秀被扯得不得不往后退了一步：“我跟你无话可说！放手！”  
“我知道我那天说错了，我跟你道歉！”吴世勋就是死不放手，“但是你得告诉我，到底发生了什么事情？我哥这几年到底怎么了？”  
都暻秀用力一甩胳膊，把吴世勋的手给甩开后用食指指着吴世勋的鼻子，愤怒地警告他：“我说了，你没资格叫他哥！”  
“都暻秀，就算你这样子说，那也只是你的一厢情愿不是吗？”吴世勋也火了，“吴亦凡到底是谁哥哥你自己心知肚明吧？”  
都暻秀心里一痛，面上掩饰地冷笑：“是吗？我可没见过哪个弟弟会诋毁自己哥哥是个被包养的小白脸的。”  
“都暻秀！”  
“吴世勋！”  
都暻秀毫不畏惧地回击，那双本来就大的眼睛一瞪起人来，还真有点令人畏惧的气势。  
他的声音很决绝。手指用力地戳着吴世勋的胸口。  
“你听好了，我哥叫李嘉恒，跟你没有半毛钱的关系。”  
“有多远就给老子滚多远，别整天在这里装可怜倒贴恶心人。”  
吴世勋被噎得哑口无言，他从来没有想到深山里头出来的都暻秀发起火来也会撂狠话，而且撂得那么狠。  
都暻秀用一种极其厌恶的目光白了他一眼，调头就走。  
吴世勋站在原地，根本找不到一个理由再去追都暻秀。  
晚饭后。  
“阿秀阿秀！你下午骂人的时候简直帅呆了！”平日交好的朋友凑上来挂住都暻秀的脖子，“可是学长到底怎么得罪你了？平时没见过你这样发火啊！”  
都暻秀没理他，皱着眉头在按手机。  
“给谁打电话呢？”  
“我哥。”  
都暻秀从前几天开始就发现吴亦凡的手机打不通了，他刚开始没多想，可是过了两天后再打电话，吴亦凡的手机依然处于关机状态。他就坐不住了，曾经请假跑到吴亦凡租的地下室去找人，却发现那里早就改成车库了。  
“你哥？你哥老早就搬出去了啊！”主人是这么告诉他的。  
他记得在医院的时候看见吴亦凡和一个男人在一起，那么吴亦凡搬到那个男人家里可能性是最大的。  
而一向对自己吝啬的吴亦凡竟然能买手机还给他手机号联系，大概也是因为那个男人吧。  
可是他根本不认识那个男的，也就没有任何可以寻找吴亦凡的讯息，只能天天给吴亦凡打电话。  
即使吴亦凡的手机一直关机。  
“你哥怎么老不接电话？”  
“不知道。”又是通话失败，都暻秀烦躁地第七次拨出号码继续呼叫，“我总觉得我哥出事了，以前他不管去哪里总是会告诉我的。”  
“别担心别担心，要实在不行，我可以陪你去报警啊！”好友宽解道。  
“对不起，您拨打的电话无人接听……”  
“啧。”都暻秀更加焦躁地结束第七次宣告失败的电话。  
他的内心一直很害怕，总觉得吴亦凡是上天可怜他没有家人才送给他的哥哥。他总在担心万一哪一天，上帝不高兴了，要把这个哥哥送给别人了怎么办？  
吴亦凡是不是嫌自己是个累赘不要自己了？  
只要一想到这个可能性，都暻秀就更加的不安。  
“请问，是都暻秀同学吗？”  
有个带着墨镜的西装男人站在他面前，打扮与校园格格不入。  
他身后是一辆低调奢华的雷克萨斯LS，是经典的豪车。可惜都暻秀对车的品牌并没有什么概念：“我是。”  
“我家老板请您做客。”男人弯腰做出“请”的手势，“吴先生想要见你。”  
“我哥？”都暻秀愣在原地，不知所以然。  
“边先生的伤口愈合得很好，可以出院了。日后只要注意不要过于剧烈地运动就好。还有整容手术的问题也已经解决妥当，随时都可以开始手术。”医院的医生尽职尽责地报告，被派来负责边伯贤的金珉锡点点头，挥手让医生退出去，然后从公文包里取出两张新的身份证。  
“这是按照边先生的意思做的身份证，手续完全合法。”  
边伯贤冷着脸接过身份证，摸着崭新的证面，一张上面印着的头像是他现在的模样，一张是他原先的模样，可是两张身份证名字都换成了一个完全陌生的名字――“卞白贤”。  
“那么从现在开始，我应该称呼您为‘卞先生’了。为了保险起见，我们没有修改你的血型等关乎生命健康的资料，但是名字、出生日期、出生地这些无伤大雅的细节已经完全改掉了。卞先生尽可以放心地开始新的生活。”  
边伯贤听见自己解放的消息意外地无动于衷：“你们……把我的生日也改了？”“是的，因为卞先生不管是哪一张脸都和鹿先生渊源颇深，为了防止有心之士拿捏住这个把柄，我们不得已把卞先生的年龄改小了两岁，具体日期也进行了相关改动。”  
“这个日期……是谁定的？”边伯贤摸着那个陌生的生日，“鹿晗吗？”  
金珉锡没有回答，算是默认。  
“1994年2月22号……”边伯贤垂着眼帘，“94年是妈妈去世的时候……二月二十二号……”  
是我第一次见到他的时候。  
鹿晗，你故意的吗？用这种方式在我的人生里留下痕迹。  
“我不喜欢这个数字。”边伯贤突然把身份证都丢进了垃圾桶，“如果一定要改掉我的生日，那么就把1992年5月6号改成1990年10月10号。”  
金珉锡满含深意地望了边伯贤一眼：“是，那么，由鹿先生提议的整容手术……”  
边伯贤冷笑：“他已经定了手术日期对吧？”  
“啊，是的。”金珉锡没有防备地回答。  
“那就跟他同一天同一时刻的手术。”边伯贤平静地告知金珉锡自己的决定，“既然要断就两个人一起断得干干净净的，我跟他一起动手术。”  
金珉锡点头，应允了边伯贤的要求。  
门外偷听的某人深深地叹息。  
1990年10月10号。  
边伯贤，亏你想出这种以其人之道还治其人之身的法子来折磨我。  
他比边伯贤大了五岁，这是从前两个人还在偷偷交往时边伯贤经常抱怨的事情――  
你怎么就不能晚生两年呢？我为什么不能早生两年呢？为什么你要大我五岁呢？  
边伯贤觉得恋人之间最理想的年龄差距就是三岁的差距，年龄偏大的一方已经足够成熟，又不会和伴侣的价值观太过脱节。  
1990年……边伯贤把自己的出生日期提前了两年，这让鹿晗怎么想都无法避免回忆起两个人从前的情话。  
10月10号……  
是他们见到最后一面的日子。  
边伯贤从来都很狠，对自己也是，对鹿晗也是。  
鹿晗掩着面，没有泪意，也没有笑意。  
只是手紧紧攥成了拳头。


	54. Chapter 54

“你说我哥怎么了？”  
都暻秀即使亲眼目睹吴亦凡坐在轮椅上的病况，心里也还是无法接受着突如其来的打击。  
“上次他不是好好的吗？怎么突然就抑郁了呢？”都暻秀揪着那个陌生男人的衣服愤怒地质问，“你对我哥做了什么！你到底对我哥做了什么！”  
朴灿烈被都暻秀这样揪着衣领也不反抗，甚至连辩驳的话都说不出来，还是鹿晗看不下去站了出来：“都同学请你冷静一点！我们请你来是为了治疗吴先生，不是来闹事的！”  
提到吴亦凡，都暻秀才心有不甘地松开手，走过去蹲着握住吴亦凡的小臂：“我哥到底怎么了？”  
鹿晗如实回答：“虽然觉得有点夸张……应该是受了刺激的缘故。”  
老实说，吴亦凡受刺激也不是一天两天的事情了，单单被宋伟这样刺激一下就精神崩溃似乎有些说不过去。  
可是鹿晗一时又找不到他之前还受了谁的气，只能暂时归结于宋伟这个人对吴亦凡大概比较重要了。  
可是都暻秀却把这个过程归到了吴世勋头上：“受刺激？”  
“嗯，被重视的人说出伤人心的话，如果受到的伤害超过了自身承受能力，的确会让人产生逃避现实的鸵鸟心理，从而陷入自闭的。”  
“那么，让那个人道歉没有用吗？真挚地道歉不行吗？”都暻秀急得几乎是在病急乱投医了，“我去叫他来给我哥道歉不行吗？”  
“你要叫谁来？”朴灿烈心里一动，突然想起来好像还少了谁，“吴世勋吗？他怎么没跟你过来？”  
都暻秀表情一下子极其厌恶：“他根本就没资格来看我哥。”  
鹿晗跟朴灿烈心照不宣地对视了一下，小心探问：“你说的那个要道歉的人……是吴世勋吗？”  
都暻秀没有否认，只是从鼻子里冷冷地哼了一声。  
“原来如此……并不是因为一次的打击而抑郁，而是接连不断地伤害把压力全部累积起来，才让他崩溃的。”鹿晗若有所思，“少爷，您还记得之前吴亦凡见过哪些人吗？”  
朴灿烈眉头深深皱起：“我陪他去见了他的父母……应该是他们没错，因为我不在场，不知道具体通话内容，但是他跟他父母谈完后情绪就非常不对劲！”  
鹿晗叹了口气：“少爷，您那个时候，就该发现了的。”  
朴灿烈只能内疚地无言以对。  
“我刚刚认识我哥的时候……他也是这样子不吃不喝整天发呆，我天天陪他说话，整整守了他两年他才醒过来的……”都暻秀心里很难受，“他才好了几年啊，怎么又自闭了呢？”  
“你说你哥之前就自闭过？”鹿晗闻言皱眉，朴灿烈也是一震。  
“嗯……那时候他被仇家追杀，好惨好惨的。”都暻秀并不知道五年前的内幕，只当吴亦凡真的是得罪了不得了的大人物，“昏了好长一段时间，醒过来就抑郁了。”  
“那是谁给你哥哥治病的？”  
“没有谁，我们那里条件又不好，哪里会有心理医生这种职业啊！”都暻秀低着头给吴亦凡整平皱掉的衣角，“我那时候也不懂这个是抑郁症，还是去镇上图书馆看书才知道的，我就按书上做的，天天陪我哥讲话照顾他……后来我爸也死了，就剩我跟我哥了。我哥大概是感觉到我已经无依无靠了，就突然醒过来了。”  
都暻秀一直低着头，声音听起来有隐忍的哭腔。  
“我哥他真的很好很好的……他命太苦了……村里头算命的先生原话说我哥命途坎坷、运势福薄，唯有贵人相伴方能平安一生……”  
“可是都那么久了……我哥都快要三十岁了……他的贵人怎么还不出现来照顾他啊……”  
都暻秀狠狠抹了一把眼泪，没有注意到某个在场的“仇家”心情复杂地背过了身。  
鹿晗有意旋开这个话题，但似乎说话方向没弄好，也不知是有意还是无意，字字都让这两个人听得不是很舒服――  
“给了自己生命的父母，最为疼爱的弟弟，一辈子只有一次的初恋，不抑郁才不正常。”另外两个人脸色都瞬间比珠穆朗玛峰上的雪还要寒。  
“少爷，我希望你能派人去调查一下以前跟吴先生家比较亲近的人，打听打听吴先生从前的生活状况。”鹿晗好像根本没有察觉，提出了要求，“还有，务必把吴世勋请过来。”  
“要请他过来？”都暻秀按捺不住马上就要反对这个提议。  
“是你刚刚自己说的，要吴世勋来道歉，不是吗？”鹿晗毕竟比都暻秀年长几岁，做起事情比都暻秀更加沉稳，他按着都暻秀的肩膀，每一句话都拿捏住了都暻秀的软肋，“你哥现在什么话都听不进去，完全把自己封闭起来了。你也是学医的，知道你哥要是这样子发展下去会是什么样子的吧？”  
“而且，你哥不是第一次抑郁症了，复发的情况更难治疗。那两年是你一直陪着他才能让他恢复的。比起我们这些外人，你是最有可能走进他心里的人了。”  
“如果你真的为你哥好，就不要耍性子了，我们一起努力，把你哥那二十多年的心结解开来，好不好？”  
都暻秀看着鹿晗，抿紧嘴唇，用力地点了一下头：“嗯。”  
“吴世勋！吴世勋！”  
与前几天情况完全相反，都暻秀开始来找吴世勋了。  
这个个子小小外表走可爱挂的大一学弟以一种超级大力的古怪力量把一个大二体育社练举重的学长给堵在了法律系教室外面的走廊上，神色非常的认真，恭敬的认真。  
“师兄，请问一下吴世勋在哪里？我有事找他。”  
“小，小同学，麻烦你把手放开行不行……”学长感觉自己是个无辜中枪的炮灰。  
都暻秀听话地松开了手，一只脚跟上去抵着墙壁。  
……  
学长无奈地投降：“世勋他在寝室里啦！”  
吴世勋自打被都暻秀当众那么呛了一顿后人就一直厌厌的打不起精神来，除了上课就窝在寝室里，名为闭门思过。  
都暻秀其实还没想好见了面他要怎么做才能控制脾气的，但他因为吴亦凡的病情焦头烂额，根本等不及自己整理好情绪，气势汹汹地就去吴世勋宿舍找人了。  
“世勋，世勋！那个学弟来找你了！”有人告诉还把自己关在寝室里的吴世勋。  
“谁？”  
“那个把你骂成猪头的小学弟啊！人就在楼下等着呢！”  
吴世勋一个咕噜就从床上起了身，慌慌张张就套上鞋子要出去见都暻秀，临了又紧急刹车：“你女朋友前几天来这里是不是落了一化妆盒？”  
“嗯啊。”室友呆呆地回答。  
“里面是不是有个肉色的口红？”吴世勋记忆力出奇地好，连这点细节也记得。  
“你干嘛啊？”室友觉察到了危机。  
“那口红借我一下。有急用。”吴世勋催着室友缴出那支口红，嫌弃地掰断上半截口红以免沾上别人口水，用剩下的半截來涂自己嘴唇。  
“我靠！你变态啊你！”室友惊得下巴都要掉了，“出去跟人见面还要抹口红？”  
“你不懂啦！”吴世勋第一次用这个女人的东西，动作很是别扭，划出来的唇形也很粗糙，他就用小拇指的指腹蹭掉多余的口红修饰一下，“这个颜色浅，可以帮我装一下。”  
“装？装什么？”室友还要问，但吴世勋已经整理完毕，以迅雷不及掩耳之势出了门。  
“都暻秀！”  
吴世勋是一路跑下来的，到都暻秀面前已经气喘吁吁，唇色发白。  
“你找我有事？”  
都暻秀皱紧眉头，一腔冲动愤怒的讽刺话语生生卡在喉咙里――他还没忘记上次吴世勋住院的事情呢！  
“你跑过来这么急干嘛？嘴唇都白成这个样子了。”都暻秀别别扭扭地说。  
吴世勋暗自松了口气，也不亏自己牺牲男人的阳刚之气去抹女人的口红了。都暻秀惦记着他的病，再怎么气他也会收着一点脾气，两个人就不会闹得那么僵，他也有办法问出吴亦凡的事情。  
“你来找我，是不生气了吗？”吴世勋小心地问。  
都暻秀虽然因为吴世勋是病患礼让了三分，但并不代表他内心就没有怒气了：“你想的倒美，我怎么可能不生气？”  
“那你……”吴世勋有些琢磨不透了。  
都暻秀忍了半天还是没忍住：“我TM根本就不想让你见我哥。”  
“可你必须去。”  
都暻秀咬着唇，在吴世勋震惊的眼神里一字一句地告诉吴世勋――  
“我哥病了。”  
“二次复发的精神病性抑郁症。”  
晚上九点左右，朴灿烈按照往常的习惯给吴亦凡擦身子，换衣服。  
等他忙完一切自己也躺下来时，他摸了摸吴亦凡额头前的头发：“长长了。”  
“你要不要干脆就留长来，像以前一样蓄个刘海？”朴灿烈按着医嘱，每天都会和吴亦凡说话，即使吴亦凡从来都不会回应他。  
“啊，我忘了，你好像喜欢短头发的。我找到你的时候你就是短发。”朴灿烈捻捻吴亦凡的发丝，有些不舍，“那么明天我帮你剪一下头发好不好？”  
“你怎么都不说话呢？我一个人说话也很累的啊。”  
朴灿烈面对吴亦凡的无动于衷有些失落，他稍微往下滑了一下，变成头靠在吴亦凡怀里的姿势，像个脆弱的寻求呵护的小孩。  
“我知道你不愿意和我说话……你怕我对吧。”  
“没关系，明天世勋和暻秀就过来看你了，你那么疼他们，总会跟他们说话吧？”  
“你快点好起来吧，不为了我，也为了你的两个弟弟，你不是说过，要看着他们长大独立吗？”  
“吴亦凡……我原本想过的，等你好了，我们就回美国，美国已经全面承认同性婚姻了，我们去那里登记，举行婚礼，然后开开心心地在一起过一辈子。你如果喜欢小孩，就去领养一个……”  
“我现在跟你说这些是不是太自私了？你其实根本不喜欢我吧，跟我在一起也是走投无路了吧。”  
“吴亦凡，或许，你根本就恨我恨得要死了吧……”  
朴灿烈抱紧了吴亦凡，脸部紧紧贴着吴亦凡的衣服，眼睛有湿润的痕迹。  
他整个人都在发抖，但那颤动的幅度实在是太小了，肉眼几乎无法察觉，能够感受到这丝微妙的频率的，大概只有现在被紧紧抱着的深深陷入自己的梦境里的吴亦凡。  
“我……我真的很抱歉……”  
“鹿晗他们经常跟我说……真正的喜欢不是占为己有……可我总是不明白这个道理，我只要喜欢上一件东西，我就一定要得到手，我真的以为那就是喜欢的。”  
“可是……吴亦凡……如果那真的是喜欢的话……我现在……不想喜欢你了……”  
“所以……你快点醒过来好不好？不要再怕我了……”  
“我不喜欢你了……我真的可以不喜欢你的……”  
吴亦凡空洞的瞳孔隐隐闪着急切的光芒，但那光线太微弱太单薄，以至于不到一秒就熄灭了。  
我不喜欢你了。  
吴亦凡，我真的不喜欢你了。  
――少爷……  
你快点醒过来好不好？你醒过来就可以解放了。我不会继续缠着你了，我让你回到正常的生活好不好？  
――朴灿烈……  
你要是不愿意见我，我可以马上回美国的。只要你醒来――吴亦凡，你快点好起来吧。你好了，我们就可以结束了。  
――灿烈……  
被束缚在梦境里的吴亦凡第一次感觉到了窒息与黑暗，他挣扎着要呼救，却发现自己根本发不出任何声音，也看不见任何东西，甚至连一根手指头也动弹不了。  
他没法告诉朴灿烈，自己根本就不恨他。自己面对他的种种表白，也并非心无波澜。  
他只是害怕失去，害怕因为贪图一时的甜蜜而换来更绝望的境地。  
他十年前就因为初恋断送了自己的前途，他不想十年后还要因为这种感情而葬送自己的人生。  
他，  
他并非，  
什么都不接受啊……  
吴亦凡觉得好像有个看不见的手紧紧箍住自己的脖子，叫他窒息到所有的话都被迫吞回肚子里面。  
谁来帮帮他？  
谁来帮他拿掉这只手？  
他想告诉朴灿烈好多事情。  
不要结束。  
不要离开我。  
不要……  
吴亦凡眼角渗出一滴透明的泪珠，很快地没入枕头的棉芯里消失不见。  
不要不喜欢我……


	55. Chapter 55

“他又受什么刺激了吗？”  
鹿晗困惑地取掉听诊器，问朴灿烈。  
“昨天我走后你们发生了什么事情？怎么今天他的病又加重了？”  
“没有啊，什么事都没发生啊。”朴灿烈也很困惑，昨天晚上明明一切都很正常，吴亦凡也会乖乖地听话睡觉，可是今早起来就发现吴亦凡又不对劲了，原本只需要提醒两遍就能让他张口吃饭，现在催个七八遍都不肯张嘴，早饭吃了两个小时都没吃完。  
明显是抑郁加重的表现。  
可是昨天他到底是哪里又受到刺激了呢？  
朴灿烈非常百思不得其解。  
鹿晗医术再高也不可能想到个中缘由，只能暂时放弃：“算了，先让他们过来。”  
“喂，你们两个，都过来。”  
一边等候已久的都暻秀立马跟了上来，而吴世勋则是脚步沉重。  
“现在没办法了，估计只有你们两个能够影响到吴亦凡了，试试吧，跟他说说话。”鹿晗转而对朴灿烈申请，“少爷，吴亦凡需要一个绝对安静的环境，我希望你能够回避一下。”  
朴灿烈下意识看了一眼吴亦凡，点点头：“好，我不会让任何人来打扰你们。”说着，便自觉地退了出去。  
“你们开始吧，我就在旁边。”鹿晗示意两个人。  
都暻秀拍拍脸，尽量轻松地开始跟吴亦凡说起一些愉快的话题：“哥，学校里面的月考我成绩还不错呢，本来刚开始我不是跟不上的嘛？教授说我只要好好努力，肯定可以当一个医生的……”  
“哥你知道我们学校后面有一条小吃街吗？虽然价格贵了点，但是味道超棒的，等你好了，我们一起去吃吧。”  
“哥你记不记得以前我们住的村子里有棵好大好大的树，我上周有跟村长打过电话，村长说那棵树今年要被砍掉了……我以前还在上面荡秋千过的。对了，那个以前喜欢你的姐姐今年要结婚了呢……”  
都暻秀说着说着就有些说不下去了，掩饰性地转过头：“你也来说啊，傻站着干什么！”  
吴世勋喉结滚动了几下，慢慢地半跪在吴亦凡面前，看着吴亦凡那双失去神采的眼睛。  
“对不起，哥。”  
都暻秀和鹿晗望着吴世勋，似乎在等待着某种奇迹的出现。  
吴世勋说得很慢，一字一句听起来都裹着苦涩的味道――  
“我从来都不知道……暻秀告诉我的那些事……哥你吃过的苦……我一件事情也不知道……”  
“我真是全天下最笨的人……哥你明明就……我却……那些人的话……我早该想到的……你根本不可能……那些话……我居然会信那种话……”  
“哥你一定很伤心吧，讨厌我了对吧，失望了是吧……我，我不知道要怎么样……或许，我一辈子都弥补不了……”  
“可是哥，真的很对不起，我真的错了。”  
“对不起……”  
“对不起……”  
吴世勋的声音带着哽咽声，双膝完全跪了下去，握着吴亦凡的手，额头低下去抵着吴亦凡的膝盖。  
“对不起……”  
“对不起……”  
这个声音……是阿勋的声音吗？  
黑暗里，吴亦凡听见有人在哭，一声声“对不起”因为得不到回应而显得寂寞空旷。  
小勋也来了吗？  
小勋在哭啊……  
为什么一个个都在哭，都在跟我说对不起呢？  
灿烈也是，小勋也是。  
你们……终于道歉了么？  
为什么这么迟才跟我说对不起呢……  
吴亦凡觉得内心那种无法言说的委屈似乎即将泄洪而出的感觉。  
他说不了话，动不了身体，无法传达给外界任何信息。  
可是他的心声是那么强烈，如果有人这个时候附身去听吴亦凡的心跳，一定会被那个急促而强烈的跳动声所震撼。  
“等一下！”鹿晗的声音很轻，但语气却很强烈，连吴世勋都抬起头看他，眼泪都还在眼眶里打转。  
“嘘――”鹿晗比了个手势，慢慢挪到吴亦凡面前，神色凝重，另外两个人才发现吴亦凡的眼睛不知何时有了感情，眸子里尽是动摇的情绪。  
“吴亦凡……”鹿晗有意识地开始用心理治疗最根本的催眠疗法，声音变得十分空灵虚幻，“你听得见我说话吗？”  
是谁？  
这个声音又是谁？  
“听得到的话……就告诉我好吗？”  
无动于衷，甚至有归于沉寂的趋势。  
都暻秀紧张地就要出声，却被鹿晗强硬地制止。  
鹿晗依旧不紧不慢地跟吴亦凡对话：“吴亦凡……你真的打算一辈子都躲在里面吗？这里有暻秀，还有世勋，你也不要他们了吗？”  
不，不是的。  
“我知道你很痛，你很难受……但是，暻秀才刚刚上大学，你要是走了，谁来管他呢？难道你要让他辍学回去，继续在那个小山村里一辈子吗……”  
不要。  
阿秀应该念书，应该成材。  
“还有世勋……他整整十年没有见到最疼他的亲哥哥了，你也要抛弃掉他吗？”  
我没有，我没有抛弃世勋。  
“哥！”都暻秀和吴世勋小小地惊呼一声。  
一向僵滞没有任何反应的吴亦凡，经过漫长的沉睡后，竟然第一次做出了反应。  
一滴眼泪从他的眼角慢慢地渗出，在三个人满含期待的注视下，静静滑落。  
“讨厌……”  
这是吴亦凡的第一次开口说了跟“不要告诉他”完全不同的话。  
“讨厌谁？”鹿晗尽可能不显得那么强势，继续追问。  
“讨厌……”吴亦凡面部表情还是呆呆的，眼神毫无焦距，声音也是模糊不成句调的气声，“所有的……”  
便再也问不出什么了。  
“今天是个大的突破，至少他能再次给出反应了。”治疗结束后，朴灿烈才被允许再次进入这里，鹿晗告诉他这个令人振奋的结果。“那么，也就是说他好起来了吗？”朴灿烈期待地问。  
“如果顺利地话，应该没什么大问题，我们要做的就是等待。”鹿晗正说着，便看见一边还在怏怏不乐的吴世勋，笑着安慰了他一句，“别自责了，你哥肯回应我们，应该是听见了你的道歉，也接受了你的道歉。”  
“真的吗？”吴世勋不确定地抬头。  
“他不会生你的气的。”鹿晗笑着点头。  
都暻秀偷偷看了一眼吴世勋，咬咬嘴唇，转身就先离开了：“学校里还有事情，我先走了。”  
“哎，暻秀，你等我一下。”吴世勋被都暻秀突兀的告别弄得措手不及，下意识就跟鹿晗还有朴灿烈就告辞了，“那我也先回去了。”  
“暻秀，暻秀，你怎么突然就走了？”  
都暻秀走得很快，吴世勋人高腿长的也不得不小跑几步才跟上他。  
“你又生气了吗？”  
都暻秀的表情竟有点伤心。  
“嘉恒……啊不对，亦凡哥……亦凡哥真的很疼你。”  
“干嘛啊，都暻秀，你这样子很奇怪……”吴世勋不知所措地看着这个仿佛受了天大的委屈的小家伙，“你不是一直叫他哥哥吗？怎么突然改口了？”  
“他又不是我真的哥哥。”都暻秀低着头往前走，抽着鼻子，看样子真的伤心了，“等他好了后就会回你身边的吧，那我叫他哥哥算什么啊？”  
吴世勋见人真的难受了，心急之下一把拉住都暻秀的手，把人扯进一边的小巷子里堵着：“你怎么了？为什么会这么说？”  
“我知道我这样很幼稚。”都暻秀还是低着头，“可是，我们那么多人都在跟他说话……他只在你跟他说话的时候才有反应……”  
吴世勋这次明白都暻秀是为什么闹别扭了。  
“你笨蛋啊，这样你就觉得我哥不疼你了？”  
都暻秀又抽了一次鼻子。  
“我哥要是不疼你，他老早几年前醒过来的时候就不管你直接走了吧，干嘛还要傻乎乎地照顾一个陌生人三年多，还要供他上大学，我哥又不是那种圣人。”  
都暻秀情绪似乎有点好转了。  
“要伤心难受的话，也是我吧。他是我亲哥，却狠得下心十年都不来找我，反而去照顾你三四年。”  
“那是他……”都暻秀下意识要反驳，却惊讶地发现自己不小心掉入了吴世勋的套。  
吴世勋的笑有些心酸：“我哥会对我的话有反应，是因为我是这个世界最对不起他的人啊。”  
都暻秀看着吴世勋，有些不是滋味：“你道歉了。”  
“道歉是不能否认我伤害我哥的事实的。我哥会变成这样子，我的责任不能推卸。”吴世勋淡淡地回答。  
“那……你要怎么办？”都暻秀问。  
“不知道，我现在什么都不知道，就只想要我哥快点好起来。”  
“……我，我也希望我哥快点好起来。”  
“你现在又承认他是你哥了吗？”  
“他本来就是我哥！”  
“……”微笑。  
“笑屁啊！我告诉你，等我哥病好了，我还是要跟你算账的！”  
“算什么帐？算他到底是谁哥的帐吗？你有资本算吗？”  
“来啊谁怕谁啊，反正我不会把我哥让给你的。”  
阴霾终于有散去的痕迹，光明终于要到来了吧？  
第五十五章  
“你今天做的很好呢。”朴灿烈把吴亦凡小心地从轮椅上抱起来，放在床上，低着头用热毛巾给他擦手，“照这样下去是不是很快就能恢复了呢？”  
他把毛巾重新浸在水里，自己也坐了上来，故作轻松地去给吴亦凡整理刘海：“果然要别的人而不是我才有用呢。那么就快点好起来吧，你好了就可以看不到我了。”  
吴亦凡还是和往常一样一动不动，根本无法让人相信他白天的时候竟然还会开口说了话。  
朴灿烈觉得很疲惫，身子前倾，把额头抵在吴亦凡的胸前，听着吴亦凡的心跳。  
“你为什么还不醒呢？”  
“是因为在你那个世界里，没有我吗？”  
那个人眼神依旧一潭死水般的寂静。  
吴亦凡的回忆此刻正在数年前美国的一家地下酒吧里。  
身材曼妙的酒吧女郎拒绝了所有客人的追求，独独挑中了一个亚洲男人陪她度过缠绵的一晚。  
激情过后，女郎点着烟，靠在男人的怀里，而男人赤裸着胸膛，手指轻轻把玩着女郎的金色卷发。  
“Kris，你知道我今天为什么会选你吗？”女人将烟圈暧昧地吐在男人鼻息之间，“你在我们这个圈子里很有名哦。”  
“是吗？”男人的笑容很是勾人。  
“你太冷漠了，对什么事情都上不了心的感觉。可是又特别体贴人，尤其是女人，做事情叫人挑不出一点错误。我的姐妹们都在猜，你到底有没有真正感兴趣的东西，或者真正想要去做的事情。”女人的手在男人胸前画着挑逗的图案。  
“你和你的姐妹把我想成了耶稣那种毫无欲望的人吗？”男人握住那只芊芊玉手，放在唇边吻了一下，“我的上帝啊，耶稣会像我这样子抱你们吗？”  
“那么你倒是说说看，你想要什么？或者，你想做什么？”女人很认真地问。  
男人也很认真地回答――  
“我――想要的，只是一个人，嗯……不用我自己说就能明白我的想法的人。”  
“哇，Kris，你的要求真高。”  
“很高吗？”  
“很多人终其一生也找不到那个跟自己心有灵犀的人的，不说别的，会在晚上寂寞到不能忍受来酒吧打发时间的那些人都是哦。”  
“啊，看起来我这个愿望很不切实际呢。”  
“真的很不切实际，没想到Kris看起来那么懂得人情世故，内心也住了一个柏拉图么？”  
“别开我玩笑了，我内心没有柏拉图。”  
我的内心，没有柏拉图。  
那有什么呢？  
我的心……究竟在想什么呢？  
……  
“今天的治疗，应该可以更进一步地催眠了。”经过连续两个月的努力，基本上吴亦凡又恢复到刚刚病发的样子了，虽然还是不能反应，可是鹿晗说他在检查的过程中能够明显感到吴亦凡对外界的刺激正在慢慢逐步清晰起来。  
因此今天第一次没有任何人在场，封闭的房间内只有鹿晗和吴亦凡两个人。  
鹿晗点了可以安抚心神的熏香，又放着令人心情平静的轻音乐，灯光都打得柔和。  
吴亦凡……你能听见我说话吗？  
吴亦凡……听到了吗？  
吴亦凡……  
是谁在叫我？  
是谁的声音？  
吴亦凡的眼睫毛微微颤动。  
鹿晗很是惊喜，他为了催眠顺利，把平时的珍藏全部拿了出来只盼着能够起一点作用，没想到吴亦凡的体质似乎对这类可以影响人的神志的药物反应很敏感，竟然起效不错。  
“你为什么不说话呢？你现在……在做什么呢？”  
鹿晗很有耐心地等待吴亦凡，虽然过程很漫长，但是抑郁症的治疗本就是如此枯燥乏味的过程。  
皇天不负有心人，鹿晗足足努力了四十多分钟，吴亦凡才艰涩地给出了第一个反应――  
“看到了……”  
“看到了？你看到了什么？”  
“老人……”  
“老人？什么样的老人？”  
“……手……牵着……”  
“老人的手牵在一起，对吗？”  
被催眠了的吴亦凡在一片黑暗里突然听见一个温柔的声音在叫自己的名字，随即，黑夜褪去，迎来温暖的白昼。  
他看见一座小公园，两个老人紧紧地牵着手，走在一起，步履蹒跚，却非常幸福。吴亦凡心里焦急地想要描述自己看到的画面，可是嘴巴怎么都不听使唤。  
“两个人……牵着……”  
“年轻的……变成了……老人……”  
鹿晗尽最大的努力去理解吴亦凡的意思。  
“你是说，一对恋人从年轻的时候就在一起，直到晚年，对吗？”  
“没有……离开……”  
吴亦凡还没恢复到能够跟人对话的地步，他只是机械地说着自己的话。  
“他……没走。”  
“没有离开，他没走。”鹿晗把吴亦凡的话照常重复了一遍，“他们之间没有人离开过，没有人抛弃过这段感情，是吗？”  
吴亦凡当然不会回答，只是表情突然很柔和，前所未有的柔和。  
一个个象征着美好的事物在他的梦境里出现，经过他的声带，变成一个个单词。  
花。  
白鸽。  
教堂。  
牧师。  
戒指。  
还有……  
恋人。  
“你看见了一场盛大的婚礼，”鹿晗慢慢引导着吴亦凡，“有白色的花，有鸽子，有教堂，有牧师，还有交换戒指的恋人。”  
“吴亦凡，那你能不能告诉我？你看得到那两个人是谁吗？”鹿晗试着进行最后一步的诱导。  
吴亦凡一直表现良好的反应在这时突然又变回了原样，什么都不肯说，还带着害怕和拒绝的神情。  
甚至还有惊愕，仿佛是被自己居然有这种荒唐的想法给吓得不行。  
鹿晗知道治疗终于到了关键的时候。  
之前将近三个月的努力都是为了能够进入吴亦凡的内心，卸下他的防备。  
只有进入了他的心，才能诱使他让他说出他内心的想法。  
如果在这里失败了，吴亦凡会因为被入侵内心的恐惧而把自己包裹得更加严密，治疗也会更加困难。  
“吴亦凡，说出来。把你看到的听到的想到的全部说出来！不要怕，没有人会伤害你的，这里没有人会伤害你的！”  
说出来吗？把自己心里所有的想法全部说出来吗？  
小学二年级――  
妈妈，明天学校里要交钱……  
交什么钱？  
老师说是每周游泳课的钱……  
游泳？你又不是不知道咱们家的情况，游什么泳？不去！怎么这么不听话还想游泳？  
小学五年级……  
爸，学校说，新的校服已经到了，我的校服是三年级买的，太小了穿不下了，你能给我钱买件新的校服吗？  
啊？买衣服？你真会糟蹋钱啊！你这衣服哪里旧了？不就是小了点嘛？撑撑就宽了。去去去，别来烦我，好的不学净学那些糟蹋钱的东西。  
初三中考后……  
亦凡啊，你这学干脆别上了，家里又欠钱了，世勋还病着，你不如下学期别念了，直接去你舅厂里做工吧。  
妈，我才十五岁，童工的话外面不招，犯法的，去舅舅厂子万一被举报了舅舅会坐牢的。  
那你说咋整？咱家没钱供你念高中的。  
那我还是念书，我自己挣学费和生活费行不行？  
行吧，又不能打工……你爱咋样咋样，妈不管你，你也别跟妈来说要啥要啥的，是你的自然会给你，不是你的就别想了。  
嗯。  
到美国半年后……  
儿子啊，妈突然给你打电话没啥事，就是问问你哪来那么多钱给我们？你在外面发财了？  
嗯，发财了，记得给世勋治病。  
好好好，当然给世勋治病。儿子啊你努力多赚点钱，不要自己藏着不给家里，你出来挣钱干嘛的？就是为了养家啊！你自己留了多少？  
两千吧……  
哟哟，两千块？给自己留那么多干嘛？家里急用钱的地方多的是呢？儿子啊，不是爸妈不让你过好日子，实在是家里太难了。你想要什么就先忍忍啊，家里还完债后你想要什么就买什么行不？  
我不想要什么，妈以后我自己只留一千够了，两千确实多了，你拿着钱该花就花，该还债就还债，该给世勋治病就治病，我用不到的。  
儿子真好诶，这么孝顺，什么都不要，这才是好儿子！  
……  
我……可以说出来吗？  
明明会被拒绝的啊。  
我的本分……不就是什么都不要吗？  
我……不能说啊……  
但鹿晗还在努力。  
“吴亦凡，我知道你以前所有的愿望全都没有实现的机会，你的环境让你变得那么无欲无求，甚至连本能都能够压抑。可是现在不是以前，你要学会说出来，说出你自己的想法，说你自己的愿望，你什么都不说，什么都不告诉我们，别人又怎么能够知道你想要什么？”  
“说出来，说出来你任何想要表达的东西，说出你真正的想法。”  
“你看到了婚礼对吗？那对恋人很幸福地在一起了对吗？那么你想说什么？是祝福他们？还是诅咒他们？”  
“吴亦凡，我现在开始慢慢告诉你，这场婚礼接下来会发生什么事情，你只要记住，如果你不愿意继续，就说出来，说出来你的想法，那么婚礼的掌控权就会在你手里，鲜花会继续盛开，鸟儿会继续歌唱，婚礼会完美地结束。但如果你不说出来，那么你就只能眼睁睁看着所有那么美好的东西都在你眼前慢慢地消失，你愿意吗？”  
吴亦凡在鹿晗的声音催眠下，看见一场盛大的婚礼。  
白色的鲜花扎成美丽的花束，和平鸽在天空上方盘旋，在欢乐的婚礼进行曲的伴奏下，一对面目模糊不清的恋人幸福地携手走在红地毯上。一切看起来都是那么完美。  
突然场景就变了，视角也进行了切换。  
吴亦凡发现自己不知何时就站在了台上，一抬头，看见可怕诡异的一幕――花朵悄然枯萎，鸽子从天空坠落，教堂变得破败，座位席空无一人。  
他惊愕地低下头，发现自己正穿着白色的结婚礼服，可是礼服上都沾满了污秽的垃圾――  
那衣服上垃圾的气味和多年前教室里的味道一模一样。  
两只手都是肮脏腐臭的果肉，脸上深一道浅一道是恶心的颜色。  
难道他又回到了十年前吗？难道他又像十年前一样被人这么侮辱了吗？  
“吴亦凡……”  
吴亦凡闻声转头，看见干净得一尘不染的另一个新郎――只所以说新郎，是因为看不见脸，却能看见对方身上的男式西装礼服。  
而且声音是莫名熟悉的低音炮――  
“我不喜欢你了。”  
陌生的看不见脸的新郎摘掉手上的戒指，郑重地放在吴亦凡脏兮兮的手心当中，然后慢慢往后退步――  
“再见了，吴亦凡。”  
不，  
不要走……  
那个男人即将消失在黑暗里，他的脸突然变得清晰起来，清晰到吴亦凡都来不及反应，就冲了上去紧紧抓住那个人的手――  
“不要走啊！”  
……  
朴灿烈听到异响冲进诊疗室的时候，看见一地狼藉的碎片，还有一张翻倒的桌子。  
满地的拥挤中，鹿晗半跪着紧紧抱着不知何时整个人都跌倒在地上并且全身发抖的吴亦凡，他看见朴灿烈不打招呼就进来的时候并没有多少责怪，而是略微松了口气：“少爷，虽然不能很抱歉，但是麻烦您赶紧去放点热水，吴先生出了不少冷汗，洗个热水澡会对他很好的。”  
“鹿晗，你们这是……”朴灿烈还是没有反应过来。  
鹿晗低下头看看吴亦凡的反应，发现吴亦凡紧紧闭着眼睛，手指不自觉地攥紧，便笑了笑：“这句话听起来有点奇怪，不过少爷应该能理解吧。”  
“吴先生，大概是醒了呢。”


	56. Chapter 56

“吴亦凡刚刚苏醒，情绪还处于极度不稳定的状态，少爷要多加小心照顾，他这几天大概是离不开人的，所以即使少爷再忙也要寸步不离地照看。”鹿晗和朴灿烈两个人合力，好不容易才把吴亦凡给送到卧室里让他安心静养，回到一片狼藉的诊疗室里，鹿晗开始跟朴灿烈说起新的注意事项。  
“还有，少爷，我能不能请问一下，你跟吴亦凡单独呆在一起的时候，是不是跟他说了什么话？”鹿晗小心地问。  
朴灿烈正在检查诊疗室的破坏情况，听了这话，半天没出声――  
“我在想，他会这样子抑郁，是不是因为我的缘故……所以，跟他道歉了。”  
“道歉了？那么，你也说了类似于要放弃吴亦凡的话吗？”鹿晗心里暗暗回忆起刚才催眠治疗的细节。  
“嗯，我有告诉过他，如果他真的可以好起来，我就不会缠着他了。”朴灿烈的情绪很低落。  
鹿晗微微讶异：“少爷……”  
“鹿晗，你以前总劝我，不要总觉得整个世界都在我的掌控里，不要觉得喜欢一个人那个人就应该要理所当然地也喜欢你。我以前总是不懂。”朴灿烈说话的语调很慢很慢，仿佛陷入了久远的回忆，“我以为经过了五年前那件事情我会懂的，我以为只要全心全意对他好就是爱他的。”  
朴灿烈沮丧地蹲下来抱着头。  
“可是，我却不知道，我对他的好，他到底需不需要。”  
“我说真的，这次如果他真的好起来，我一定不会再缠着他了，我……我不想再看见他这样行尸走肉的模样……”  
“少爷……你终于懂了吗，什么才是真正的爱一个人的方式？”鹿晗淡淡一笑，并没有告诉朴灿烈吴亦凡说的那些话，他另有想法――  
“那么少爷在最后可以陪伴吴亦凡的日子里，请保持和今天一样的醒悟和心态，去认真地对待吴亦凡，珍惜最后的回忆，不要再把他当成一个玩物，我想，吴先生也不会那么恨你。”  
“我知道的……我不会再那么做了。”  
“还有，我刚才说了，吴先生的情绪很不稳定，这个时候的他会因为极度缺乏安全感而更加依赖身边熟悉的人。所以少爷，即使吴先生对你有什么过分亲密的举动，也请少爷一定把持住自己，不要误会了吴先生的意思。”鹿晗面不改色地说。  
朴灿烈大约是明白了鹿晗的言下之意，脸居然有些窘迫地红起来了：“知，知道了！”


	57. Chapter 57

两个人好像因为帮忙穿裤子这件小事突然就变得尴尬了，朴灿烈局促地起身，掩饰自己的反应：“我送你出去吧。”  
吴亦凡也不安地松开了手，隐隐忐忑地靠在了朴灿烈的手臂上。  
但是当他发现朴灿烈没有把他送回卧室而是送到客房时，他的表情是掩饰不住的慌张与惶惑。  
但朴灿烈似乎根本就没发现他的情绪。  
“你就在这里睡吧，衣服什么的明天我会全部帮你搬过来，被子已经铺好了。”  
吴亦凡发怔地看着朴灿烈认真地帮自己拍拍枕头，向自己伸出手来，要把自己扶起来放到床上去：“吴亦凡？”  
朴灿烈困惑地望着吴亦凡。  
吴亦凡突然低下头去，没有接受朴灿烈的帮助，反而自己撑着轮椅慢慢站起来，艰难地挪到了床上，再一卷被子，整个人都被裹得严严实实。  
朴灿烈尴尬地收回半空中的手，搓搓手心：“那你好好休息吧，我先走了。”  
房门轻轻带上，灯也被断了电。  
一片黑暗之中，吴亦凡才敢把头露出来，两只手紧紧揪着被子的边缘，突然觉得心里很难过。  
一周。  
“休息了几天，身体感觉如何？”鹿晗解开脖子上的围巾挂在墙壁的钉子上，利索地开始照例给吴亦凡检查。  
吴亦凡醒来已经一周时间，但还是不肯开口说话，这让朴灿烈很是焦虑不安。  
吴亦凡乖乖地抬起手臂让鹿晗给自己检查，鹿晗捏了捏胳膊：“差不多了，可以开始考虑复健了。”  
但吴亦凡似乎并没有显出多少激动的样子。  
鹿晗含笑偏头看他。  
“怎么了？不高兴么？”  
吴亦凡轻轻摇头。  
“让我猜猜――你是在为少爷的事情烦心吗？”鹿晗浅浅笑着，“少爷对你说了什么，对吗？”  
吴亦凡有些心虚地把目光偏移到另一边去，但仍然一言不发。  
“其实我知道少爷对你说了什么，我也知道你在想什么。我可是医生啊，这点都不知道的话，我也不可能让你醒来了。”鹿晗狡黠地眨了一下眼睛，“你既然有那种想法，为什么不能坦然地告诉少爷呢？要是什么都不说的话，就真的什么都不会改变了。”  
“现在还是不肯说话吗？少爷非常担心呢。还是说，你这辈子都不想说话了？也不想去争取了？”  
吴亦凡略有歉意地看看鹿晗，摇摇头。  
“那么是在害怕什么吗？是在担心说话会说出什么不该说的内容吗？”鹿晗进行步步诱导，“你已经害怕到连一个字都不敢说出来了吗？”  
吴亦凡的嘴唇抿得很紧，苹果肌似乎都在颤抖。  
鹿晗却能感受到他内心波涛汹涌的动荡不安――  
“是不是觉得这一切都很虚假？是不是觉得很不可思议，担心这只是一场梦境？是不是觉得你没有那个资格过上那种日子？”  
吴亦凡犹豫了好久，才肯轻轻点头，连肩腰都畏缩地弓了起来。  
“很好，就这样子诚实一点。”鹿晗不动声色地把手按在吴亦凡的背上，帮他把背挺直，“把背挺直，不要像个犯人一样忏悔。没什么心虚的，每个人都会想要有追求的东西，这并不丢脸，也不是罪过。”  
吴亦凡的脸色有些局促不安地慌张起来。  
“你就真的对少爷那么没有信心吗？”鹿晗继续说下去，“你知道吗？我刚才进来的时候，看见你和少爷的相处模式，是什么样的画面？”  
吴亦凡困惑地抬头看鹿晗。  
鹿晗淡淡一笑。  
不知是他今天来得早了，还是两个人饭点错过了。鹿晗到的时候，朴灿烈刚刚才烧好中饭，把吴亦凡推到餐桌边准备吃饭。两个人见到突然进门的鹿晗都吓了一跳，而鹿晗只是笑：“没关系，你们先吃，我在诊疗室稍微等一下也是可以的。”  
吴亦凡好像觉得这样很不礼貌，吃饭时不免分了心，光顾着低头扒着白米饭，像是想赶快吃完不要让客人等太久。  
朴灿烈皱起眉头，不由分说地给吴亦凡夹了足有小半碗的菜，还一边夹一边教训：“慢点吃！吃那么快对胃不好的！你想要闹胃疼吗？还有不要光吃米饭，多吃点菜！”  
吴亦凡捧着碗，一时举也不是，放也不是，局促不安地看着朴灿烈，又低下了头，慢慢地扒着饭。  
朴灿烈突然想到了什么，懊恼地一敲脑袋，语气一下子就变软了：“你，哎，你真吃不下也没关系。我只是想要你多吃点――鹿晗不是别人，多等一会不会介意的，别那么担心。他不会生你气的。”  
吴亦凡还是不肯抬头，但似乎表情没那么隐忍了，目光重新活跃起来，不再只盯着眼前的某个点，而是一边吃着，一边还在餐桌上不断扫来扫去。  
朴灿烈见他放松了下来，神色也柔和了些许，顺手盛了一碗骨头汤：“多喝点。”  
客厅里的鹿晗假装看着杂志，却把餐厅里这点小插曲尽收眼底，心里略略宽慰。  
吴亦凡听鹿晗刚开始讲述他看到的场景时就有些不好意思了，偏偏鹿晗存了心似的，用的语句都特别模糊暧昧，叫他更是尴尬。  
“少爷比起以前进步真的非常大了，如果是在以前，少爷绝对不会知道你的顾忌是因为觉得让客人久等不礼貌，他只会一头热地把自己觉得对你好的东西全部塞给你。但是吴亦凡，不管是现在努力学习怎样去了解你的少爷，还是以前不顾及你的感受一昧靠近你的少爷，你都不能怀疑少爷对你的真心啊。”  
吴亦凡低着头，两只手毫无意义地绞着衣服。  
“吴亦凡，我作为医生，能起到的作用就是帮你打开一扇门而已，但是到底要不要走这扇门，是由你自己决定的。现在，我已经帮你打开了一种新的生活的大门，你进了这扇门里到底会遇见什么，我不能跟你保证，里面或许是幸福美满的记忆，也或许是痛苦绝望的煎熬，但是我可以跟你保证，你如果选择放弃，那么你这样压抑阴暗的生活，不会有任何一丝一毫的改变。”  
“什么叫做‘浴火重生’？凤凰涅槃时都要经过一段极其痛苦的死亡过程，而一旦重生，它就会变成世间百鸟的王者。吴亦凡，你又怎么知道，这段黑暗的日子，不会是你‘涅槃’的考验呢？”  
为什么都暻秀能够让吴亦凡重新走出来？  
因为都暻秀给了他最为无微不至的关怀，让他觉得外面的世界比封闭的内心更为温暖，他才敢脱离自闭的梦境。  
可是都暻秀没能让吴亦凡真正痊愈。  
因为不知道吴亦凡真正病因的都暻秀无法给吴亦凡找到一扇能够让他真正走出来的大门，吴亦凡只是打开了一扇朝阳的窗户，碰到了阳光，便觉得自己已经逃离了那些噩梦。  
可是窗户只是窗户，那些糟糕的回忆，不会因为暂时的温暖而彻底消失。  
“试一试吧，吴亦凡。试着走出那一扇门，看看门背后到底存在着什么。”  
“不用强迫自己做出选择，没那么难的，你只是需要诚实地跟从你的心声，不要再压抑自己的想法。”  
“如果真的需要努力，就试着开始说话吧。”  
又一次的心理治疗结束，鹿晗没有像往常一样直接告辞，而是特地把朴灿烈约到了玄关处：“少爷，我大概有段日子不能过来了。”  
“怎么了？出事了？”朴灿烈心一跳。  
“不不不，没事，只是我需要处理一下我的私事。”鹿晗赶紧摇头否认朴灿烈无端的担心，“我需要做个手术。”  
朴灿烈一下子明白了：“你们真的要断的那么彻底？”  
“嗯。”鹿晗耸肩。  
“那吴亦凡……”朴灿烈犹豫着问。  
“我的能力只能帮到这里了，他太缺乏安全感了，对任何人都抱着十分重的警惕心，尤其是我的身份还是治疗他的医生，他更加不会对我开口。所以少爷，事实上，应该要多陪陪他的，不是专业的医护人员，而是他真正能够信赖的那些人。还有，希望你能够尽量鼓励他说话，哪怕一个字也好，他要尽快习惯开口，这样我们才能让他进一步表达自己的想法，让他不要再压抑自己的本性，如果他仍然不能像正常人一样表达自己的需求，那么即使醒过来开了口，他也是心里一直抑郁着的，随时都有可能复发。”鹿晗尽心尽责地把一切要交代的全部交代给了朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈和鹿晗在玄关处足足讲了一小时的话才肯告别送走鹿晗，折返屋内时，看见吴亦凡正伸手试图去探柜子上的水杯。  
朴灿烈赶紧加快几步过去，给吴亦凡拿了水杯，吴亦凡似乎被他突然出现吓了一跳，小心地接过水杯，弯了一下腰表示感谢，慢慢地捧着水杯喝水。  
朴灿烈静静等他喝完才拿回水杯放好：“要喝水怎么不跟我说呢？就那么不想和我说话吗？”  
吴亦凡侧过头，咬着唇不讲话。  
朴灿烈微微失落：“抱歉，我好像又有点自作多情了。”  
抱歉，抱歉，这几天他到底跟自己说了多少“抱歉”呢？  
仿佛要把从前未说过的歉意全数补上似的。  
吴亦凡的表情也隐隐动容，似乎内心在挣扎着斗争某种东西。  
朴灿烈并未多加纠缠，他本就不抱着吴亦凡会对自己开口说出第一句话的希望，只是心底多少会有些难受，但他现在也不会因为自己的不快而迁怒于吴亦凡，而是握住了轮椅的把手：“我送你回房间休息吧。”  
吴亦凡更加不安了。  
“你放心吧，明天开始我又要回去上班了，我会让都暻秀和吴世勋尽量过来陪你说话，照顾你。所以，你尽可以放松一点。”  
朴灿烈把吴亦凡推到了客房的露台上，特地拉了百叶窗，让他吹吹风休息一下，露台的玻璃桌也放了一壶茶和一本书。  
“如果真的在这里住的不舒服，那么过几天我会找一个好一点的房子，你就住到那里去吧，和暻秀他们一起住着……”朴灿烈一边拉着绳子调整百叶窗的透光性，一边说着。他感觉到衣服似乎被扯了一下，“怎么了？”  
吴亦凡低着头，一言不发，只是又一次扯了一下他的衣服，似乎是要他蹲下来。  
朴灿烈无奈地先松了绳子，蹲下来仰视着吴亦凡，再一次耐心地问：“怎么了？还有什么需要我做的吗？”  
吴亦凡又想看着朴灿烈的眼睛说话又不想看着朴灿烈说话，目光闪烁着很是犹豫不决，倒是手莫名其妙地先伸了出去。  
朴灿烈对吴亦凡一连串动作很是困惑，但他尽量配合着吴亦凡的心意，即使看见吴亦凡伸出手来，也一动不动。  
吴亦凡微微回避朴灿烈的视线，手慢慢伸到朴灿烈的头顶上，轻轻摘掉一片不知何时落上去的鸭绒羽毛。  
朴灿烈怔怔地看着吴亦凡把那片白色的鸭绒羽毛从自己头上摘下来，举在他的眼前，然后别过头，仅仅透出一点渗着可疑的红晕的耳朵。  
有一个微弱的、低沉的但却熟悉无比的声音悄悄响起――  
“笨。”


	58. Chapter 58

朴灿烈又失眠了。  
现在是凌晨三点钟，他却毫无睡意，脑子里被吴亦凡那个意味不明的“笨”字弄得晕晕乎乎的，什么都想不清楚。  
不管翻几次身，总是控制不住地回忆起那个字。  
越想越睡不着！  
朴灿烈自暴自弃地坐起来，彻底放弃睡觉的念头，站起身走到窗前，把窗帘大大地拉开来，窗外灯红酒绿的花花世界一下子映入眼帘，夜上海的繁华程度绝不亚于白昼的喧嚣。  
他越发难以弄清现在到底是什么样的状况了。  
其实吴亦凡对他的态度从他苏醒过来的时候就很奇怪，只是朴灿烈以为他精神状态还没完全恢复，才没注意到那些异常。  
但是，今天帮他摘掉羽毛的那只手，别过头去露出来的微红的耳朵，还有那句惹人想入非非的“笨”，由不得朴灿烈不去多想。  
他曾试图跟鹿晗通话询问，可是鹿晗不知为何竟关了机，处于根本联系不到的状态。  
朴灿烈第一次没了外援帮忙分析感情私事，只能靠自己的脑袋去想。  
可是这种事情又怎么能够想的清楚呢？  
于是头更疼了。  
第二天早上吴亦凡醒过来的时候，看见朴灿烈正顶着两个大大的黑眼圈推门进来。  
他大约明白那是怎么回事，竟难得有些尴尬地低头，生怕朴灿烈问他关于昨天那句话的事情。  
他现在可根本说不出口。  
但朴灿烈没问他这件事，只是把一个用白色塑料厚厚包扎起来的长条状的不明物体递给了吴亦凡，吴亦凡困惑地接过，透过塑料的缝隙一看，竟然是都暻秀给自己做的那根拐杖！  
朴灿烈挠头，回避吴亦凡的视线：“我觉得你大概不会怎么喜欢轮椅……所以叫人把拐杖拿回来了。反正是你弟弟送的东西……不用的话也不好……”  
吴亦凡欣喜地摸着那根熟悉的拐杖，向朴灿烈生涩地开口说话：“谢谢。”  
这是第二次了，还是两个字的。  
朴灿烈只觉得心都几乎要跳出来了，他从没想过会在吴亦凡这里收到“谢谢”两个字，一时竟乱了阵脚：“啊，不用……本来就是我没考虑到你的感受，是我要道歉……那个，你是要现在去吃早饭吗？需要我帮忙吗？”  
吴亦凡因为拐杖的失而复得，心情都好了起来，眼里第一次染上一层淡淡的笑意，虽然面上还是处于没有表情的状态，但那点明朗的情绪的变化却是非常明显的。他摇头拒绝了朴灿烈的帮助，握着拐杖时明显整个人状态都一下子开朗了不少。  
朴灿烈一直守在房门口，留神着吴亦凡洗漱的声音，他听见吴亦凡刷完牙冲洗牙刷和牙杯的“哗哗”水声，自己也不禁受了几分感染力，内心一片柔软，沉浸在这个难得温馨的早晨。  
朴灿烈并非说说而已，而是真的去上班了，也让都暻秀和吴世勋进了公寓来陪吴亦凡。  
都暻秀一见到吴亦凡就冲上去喊了一声“哥”，止不住激动喜悦的泪水。  
吴世勋站在门口，拿不定主意是否要进来。  
吴亦凡抱着都暻秀，也很动容，只是尚未习惯开口说话，只能轻轻地摸着都暻秀的背安慰。  
都暻秀哭了好半天才抬起头来，一边擦着哭得红肿的眼睛一边笑：“哥，你真的吓死我了！”吴亦凡抱歉地看着都暻秀，用袖子给他擦掉眼泪。  
吴世勋抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气走了进来，犹豫不决地开口：“哥……”  
吴亦凡抬起头看着吴世勋，都暻秀也止了哭声，忐忑的目光在兄弟二人之间不安地流转。  
“我真的……非常……”吴世勋每说一次话，就被内疚的情绪哽得发不出声音，“对不起……哥，真的很对不起……”  
只怕是再多的对不起也弥补不了自己对哥哥的伤害吧？  
吴亦凡看着在自己面前低着头跟自己愧疚地道歉的吴世勋，忍不住回忆起还在吴世勋身边照顾他的情景，小孩每次犯了错都是这样子低头认错，不敢哭出来的抽抽嗒嗒的可怜模样。  
十年过去了，吴世勋也已经长成了一个个子有一米八三高的二十岁成人了，可是这个习惯却和小时候的模样如出一辙。  
吴亦凡没有说话，只是静静地伸出手来。  
吴世勋怔怔地看着那只手，一时竟不敢靠近。  
都暻秀刚刚哭过，声音还带着些许哽咽，但情绪已经恢复了不少：“你猪啊！哥在叫你过来！”  
吴世勋这才回过神来，连忙走上前几步，蹲下来握住了吴亦凡的手。  
吴亦凡只是一只手握着吴世勋，一只手放在吴世勋的后脑勺轻轻摸了摸――  
“长大了。”  
“哥……”吴世勋听了这话更加难以面对吴亦凡，低下了头。都暻秀也背过身子去偷偷擦眼泪。  
吴亦凡体贴地擦掉吴世勋的眼泪，又拍拍都暻秀的背让他转回来，以眼神示意，轻轻摇着头，告诉他们自己没事。  
都暻秀吸了两下鼻子，把眼泪擦掉：“真是的，哥能醒过来明明是好事啊，我们干嘛哭？喂，你，你去倒水。”  
吴世勋被这样使唤居然也不生气，立马站起身来：“哥，那我去外面烧点水给你。”  
吴亦凡讶异地看着吴世勋走出去，又看着都暻秀，困惑于一向有些臭脾气的吴世勋何以如此听都暻秀的话，都暻秀理解了他的意思，摆摆手：“他欠我的。”  
吴亦凡更加困惑不已。  
都暻秀和吴世勋一陪就是陪了吴亦凡好几天时间，吴亦凡曾困惑于两个人的课程，却被告知已经是寒假时间了。  
原来自己睡了这么长时间，一眨眼，一个新年就到了。  
吴亦凡看着窗外的雪花，心思有些飘远。  
玄关的门被打开了，进来的却是已经几天都不在家去上班的朴灿烈。  
朴灿烈一边摘手套一边干咳了一声：“那个，今天下雪，他们不方便过来，我就提前下班回来了，你不会介意吧。”  
吴亦凡摇摇头，拄着拐杖去餐厅给朴灿烈倒了杯热水。  
朴灿烈眼睛一直不住地往吴亦凡的腿那里瞟：“今年过年以后……我有联系医生……你不介意的话，我们去看一下你的腿，可以吗？”  
不得不说，吴亦凡的身体是朴灿烈最为愧疚的地方。  
吴亦凡微微发呆，他从未想过自己还会有正常行走的机会。  
“能……治吗？”  
他有点怕，他希望之后是更大的失望，他无法确定自己是不是能够承受起再一次的打击。  
朴灿烈犹豫着是不是应该拍拍吴亦凡的肩膀，纠结半天还是没有伸手：“你别怕，这一次，你有我……我们在你身边陪着，不会让你一个人承受这些的。”  
吴亦凡似乎仍然很是迟疑。  
朴灿烈突然想起了什么，从兜里摸出一本笔记本，递给吴亦凡：“那个，还有这本笔记本，你应该用的到。”  
笔记本里密密麻麻地记满了抒解抑郁心情的各种心里疗法、帮助骨头生长的食疗菜谱、复健时的注意点……完全就是为了吴亦凡个人专门定制的健康手册，而那俊秀工整的字体排版也无一不彰显了抄写者的用心。  
“你……写的？”吴亦凡捧着笔记本，因为那些暖心话语感到莫名地感动。  
“我……我就是觉得你大概需要……”朴灿烈不好意思向吴亦凡炫耀自己的功劳或者卖弄自己的关怀，他现在真的是处处都在为吴亦凡着想了，生怕哪一点没做好就刺激到吴亦凡的情绪。  
“还有……快要过年了……”吴亦凡的腿不能久站，朴灿烈扶着他去了客厅的沙发上坐好，继续提起话题，“暻秀和世勋来找我，说想和你多待在一起一段时间……毕竟两个弟弟跟你相处时间都不长，大学毕业后工作了就没那么多时间来照顾你了……我在想，要不要干脆趁过年的时候，给你搬个新家，和他们一起住，这样子图个新年新开始的福气……你也可以做你喜欢的事情……”  
朴灿烈说的断断续续的，情绪有点难过，又不愿让吴亦凡感觉自己是在威逼他做出某种做出某种选择，只能低头看着地板假装心不在焉地说。  
“我觉得挺好的……反正，反正咱们在一块时间也不多了，我马上要回美国了……有暻秀和世勋照顾你……我挺放心的。”  
吴亦凡听到这里心一紧，好多话突然有一种喧嚣涌出的冲动，偏偏千言万语都卡在了喉咙里头，怎么办也挤不出一个字来，只是神色已经变了。  
但朴灿烈恍若未觉，仍沉浸在自己的伤感世界里面：“我，我挺对不起你的……以前做了那么多错事，都没怎么补偿你……你遇到我，也真是倒霉啊……”  
“但是，吴亦凡……”朴灿烈突然转过身来，表情很平静，只是眼眶有些红，“如果你真的要走的话……我可以再抱你一下吗？也算是……也算是，好聚好散……”  
如果那天那个阁楼是他们温暖的第一次相遇，那么不管过程多么坎坷，结尾总希望可以用同等的感动来点缀落幕。  
吴亦凡只是低着头看朴灿烈高领毛衣上的图案，轻轻地点了一个头。  
朴灿烈的眼睛有些湿润，以无比激动的心情上前，用无比小心的动作轻轻把人拢在怀里，然后，紧紧抱住。


	59. Chapter 59

吴亦凡，少爷已经为你改变很多了，你难道一点都看不出来吗？  
不，不是的……  
吴亦凡，你真的要什么都不说，什么都不争取，就这么放弃吗？  
我没有……  
那么你在害怕什么？你在担心什么？  
我……  
说出来，勇敢一点，说出来，告诉他，告诉他让他不要走，告诉他你心里有他，如果你什么都不说，你又怎么可能指望他会自己明白？  
说，说出来……  
朴灿烈眷恋地深深吸了一口气，仿佛要抓住最后的机会记住吴亦凡身上的味道，然后，恋恋不舍地放手：“抱歉，我好像抱得太久了――吴亦凡，你怎么了？”  
他错愕地发现吴亦凡浑身都在发抖，牙关战战地都在打架，两只手极其可怜地紧紧抓住了自己的衣服。  
这样子，像极了抑郁时的模样！  
朴灿烈赶紧握着吴亦凡的肩膀试图唤回他的神智，很是焦急慌张：“吴亦凡，吴亦凡！你怎么了？又想起不好的事情了吗？不要去想，不要去想它们！快点醒过来！”  
吴亦凡脸色已经变得像纸一样白，额头沁出冷汗，抖着嘴唇，似乎在和某个禁锢做着艰难的斗争，连呼吸都变得困难起来。  
朴灿烈慌极了，马上就想起身去拿手机打电话，却被吴亦凡死死扯住，他惊讶地看着吴亦凡像抓住最后一根救命稻草般的眼神望向自己：“吴亦凡？”  
吴亦凡的嘴唇已经变得灰白，发出来的声音都是断断续续的颤音――  
“不要……好聚……好散……”  
“吴亦凡，你说什么？”朴灿烈简直怀疑自己的耳朵是不是出了什么问题。  
吴亦凡已经快要哭出来了，他想说好多好多话，可他根本说不出来，就好像喉咙里装了一个阀门似的，把一腔洪水般的话语全部生生卡在体内，无处宣泄――  
“我，我说不了……你要的……那种话……我说……说不了……”  
“可是……可是我……会学……我……在学……”  
他大概是第一次说那么多话，连气都不能一时提上来，整个人都像哮喘病人一样病发一样地颤抖。  
不能再受刺激了，不能让他再受刺激了。  
朴灿烈本能地按照鹿晗之前的叮嘱，把吴亦凡平放在沙发上，再一次从上方紧紧地抱着他――这样的姿势如果是让绝对信赖的人来做，会让吴亦凡产生一种被严实保护着的感觉，可以一定程度上降低他的害怕程度。但是朴灿烈并不能拿准自己是否适合做这个选择，毕竟如果吴亦凡不能接受他，这样子反而会让人有一种被压迫的错觉。但是现在，似乎没什么更好的选择了。  
“不要说了，你休息一下，不要再说了。”朴灿烈尝试用最大的努力安抚吴亦凡，一边用宽厚的胸膛尽可能给他最可靠的拥抱，一边用手尽力安慰他颤抖的脊背。  
但吴亦凡立刻揪紧了朴灿烈的衣服，整个人紧紧靠在朴灿烈怀里――  
“要……说……必须……说……”  
“我还……还不敢……那种……不敢……说……”  
“但是……我……我真的……有……有努力……在学……”  
“你……你等我……一下下……就……再……一次……等我……学会……可不……可以……”  
他要朴灿烈等他。  
他说不想好聚好散。  
他甚至告诉朴灿烈在学着如何说那种话。  
明明还不能自如地开口说话，却为了挽留朴灿烈逼着自己说了那么多字。  
明明就已经受尽了伤害害怕任何的争气和尝试，却愿意开口挽留朴灿烈不要离开。  
朴灿烈的心仿佛沙漠中在黑夜里长途跋涉的已经心力交疲打算放弃的旅人，突然望见了清晨的曙光，近在咫尺的绿洲。  
“吴亦凡，你难道，也喜欢我吗？”朴灿烈的声音带着几分激动，几分不可思议，更多的小心翼翼。  
“我从来没想过你……你也会……我以为你肯定恨死了我的……”  
这是多大的恩赐？  
他欠了吴亦凡那么多，毁了吴亦凡那么多，可是吴亦凡竟然还愿意来喜欢他吗？  
上天对朴灿烈会不会太过宠爱了？  
吴亦凡不说话，只是紧紧抓着朴灿烈不肯放手，模样看起来卑微得可怜。  
但朴灿烈已经知道了那意思。  
他略微抬起身子和吴亦凡拉开十公分左右的距离，看清楚了吴亦凡那惶恐与祈求的眼神后，低下头轻轻吻了一下吴亦凡的额头：“你不想让我走吗？”  
吴亦凡避开朴灿烈深情的眼神，只是不松手，也不说话，仿佛刚才那么多字已经耗尽了他所有的力气。  
朴灿烈把两个人的距离稍稍拉近一些：“没关系，吴亦凡，你别怕。你说不了的话，我会帮你说；你做不了的事情，我会帮你做。你只要让我知道，你心里，到底喜不喜欢我。那就够了。”  
这大概是天底下对恋人最为宽容的要求了吧？  
吴亦凡仍旧不敢看朴灿烈的眼神，却挣扎着微微抬起头，蜻蜓点水一般地在朴灿烈的脸颊上留了一个吻。  
有什么东西在那一瞬间仿佛悄然碎裂。  
甜蜜的味道丝丝蔓延化开。  
朴灿烈根本无法掩饰内心的激动，也不想去掩饰，没头没脑地去亲吴亦凡的额头、脸、鼻子、耳朵、头发，甚至嘴唇：“你真的喜欢我吗？这是你自己告诉我的吧？你是真的愿意喜欢我的吧？你不是在委屈自己吧？”  
吴亦凡被他亲的有些不好意思，两只手抵住朴灿烈的胸口，把朴灿烈推开一定距离，但是态度已经不似从前那样抗拒，而是带着些许羞涩地摇头：“没有……委屈……”  
才没有委屈自己。  
是在为自己争取从未争取过的梦。  
鹿晗说得对，他的确不能保证跨出那道门后，面临的究竟是天堂还是地狱，但是如果他不选择跨出那一步，他就永远会生活在孤零零一个人的黑暗世界里，连一点阳光都不会有看到的机会。  
至少朴灿烈给了他希望，而他也深知，一旦错过这个人，自己会后悔一辈子。  
那么，尝试一下吧，这一次就试试看，他吴亦凡是不是真的像别人说的那样子卑贱，是不是就真的没有资格得到属于自己的幸福？  
“你……还走……吗？”  
朴灿烈才知道吴亦凡也和自己怀着同样忐忑的心情，或许比自己还要地忐忑。因为他不仅在回答着不安的自己，甚至在同样不安地询问自己的答案。  
明明那么害怕，却仍然要伸出手来么……  
朴灿烈再一次低头去吻吴亦凡的脖子和喉结：“不走了，你不让我走，我一辈子都不走了。我那么喜欢你，怎么可能走？吴亦凡，除非你告诉我你不喜欢我了，这辈子，我就缠着你不放了！”  
得了这句话，吴亦凡才算真正地放心，抗拒的动作也软化下来，依着朴灿烈在自己身上亲吻。  
朴灿烈最终还是把注意力放在了吴亦凡的唇上，直勾勾的眼神就那么露骨地盯着那两瓣久未相见的嘴唇，舌头不安分地舔舔自己的嘴唇，指腹暧昧地蹭过那里：“我可不可以亲亲这里？”  
这是什么问题啊？  
吴亦凡自然是不可能直接回答朴灿烈是或不是的，只是含蓄地给了回应，紧张地闭上了眼睛，脸羞得通红，嘴唇不自然地抿紧。  
“不喜欢的话就喊停，我马上就停下。”朴灿烈附身，温柔而又强势地覆上那片柔软的唇瓣，舌尖轻轻探进对方的唇齿之间，在吴亦凡纵容的允许之下，轻轻松松便占领了对方的口腔，勾着另一条舌头与自己缠绵共舞。  
这是两个人真正意义上的第一个吻，没有强迫，没有屈服，只是真正心意相通的恋人之间表达感情的亲吻。  
吴亦凡不再是从前被动地承受朴灿烈的掠夺的屈服模样，虽然还做不到随意地回应这种示爱的方式，但他至少可以柔和了自己的心境，两只手第一次主动搂住了朴灿烈的背，希望能以这种方式向朴灿烈传达自己的心意。  
朴灿烈自然感受得到他态度的变化，忍不住就想吻得更深，吮吸的力度大得仿佛要把灵魂从吴亦凡喉间吸出来似的。  
吴亦凡被压得后脑勺在沙发上深深陷入，肺里的氧气都被挤压得所剩无几，脸部因为缺氧不可避免地涨得更红，但他却不愿意推开朴灿烈，甚至连抵抗的心意也没有，就怕朴灿烈误以为自己只不过是又一次的委曲求全而不肯碰他。  
他这回，真的不想再失去了。  
幸好朴灿烈及时地在吴亦凡有窒息危险前及时顾虑到吴亦凡的身体刹了车，放开他让他自由地换气呼吸，转而去咬他的耳朵，力道不重，但能给人一种酥麻的痛感。  
“吴亦凡，我真的想不到，你会喜欢我的。”  
虽然吴亦凡自始至终都没有开口说过一句“喜欢”，但是他那样提防警戒别人的心可以为自己卑微到哪怕受到再一次的伤害也要鼓起勇气争取一次机会，这样的勇气，比什么甜言蜜语都要来得真切。  
吴亦凡缩了缩脑袋，无法回答朴灿烈的话，看起来刚才那番斗争许久才能说出的话真的用完了他积攒起来的全部的勇气，也不知道下一次能够再听见这样的话，会是什么时候。  
“今年过年，一起过吧。”  
朴灿烈征询着吴亦凡的意见。  
“但是你必须和我去美国一次。”  
吴亦凡困惑地抬头看他。  
朴灿烈低头吻他的发旋。  
“笨蛋，你以为我们去美国干嘛？”看见吴亦凡这副样子就知道他又开始不安了，朴灿烈握住他的手吻他的手背。  
“我们去美国结婚吧。”


End file.
